Aurum part I
by Na-chan2
Summary: Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d’aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. *slash*
1. I, 01 Insomnie

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y avoir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings:_ Rogue/Harry, moi, fan de ce couple? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? ^^

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite note de l'auteur:_ Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrit, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!

Je sais! Je commence ENCORE une nouvelle fic ^^ Mais je continue les autres, la suite va viendre... heu venir ^^

Après, je sais pas si le chapitre est définitif ou si je vais y apporter quelques changements par la suite ^^

_Disclaimer:_ Hé voui, je les emprunte encore une fois!!! Mais bon, 'sont toujours pas à moi T_T

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Aurum_**

_PARTIE I:_ Dans le passé

_Chapitre 1:_

Harry descendit en silence les escaliers de pierre, de peur de se faire repérer. Même si sa cape d'invisibilité le protégeait à la vue des autres, elle n'étouffait pas le bruit de ses pas ou de sa respiration. De plus, il n'avait pas envie de se faire surprendre par n'importe quel prof ou membre du personnel - le concierge en particulier -, les points de sa maison risquant fortement d'en pâtir.

Retenant un soupir, il passa - toujours silencieusement - devant plusieurs tableaux endormis ou à moitié somnolants. Arrivant enfin en bas de l'escalier, il bifurqua vers la droite, se dirigeant inconsciemment vers l'entrée du château.

Il se retint de frissonner lorsque Peeves passa en caquétant. Il plaqua une de ses mains sur sa bouche et arrêta de marcher, se faisant le plus silencieux possible. Ce ne fut que lorsque Peeves fut parti depuis plusieurs minutes qu'il se remit enfin en marche.

Alors qu'il avançait dans le château sans but précis, les souvenirs de son cauchemar de cette nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se souvint avec une précision effrayante Voldemort lever sa baguette magique et lancer le Doloris sur l'un de ses mangemorts désobéissants, celui-ci ayant failli à sa mission. Le reste était cependant brouillé et il avait l'étrange sensation qu'il aurait pourtant dû s'en souvenir à tout prix.

Un bruit parvenant de couloir s'étendant à sa gauche le sortit soudain de ses pensées. Il fit une autre halte et écouta attentivement. Une respiration sifflante, difficile et une démarche bruyante et lourde, comme quelqu'un qui serait blessé. Ayant à peine fini cette analyse, Harry s'élança vers le couloir, il y avait peut-être eu une attaque cette nuit!

Lorsque la peronne blessée fut complètement dans son champs de vision, le Gryffondor s'arrêta brusquement en la reconnaissant. Severus Rogue, le professeur de Potions de Poudlard et également espion pour le compte de Dumbledore.

Harry réalisa avec un peu de retard que c'était vers lui que Voldemort avant lancé le Doloris pour avoir échoué sa mission, quelle qu'elle soit.

Il allait se découvrir pour venir en aide à son professeur, même au risque de perdre des points, lorsqu'une autre personne arriva. Etant d'abord dans l'ombre et assez éloigné, Harry finit pourtant par reconnaître McGonagall, son professeur de Métamorphoses.

Dès qu'elle vit dans quel état était son collègue, elle se précipita vers lui et le soutint. Rogue sembla d'abord vouloir se dégager de cette étreinte mais finit cependant par accepter le soutien, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. Harry vit le visage de son professeur de Potions se contracter sous le coup de la douleur et il réaffirma sa prise sur le bras de sa collègue qui grimaça sous la pression.

Après que son visage se fut un peu détendu, Rogue murmura, d'une voix rauque et entrecoupée:

- Voldemort... il a trouvé le moyen... de tuer Potter... il veut aller dans le passé... et supprimer... ses parents...

Cet effort sembla au-dessus des forces du professeur qui s'évanouit alors, son message délivré.

Harry était figé, regardant devant lui sans pour autant rien voir.

Il n'aurait pas dû être là, il n'aurait pas dû entendre cette conversation et pourtant, il savait que c'était vrai. Le 'rêve' de cette nuit le confirmant.

Il finit cependant par sortir de son état de choc et se dirigea, complètement inconsciemment, vers la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de la direction dans laquelle il allait, il hésita mais continuant tout de même à marcher. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se trouva devant la porte qu'il prit sa décision.

Voldemort avait empoisonné sa vie depuis qu'il était bébé, le privant de ses parents puis de ses amis et de gens qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait plus se laisser faire! Il devait réagir!

Ce fut désormais complètement décidé qu'il ouvrit doucement la porte de la bibliothèque pour éviter qu'elle ne grince et entra. Se glissant souplement dans l'entrebâillement, il gagna la partie interdite. Il enleva alors sa cape d'invisibilité et alluma sa baguette, entamant ses recherches.

*             *             *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était endormi dans la partie interdite de la bibliothèque. Il s'était assoupi sur un livre, gagné par la fatigue.

Le point positif était, qu'au moins, il n'avait pas cauchemardé. Le lien s'étant établi entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui ne 'fonctionnaient' qu'une fois par nuit maximum.

Il s'étira rapidement, déliant ses muscles et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. La bibliothécaire n'arriverait que dans quelques heures et il pouvait continuer ses recherches en attendant.

Passant parmi les étagères, il se décida enfin à aller vers l'étagère la plus sombre. Pas parce qu'elle renfermait de la magie noire, loin de là, mais plutôt car c'était une magie veille et ancienne, mystique et respectable, non utilisée et presque complètement oubliée depuis très longtemps.

Ce fut avec respect et émotion qu'il franchit les derniers pas. Il tendit alors une main légèrement tremblante vers l'étagère et l'ouvrit.

Une forte lumière s'en dégagea soudain, obligeant Harry à protéger ses yeux de son bras. Lorsque l'intensité diminua enfin, il rouvrit les paupières et regarda les livres.

L'impression de respect et sagesse était encore plus forte qu'avant - même s'il avait cru cela impossible - et il promena son regard sur les ouvrages, chacun diffusant sa propre lumière comme une empreinte particulière et unique.

Il tendit la main et effleura du bout du doigt le livre sur lequel son attention s'était fixée au premier coup d'oeil. Il passa sa main sur la tranche et retira délicatement l'ouvrage.

S'asseyant en tailleur par terre, il l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture, sentant la luminosité, la magie du bouquin s'inflitrer en lui et se mêler à la sienne.

Les voyages temporels.

Il était donc tombé sur le bon livre du premier coup... Etait-ce un signe?

Il ne put empêcher un sourire ironique de jouer sur ses lèvres en pensant qu'il devenait pire que Trelawney.

Remarquant que la bibliothécaire devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, il referma, toujours avec délicatesse, le livre et remettant la cape d'invisibilité, regagna son dortoir, le livre sous le bras.

*             *             *

- Debout!!! s'exclama Ron en tirant les rideaux du lit de son meilleur ami pour laisser entrer le soleil.

Harry grogna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et se retourna de l'autre côté.

- Allez! C'est pas parce qu'on est en vacances que tu dois faire la grasse mat'! Il est bientôt dix heures!

Toujours pas de réactions.

- Cho demande à te parler!!!

Potter s'assit d'un seul coup et le regarda avec espoir:

- C'est vrai?

Ron le regarda avec indrédulité et éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes devant l'hilarité de la situation.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire non, bougonna Harry en se levant tout de même.

- Tu nous rejoins dans la Salle Commune!

Potter acquiesça et passa dans la salle de bains, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire. Devait-il avertir quelqu'un qu'il allait partir? Ou simplement s'en aller sans rien dire?

*             *             *

Les élèves restant pendant les vacances de Noël étaient assis dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, discutant de choses et d'autres mais plus particulièrement des cadeaux qu'ils allaient recevoir.

- Rogue n'est pas encore arrivé, remarqua distraitement Hermione en regardant la table des professeurs.

- Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, je ne l'ai jamais vu en retard, commenta Ron.

Harry pensa à hier, le professeur de Potions devait vraiment être en mauvais état pour ne pas avoir assité au petit déjeuner.

*             *             *

Potter se dirigea vers l'infirmerie voir son professeur de Potions. Bien qu'il le méprisait - et c'était réciproque - il ne souhaitait en aucun cas sa mort et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour lui.

Il arriva enfin à destination et, jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours, ne vit pas Pomfresh.

Il avança alors et rejoignit un lit dont les rideaux étaient tirés.

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait toujours personne, il tira une des tentures pour pouvoir voir la personne allongée dans le lit.

Il avait vu juste, Severus Rogue, son professeur de Potions.

Il s'approcha un peu et regarda le visage pâle aux traits tirés et dont la souffrance était plus que visible.

- Rogue, je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas mais je veux que vous sachiez... que vous sachiez que malgré tout, j'ai du respect pour vous.

Harry s'arrêta et se mit une baffe mentalement, ça y est, il tombait dans le mélo-dramatique!

- Enfin bref, je voulais juste vous prévenir que je partais pour le passé, je vais contrer Voldemort. Il a fait assez de dégâts comme ça!!!

Harry jeta un bref coup d'oeil derrière lui et partit en courant, rejoignant sa chambre.

Il s'enferma dans son dortoir et jeta un sort sur la porte pour empêcher quiconque de rentrer.

Il sortit le livre de sous son lit et rassembla quelques unes de ses affaires - sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte des Maraudeurs, ses livres, quelques robes de sorciers qu'il mit dans son sac - et sortit sa plume et un morceau de parchemin.

Il griffona alors un mot à ses amis et professeurs et s'assit enfin en tailleur par terre, le sac sur le dos et le livre ouvert devant lui.

Il l'ouvrit alors à la page qu'il voulait et lut l'incantation à voix haute.

Tout ne tarda pas à tourner autour de lui et il finitpar s'évanouir, sa tête semblant sur le point d'exploser.

*             *             *

La porte de l'infirmerie claqua alors que Potter venait de sortir.

Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent soudain en grand et il s'assit dans son lit, un étrange pressentiment lui broyant l'estomac. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et les rouvrit en murmurant:

- Potter!

Il se leva alors, devant pourtant se calmer lorsqu'il sentit sa tête tourner, et partit en titubant vers les dortoirs de Gryffondor.

Alors qu'il allait bientôt arriver devant le portrait gardant l'entrée, il rencontra Weasley et Granger. Ne voyant pas Potter - ils étaient d'habitude toujours fourrés à trois! - il sentit son estomac se serrer encore plus.

Il devait se calmer, et puis ce ne serait pas bon pour sa réputation que les autres sachent qu'ils s'inquiètent pour le Survivant!

- Weasley! Granger! Où est Potter?

Les deux Gryffondor se tournèrent vers leur professeur. Tout d'abord étonné de son état, Ron finit par demander:

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez?

- Répondez-moi si vous ne voulez pas aller en retenue! grogna Rogue, les yeux flamboyants.

Ils semblèrent hésiter encore un peu mais Hermione finit par répondre:

- Dans le dortoir, il a dit qu'il était fatigué, pourquoi?

- Conduisez-moi à lui!

Devant le ton ne soufflant aucune réplique, les deux Gryffondors obéirent.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du dortoir des hommes.

Hermione s'écarta en rougissant et bafouilla qu'elle allait les attendre dans la Salle Commune.

Ron haussa les épaules et appuya sur la poignet mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Elle est verrouillée magiquement, murmura Rogue en sortant sa baguette pour faire sauter le sort.

Ils purent enfin pénétrer dans le dortoir et ne virent que le corps du jeune Potter, étendu par terre et semblant sans vie.

Ron courut jusqu'à son ami et prit son pouls fébrilement:

- Il est mort, murmura-t-il, je ne sens pas son pouls!!!

Le coeur de Rogue manqua un battement et il remarqua soudain le morceau de parchemin posé juste à côté d'Harry. Il se pencha, le ramassa et lut à voix haute:

- Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire alors que Voldemort tentait d'assassiner mes parents une deuxième fois. Je suis parti dans le passé et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi!

- Oh mon dieu, souffla Rogue après avoir fini sa lecture, il est complètement cinglé.

à suivre

_Re-pitite note de l'auteur:_ J'ai fini le premier chapitreuh!!! Pour le moment ça va, j'verrai bien comment cette fic va évoluer... Commentaires siouplait?


	2. I, 02 Répartition

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan (le nérisson sadique)

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y avoir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Rogue/Harry, moi, fan de ce couple? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?_

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrit, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!_

Tout d'abord, je suis désolée de pas avoir mis la suite avant mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pendant mes vacs'.

Marchi à tous les reviewers et à ceux qui me lisent, ça me fait vachement plaisir ^^ (réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre)

Et puis, j'voudrais dédicacer ce chapitre à ma cousinee (Su-chan) parce qu'elle m'a remotivée ^^ Marchiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Disclaimer__: Hé voui, je les emprunte encore une fois!!! Mais bon, 'sont toujours pas à moi T_T_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE I:_ Dans le passé

_Chapitre 2:_

- Mais non, mais non! refusa Rémus, il n'y a qu'une chance sur un million pour qu'on ne se fasse pas repérer, c'est mission suicide!

- Oui mais si on y arrive, les Serpentards vont VRAIMENT en baver! contra Sirius.

- SI on y arrive, c'est bien là le problème! s'entêta Lupin.

- Tu veux laisser tomber cette blague? demanda Black, étonné.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit Rémus avec un sourire en coin, il faut juste revoir certains points.

Alors que son ami allait demander des détails, l'espace au milieu d'eux - ils étaient chacun assis sur leur lit - sembla se déchirer comme une feuille de papier et un corps - d'abord transparent puis les traits se faisant plus nets - tomba par terre.

Les deux Maraudeurs se regardèrent, hésitants sur le comportement à suivre et sur ce qui s'était passé. Qui était cet étrange individu?

Sirius se leva de son lit et s'avança, bientôt imité par Rémus. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant le corps et Black retourna l'inconnu pour voir son visage.

- Il est évanoui, murmura Rémus en s'accroupissant à son tour.

- Tu sais comment il est arrivé? demanda Sirius. Lily m'a répété plus d'une centaine de fois qu'on ne pouvait transplaner dans Poudlard!

L'inconnu gémit et cligna des paupières, se réveillant lentement. Il s'assit par terre et lorsque les yeux d'Harry furent complètement ouverts, ils s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

Il avait réussi!!! Il était allé dans le passé et se trouvait apparemment dans le dortoir des garçons.

C'était simplement irréel, et pourtant ses futurs parrain et professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se tenaient bel et bien devant lui.

- Salut, lança Sirius en s'asseyant par terre lui aussi.

- T'as rien trouvé de plus intelligent? demanda Rémus sarcatisquement.

- Excusez-moi, intervint Harry, qui êtes-vous... et où suis-je?

Valait mieux qu'il ne se mette pas à appeler les deux Maraudeurs par leur prénom ou leur demander s'il était vraiment dans la tour de Gryffondor, ça aurait fait un peu trop flag...

- T'es dans le tour de Gryffondor, à Poudlard, dans le dortoir de 6e année pour être précis. Moi c'est Sirius Black et l'autre là-bas Rémus Lupin.

Loin de s'offenser, le loup-garou sourit à son ami, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il arrivait à vexer Sirius, le plus grand farceur du monde (cette appellation ayant été naturellement donnée par Black lui-même).

- Et toi, comment tu t'appelles? reprit Sirius.

Harry lui jeta un regard étonné, il était pas censé être la parfaite réplique de son père? Dans ce cas, pourquoi les deux Maraudeurs ne réagissaient pas?

Il regarda autour de lui et repéra enfin un miroir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la surface de l'objet refléta une image qui n'était pas la sienne!!! Il n'avait jamais eu les cheveux blond cendré et aussi longs!!! Ni les yeux bleu-gris!!!

- Heu... Je... Je suis Leïn Aurum.

Harry fronça les sourcils en s'entendant prononcer son nouveau nom de famille. Aurum... Ca sonnait bizarrement à ses oreilles, comme si c'était un mot qu'il connaissait déjà mais il n'arrivait pourtant pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que pouvait bien désigner ce mot.

- Alors, comment tu t'es retrouvé ici?

- Je sais pas, murmura Harry, cherchant une excuse, je... heu, j'expérimentais un nouveau sortilège avec mes deux meilleurs amis... ça a dû foirer d'ailleurs et après, je sais pas, tout s'est brouillé et je me suis retrouvé ici...

- Donc, t'es un sorcier! s'exclama Sirius. Tu viens de quelle école?

- J'ai promis de ne jamais révéler son existence - ce qui est plutôt mal barré pour le moment - ni son nom, j'ai prêté serment!

- OK, je crois que tu devrais voir le Directeur parce qu'avec les temps qui courent... on ne peut être sûr de rien.

Harry acquiesça et Sirius reprit:

- On mange dans deux heures, je sais pas où est le Directeur en attendant. On n'a qu'à rester ici et tu le rencontreras plus tard!

Le jeune Potter haussa les épaules même s'il était étonné que son futur parrain lui fasse confiance aussi rapidement.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, James devait certainement être rentré chez lui pour les vacances de noël et ça ferait vraiment TRES bizarre qu'il demande de ses nouvelles.

Lorsqu'il avait su que Voldemort voulait s'en prendre à ses parents - tiens, est-ce que Lily était là? - il avait tout de suite voulu retourner dans le passé pour les protéger (peut-être avait-il été trop impulsif?) mais n'avait absolument pas pensé à comment il allait s'y prendre.

Et maintenant, il était devant le fait accompli et devait quasiment s'inventer toute une vie... en espérant que Dumbledore l'accepte dans son école. D'ailleurs, devait-il lui dire la vérité?

Une main passant devant son visage le fit sursauter et il regarda son futur parrain, étonné.

- Hé? Ca va?

- Pas vraiment, murmura Harry, je sais pas comment je vais faire pour retourner chez moi.

- Pardon? demanda Rémus, apparemment paumé.

- Ben oui, l'école où je vais est protégée magiquement et temps qu'ils ne me retrouveront pas, je serai coincé ici.

Vive les excuses! pensa le jeune Potter en se mordant la lèvre.

Voyant les mines songeuses des Maraudeurs, il embraya aussitôt sur un autre subjet.

- Vous aimez le Quidditch?

*             *             *

Rogue, sa surprise passée, quitta le dortoir en faisant claquer la porte et sortit de la tour de Gryffondor, se dirigeant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait - les différentes blessures pas tout à fait guéries le faisant toujours souffrir - vers le bureau du Directeur.

Comment Potter avait-il réussi à retourner dans le passé? C'était tout simplement impossible, tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie temporelle avait été mis sous scellés depuis longtemps par le Ministère et seuls les accidents permettaient encore les voyages dans le temps et Potter y était bel et bien allé volontairement!!!

Il donne distraitement le mot de passe à la gargouille - milkshake - et monta rapidement les escaliers, se retrouvant dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Severus? Que se passe-t-il? demanda le vieil homme en se levant de son fauteuil.

- Potter. Qui d'autre? lança Rogue dédaigneusement. Je ne comprendrai jamais cet élève!!!

- Et qu'a-t-il fait?

- Il a décidé de protéger ses parents lui même! grogna l'ancien Mangemort.

- Comment?

- Aucune idée.

Ce que ce jeune homme pouvait l'exaspérer! Et le fait qu'il arrivait toujours à se mettre dans de pareils ennuis lui rappelait...

Rogue tourna les talons et sortit du bureau, rejoignant ses cachots en maudissant une énième fois les Potter.

*             *             *

Rémus leva la main et regarda sa montre. Ils s'étaient tous trois allongés sur un lit - Lupin et Black occupant le leur et Harry celui de James - et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant l'heure.

- Hé! Il est midi!

Sirius et le nouveau le regardèrent avec étonnement, ils n'avaient absolument pas vu le temps passer!

Ils se levèrent donc et quittèrent la chambre, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle en parlant avec engouement.

Ils arrivèrent enfn devant les portes et Harry les regarda avec appréhension. Que ferait-il si le Directeur ne le croyait pas?

Sirius, voyant le trouble du nouveau, ouvrit la porte en blaguant.

Les trois garçons entrèrent alors dans la salle et le silence s'installa peu à peu, les élèves étant restés pour les vacances et les professeurs regardant Harry avec surprise.

Le Directeur se leva et les trois élèves le rejoignirent.

- Pourriez-vous me dire ce qui se passe?

- Je suis désolé mais je suis arrivé ici après une expérience... ratée, expliqua Harry.

Dumbledore acquiesça et invita le jeune homme à le suivre dans son bureau.

*             *             *

- Léïn Aurum? répété Albus avec étonnement.

- En fait... non, répondit Harry.

Il y avait réfléchi pendant plus de deux heures - depuis son arrivée en fait - et il avait fini par en déduire qu'il devait révéler certaines choses au directeur mais pas tout.

- Je viens du futur, et je m'appelle Harry Potter. J'ai pas vraiment de preuves de ce que j'avance mais si ça peut vous aider.

Il prit son sac et, fouillant un peu dedans, en sortit la cape d'invisibilité de son père.

- C'est bien celle de James, finit par dire le directeur après une brève inspection.

Harry la rangea précieusement avant de continuer:

- Je suis ici car quelqu'un a décidé de changer le passé et je ne peux en aucun cas le laisser faire. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux vous donner beaucoup de détails...

Le Survivant ne put continuer, sa gorge étant trop serrée.

Dumbledore acquiesça doucement et murmura d'une voix apaisante:

- Le passé doit rester inchangé.

Au bout de quelques instants, il ajouta:

- Tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

*             *             *

La porte de la chambre des Maraudeurs s'ouvrit, attirant l'attention de Rémus et Sirius qui tournèrent la tête vers le bruit aussitôt, et laissa passer... Harry.

- C'est re-moi!

- Alors? demanda Rémus, comment ça s'est passé avec le Directeur?

- Hé ben, il m'a dit que je pouvais rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils me retrouvent et je serai réparti à la rentrée. En attendant, il m'a chargé de vous demander si ça vous dérange pas trop si je squatte ce dortoir vu qu'il y a juste des Gryffondors qui sont restés pendant les vacs.

- Bien sûr que non! répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

*             *             *

La fin des vacances de noël passèrent rapidement et les deux Maraudeurs semblaient avoir adopté Harry.

- Calme Léïn! Chuis sûr que tu nous rejoindras à Gryffondor! lança Sirius en tapant amicalement dans le dos du nouveau.

- Et même si t'es dans une autre maison, on restera amis! ajouta Rémus, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry acquiesça et oublia l'idée de sourire, trop stressé pour ça. De plus, son estomac s'amusait à jouer au yoyo. Et il devait absolument être à Gryffondor s'il voulait pouvoir protéger ses parents comme il le voulait...

- Ben, à t't'à l'heure! lança Sirius après avoir regardé sa montre.

- On se retrouve tu sais où à minuit ce soir! ajouta Rémus.

Harry acquiesça et ses deux amis le quittèrent, rejoignant la Grande Salle.

Il rejoignit alors la petite pièce située derrière la table des professeurs, là où il avait été après que le Trophée l'ait désigné comme étant le quatrième champion en 4ème année.

Une douleur se diffusa dans tout son être, augmentant de minutes en minutes.

Il porta la main à son front et la posa sur l'endroit où aurait dû être sa cicatrice... et se rendit compte qu'elle était là!!! Il écarquilla les yeux et se promit de vérifier ça dans un miroir plus tard, en attendant, il la cacha du mieux qu'il put derrière ses cheveux.

Il entendit la Grande Salle se remplir peu à peu et les conversations des élèves créèrent bientôt un joyeux brouhaha.

Les bruits de chaise râclant le sol s'élevèrent à leur tour alors que tous prenaient place.

Puis le silence s'abbatit sur la salle d'à côté lorsque le Directeur demandait le silence. Et la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva enfin:

- J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances et je tenais à vous faire part de quelques détails. Tout d'abord, quelqu'un s'est enfin présenté pour le poste de potions. Je vous demande d'accueillir votre nouveau professeur: Tom Serpens.

Des applaudissements naquirent dans la pièce d'à côté alors qu'Harry écarquillait les yeux, le professeur de potions ne pouvait être que...

- Ainsi qu'un nouvel élève arrivé pendant les vacances, Léïn Aurum.

En entendant son nouveau nom - il devrait VRAIMENT faire gaffe à pas se retourner lorsque quelqu'un appellerait Potter - il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la Grande Salle.

De nouveau, le silence se fit. A un tel point que Harry fut sûr que si une mouche aurait été présente dans la salle, il l'aurait entendu voler.

Il avança de quelques pas et s'arrêta à côté de la table des professeurs, devant un tabouret.

Le directeur adjoint - Grégory Grass, professeur de Botannique - se leva et alla récupérer le Choixpeau posé sur la petite chaise et le mit aussitôt sur la tête du nouvel élève.

Une petite voix se mit alors à parler, mais ce n'était pas celle du Choixpeau.

_Alors comme ça Potter, tu es venu dans le passé, j'aimerais bien savoir comment... Mais tu es là pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, comme toujours. Et c'est pour ça que je vais t'envoyer à..._

La voix se tut quelques secondes avant d'annoncer à haute voix:

- SERPENTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry fut choqué en entendant le nom de sa future maison et dut rassembler toute la maîtrise qu'il avait de lui pour ne pas le montrer.

Il se retourna alors, tournoyant presque sur lui même et planta son regard dans celui du professeur de Potions.

Il n'y avait plus de doutes, ce n'était pas son corps, mais il s'agissait bel et bien de Voldemort.

Alors que ses yeux s'accrochaient à ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa cicatrice déversa en lui une dose de douleur à peine supportable. Sa vue se brouilla et il dut baisser les yeux avant que sa souffrance ne le fasse tomber dans l'inconscience.

Il fit glisser sur ses traits un masque d'impassibilité - acquis au long de sa scolarité et lors de différents affrontements - et rejoignit la table des Serpentards, évitant soigneusement le regard des deux Maraudeurs.

*             *             *

Sirius et Rémus, de leur côté, ne purent cacher leur surprise lorsque le Choixpeau annonça très clairement la maison du nouveau.

Serpentard.

Alors que Black était trop étonné pour réagir, Lupin perçut Léïn se retourner vivement pour fixer dans les yeux le nouveau professeur de Potions avant de détourner le regard.

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils, il n'avait passé qu'à peine deux semaines avec le nouveau mais il lui avait pourtant semblé ne pas être une personne se soumettant facilement...

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre là-dessous et il le découvrirait!

à suivre!!!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: Et valà le deuxième chapitre. (plus long que le premier ^^)_

_Tiffany__ :_ Merci !!!! J'espère que t'as bien aimé ce chapitre ^^

_Elava :_ Quand j'ai lu ta review j'étais un peu démotivée ^^ et j'ai relu une dizaine de fois mon chapitre pour voir ce qui clochait surtout que pour une fois j'aimais bien ce que j'écrivais ^^ Pour Harry trop tête brûlé, je suis pas vraiment d'accord vu qui s'agit tout de même de ses parents, maintenant c'est que mon point de vue, mais je trouve que sa réaction est tout à fait naturelle. Par contre, pour Rogue je me suis rendue compte que ça allait pas et j'ai essayé de changer dans ce chapitre et pour la bibliothèque, tout le monde n'a PAS accès à cette étagère, ça va être expliqué après. Mais maintenant, chuis vachement contente que tu m'ais reviewé parce que j'vais essayer de m'améliorer mais je sais pas si c'est tout à fait ça ^^ Enfin, j'espère que je t'ai pas fait fuir avec le premier chapitre ^^

_Philippe Gryffondor :_ Valà la suite ! Par contre je suis TRES loin d'avoir fini ^^

_Karine :_ Merci !!! Je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, j'ai pas eu beaucoup du temps pour écrire ^^

_Nono :_ Merci !!!!!!!!! Valà enfin la suite et je suis super contente que ça te plaise ^^

_Lyra__ b. :_ Merci !!! Valà la suite, par contre je suis loin d'avoir fini ^^

_Lily of the valley :_ Merci !!! Moi aussi j'adore les voyages temporels ^^ Et en plus, j'avais grave envie de mettre Harry à Serpentard ^^ Et maintenant j'trouve que Harry et Sev' vont super bien ensemble même si au début je faisais plus ça pour délirer ^^

_Emélie__ :_ Ben valà (enfin) la suite ! ^^

_Isymea__ :_ Merci !!! Harry… il va légèrement beaucoup souffrir ^^ Surtout dans la deuxième partie mais j'en dis pas plus ^^ Et puis, j'arrive pas à écrire autre chose que des happy end la plupart du temps alors cette fic là fera pas exception ^^ Vi, j'ai lu le miroir de peut-être, elle est trop bien cette fic, j'veux la suite !!!! Bon, je critique mais je vais pas beaucoup plus vite en fait ^^ 

_Siriette__ :_ Valà enfin la suite ! Avec beaucoup de retard ^^

Et puis, comme d'hab, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît!


	3. I, 03 Rencontre

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y avoir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Rogue/Harry, toujours pas de présence de ce couple ^^_

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrit, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!_

Je m'excuse !!! J'ai mis du temps à mettre un jour mais les prochains chapitres devraient normalement venir plus vite vu qu'ils sont écrits !! A part si je change d'avis en cours de route -_- Enfin bref, je vais vous laisser lire le chapitre en espérant que vous aimerez !!!

Merci à tous les revieweurs, ça me motive grave et j'écris plus facilement !!! (réponses en fin de chapitre)

_Disclaimer__: Hé voui, je les emprunte encore une fois!!! Mais bon, 'sont toujours pas à moi T_T_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE I:_ Dans le passé

_Chapitre 3:_

Ron et Hermione étaient à l'infirmerie, au chevet d'Harry. Ils avaient absolument voulu passer avant que le banquet de reprise des cours après les vacances de Noël ne commence.

- On dirait qu'il... est mort, murmura Hermione, retenant ses larmes.

Le corps du Survivant avait 'repris vie' quelques minutes après que Ron et Rogue soient entrés dans le dortoir, et il semblait plongé dans un profond coma, son visage ayant perdu toutes ses couleurs.

Dumbledore avait alors assuré que c'était certainement une marque comme quoi Harry était encore vivant, où qu'il soit.

Mais Hermione avait vraiment été éprouvée par le départ de Harry et elle et Ron s'en voulaient de n'avoir rien vu venir, après tout ils étaient sensés être ses meilleurs amis!!!

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Dumbledore nous a assuré qu'il allait bien, murmura à son tour Weasley, autant pour essayer de consoler Hermione que pour se convaincre lui-même.

- Le banquet doit sûrement commencer, reprit Ron, on devrait y aller...

Hermione soupira, sachant que son ami avait raison mais ne voulant pas quitter le chevet d'Harry. De plus, elle aimait passer du temps ainsi avec Ron, ils étaient devenus plus proches pendant les vacances... A peine avait-elle pensé à ça qu'elle se le reprocha, elle était vraiment égoïste de ne penser qu'à elle alors que Harry était elle-ne-savait-où.

- Regarde! lança Ron, les yeux ronds.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'oeil et suivit son regard. Elle ne put retenir un cri surpris.

La cicatrice d'Harry était rouge et gonflée, comme lorsqu'il était en présence de Voldemort...

*             *             *

Harry regardait le haut de son lit depuis bientôt deux heures, se demandant encore comment il allait bien pouvoir protéger ses parents... (d'ailleurs il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait réussi à se rendre dans le passé) Le seul point positif était que Voldemort ne pouvait accéder à la tour des Gryffondors... à moins que... Pettigrow était-il déjà un espion pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Faudrait qu'il vérifie parce que si c'était le cas...

En soupirant, il se tourna sur le ventre et se dit ironiquement qu'il aurait pu tomber pire...

Enfin, les Serpentards l'avaient... 'accueilli' pas trop mal.

Une des premières paroles qui lui avaient été adressé avait été pour lui demander si ses parents étaient sorciers ou moldus et ce qu'il pensait des 'Sang-de-Bourbe'. Ce à quoi il avait répondu que s'ils étaient puissants, il n'y voyait aucun problème. La plupart des élèves de sa nouvelle maison avaient grimacé mais Harry ne s'était pas démonté ou justifié pour ça, ce qui avait dû plaire aux garçons de 6ème année qui étaient venus lui parler, cherchant à engager la conversation.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et vit qu'il était minuit moins le quart.

Il se leva et se jeta un sort de silence pour ne pas réveiller les autres garçons de son dortoir et se vêtit de sa cape d'invisibilité. Du moment que les Maraudeurs ne l'inspectaient pas de trop près, ça devrait aller. Après tout, il n'y avait pas qu'une cape d'invisibilité au monde.

Il se glissa alors en dehors du dortoir et sortit de la Salle Commune.

Il monta quelques étages et traversa plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant un grand tableau représentant une licorne.

Il lui donna le mot de passe avec respect et le tableau glissa, avec un hennissement de l'équidé, libérant le passage.

Il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et la posa sur une des chaises disposées en demi-cercle dans un coin de la pièce et, d'un coup d'oeil aux alentours, s'assura que les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Et dire qu'il allait devoir supporter Peter. Le point positif étant qu'il ne partagerait pas son dortoir avec!

Soupirant discrètement, il s'approcha d'un mur et se laissa glisser le long, se retrouvant assis par terre. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et prit une profonde inspiration pour étouffer un peu sa colère et sa haine.

Il finit par ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur ses jambes, laissant son masque tomber.

Un hennissement le sortit de ses pensées et il eut tout juste le temps de se lever alors que les Maraudeurs entraient dans la pièce.

Il les détailla et finit par demander avec surprise:

- Vous étiez pas censé être quatre?

- On a pas réussi à réveiller Peter! répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules et en retournant une chaise pour s'asseoir dessus.

Rémus finit par l'imiter alors que les deux Potter s'observaient. Lorsque Harry croisa le regard de son futur père, il en eut le souffle coupé.

Les gens étaient loin de la vérité en disant qu'il lui ressemblait, c'était sa copie conforme!!!!

- James, Léïn Aurum, Léïn, James Potter!

Les deux étudiants se regardèrent et finirent par échanger une poignée de mains. Puis le Maraudeur sourit à Harry:

- Content de faire ta connaissance!

- Moi aussi, lança le Survivant avec un léger sourire.

Il avait réussi à reprendre le control de ses émotions, tout du moins extérieurement parce qu'une foule de pensées et sentiments contradictoires le traversaient.

Ils rejoignirent Rémus et Sirius et prirent à leur tour place sur les chaises.

James se releva et regarda sa chaise puis prit ce qui avait été posé contre le dossier.

- Une cape d'invisibilité? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

- C'est la mienne! intervint Harry en la reprenant et la posant sur une autre chaise.

- Bah quoi? demanda-t-il devant les regards surpris des trois Maraudeurs.

- C'est juste parce que j'en ai une aussi, expliqua James en haussant les épaules.

Le silence s'installa dans la salle, chacun dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? finit par demander le loup-garou en plantant son regard dans celui du nouveau.

- Rien, rien, répondit celui-ci évasivement.

- Tu mens, répliqua Lupin, ses yeux prenant peu à peu la couleur de l'or.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, en tant que loup-garou, Rémus pouvait sentir lorsque quelqu'un mentait. Il avait été vraiment chanceux que Lupin n'ait pas fait la même chose le jour de son arrivée. Enfin, c'était vrai qu'il n'était pas déjà censé savoir que le Maraudeur était atteint de lycanthropie alors que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait...

Devant le silence de son ami, Rémus finit par dire:

- Et quel est le rapport avec le nouveau professeur de Potions?

Harry se retint juste à temps de lever la tête et de dévisager Lupin. Pourquoi était-il aussi perspicace?!

- Une... vieille connaissance, marmonna le Survivant.

Comme ça, il ne mentait pas tout en ne disant pas la vérité... l'entière vérité.

Voyant que le sujet devenait gênant, Rémus embraya immédiatement sur autre chose, il savait à quel point on pouvait être mal à l'aise quand on ne voulait pas parler d'un certain sujet...

*             *             *

Harry ne rejoignit son dortoir que beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit mais n'arriva pas à se rendormir.

Cette rencontre l'avait bouleversé plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Son père... C'était vraiment bizarre d'y penser alors que pour le moment James avait juste son âge.

Et il en revenait toujours au même point, comment avait-il réussi à retourner dans le passé? Il était déjà allé plusieurs fois dans la section interdite de la Bibliothèque et c'était pourtant la première fois qu'il voyait cette étagère. Peut-être n'y avait-il simplement pas fait attention avant...

Il soupira et, se tournant sur le côté, repensa soudain à sa cicatrice. Il avait oublié de vérifier!

Il s'assit sur son lit et fit apparaître un petit miroir puis murmura _lumos_ pour pouvoir distinguer quelque chose. Il se regarda de longues minutes dans la glace mais sa cicatrice n'était pas là, il ne la voyait pas. Passant le doigt où elle devait normalement se trouver, il ne la sentit pas non plus.

Perplexe, il fit disparaître le miroir et éteignit sa baguette avant de se recoucher.

Peut-être sa cicatrice ne réagissait-elle qu'en présence de Voldemort...

*             *             *

Harry rejoignit la salle commune de Serpentard et remarqua qu'elle était vide et qu'il était probablement le premier debout.

Il se dirigea vers un des fauteuils finement ouvragés situés devant l'âtre qui commençait tout juste à brûler (les elfes de maison ne devaient pas être passés depuis longtemps). Sur le manteau de la cheminée étaient gravés des motifs et figures compliqués et Harry y passa sa main du bout des doigts, suivant les différents traits qui formaient le tout.

Il avait l'impression qu'une puissante magie y dormait et se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien représenter.

Il déversa alors lentement un peu de sa magie à lui pour voir comment cela réagirait.

- A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça, intervint une voix derrière lui.

Harry, sans sursauter pour autant, reprit sa magie et coupa la connexion qu'il avait établie avec le motif avant de se retourner.

Severus Rogue.

C'en était presque hilarant, lui qui ne pouvait pas voir son professeur de potions, il devrait partager son dortoir et suivre les cours avec lui.

- Et pourquoi ça? demanda le Survivant toujours calmement.

Vu la déclaration qu'il avait faite hier sur les 'Sang-de-Bourbes', il allait devoir faire vraiment attention pour ne pas se mettre tous les Serpentards à dos - et il était franchement mal barré.

- Tu le sauras peut-être un jour, répondit Rogue avec un sourire en coin.

Harry fronça les sourcils pour montrer son mécontement mais n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il avait bien sa petite idée sur ce que cela pouvait bien être.

Rogue resta planté là, hésitant sur ce qu'il allait faire, rejoignerait-il Aurum ou irait-il s'asseoir autre part?

Finalement, Harry bougea quelque peu son fauteuil, dans une invitation muette pour que Severus le rejoigne.

Le Survivant avait lui aussi hésité, après tout, dans le futur, Rogue le détesterait et ce serait réciproque! Mais ils n'étaient que deux dans la Salle Commune, alors autant ne pas rester planté comme des imbéciles.

Il savait qu'il avait tendance à avoir des apprioris sur les gens et Rogue en faisait plus que parti vu qu'il l'avait toujours pris pour le 'méchant' alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois!

Il ne deviendrait jamais amis mais il pouvait tout de même essayer de lui parler.

Rogue vint donc s'asseoir à côté de lui, en face du feu. Lui aussi semblait absorbé par la contemplation du motif ornant le manteau de la cheminée.

- Pourquoi t'es debout si tôt? demanda finalement Harry.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, grogna Rogue.

Puis, après avoir échangé ces deux phrases, ils restèrent complètement silencieux, chacun plongés dans ses pensées.

La Salle Commune de Serpentard se remplit peu à peu - les premiers élèves ayant regardé avec surprise Rogue et le nouveau assis à côté - et le calme qui régnait quelques heures plus tôt s'évanouit à son tour.

*             *             *

Harry était assis dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre son petit déjeuner tranquillement, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il se retint juste à temps de sursauter lorsque plusieurs personnes s'assirent autour de lui.

Il leva la tête et vit Malefoy, - ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à son fils! ou peut-être le contraire... - Lestrange, - cheveux marrons, yeux bleu-gris, traits assez carrés sans trop l'être - Flint - portrait craché de son fils également - et Rogue.

- Tiens, lança le blond en lui tendant une feuille de papier.

Harry la prit et jeta un coup d'oeil à Malefoy avant de regarder, c'était son emploi du temps.

- Je suis préfêt, expliqua-t-il en haussant une épaule.

- Ca a l'air de vachement te faire plaisir, commenta Harry.

- A part le fait que les profs te favorisent, y'a pas vraiment d'avantages!

Alors que les quatre nouveaux arrivants se servaient, Harry regarda les cours qu'ils allaient avoir et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Double cours de potions maintenant en commun avec les Gryffondors puis Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Botanique. L'après-midi allait mais c'était surtout le cours de Potions...

- Je me demande comment ça va se passer, lança soudain Flint en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Serpens - alias Voldemort - à la table des professeurs.

- J'ai demandé des renseignements à mon père mais il ne m'a pas encore répondu, dit Malefoy avec désinvolture.

- Faut juste espérer qu'il connaît sa matière parce que le dernier, lança Rogue en grimaçant.

- Tu parles en connaisseur, reprit Flint en donnant une tape dans le dos de son camarade.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir, recevant un haussement d'épaule désolé de la part de Flint.

Harry se demanda brièvement si c'était pour la tape ou le commentaire.

- Au fait, reprit Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit?

- Pardon? demanda le Survivant en haussant un sourcil.

Lucius le dévisagea pour essayer de percevoir un signe qui trahirait le nouveau mais à part le sourcil levé, son expression restait de marbre.

- T'es rentré dans le dortoir tôt de matin, je t'ai entendu. Ce qui veut dire que t'en es sorti.

- J'ai continué ma visite du château, répondit simplement Harry.

Malefoy acquiesça, semblant accepter sa réponse sans pour autant paraître complètement convaincu.

Ils parlèrent encore de choses et d'autres - Harry plaçant parfois un commentaire - et les premiers élèves quittèrent la salle pour rejoindre leur salle de cours.

- Faudrait y aller aussi, fit remarquer Flint au bout d'un moment.

Lorsqu'il vit les autres 6èmes années se lever, Harry se résolut à les suivre en soupirant.

Le trajet le séparant du cachot où aurait lieu les cours de Potions ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi court et ils furent bientôt devant la porte.

La plupart des élèves étaient déjà arrivés, les filles de Serpentard comme les Gryffondors et Harry recula sagement, s'appuyant contre le mur pour éviter de prendre part dans n'importe quelle dispute qui éclaterait probablement si le prof n'arrivait pas bientôt.

Il lui semblait que Sirius avait organisé la 'farce' contre Rogue, l'envoyant directement vers la cabane hurlante un jour de pleine lune, pendant leur sixième année mais il ne savait pas si cela s'était déjà passé ou pas.

En tout cas, l'animosité présente entre Serpentard et Gryffondor était plus que présente si on en jugeait par les regards qu'ils se lançaient. A part peut-être entre les filles qui s'ignoraient tout simplement.

- Alors? Vous vous êtes trouvés un nouveau chienchien? lança Pettigrow en désignant Harry, fier d'avoir trouvé une réplique.

Il se reçut en réponse le regard noir des Gryffondors, couplés à celui des Serpentards ainsi que celui d'Harry.

Ce dernier se leva du mur et avança, se plantant devant Peter.

- Je ne suis pas un chien, MOI, ni un traitre.

Il se flanqua une baffe mentalement, c'était totalement hors sujet!!!

- Hé! Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les chiens! protesta faiblement Sirius, juste assez fort pour les Maraudeurs - et accidentellement Harry qui se trouvait près d'eux - l'entendent.

Les quatre Gryffondors sourirent, se retenant d'éclater de rire, alors que Harry se retenait vraiment pour ne pas les imiter.

Le nouveau lança alors un regard noir à Peter qui frissonna et alla se cacher derrière James qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Le Survivant se ré-appuya de nouveau contre le mur et le prof ne tarda pas à arriver, le cours allait commencer...

à suivre!!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: Ouah! J'ai eu du mal à le sortir ce chapitre mais il est enfin écrit! Bon, normalement y devait y avoir le cours de Potions aussi dedans mais ce sera pour le prochain !_

_Isymea__ :_ Marci !! J'ai toujours voulu mettre Harry à Serpentard alors valà ! Bon, pour le moment Harry y souffre pas trop mais ça va arriver, pas de problèmes ^______^ J'espère que t'as aimé ce chap et la suite devrait venir plus vite normalement !

_Lily of the valley :_ Merci pour ta review ! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en la lisant! Et puis, chuis contente d'arriver à mettre un peu de suspens !!! Et y'a une nouvelle question avec la cheminée de la salle commune ^_________________^ Bon, pour le nom de famille d'Harry, ça va être expliqué dans… un moment, autour du chap 10 je crois mais c'est pas sûr ^^ Après, normal que Voldy soit méchant sinon ça serait pas marrant ! Bon, je sais mon sens du marrant est p't'être bizarre ^^ Pour le moment, Rogue a pas vraiment d'opinions sur Harry vu qu'il ne le connaît pas ! Et non, Rogue du futur ne se souvient d'Harry mais il va s'en souvenir ^^ Dans la deuxième partie normalement ! Valà, j'ai pas vraiment répondu à tes questions ^^ Enfin bref, j'espère que t'as aimé ce chap !!

_Didji__ :_ Merci ! Et valà enfin la suiteuh !!! J'espère que t'as aimé !

_Tiffany__ :_ Marchi !!! J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre ! En tout cas, le 4 devrait venir plus rapidement !

_Nono :_ *rougis* Marchiiiiii !!!!! Bon, je sais que la suite a eu du mal à venir mais elle est là !!! J'espère que tu as aimé !

_Dombry__ :_ Marchi !!! Pour le moment, y'a pas moyen que je la lâche, chuis accroc !! (à ma propre fic, faut le faire -_-)

_Nakhemda__ :_ *rougis* Merci !!! La suite est ENFIN là et j'essaierai de mettre le chapitre 4 rapidement ! J'espère que t'as aimé !!

Enfin valà, j'attends vos commentaires please!!!


	4. I, 04 Cours de Potions

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y avoir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Rogue/Harry, toujours pas de présence de ce couple ^^_

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrit, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!_

Cette fois je remercie Ly-chan pour son idée ^^ Ca m'a bien aidé, marchiiiiii!!!

Et pis marchi à tous les reviewers !!!! Merci !!!!

_Disclaimer__: Hé voui, je les emprunte encore une fois!!! Mais bon, 'sont toujours pas à moi T_T_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE I:_ Dans le passé

_Chapitre 4:_

Les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe qui semblait somme toute banale si on prenait en compte que c'était un local où l'on enseignait les Potions. Des tables s'alignaient en deux lignes droites devant le bureau recouvert de différents papiers classés ainsi que de plusieurs livres de cours, des étagères ornaient le mur du fond, les planches supportant fioles et récipients en tout genre et les chaudrons des élèves de leur classe étaient alignés à gauche des chaises.

Les élèves attendirent à côté des sièges que le prof les place ou leur dise s'ils pouvaient s'asseoir.

- Très bien, prenez place où vous le souhaitez, je vous donnerai les places en deuxième heure.

Les élèves s'éparpillèrent un peu partout, chacun voulant s'asseoir à côté de quelqu'un de sa maison. Harry attendit patiemment et remarqua sans surprise que les Gryffondor s'étaient assis d'un côté et les Serpentards de l'autre. L'animosité entre ces deux maisons semblaient intemporelles... Finalement, une des filles de sa nouvelle maison - Akina quelque chose (son nom de famille lui avait échappé) - se retrouva seule et il s'assit à côté d'elle.

Elle lui sourit et se présenta:

- Akina Fides!

- Léïn Aurum.

Le prof - c'était totalement irréel ce qui se passait! Qui aurait cru que VOLDEMORT lui donnerait des cours un jour? - demanda le silence et fit l'appel, commençant par les Gryffondors. Vint enfin le dernier:

- James Potter!

Harry leva obligatoirement la tête - stupide réflexe! - et croisa le regard amusé de Voldemort qui avait bien appuyé sur le nom de famille de son père pour le faire réagir.

Mais il dut presque aussitôt baisser la tête - il avait l'impression qu'il venait de recevoir une flèche empoisonnée juste sur l'endroit où devrait être sa cicatrice - et maudit intérieurement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jouer avec ses nerfs était l'un de ses jeux préférés et il avait maintenant l'occasion de se 'divertir' autant qu'il le voudrait!

Après que l'appel fut fini, Serpens demanda à tout le monde de sortir son livre de cours et un chaudron par personne. Il leur ordonna alors de préparer une potion relativement simple pour tester leur niveau.

Alors que Harry réduisait en bouillie les deux crochets de serpent pour sa potion, une voix résonna soudain dans sa tête, la même que lorsqu'il avait mis le choixpeau.

_Tu ne sembles finalement pas si empoté que ça..._

Le nouveau Serpentard leva les yeux et croisa le regard amusé de son professeur, nul doute que la voix lui appartenait...

_Voyons, tu sais qu'après je vais vous répartir par groupe de deux, que dirais-tu de... voyons... Queudver!_

Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas montrer son dégoût et répliquer tout haut à Voldemort. Lui seul entendait le Seigneur des Ténèbres après tout et il ne voulait pas passer pour fou son premier jour de cours.

Mais si Voldemort réussissait à lui parler télépathiquement, le contraire devrait être possible. Il n'allait certainement pas rester là sans rien faire alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres jouait avec ses nerfs. Il lui semblait que son parrain avait mentionné une ou deux fois ce sort l'année dernière mais il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Et sans entraînement ni explication du sort, il n'irait pas bien loin.

_Hé bien mon cher Gryffondor, aurais-tu perdu la langue?_

Harry secoua la tête et essaya de se reconcentrer sur sa potion, il devait avant tout la finir. Cette matière devait être maudite pour lui! C'était les deux personnes qu'il méprisait le plus qu'il lui faisait cours!

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry se serait presque tapé la tête contre le mur. Voldemort n'était pas décidé à le lâcher, continuant ses commentaires et essayant - en vain pour le moment - de le faire réagir.

Il versa une pincée de racines d'anémone en poudre et fut étonné de ne pas voir sa potion fumer ou faire des bruits bizarres. Il se pencha un peu au-dessus de son chaudron - ça pouvait toujours lui exploser à la figure - et remarqua qu'elle avait bel et bien la bonne couler. Ouah! C'était à marquer dans le journal, il avait réussi sa potion!

Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, le professeur se leva et passa dans les rangs, critiquant les potions.

Celle de Peter était totalement ratée - pourquoi cela ne surprenait-il pas? - et celles de Flint et de Sirius pas particulièrement réussies.

Il revint alors à son bureau et, prenant un parchemin et une plume, indiqua les groupes:

- Severus Rogue et Auguste Flint, Owen Lestrange et Marina Venenum, Akina Fides et Naïla Speculum...

Harry entendait les noms défiler mais il ne remarqua que le fait que le sien et celui de Queudver n'avaient pas encore été prononcés.

Puis, enfin, il ne resta que quatre élèves, Harry priant silencieusement pour ne pas être avec Peter, il ne pourrait simplement PAS s'empêcher de l'étrangler. Ce ne serait pas un mal, hein, mais 'le passé doit rester inchangé', il connaissait la chanson!

- Léïn Aurum et...

Et en plus ce gros sadique de prof attendait bien avant de donner le nom de son partenaire, s'il continuait il allait l'étrangler!!!

Si Harry aurait levé la tête, il aurait certainement perçu la lueur amusée dans les yeux de Voldemort.

- Lucius Malefoy et Peter Pettigrow et Lily Evans.

Cette fois, il ne se retint pas de soupirer et Fides lui lança un regard surpris auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Alors, il se rendit compte qu'il allait être avec MALEFOY!!!!!!!

Cette fois, il réussit à se retenir de soupirer et rassembla ses affaires pour changer de place. Après tout, Lucius n'avait pas l'air SI terrible que ça.

- Pendant un moment, j'ai eu peur qu'il me mette avec un Gryffondor. Imagine, avec ce crétin de Pettigrow ou cette sang-de-bourbe d'Evans.

Autant Harry était d'accord pour Peter, autant il avait du mal à supporter que Malfoy parle ainsi de sa future mère.

- J'te comprends, grimaça-t-il.

Lucius lui jeta un regard étonné et lança:

- Ca me surprend que tu ais déjà développé une certaine animosité envers les Gryffondors.

- Juste Pettigrow, répondit Harry.

Et, pour se justifier, il ajouta:

- Il me fait trop penser à quelqu'un de mon ancienne école. Une personne que je ne pouvais absolument pas voir.

Harry se tut et se rendit qu'il était en train de PARLER avec Lucius MALEFOY!!! C'était sûr maintenant, il devait être tombé dans une autre dimension!!!

*             *             *

Dès que la cloche sonna, montrant la fin des cours, Harry rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la classe à toute vitesse, sous le regard ironique de Voldemort.

Il s'éloigna assez vite de la salle et finit par sortir du château. Il regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir pris sa cape avec et, après un moment de réflexion, se traita d'imbécile. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura 'Accio cape'. Après avoir fait un certain blocage sur ce sort, il avait finalement fini par le maîtriser complètement.

Il vit enfin sa cape arriver et tendit la main pour l'attraper. Il pensa alors avec un petit sourire que certaines personnes avaient dû halluciner en voyant passer une cape se promenant toute seule. Surtout que 'les élèves ne pouvaient pas faire de magie dans les couloirs.' M'enfin bon, il n'était pas dans un couloir... Il jouait vraiment sur les mots.

Il attrapa sa cape, rangea sa baguette et enfila le vêtement.

Il s'éloigna alors enfin du château en soufflant sur ses mains. Il eut envie d'aller se réfugier dans la cabane d'Hagrid mais c'était totalement hors de questions vu que le demi-géant ne le connaissait pas encore. Puis il pensa à la Forêt Interdite mais il serait vraiment chanceux s'il tombait sur l'un des centaures ou une licorne. Donc, en dernier choix, il prit la direction du lac pour se réfugier dans un des coins pas très fréquentés et pouvoir être enfin au calme! Même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves dehors vu le temps, il préférait un endroit pas trop exposé.

Il finit par s'installer contre un arbre planté à une dizaine de mètres du lac.

Il remarqua que le repas devait probablement être servi mais, en repensant au cours de Potions, son estomac se serra et il fut sûr qu'il n'arriverait probablement à rien avaler.

Il décida donc de rester là le temps de la coupure séparant les cours du matin à ceux de l'après-midi et s'installa plus confortablement contre l'arbre. Il laissa alors ses pensées divaguer en regardant distraitement le remous de l'eau.

*             *             *

Après que tous les élèves aient déserté sa salle de classe, Voldemort décida qu'il ne s'en était finalement pas trop mal sorti. Puis, haussant les épaules, décida qu'il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire puisqu'il était là dans un but précis.

Mais il avait décidé de se laisser une petite période d'observation, le fait que Harry ait pu le rejoindre dans le passé l'étonnait et il voulait savoir comment il avait fait!

*             *             *

Rogue mangea distraitement ce qu'il avait mis dans son assiette. Ses pensées tournées vers le nouveau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux. Pourquoi avait-il semblé si mal à l'aise lors du cours de Potions? Après tout, le prof n'était pas un parfait imbécile - ce qui était déjà un grand pas par rapport à l'ancien - et était assez 'effacé', laissant ses élèves travailler librement tout en surveillant ce qu'ils faisaient.

Bien sûr, il avait juste assisté à un de ses cours donc c'était surtout des impressions mais il lui semblait que ce qui dérangeait le nouveau, était le professeur en personne et pas sa manière d'enseigner ou quelque autre détail.

Ca l'embêtait un peu cette curiosité qu'il développait envers le nouveau parce qu'il aimait être seul et que les gens le laissent tranquilles. Il avait déjà eu du mal à accepter que Lucius, Owen et Auguste pénètrent son 'espace vital' alors qu'il ne restait pas si souvent avec eux, juste pour les repas et pour les cours.

Et, en pensant à ça, le nouveau semblait mal à l'aise en sa présence, tout comme avec Lucius tandis qu'avec Akina, il semblait plus... détendu.

Et, enfin, il baissait le regard lorsque ses yeux croisaient ceux du professeur. Il avait remarqué ça le jour où il avait été réparti et cela s'était reproduit ce matin en Potions.

Il ne regardait pas particulièrement Aurum, c'était juste qu'il avait tendance à regarder et analyser ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

*             *             *

Harry était totalement plongé dans ses pensées et tout juste conscient du monde qui l'entourait lorsqu'il remarqua inconsciemment un bruit de pas. Cela lui prit un certain temps avant de finalement analyser le fait qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Ses yeux perdirent peu à peu leur expression floue et il secoua finalement la tête pour sortir complètement de ses pensées. Il leva alors la tête pour voir Rogue s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Harry en n'attendant pas vraiment de réponses ou un simple 'je pourrais te retourner la question'.

- C'est un des seuls coins où on peut être tranquille ici, répondit son futur professeur de Potions en regardant à son tour l'eau. Bien qu'il s'était demandé où pouvait bien être le nouveau, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il le retrouverait en venant ici. C'était un des endroits où il aimait aller quand il voulait être sûr d'être seul et... il y avait quelqu'un.

Harry acquiesça à la réponse de Rogue et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, regrettant de ne simplement pas être dans son époque.

Ron, Hermione, son parrain, Hagrid, Dumbledore et bien d'autres lui manquaient mais surtout, il devait tout garder pour lui sans pouvoir se confier et ça lui pesait vraiment.

En plus, il avait du mal à comprendre Voldemort, s'il voulait tuer ses parents, pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas? Ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour lui mais là, il semblait passif, observant ce qui se passait autour de lui sans intervenir.

- Et toi? demanda Rogue au bout d'un moment.

Il dut prendre quelques instants pour se demander de quoi le Serpentard pouvait bien parler. Il répondit alors:

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Severus acquiesça et ils restèrent alors un moment là, sans parler et chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

*             *             *

Dumbledore lissait les plumes de Fumseck dans un mouvement automatique.

Il était vraiment inquiet pour Harry et se demandait où il pouvait bien être. Il savait qu'il était en bonne santé, ils avaient découvert que son corps - allongé à l'infirmerie - était toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre, relié à lui et que, tant qu'il serait en vie, son corps le serait également.

Il lui semblait que des souvenirs voulaient faire surface, se manifester mais qu'une barrière les en empêchait.

Fronçant les sourcils, il décida de mettre cette impression de côté et de se tourner vers ses obligations pour pouvoir voir ça plus tard à tête reposée.

à suivre

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: Eh vi! J'avance toujours pas -_- M'enfin, ce chapitre est enfin fini !!!_

_Nakhemda__ :_ Marchi !! J'aime pas Peter (j'me demande si y'a des personnes qui l'aiment ^^) !!! Mais l'idée des yeux de salamandre est très très bonne, j'crois que j'vais la prendre si ça te dérange pas ^___________________^ Vi, je sais, la suite a été longue à venir mais j'espère que t'aimes bien ce chapitre !

_Nono :_ *rougit* Merci !!!! Je sais, je suis vraiment longue à mettre à jour mais je peux pas aller sur Internet très souvent alors pour mettre mes fics à jour c'est galère -_- J'espère que je pourrai mettre le chapitre suivant dans pas longtemps ^^ La suite va venir, même si je suis longue, parce que je suis accroc à cette fic pour le moment ^^

_Tiffany__ :_ Merci !!!! Valà la suite en espérant que t'as aimé !!!

_Isymea__ :_ Merci !!!! J'aime pas Peter et je l'écris, c'est tout ! Y m'énerveuh !!! Mah bien sûr que Harry va souffrir ^___________________^

_Lunicorne__ :_ Merci !!!! Je sais que le chapitre a été long à venir mais j'espère que t'aimes ^^ 

_Didji__ :_ Marchi !!! J'espère que tu aimes et je suis désolée d'avoir été longue à updater !

_Lyrashin__ :_ Merci !!! Et pis valà le cours de potions, j'espère que t'as aimé ^^

_Mimi :_ Marchiiiiiiiii ! La suite est (enfin) là ^^

J'attends vos commentaires!!!! ... s'il vous plaît?


	5. I, 05 Solution

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y avoir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Rogue/Harry, le couple va-t-il apparaître un jour? ^^;;;;_

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrit, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!_

Merci merci merci pour toutes les reviews !!!! Je vous adoreuh !!! (faudrait que je me calme moi ^^)

_Disclaimer__: Hé voui, je les emprunte encore une fois!!! Mais bon, 'sont toujours pas à moi T_T_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE I:_ Dans le passé

_Chapitre 5:_

Harry tira discrètement un morceau de parchemin vers lui et, prenant sa plume, la fit glisser sur le papier pour prendre de courtes notes de ses pensées.

Il avait fini par trouver un moyen pour aider ses parents mais ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Son idée était pourtant simple: jeter un sort sur la carte des Maraudeurs pour faire en sorte qu'elle l'avertisse dès que Voldemort s'approchait de Lily ou James. Mais la magie qu'avaient déployée les Maraudeurs était assez complexe et il devait d'abord comprendre tous les sorts qui avaient été jetées dessus avant de pouvoir modifier la carte d'une quelconque manière.

Il profitait donc du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour organiser un peu ses pensées.

Le prof - un certain Species - parlait des Sortilèges Interdits et il était assez calé sur ça pour ne pas suivre le cours qui, de toute façon, ne lui apprendrait rien de nouveau.

Il posa sa plume et mit son livre sur le parchemin en reprenant ses pensées là où il les avait arrêtés pour prendre des notes.

Un coup de coude dans les cotes le sortit brusquement de ses pensées et il se tourna vers sa voisine, Fides - qui avait de nouveau été seule à une table - et la regarda, un sourcil levé.

Il se rendit alors compte que le silence régnait dans la classe - ce qui était, du moins pour ce qu'il en savait, assez inhabituel - et, levant le tête, croisa le regard légèrement énervé du prof.

- Puisque vous semblez si... intéressé par ce cours, pourriez-vous répondre à ma question?

- Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que vous veniez de dire, répondit Harry avec un sourire innocent.

Species - le prof - lui envoya un regard sceptique, montrant qu'il n'était pas dupe et répéta:

- Comment peut-on résister à l'Impérium?

- On ne peut y résister que si on a la volonté nécessaire.

- Et?

- Si on a déjà subi ce sort, on en connaît les effets et cela aide pour réussir à mieux résister.

- C'est vraiment trop gentil à vous de vous porter volontaire.

Harry jeta un regard noir au professeur et se leva, le rejoignant sur l'estrade.

- L'impérium n'a pas d'effets sur moi, prévint l'élève en se tournant vers le professeur.

Il avait résisté plusieurs fois à ce sort alors qu'il avait été jeté par Voldemort, Species ne lui faisait donc absolument pas peur.

- C'est ce que nous verrons. Impero!

Harry sentit de nouveau la sensation bizarre que tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés et l'euphorie commença à le gagner.

_Assis-toi sur le bureau_, dit clairement une voix dans sa tête.

Harry sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait du professeur et, un moment, l'envie de simplement obéir le prit. Il avait juste envie de prolonger l'effet de l'impéro, d'oublier tous ses soucis.

Le visage souriant de ses parents à son âge s'imposa alors devant ses yeux et il secoua doucement la tête pour dissiper les effets du sortilège et retourna à sa place sans un mot de plus.

Le visage neutre, il était pourtant choqué: il avait été sur le point de simplement se laisser aller au sortilège!!!! Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'y penser?

Il remarqua alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa place que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

- Vous avez déjà subi l'impérium? demanda le professeur bien que cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation.

Harry le regarda et haussa les épaules, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune envie de parler de cela.

Le prof reprit le cours et Harry finit par s'y désintéresser de nouveau.

- Mr Aurum, pourrais-je avoir votre attention, s'il vous plaît?

Harry retint un soupir et leva la tête dans une expression interrogative.

- Pourquoi ces sortilèges sont-ils appelés Impardonnables?

- Parce qu'ils sont sensés être les sorts les plus hauts de la magie noire, répondit le nouveau Serpentard en se retenant de soupirer.

- Sensé? demanda Species avec étonnement.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que Voldemort étalerait sa vraie puissance aux yeux du monde entier?

Harry vit quelques élèves frissonner à l'énoncé du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres puis sa phrase fit son bout de chemin dans l'esprit des autres.

*             *             *

Le cours de Botaniques se finit enfin et tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

Harry rejoignit le groupe de Serpentards qui l'attendait à la sortie. Aussitôt qu'il les ait rejoints, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune où ils pourraient faire leurs devoirs.

- Tu parais assez calé sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit remarquer Malefoy en se tournant vers lui.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules et opta pour une réponse plus détournée. Il n'allait certainement pas leur dire qu'il avait 'rencontré' Voldemort à plusieurs reprises - d'ailleurs il se trouvait actuellement dans le même établissement que lui.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais subi l'impéro venant de Voldemort et je sais juste faire fonctionner mon cerveau.

Il remarqua alors que seul Flint semblait assez dérangé par le fait qu'il prononçait le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Il n'y en a que peu qui savent faire fonctionner leur cerveau dans ce cas, lança Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

De nouveau, Flint sembla assez mal à l'aise et Harry ne put savoir pour les trois autres dont le visage était complètement neutre.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le château, Rogue les quitta et s'en alla dans une autre direction.

Les autres Serpentards ne semblèrent guère étonnés et continuèrent leur chemin alors qu'Harry se demandait où son futur professeur de potions pouvait bien aller.

Fronçant les sourcils à cette pensée, il secoua la tête et refocalisa ses pensées sur la carte des Maraudeurs mais, pourtant, une question subsistait dans son esprit: depuis quand était-il aussi curieux?

*             *             *

Il était tard ce soir-là et Harry était désormais le seul élève encore présent dans la Salle Commune, regardant pensivement la carte des Maraudeurs.

Apparemment, ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'intention de sortir de leur dortoir ce soir et étaient probablement en train de mettre au point une blague particulièrement farfelue.

Il avait réussi à répertorier pour le moment plus de la moitié des sortilèges mais les Maraudeurs étaient vraiment doués et il lui restait l'autre moitié à découvrir et comprendre. Mais vu que certains sortilèges, en étant combinés, en donner d'autres tandis que certains étaient tout simplement invisibles... C'était pire qu'un casse-tête et il sentait déjà le mal de tête poindre.

Soupirant, il fourra la carte dans ses poches et alla dans son dortoir chercher sa cape d'invisibilité.

Puis, il quitta la salle commune des Serpentards et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, il avait plus que besoin d'aide.

Ironiquement, il pensa qu'il devenait pire qu'Hermione et qu'il passait plus de temps à la bibliothèque que dans son lit.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte de la pièce qu'il recherchait et l'ouvrit doucement pour éviter qu'elle grince, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de se faire repérer.

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la section interdite et s'y installa pour pouvoir y mener ses recherches au calme.

*             *             *

Dans un autre dortoir d'une autre maison, quatre garçons étaient assis par terre en train de parler sérieusement contrairement à ce que Harry avait pensé.

- Je suis sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance, lança Sirius avec assurance, il a partagé notre dortoir pendant plus d'une semaine et j'ai vraiment une bonne impression!

- S'il avait pu me tuer, couina Peter, il l'aurait fait!!!

- Tu l'avais insulté, fit remarquer calmement Rémus.

- Et le fait qu'il est à Serpentard, hein! reprit Pettigrow, depuis toujours nos deux maisons se détestent!

- Oui mais c'est pas pareil! s'entêta Sirius.

- C'est pourtant toi qui disais qu'on ne devait pas faire confiance à un Serpentard.

James regardait ses deux amis se disputer sans vraiment savoir s'il devait prendre part ou non. Après tout, il était vrai que Aurum s'était retrouvé à Serpentard et que le choixpeau ne se trompait jamais mais d'un autre côté, il avait eu lui aussi une bonne impression, Aurum lui inspirait instinctivement confiance. Et son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses James? demanda Rémus pour mettre fin à la dispute.

Potter regarda ses amis, retint un soupir et dit:

- Je ne le connais pas mais vu que toi et Sirius semblez prêts à lui faire confiance et bien... on devrait lui donner une chance.

Sirius acquiesça et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Donc, à trois contre un, on gagne!!!

- Sirius, tu te souviens pas de ce que t'as pensé quand il a été envoyé à Serpentard? reprit Peter.

Le nouveau le terrifiait et il sentait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que les Maraudeurs aient à faire avec lui.

Sirius grimaça et se justifia:

- Ouais mais c'était le choc. En plus, ça n'avait rien changé, quand on l'a vu le soir, il était toujours comme avant!

- Mais il traîne avec les autres Serpentards!

- Ce qui ne veut absolument pas dire qu'il est comme eux!

Peter soupira et renonça à argumenter, Sirius semblait avoir une réponse à tout de toute façon.

*             *             *

- Debout! s'exclama Malefoy en se dirigeant vers le lit d'Aurum.

Il voulut ouvrir les rideaux mais se rendit bien vite compte que le nouveau avait jeté un sort sur son lit pour qu'il ne soit pas dérangé.

Il entendit des grognements provenir du lit et, quelques minutes plus tard, les rideaux s'ouvrirent, libérant Léïn, pas tout à fait réveillé, les cheveux en bataille et l'air encore ensommeillé.

- Bien dormi?

Harry acquiesça et Lucius se rendit compte que toute sa fatigue semblait s'être envolée lorsqu'il lui avait parlé... comme s'il s'était mis tout de suite sur la défensive et qu'il devait absolument être en pleine possession de ses moyens en cas d'attaque.

- Les cours commencent dans une demi-heure, l'informa le préfet, tu nous rejoins dans la Grande Salle.

Et, sans un mot, il sortit.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, tout le sommeil l'ayant quitté. Il avala péniblement sa salive lorsque quelques bribes de souvenirs de ses dernières vacances lui vinrent en mémoire.

Secouant la tête, il se déshabilla rapidement et passa sous la douche.

Son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Cela lui avait semblé loin mais réel, un peu comme lorsqu'il regardait dans une pensine.

Il y avait un jeune homme d'environ 17-18 ans - il n'avait pas réussi à voir qui c'était - un genou par terre devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres - celui-ci était encore dans le corps de Tom Jedusor, cela ne pouvait donc être qu'un souvenir - et Voldemort le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'était alors penché et avait murmuré à l'autre homme, de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

- Si cela est ton souhait, je t'aiderai à le retrouver en échange de ta parfaite soumission.

Et l'homme avait acquiescé.

C'était le seul moment de son rêve qu'il se rappelait. Le reste n'était qu'un mélange de sentiments divers et variés.

Coupant l'eau, il sortit de la douche, s'enroula dans une grande serviette et s'essuya avant de revêtir son uniforme.

Puis, il se dirigea vers le lavabo et observa son reflet dans la glace, toujours étonné de l'apparence qu'il avait maintenant et tout autant perplexe quand à comment il avait eu ce corps.

Il se brossa les dents et, après avoir démêlé ses cheveux, il les attacha lâchement au niveau de sa nuque.

Enfin prêt, il récupéra son sac de cours et rejoignit la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

*             *             *

Hermione regarda son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et retint juste à temps une exclamation de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Ron en regardant son amie avec inquiétude.

- Ils disent que depuis que Harry a mystérieusement disparu, personne n'a vu Voldemort et l'activité des mangemorts est, selon eux, anormalement basse. Ils ne le disent pas clairement mais sous-entendent très fort que ce n'est certainement pas une coïncidence...

- Et merde, fut tout ce que trouva à dire Ron.

- Rita Skeeter. Encore et toujours elle! Si je l'ai sous la main, je la...

- Calme Hermione! coupa Ron, il ne faut pas qu'on panique. Etant les meilleurs amis d'Harry, on se doit de rester confiants!

La jeune sorcière acquiesça et tourna les pages du journal pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de 'plus intéressant'.

à suivre!!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: Je veux écrire la seconde partie!!! Enfin bref, déjà le chapitre 5 et j'avance toujours pas -_-_

Réponses aux reviews :

_Tiffany__ :_ Merci !!! Je sais que je suis longue à updater mais je peux pas aller très souvent sur Internet alors c'est plutôt galère ^^

_Nakhemda__ :_ Tu me rassures chuis pas la seule à virer complètement schyso ^^ Quand à savoir si ça arrive à tout le monde… me demande pas pourquoi mais on m'dit souvent que chuis bizarre ^^ Merci pour ta review !!! Tu m'fais délirer !!! Enfin, le slash est pas pour maintenant *gros soupir* y faut d'abord qu'ils se rapprochent (sans sous-entendus, je suis une perverse et fière de l'être). Et puis, qui te dit que Harry va réussir à s'en sortir ? ^^

_Lily of the valley :_ Merci !!! J'adore ce couple aussi mais le slash est pas pour maintenant ^^ Bon, la suite est longue à venir et je suis désolée mais je fais pô exprès !! Pis, c'est pas marrant si Voldy y'est pas méchant (j'dois avoir une idée bizarre du mot marrant moi ^^)

_Lunicorne__ :_ Meeeeeerci !!!!!!!!!!! Je suis désolée mais le slash est pas pour tout de suite (je sais pas exactement quand) mais y faut qu'ils deviennent amis avant ^^

_Nono :_ ^____________^ Merciiiii ! Valà la suite ^^ Par contre va falloir que je me remette à écrire parce que les chapitres que j'avais écrits en avance commencent à s'épuiser ^^ j'espère que t'as apprécié le chapitre ^^

_Mangafana__ :_ Merciiii ! Pour ta question, je sais pas trop comment répondre sans péter le suspens parce que ça va être expliqué par après mais… heu… disons qu'ils ont plus ou moins 'oublié' Harry ^^ (je crois que tu t'en doutais plus ou moins ça ^^) Valà ! Mais normalement l'explication devrait pas trop tarder à arriver ^^

_Luna :_ Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Valà, j'espère que t'as aimé le 5e chapitre !

S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


	6. I, 06 Bal? Quel bal?

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y avoir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Rogue/Harry, je sais pas du tout quand ça va venir ^^_

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrit, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!_

Ouah !!!! Marchiiiiiiiiii à tous les reviewers, chuis super contenteuh !!!!

_Disclaimer__: Hé voui, je les emprunte encore une fois!!! Mais bon, 'sont toujours pas à moi T_T_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE I:_ Dans le passé

_Chapitre 6:_

- Eh, Aurum, ça va? demanda Malefoy à son voisin de Potions.

La semaine s'était écoulée rapidement et le vendredi était enfin arrivé. La dernière heure de cours avant le week-end était, malheureusement, Potions.

De plus, Harry avait été tellement pris dans son étude de la carte des Maraudeurs - plus qu'un sort ou deux et il aurait fini! - qu'il avait complètement oublié de chercher après le sort pour parler télépathiquement.

Et ce n'était pas pour ça que Voldemort se privait de le torturer.

Harry se tourna vers Lucius pour voir que celui-ci semblait vraiment inquiet. C'était bizarre, mais il appréciait presque Malefoy, c'était un ami sur qui il pouvait compter et il commençait à avoir confiance en lui.

- Ouais, c'est pas grave, répondit Harry en esquissant un petit sourire.

Malefoy le regarda, un sourcil levé, et ajouta sans se laisser abattre par le peu d'enjouement d'Harry à entamer une conversation:

- Qu'est-ce que t'as sur ton front?

Le nouveau Serpentard le regarda, une petite lueur de terreur dans les yeux, et porta automatiquement la main  son front. Il sentait effectivement sa cicatrice le brûler et elle semblait... ressortir.

Alors elle était vraiment visible...

- Je...

Un coup d'oeil à Malefoy lui apprit qu'il ne goberait certainement pas une quelconque excuse qu'il dirait à moins qu'elle ne soit vraiment bonne, mais il n'avait en ce moment, ne serait-ce qu'un petit début d'idée de mensonges.

- Je suis désolé mais je peux pas te le dire.

Malefoy le regarda et acquiesça, appréciant apparemment sa sincérité.

- Mais tu ne m'empêches pas de chercher, ajouta le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

Harry haussa les épaules. S'il trouvait quelque chose là-dessus, ça tiendrait du miracle...

*             *             *

Enfin, la fin des cours arriva et Harry se dépêcha de ramasser toutes ses affaires pour quitter au plus vite le cachot où avaient lieu ces cours.

Il sortit donc de la pièce et attendit patiemment que le groupe de Serpentards avec qui il traînait le rejoigne.

C'était devenu en quelque sorte une habitude, Rogue, Malefoy, Lestrange et Flint semblant l'avoir adopté. Si quelqu'un lui aurait dit, il y a à peine une semaine, qu'il en viendrait à sympathiser avec un Serpentard, il l'aurait certainement pris pour un fou. Et pourtant...

Il se rendait maintenant compte à quel point il avait été stupide en faisant un amalgame de tous les Serpentards, les prenant tous pour des mangemorts et les reléguant au rôle de 'méchant'.

Il ne savait pas si Rogue, Malefoy et Lestrange étaient déjà mangemorts mais ils n'étaient pas fondamentalement 'mauvais'.

Dans tout, il y avait une notion de bien et de mal.

Il comprenait maintenant pleinement la phrase « le monde et les gens ne sont pas blancs ou noirs, ils sont simplement de nuances différentes de gris » et cela changeait profondément sa vision de la vie.

Lestrange lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le faisant sursauter et Harry se retourna rapidement pour voir qui était son 'agresseur', ne se détendant que lorsque le Serpentard leva les mains en 'signe de paix'.

- Arrête d'être autant sur la défensive, lui conseilla celui-ci en haussant tranquillement les épaules.

Harry savait qu'il avait raison mais il ne le faisait pas vraiment exprès, c'était plus par réflexe.

- Enfin en week-end! s'exclama Flint en s'éloignant de la salle de cours, faisant ainsi avancer les autres.

*             *             *

Harry se retint de crier sa joie alors qu'il venait de découvrir le dernier sortilège mais il ne put empêcher un sourire victorieux d'étirer ses lèvres.

Enfin!

Il mit le livre qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux par terre et s'étira rapidement, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était ainsi assis et il commençait à avoir des crampes.

Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui permit de savoir qu'il était samedi depuis bientôt deux heures.

Soupirant, il décida qu'il en avait assez fait pour cette nuit et, regardant la liste de sortilèges écrits sur le parchemin, il se dit assez fièrement qu'il avait bien travaillé. Puis, avec un sourire ironique, redescendit sur terre lorsqu'il pensa qu'il avait laissé, durant toute une semaine, l'occasion à Voldemort de tuer ses parents.

En pensant à Voldemort, il songea au fait qu'il devait apprendre ce sort pour parler télépathiquement et, avec un dernier coup d'oeil aux étagères, décida qu'il en avait assez fait cette nuit.

Il entendait presque son lit l'appeler...

*             *             *

Harry retint un soupir et se leva, se dirigeant vers les étagères de la bibliothèque.

Le samedi était déjà bien entamé et il était en train de faire son devoir de potions. Premièrement, il n'avait jamais été doué en potions et ça se ressentait dans ses devoirs et, deuxièmement, son rêve de cette nuit, la carte des Maraudeurs, Voldemort, tout ça lui tournait dans la tête et il n'arrivait pas à simplement les chasser de son esprit.

Baladant son regard sur les étagères, il finit par repérer un livre intéressant et le ramena à la table où il travaillait.

Il se plongea alors dans sa lecture, essayant de trouver les renseignements nécessaires pour gratter deux parchemins.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry s'avoua vaincu et ferma un peu violemment son livre. Cela commençait à lui taper sur le système!!!

Un petit rire amusé lui parvint aux oreilles et Harry fronça les sourcils et se retourna, prêt à engueuler copieusement celui qui s'était moqué!

- Rogue? s'exclama le nouveau Serpentard avec étonnement.

C'était... bizarre de l'entendre rire. Il lui semblait que c'était la première fois...

Son futur professeur de Potions acquiesça et s'assit en face de lui à la table qu'il occupait.

- T'as pas l'air de t'en sortir avec ton devoir, fit remarquer celui-ci en avisant les livres qui s'empilaient par endroit et le parchemin toujours vierge s'étendant devant Harry.

- C'est... pas vraiment la matière dans laquelle j'excelle, répondit le Survivant en grimaçant.

Il lança un coup d'oeil à Rogue, lui demandant indirectement s'il voulait bien l'aider.

Sans un mot, le Serpentard se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté d'Harry et se mit à lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la potion d'altération.

*             *             *

Harry termina sa phrase par un point et regarda son devoir, étonné. Il en avait finalement fait trois parchemins et demi...

Il se tourna vers Rogue et lui sourit sincèrement.

- Merci, j'crois que j'm'en serais jamais sorti sans toi.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules et Harry rajouta:

- Si j'peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider en échange.

Le futur mangemort sembla hésiter quelques instants puis acquiesça et dit:

- J'avoue avoir quelques problèmes avec le devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry acquiesça et se lança dans de longues explications, le patronus était un sujet qu'il maîtrisait.

*             *             *

Le Survivant s'assit dans son lit et un regard  sa montre lui permit de s'assurer qu'il pouvait bel et bien aller à la bibliothèque sans risquer de rencontrer la bibliothécaire, celle-ci ayant tendance à s'éterniser le soir.

Il poussa ses draps et attrapa sa robe de sorciers étendue au bout de son lit, l'enfilant rapidement.

Il écarta alors les rideaux et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte de sortie.

Alors qu'il avait la main sur la clinge, une voix le sortit de ses pensées et il se retint  temps de sursauter lorsque Lestrange l'interpella:

- Où tu vas Aurum?

Harry se retourna et regarda le Serpentard avant de répondre sincèrement:

- A la bibliothèque.

- Tu sais qu'elle est ouverte la journée! répliqua celui-ci ironiquement.

- Pas la partie interdite, répondit le Survivant en tournant la clinge et il quitta son dortoir avant que Lestrange ne put le retenir.

Il aurait des comptes à rendre demain mais bon, c'était de toute façon trop tard pour maintenant.

Il marcha aussi silencieusement que possible le long des couloirs, essayant d'éviter soigneusement le concierge - la carte des Maraudeurs lui étant d'une grande utilité - et arriva enfin à la bibliothèque.

Il connaissait désormais le chemin par coeur et serait certainement capable de retrouver cette pièce les yeux fermés et à reculons.

Il pénétra sans plus de formalités dans la bibliothèque et rejoignit immédiatement la partie interdite. Il avait un sort à apprendre!

Il se promena un peu dans les différents rayonnages, baladant son regard sur les livres.

Soudain, alors qu'il sortait d'une des allées, son regard se posa sur une étagère étrangement familière.

Il s'en approcha alors, à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il savait juste qu'il devait y aller, que c'était ainsi.

Il passa sa main sur le vieux bois qui, pourtant, ne portait aucune trace d'usure et ouvrit enfin la porte.

La scène lui sembla plus que familière lorsqu'une forte lumière se dégagea des grimoires et qu'il dut mettre son bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger.

Enfin, il put regarder les livres sans être dérangé et il remarqua avec surprise que cette impression de respest intense était toujours là, comme ancrée profondément à lui.

Un grimoire attira son attention, semblant plus... brillant que les autres.

Il le retira alors de l'étagère et se laissa tomber par terre pour pouvoir feuilleter ce livre à son aise.

Il l'ouvrit et se mit à le lire, il contenait différents sorts dont il pourrait avoir besoin et Harry décida de reprendre le grimoire avec lui pour l'étudier plus tard à tête reposée tranquillement dans son dortoir.

Peu à peu, une faible lueur dorée sortait du livre et entrait dans les paumes d'Harry posées sur le bouquin. Doucement, le livre déversait sa magie dans le Survivant sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte, trop plongé dans sa lecture.

*             *             *

Harry rejoignit ses camarades à la table de Serpentard dans la Grande Salle, ceux-ci étant déjà tous levés.

Il n'était revenu que tôt ce matin dans son dortoir et avait eu assez de mal pour se lever.

Retenant un bâillement, il s'assit à côté de Rogue et en face de Lestrange en saluant ses camarades.

Fides, Venenum et Speculum, les trois filles de 6ème année à Serpentard, les rejoignit et engagèrent la conversation.

Harry finit par décrocher pour se concentrer sur son petit déjeuner et sur le fait de ne pas se rendormir.

Il capta cependant Speculum s'exclamer joyeusement:

- Le bal a été remis à samedi soir!!

- Pardon? demanda Harry, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

La jeune fille le regarda, étonnée et finit par sourire en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas au courant.

- Ils ont dû annuler le bal de noël, deux élèves de Serdaigle ont été tués peu avant et le Directeur nous a tous mis en deuil.

Speculum s'arrêta dans son explication, faisant ainsi comprendre à Harry ce qu'elle pensait et du directeur et du fait que, elle, devait se mettre en deuil avant de reprendre:

- Et il a été reporté à samedi soir!

Elle se tourna alors vers Lestrange et demanda sans plus de cérémonies:

- Owen, tu viens avec moi?

- Bien sûr!

Elle se tourna alors vers Lucius, l'interrogeant muettement. Ce à quoi Malefoy répondit:

- J'y vais avec Narcissa!

- Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter, murmura-t-elle avant de continuer son tour en se tournant vers Flint.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et dit:

- Marina? Tu veux bien m'accompagner?

Venenum leva la tête, acquiesça et retourna à son petit déjeuner sans paraître plus émue.

Speculum se tourna alors vers Rogue qui lui jeta un regard noir, la défiant ainsi de lui poser ne serait-ce que la question.

à suivre!!!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: Eh valà! Fin du chapitre 6! Harry est enfin retourné à la fameuse étagère!! Et il commence à devenir ami avec les Serpentards ^^ Je sais, y'a pas de parties dans le passé mais j'suis à court d'idées ^^ Et ce que je veux qui se passe n'arrivera pas avant un bout de temps... J'me comprends ^^ et j'dois être la seule ^^_

_Nakhemda__ :_ *tout rouge* Marchiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!! Ta review m'a vraiment fait super méga plaisir !!! je sais que je suis longue à updater mais je vais pas très souvent sur Internet -_- Enfin, j'espère que t'as aimé ce nouveau chapitre !!!

_Tiffany__ :_ Marchi !!! Ben vi, les maraudeurs vont lui donner une chance, je suis pas sadique au point de faire que James rejette son fils… heu, *air innocent* enfin presque ^^ J'espère que tu as aimé !!!

_Cerendy__ Potter :_ Valà la suite, enfin, m'enfin ça commence à devenir habituel ^^ 

_Lily of the valley :_ Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!! Ta review m'a vraiment fait très plaisir mais mon prob c'est surtout de pouvoir aller sur Internet pace que je peux pas y aller souvent ^^ Enfin, ch'tit Rogue aime pas beaucoup la compagnie alors il s'exile et je me tais sinon je vais faire un spoiler ^^ J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre !!!

_Kaima__ :_ Marchiiiiiii ! Voilà la suiteuh !!! Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais je le fais vraiment pas exprès ^^

_… :_ marchi !!! Pis la valà, en espérant que t'as aimé !

_Khellar__ :_ ^^ Maaaaaaaaaaarchiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!! Bah 'faut qui fasse gaffe Voldemort si il veut pas se faire repérer par Dumbledore !!! Et puis, voilà la suite, en espérant que tu aimes !!

Commentaires pliiiiiiize !!


	7. I, 07 Les remous de l'eau

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y avoir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Rogue/Harry, il arrivera un jour peut-être ^^_

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrit, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!_

Marchiiiiiii aux reviews !!! J'en ai eu 9 !!!! *contenteuh* Bon, désolée du retard, mais gros problème pour aller sur Internet (vi, encore !) et pas de temps pour écrire.

(Pour les fans de Black&White, vous inquiétez pas, la suite va venir, je vais essayer de pas prendre quatre mois (-_-) mais là j'ai pas eu le temps d'écire, normalement je devrais bientôt updater cette fic !)

_Disclaimer__: Hé voui, je les emprunte encore une fois!!! Mais bon, 'sont toujours pas à moi T_T_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE I:_ Dans le passé

_Chapitre 7:_

Les filles avaient fini par partir, rejoignant leur salle commune et cherchant à connaître les nouveaux couples.

- Et toi Aurum? demanda Flint au bout d'un moment, tu comptes y aller avec qui?

- J'ai personne en vue pour le moment, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

De plus, la plupart des élèves avaient déjà certainement leur cavalier vu que le bal avait été prévu il y a un moment.

- Au fait, lança soudain Lestrange, qu'est-ce que t'as été faire dans la bibliothèque?

- J'ai vraiment l'impression que vous surveillez mes moindres mouvements parfois, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourtant, il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa magie intérieure et murmura d'une voix inaudible la formule qu'il avait apprise la veille par coeur.

Il rouvrit alors les yeux et se tourna vers Lestrange qui le regardait, attendant le résultat.

_J'ai appris ce merveilleux sort hier soir si tu veux tout savoir_, lui transmit Harry télépathiquement.

Le Serpentard le regarda fixement avant de cligner des yeux et de sourire.

- C'est excellent, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Lucius haussa un sourcil et demanda:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Aurum a appris à parler télépathiquement.

Malefoy le regarda un moment et demanda:

- Comment t'as fait?

- Y'a un grimoire là-dessus dans la partie interdite, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Hé! Vous avez vu! s'exclama un 4ème année tout énervé en venant vers leur table.

Flint et Lestrange se retournèrent et finalement, le jeune homme arriva à leur hauteur et s'installa naturellement à côté de Flint.

- Aurum, Justin Avery, présenta Malefoy avant de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- On joue contre Poufsouffle la semaine prochaine, avant le bal, répondit Avery avec un grand sourire.

- T'es dans l'équipe? demanda Harry.

Le Serpentard le détailla avant d'acquiscer et de préciser:

- Je suis Poursuiveur avec Malefoy et Lestrange.

- Flint est Gardien, continua Owen, et Crabbe et Goyle - ceux qui sont en 7ème année - Batteurs.

- L'Attrapeur? questionna Harry avec intérêt.

Les Serpentards autour de lui grimacèrent et Malefoy lui répondit finalement:

- C'est un 2ème année, Marc François, assez doué mais il s'est démis le bras et il ne peut plus jouer aux meilleurs de ses capacités.

- Et on n'a pas trouvé de remplaçants, conclut Lestrange.

- J'pourrai essayer? demanda le nouveau Serpentard en souriant, les yeux brillant presque à la perspective de monter sur un balai.

*             *             *

Une fois de plus, Harry quitta son dortoir au soir, le grimoire 'emprunté' sous le bras, le parchemin avec les sortilèges lancés sur la carte des Maraudeurs dans la poche et sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup vu les deux Gryffondors avec qui il avait déliré il y avait à peine une semaine mais Sirius lui avait dit qu'il pouvait aller dans la salle des Maraudeurs quand il le souhaitait et qu'elle lui serait toujours ouverte.

Après avoir traversé différents couloirs, il arriva devant le tableau représentant la licorne. Il ne sut pourquoi mais cette vue le troubla légèrement.

Secouant la tête, il donna le mot de passe et pénétra dans la salle par l'entrée libérée par le tableau... pour se trouver nez à nez avec quatre paires d'oeils interrogatifs.

- ...Salut, finit par dire Harry en regardant les quatre Maraudeurs déjà présents dans la salle.

Sirius et Rémus lui répondirent alors gaiement, James le salua d'un hochement de tête et Peter grogna quelque chose en signe de salut.

- Désolé, j'pensais pas que vous seriez là, lança Harry en se maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé à consulter la carte des Maraudeurs avant.

Il se retournait pour sortir lorsque Sirius l'appela et lui proposa de venir s'asseoir avec eux.

- Vous êtes sûrs? demanda Harry en regardant les quatre Gryffondors. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à le supporter si son futur père, son futur parrain ou si Rémus venaient à le repousser.

Dans cette époque, il n'avait plus aucun appui, personne sur qui il pouvait compter et cela lui manquait terriblement.

Rémus acquiesça et James lui sourit, Peter ne faisant que se renfrogner. Mais Harry n'avait vraiment rien à faire de ce que Queudver pouvait bien penser de lui.

Il sourit légèrement et avança, s'asseyant avec les Maraudeurs.

- Alors? De quoi étiez-vous en train de parler? demanda-t-il en essayant d'engager la conversation.

Même s'il se sentait bien en présence des Serpentards, les Gryffondors étaient toujours plus conviviaux.

- A ton avis! répliqua Sirius avec un sourire innocent.

- Traduction: j'vais faire attention à ce que je vais manger!

- Mais non, répliqua Black, ça enlèverait tout le fun!

- Tout dépend du point de vue! répondit Harry.

- Au fait, reprit Rémus, y'a une rumeur qui court comme quoi vous allez peut-être changer d'Attrapeur.

- Tu crois pas que je vais vendre ma maison! répliqua Harry, toujours en souriant.

- On aura essayé, lança James.

- Au fait, t'es au courant pour le bal? demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Le nouveau Serpentard grimaça et acquiesça.

- T'as l'air motivé! commenta James avec amusement.

- J'connais pas grand monde et les couples sont déjà formés alors j'vais sûrement être le seul imbécile sans cavalière au bal, de quoi réjouir, s'expliqua Harry.

Sirius le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Vas-y, moque-toi de moi, j'te dirai rien!

*             *             *

Harry éteignit le jet d'eau de la douche et posa sa tête sur le carrelage froid.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas dormi beaucoup, il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à retrouver le sommeil, ce qui l'avait décidé à se lever. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à parler et délirer avec les Maraudeurs, James semblant l'avoir adopté à son tour, puis, quand il avait retrouvé son lit après, il avait de nouveau rêvé de Voldemort.

Il avait l'impression de revivre la vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres et le mangemort, celui dont il avait rêvé de l'Acceptation, était presque toujours présent mais il n'arrivait pas à voir son visage.

Soupirant, il accrocha lâchement une serviette autour de ses hanches et sortit de la douche.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour prendre ses vêtements, quelque chose attira son regard.

Il s'approcha du miroir et se retourna, faisant ainsi refléter son dos. Il avait cru percevoir quelque chose s'étendant sur sa peau mais avait dû rêver car il n'y avait absolument rien.

Avec un dernier coup d'oeil, il haussa les épaules et alla chercher ses vêtements.

*             *             *

Severus se retint de soupirer et corrigea presque machinalement Flint avant que celui-ci ne fasse exploser leur chaudron.

Sans exagérer, il était vraiment très calé en Potions et avait certainement dépassé le niveau d'étude des sept années dans cette matière. Résultat, il s'ennuyait!

Il laissa son regard se balader autour de lui alors qu'il réduisait en poudre ses fleurs de lavande.

Il remarqua alors, en fronçant les sourcils, que Aurum était en train de murmurer quelque chose, comme si... comme s'il lançait un sort.

Perplexe, il chercha quel pouvait être son but et suivit la direction dans laquelle Aurum regardait.

Le prof. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à faire dans tout ça?

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Serpens alors qu'il se concentrait à son tour.

Soudain, une petite lumière s'alluma dans son cerveau, ils étaient en train de parler télépathiquement!!!!

... Que pouvaient-ils bien se dire?

Sa curiosité était de nouveau piquée à vif.

*             *             *

Harry sauta de nouveau le déjeuner et se dirigea vers le lac où il pourrait être un peu tranquille.

Ce sort l'avait aidé ce matin en Potions et bien qu'il avait parfois eu du mal à trouver certaines réparties, il s'en était pas mal sorti dans l'ensemble.

Il sortit alors le grimoire de son sac et se mit à l'étudier.

*             *             *

Dumbledore regardait Fumseck avec étonnement, l'oiseau semblait vouloir lui indiquer quelque chose mais il ne comprenait pas et le phénix n'avait jamais été une langue pouvant être parlée par les humains.

Il fronça les sourcils, faisant ainsi comprendre à Fumseck qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

L'oiseau prit alors son envol, quittant son perchoir et fit un tour dans la pièce avant de tirer sur le manche de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor posée dans une des armoires du bureau, faisant ainsi tomber l'arme.

Dumbledore se leva de son bureau et se pencha pour ramasser l'épée, regardant le nom d'un des quatre fondateurs inscrit sur l'épée avec surprise.

Puis, soudain, il se rappela dans quelles circonstances cette arme avait été en sa possession et il comprit enfin:

- Harry, tu veux me parler d'Harry c'est ça?

Il lui sembla pendant un moment que son phénix souriait mais se dit après que ce ne devait être qu'une impression.

Maintenant qu'il avait un indice, il devait trouver exactement ce qu'il voulait qu'il sache.

Harry était en ce moment dans le passé donc à Poudlard.

Mais s'il était à Poudlard, se rendit soudain compte le Directeur, il devait en avoir un quelconque souvenir, il devait être présent dans les annales de l'école.

Bien sûr! C'était ça qui l'avait surpris!!!! Maintenant, il devait découvrir qui Harry pouvait bien être.

*             *             *

Le Survivant ferma le grimoire et ferma les yeux avant de murmurer une des formules qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Puis, ouvrant les yeux, il dirigea son bras vers le lac devant lequel il était assis.

Aussitôt, la surface jusque là tranquille de l'eau se mit à trembler puis à bouger plus vite, comme si un quelconque tourbillon arrivait.

Et, enfin, l'eau se souleva, jaillissant du lac vers le ciel.

Il baissa alors son bras et le jet retomba dans l'eau, la surface du lac ne tardant pas à revenir à sa parfaite immobilité.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il était enfin parvenu à maîtriser ce sort.

Une brindille craqua soudain derrière lui et il se retourna, la main sur la baguette et prêt à attaquer.

Mais ce ne fut pas un quelconque danger qui se distingua, juste Rogue, un des Serpentards avec qui il s'entendait bien même s'il n'arrivait pas à définir exactement sa personnalité.

Il remarqua que Rogue n'avait pas pu dissimuler sa surprise aussi bien que d'habitude et Harry se demanda s'il l'avait vu essayer le sort.

- Tu... Tu as vu? murmura alors le Survivant, un étrange sentiment d'appréhension lui broyant l'estomac.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un sort alors pourquoi aurait-il si peur?

Rogue acquiesça, confirmant les doutes d'Harry, et s'avança pour venir s'asseoir à côté du nouveau Serpentard.

- Comment tu as fait? demanda le nouvel arrivant, son visage de nouveau neutre.

- Je sais pas vraiment.

Ce qui était tout à fait vrai vu que la magie sans baguettes était censée être impossible sans une très bonne maîtrise et des années et des années d'expérience, ce qui expliquait sans doutes comment Dumbledore avait pu y accéder.

Harry, après un moment de silence, reprit la parole:

- Si tu veux que je te laisse, comme c'est un endroit où tu aimes être seul...

Rogue hésita, il aimait plus que tout la solitude et avait assez du mal, pour ne pas dire être complètement bloqué, lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'ouvrir aux autres, et c'était vrai que ce nouveau était assis à un endroit qu'il considérait presque comme lui appartenant. Mais, bizarrement, cela ne lui semblait pas si grave.

Une petite voix en lui lui disait que si cela avait été une autre personne - excepté Lestrange et Malefoy - il ne l'aurait pas accepté.

Mais Aurum n'était là que depuis une semaine et pourtant, il avait envie d'avoir confiance en lui. Mais il ne voulait absolument pas laisser une personne s'approcher trop de lui, à un point où il pourrait se confier et laisser tomber son masque. Il avait commis l'erreur une fois avec Lestrange et Malefoy et ça ne devait plus recommencer!

Finalement, il haussa les épaules et répondit enfin à la question:

- T'étais là avant moi.

Les deux savaient que c'était une autorisation implicite et Rogue se demandait encore comment il avait pu répondre ça.

à suivre!!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur :_ Ca avance, lentement, très lentement, très très lentement, et c'est loin d'être fini ^^

_Nakhemda__ :_ *toute rouge devant son écran* Merchiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!! Ca me fait vraiment super super super plaisir que tu aimes ma fic à ce point et ça me motiveuh !!!!! Et puis, je dois avouer que moi aussi je suis une big fanne du couple Harry/Sev', sont trop mignons ensemble (non, je suis pas bizarre ! … quoique ^^) Bien sûr que je vais continuer cette fic !!!! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire aussi !!! Et marchi encore pour ta review ^_______________^

_Cerendy__ Potter :_ Valà la suite ! Je sais que j'update pas vite mais je lâche pas ma fic pour autant ^_____^

_Lily of the valley :_ *re-denouveau toute rouge* Merci !!!!!!!! Chuis vachement contente que tu aimes!! Pis moi plus qu'une semaine et je suis en vacances (à part mon brevet à passer -_-) alors j'aurai plein de temps pour écrire !!!! … heu j'espère ^^ Pis, j'adore tes reviews et j'espère que j'en aurai encore plein !!!! (sitoplait ? ^^ )

_Tiffany__ :_ Marchi !!! Je vais pas te dire si c'est grave ou pas pour le livre mais ça va être expliqué, et c'est assez important pour Harry… Bon, OK, pitit indice : ça va pas le faire mourir ^^ Je sais ça aide beaucoup ^^

_Elava La Louve :_ Merci !!! Je sais, au début c'était pas trop ça et comme on me l'a fait remarquer, j'essaye d'arranger ^^ Moi aussi j'aime bien les Serpentards et c'est pô du jeu qu'ils se fassent tout le temps taper ^^ Enfin valà, j'avais envie de faire une fic du point de vue des Serpentards ^^

_Mimi :_ Merci !!! Bah moi j'aime assez bien les slash Harry/Rogue et je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup… mais c'est vrai que le slash est pas prêt d'arriver -_- Enfin, je suis contente que tu aimes malgré tout !!!

_Nono :_ Marchiiiiiiiiii !!!! Bah la valà ^^ J'essaierai de mettre le prochain chapitre dans pas longtemps… si je peux aller sur Internet ^^

_Mangafana__ :_ Merciiiiiii !!! Bien sûr que Harry va finir avec Rogue !!! Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite -_-

_Miya__ Black :_ Marchiiiiiiiii !!! Enfin, la suite arrive lentement mais elle va viendre !


	8. I, 08 Recherche

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y avoir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings:_ Rogue/Harry, non, toujours pas!

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite note de l'auteur:_ Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrit, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!

Vos reviews m'ont fait tellement plaisir que je mets le chapitre 8 !!! Marchiiiiiiiiiii !!!!

_Disclaimer:_ Vous croyez VRAIMENT qu'ils puissent m'appartenir? ... Bien c'que j'me disais -_- Hé non!!! Y sont pô à moi!!!

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Aurum_**

_PARTIE I:_ Dans le passé

_Chapitre 8:_

Cela faisait un moment que les deux Serpentards étaient assis là, en train de regarder le lac et tous deux perdus dans leur pensée.

Soudain, les yeux d'Harry se firent moins flous et il se tourna vers Rogue. Il attira son attention pour le sortir de ses pensées et posa ensuite enfin sa question:

- Pourquoi t'es venu ici? Crois pas que je veux dire que je veux pas te voir hein, je suis juste curieux.

- Je ne pensais pas que t'étais là et j'avais envie d'être un peu seul. Quand j'ai vu que t'étais là, j'allais partir mais j'ai remarqué que t'allais jeter ton sort.

Harry acquiesça et allait retourner à ses pensées lorsque Rogue reprit la parole:

- Et toi?

- Besoin de m'isoler pour réfléchir tranquille.

Rogue acquiesça à son tour, montrant qu'il comprenait.

Alors que le silence allait se réinstaller, Harry posa une nouvelle question, désireux de continuer un peu ce début de conversation qu'ils avaient entamé.

- Pourquoi vous et les Maraudeurs vous détestez tant?

Rogue sembla réfléchir un moment avant de finalement répondre.

- Ma famille et celle de Black ont toujours été ennemies, d'après ce que... mes parents m'ont dit, et les Malefoy et les Potter n'ont jamais fait bon ménage.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire à l'énoncé de ce fait, c'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait nier l'animosité présente entre sa famille et celle de Drago. Mais c'était également vrai que, finalement, il en était venu à apprécier Lucius.

- Finalement, Lucius et moi on a... sympathisé avec Owen... et Auguste. Et puis, Black et Potter ont formé les Maraudeurs. Alors cette animosité a finalement gagné nos deux groupes. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple rivalité est finalement devenue de la haine.

Il se tut pendant un moment avant d'ajouter, plus subjectivement:

- De plus, vu le faible niveau mental des Maraudeurs, il aurait été difficile de... sympathiser avec eux.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement de nouveau, cette dernière réplique correspondant plus au caractère de Rogue.

- Tu sais, reprit finalement le nouveau Serpentard, ils ne sont pas aussi stupides que ce que tu penses. Je les trouve même sympas.

Rogue grimaça mais n'ajouta rien, semblant respecter son point de vue.

*             *             *

Le cours d'après était Défense contre les Forces du Mal et, bien que Malefoy et Lestrange haussèrent un sourcil en voyant Harry et Rogue arriver en même temps - ils avaient tous deux loupés le repas - ils ne firent aucuns commentaires.

Le nouveau Serpentard se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, à côté de Fides comme à son habitude, et suivit le cours avec plus ou moins d'attention.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec ce prof, sans pour autant qu'il ne parvienne à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le préoccupait.

Après tout, au fil de ses années à Poudlard, il avait appris à se fier à son instinct qui ne l'avait jamais trompé - à part sur Rogue, mais ça c'était encore une autre histoire - et son instinct lui disait que quelque chose clochait!

- Que diriez-vous d'un peu de pratique? proposa le professeur, tirant ainsi Harry de ses pensées.

*             *             *

- Aurum, je voudrais vous parler! intervint Species alors la cloche venait de sonner et que tous les élèves emballaient leurs affaires pour rejoindre leur prochain cours.

Harry leva la tête et regarda le professeur avec interrogation. Voyant qu'il ne recevrait pas de réponses immédiatement, il rangea ses affaires calmement et se dirigea vers le bureau, attendant patiemment que tous les élèves aient quitté la pièce.

Il échangea un regard avec Lestrange qui acquiesça, Harry lui faisant comprendre qu'il les rejoindrait après en Botanique.

Retenant un soupir, il observa le professeur quitter son bureau pour fermer la porte de la classe alors que le dernier élève était parti.

Il se retourna enfin vers Harry et lui sourit brièvement avant de commencer:

- Vous m'intriguez Mr Aurum, tout d'abord, je peux affirmer que vous avez déjà subi le sortilège de l'Impéro et, probablement, celui du Doloris.

Harry regarda son professeur impassiblement, attendant de savoir où celui-ci voulait en venir.

- Et, aujourd'hui, j'ai pu remarquer que vous vous débrouillez également en tout ce qui concerne les sortilèges de désarmement...

Il se tut quelques instants, observant le visage de son élève, comme à la recherche d'une quelconque expression trahissant Harry.

Puis, enfin, il reprit:

- Mr Aurum, peut-on contrer un Avada Kedavra avec, par exemple, un Expelliarmus.

Le nouveau Serpentard acquiesça, se demandant OU pouvait bien vouloir en venir son professeur.

- Désirez-vous ne plus jamais avoir à subir quel sort que ce soit?

Harry regardait son professeur, se retenant de cligner des yeux. Que voulait-il bien dire?

- Je vous propose quelques cours en plus si vous le désirez. Juste de quoi accroître votre potentiel.

Le nouveau Serpentard avait la désagréable impression que ce n'était pas ce que Species avait voulu dire dans son avant dernière réplique...

- Je pensais inviter également vos camarades de Serpentard, ils ont l'air de se débrouiller.

Species revint à Harry et esquissa à sourire qui était, selon le Survivant, totalement faux. Puis, le professeur montra la porte de la main et dit:

- Si vous voulez bien rejoindre votre prochaine classe désormais.

Sans un mot, le nouveau Serpentard acquiesça, récupéra son sac et quitta la pièce.

*             *             *

Rémus débarqua dans la Salle Commune assez silencieuse alors que la plupart des élèves travaillaient, retenant apparemment avec peine son énervement.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs levèrent la tête et regardèrent le loup-garou avec étonnement. Après tout, Rémus était d'un naturel plutôt calme.

Lupin les rejoignit et s'assit à la table où ils faisaient leurs devoirs (James et Sirius, faire leurs devoirs?!) et agita devant leur nez une lettre.

- Ma mère a répondu!

Black et Potter semblèrent alors aussi énervés sinon plus que le loup-garou et le pressèrent d'ouvrir la lettre et de leur lire le contenu.

- Bonjour Rémy, comment vas-tu...

Rémus parcourut rapidement la lettre des yeux et reprit après un moment:

- Bref, _j'ai fait des recherches comme tu me l'avais demandé sur Aurum mais aucune famille de sorciers ne porte ce nom à moins qu'elle ne soit pas répertoriée, mais je n'ai pas trouvé un quelconque cas de non repérage. J'ai alors approfondi mes recherches et j'ai découvert qu'un Aurum avait bel et bien existé il y a un peu moins de mille ans. Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment mais dès que j'ai du nouveau, je t'écris. Au fait, pourquoi voulais-tu que je fasse de tels recherches? Fais bien attention à toi_... Bla, bla, bla.

- Je savais que ce type est bizarre! s'exclama Peter en s'énervant sur sa chaise, je vous l'avais dit mais on m'écoute jamais!

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre mais on n'en sait pas plus pour le moment, répliqua James en haussant les épaules, prenant naturellement la défense de Léïn.

Naturellement? ... Pourquoi se sentait-il si proche du nouveau?

*             *             *

Harry était dans la Salle Commune, un parchemin étalé devant lui.

Il s'était mis en avance pendant le week-end et n'avait donc plus aucun devoir à faire. Malefoy et Lestrange étaient en train de bosser sur un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie alors que Flint regardait sa feuille, cherchant probablement une idée et Rogue était assis un peu en retrait d'eux, dans un fauteuil devant le feu, en train de lire un bouquin.

Harry était en train de mettre au point une esquisse des sorts qu'il devrait lancer sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Il essaierait probablement ce soir et, normalement, tout devrait fonctionner.

Le 4ème année, Justin Avery s'il se souvenait bien, arriva vers la table où ils étaient assis.

- On y va? proposa-t-il.

Malefoy lança un coup d'oeil à son rouleau de parchemin et se leva aussitôt, récupérant ses affaires pour aller les déposer dans son dortoir et en profiter pour prendre son balai.

- Attends-moi! s'exclama Lestrange en le rejoignant.

Flint retint un soupir et laissa ses affaires en plan, de toute façon il n'y avait là qu'un parchemin et une plume.

Malefoy et Lestrange arrivèrent alors, chacun un balai dans la main.

Puis, Lucius se tourna vers Rogue et le prévint qu'ils partaient, le Serpentard ne répondant qu'en haussant les épaules sans pour autant quitter son livre.

Le petit groupe de cinq Serpentards quittèrent la Salle Commune, Avery les prévenant que Crabbe, Goyle - les deux batteurs - et Marc François - l'Attrapeur - les attendaient sur le terrain.

- Mais j'ai pas de balais, se rendit soudain compte Harry.

- C'est pas grave, mon père a payé de nouveaux balais à toute l'équipe, répondit Malefoy.

Le nouveau Serpentard se retint de sourire en pensant que cela devait être une tradition de famille.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au terrain de Quidditch et Harry ne put s'empêcher, cette fois, de laisse un mini sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Juste ce lieu réveillait en lui pleins de sensations et de souvenirs comme son premier match de Quidditch ou la première fois qu'il avait essayé son Eclair de Feu.

Revenant soudain à la réalité, il retrouva un visage impassible alors que Malefoy l'observait avec amusement.

- J'vais chercher les balais, prévint simplement Flint en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires du terrain.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec cinq balais et en tendit un à chacun, excepté François, l'ancien Attrapeur qui était juste là pour observer.

- Je vous propose que chacun fasse un petit vol pour s'échauffer, lança Lucius en enfourchant son balai.

Harry ne se fit pas prier pour s'exécuter et ne tarda pas à s'envoler.

Il monta tout d'abord en flèche, profitant du vent lui fouettant le visage, pour arriver à une certaine hauteur où il pourrait évoluer librement.

Il dépassa les autres joueurs et arriva bientôt au-dessus du niveau des anneaux. Décidant qu'il était assez haut, il redressa son balai à l'horizontale et en profita quelques secondes pour observer la vue.

Puis, se secouant, il se dit qu'il était temps de savoir quelles étaient les capacités de ce balai.

*             *             *

Dumbledore était assis dans le grand fauteuil de son bureau, se retenant de se lever et de faire les cent pas.

C'était tout simplement impossible! Aucuns élèves n'avaient rejoint Poudlard à l'époque des Maraudeurs à part Léïn Aurum.

Soupirant, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Ses pensées tourbillonaient à toute vitesse et il avait une désagréable impression de trop plein.

Quittant son fauteuil, il alla chercher sa pensine et la posa sur son bureau avant d'enlever quelques-uns de ses souvenirs et de faire lentement tourner la bassine.

Une scène revint soudainement en surface et il se pencha un peu plus pour la voir.

Il se sentit alors absorbé et se retrouva dans son corps d'il y a une vingtaine d'années.

_Un garçon était assis devant lui, l'observant avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'indécision_

_- Léïn Aurum?_ s'entendit-il dire avec étonnement.

_- En fait... non, répondit le garçon en face de lui. Je viens du futur, et je m'appelle Harry Potter. J'ai pas vraiment de preuves de ce que j'avance mais si ça peut vous aider._

_Il prit son sac et, fouillant un peu dedans, en sortit une cape d'invisibilité._

_Il inspecta alors la cape et finit par se rendre à l'évidence:_

_- C'est bien celle de James._

Dumbledore décida alors qu'il en avait vu assez et revint à la réalité, songeur.

Une sorte de barrière sembla soudain se casser en lui et un flot de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire.

C'était maintenant plus qu'évident, Léïn Aurum et Harry Potter ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne.

à suivre!!!

_Re-pitite note de l'auteur:_ ^__________^ Ca y est! Dumbledore est au courant!!!! Mais bon, l'histoire avance mais je suis toujours loin de la fin!

_Mimi :_ Merciiiiii ! Ca me fait super plaisir !!! Faut dire que la différence d'âge entre Sev' et Harry fait que les slashs sont un peu difficiles à écrire !

_Kaima :_ Merci !!! Et valà la suite !!! Par contre pour Harry et Sev', j'espère que ça tardera pas trop à avancer -_-

_Mangafana :_ Merci !! Après, toutes les réponses vont venir mais dans un long moment… y manque encore des éléments ^^ Sans parler de la deuxième partie ! Oui, je me tais ^^ Et puis, je crois pas que ça va te rassurer, le slash va arriver… dans un très long moment ^^

_Nakhemda :_ J'ai fini l'école qu'aujourd'hui ! Pis j'ai mon brevet à passer (comme si j'allais beaucoup réviser -_-) Enfin, le slash est pas pour tout de suite T-T et je suis contente que ma fic continue à te plaire ^__________________^

_Tiffany :_ Je crois que si je tue Harry, je risque de me faire légèrement tuer ^^ Et pis Sevy' serait pas trop content ^^ Bah, comme Harry lui répond, Voldy a le moyen de se 'distraire' (c't'un sadique ce perso -_-)

_Lily of the valley :_ J'adore tes reviews ! J'me marre tout le temps ^^ Alors, c'était bien la piscine? C'est pô du jeu, moi chuis coincée chez moi -_- lol Bah, avant de passer au slash, faut que Rogue accepte Harry et vice versa ! Et puis, y va y avoir des complications ^_________________________________^ (moi, sadique ? ^^) Pis j'avoue que j'ai un petit faible pour Lucius, et tous les Malefoy – surtout Drago - ^^

_Sisi :_ Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer pour les chapitres ! FF.net a merdé et a effacé le chapitre 1 alors j'ai dû ré-updater toute la fic et je me suis plantée ! Ca devrait être un bon maintenant ^^ Après, je suis désolée mais quand j'écris des chapitres plus longs, j'ai tendance à les bâcler -_- Enfin, j'essaierai d'updater plus souvent pour compenser ^^

_Miya Black :_ Marchiiiiiiiiiii ! Ben valà un nouveau chapitre et j'essaierai d'updater plus souvent vu que je suis en vacs ^^

_Elava :_ Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir !!! Et pis, bien sûr qu'y'aura un slash Harry/Sevy ! Pas tout de suite mais ça viendra ^^

Sivouplait, un 'tit commentaire?


	9. I, 09 Epuisement total

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y avoir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Rogue/Harry, j'vais finir par désespérer -_-_

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

J'AI FINI DE PASSEZ MON BREVET HEU !!! Je sais, tout le monde s'en fout mais je voulais le dire ^^

Marchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii à tous mes reviewers !!! C'est grave à vous si cette fic avance aussi vite (heu… de mon point de vue ^^)

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrit, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!_

_Disclaimer__: Vous croyez VRAIMENT qu'ils puissent m'appartenir? ... Bien c'que j'me disais -_- Hé non!!! Y sont pô à moi!!!_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE I:_ Dans le passé

_Chapitre 9:_

Harry enchaîna quelques loopings, des accélérations, des arrêts brusques, poussant son balai au bout de ses capacités.

Il avait à peine conscience des autres Serpentards évoluant en dessous de lui. Bien sûr, il savait qu'ils étaient là mais ils lui semblaient... moins présents, plus effacés.

Après avoir enchaîné de nombreuses figures différentes, il décida de passer à autre chose.

Se penchant en avant, il mit le manche de son balai à la verticale, commençant ainsi une descente en piquée. Il se coucha alors complètement sur son manche pour accélérer sa vitesse et profiter au maximum de sa descente.

Goyle arriva soudain juste devant lui, créant ainsi une collision quasiment immanquable.

Mais Harry, loin de paniquer, réussit à éviter le 7ème année sans problèmes, le contournant et continuant ainsi sa descente.

Lorsqu'il était sur son balai, tout lui semblait possible et il avait même l'impression que ses doutes étaient complètement infondés.

Il arriva enfin à à peine dix centimètres du sol et tira brusquement le manche, frôlant l'herbe du bout des pieds.

Son balai à l'horizontale, il s'accroupit tout d'abord. Puis, il lâcha ses mains et se leva complètement, cherchant à garder son équilibre.

Au bout de quelques instants, il réenfourcha son balai et remonta en chandelles.

Arrivant à hauteur des autres joueurs, il se rendit enfin compte qu'ils l'observaient avec stupéfaction.

- T'as l'air plus à l'aise sur ton balai que sur la terre ferme, commenta Lestrange.

- C'est un compliment? demanda Harry en levant un sourcil.

Le Poursuiveur pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir avant d'acquiescer.

Le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement et Avery s'exclama soudain:

- On va gagner le prochain match!

- Mais c'est loupé pour la coupe de Quidditch à moins que les Gryffondors ne perdent un match, ce qui est loin d'être probable, soupira Flint.

*             *             *

Lestrange, Malefoy, Flint et Harry rejoignirent la Grande Salle après avoir terminé leur entraînement de Quidditch, les autres joueurs ayant décidé de d'abord passer par la Salle Commune pour ne pas paraître trop flagrants et ainsi éviter que tout le monde sache qui sera leur nouvel Attrapeur.

Les quatre Serpentards rejoignirent Rogue qui était assis un peu à l'écart des autres.

Celui-ci leva la tête et les regarda alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, les interrogeant muettement.

Harry permit à un grand sourire d'étirer ses lèvres et il acquiesça.

Rogue le regarda alors, un sourcil levé devant l'enjouement de son ami.

Ami? Non, il n'avait pas d'amis - exceptés Lestrange et Malefoy - juste des connaissances.

- Il est né avec un balai, expliqua Lucius en retenant un sourire.

- Malheureusement non, soupira le nouveau Serpentard en secouant la tête, n'apportant aucune autre précision devant l'air interrogatif de ses amis.

*             *             *

La nuit était avancée depuis un moment lorsque Harry alluma sa baguette.

Il fit d'abord attention à isoler son lit complètement de sorte qu'aucun rai de lumière ou son ne filtre à travers les rideaux. Puis, il fabriqua quelques billes de lumière et les disposa au-dessus de son lit.

Il prit la carte des Maraudeurs et le parchemin avec le schéma des sorts à lancer, étalant tout devant lui.

Prenant une grande inspiration et croisant les doigts pour que tout ne lui saute pas à la figure, il ferma les yeux et se concentra, stimulant sa magie pour l'augmenter.

Enfin, il rouvrit les paupières - quiconque l'ayant regardé à cet instant aurait pu voir l'argent s'injecter et se mélanger au bleu de ses yeux - et prit sa baguette, commençant à lancer certains sorts.

Au fil que le temps passait, que les sortilèges se croisaient, s'entrecroisaient et se mélangeaient, il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise, presque comme dans son élément.

Il aimait sentir sa magie bouger en lui, voyager, sentir son énergie se rassembler dans ses mains avant de passer dans sa baguette en se modelant pour donner le sort qu'il allait lancer. Il aimait cet état de presque transe dans lequel il était plongé.

C'était magique, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Au bout d'un long moment, il ne saurait dire combien exactement, il prononça le dernier mot de son sort et la carte des Maraudeurs brilla fortement pendant quelques instants.

Puis, l'intensité baissa jusqu'à ce que la lumière disparaisse complètement.

Harry, sortant soudain de sa 'transe', ressentit cruellement le manque de magie de son corps.

Les petites billes de lumière clignotèrent en s'éteignant lentement.

Il rangea péniblement la carte des Maraudeurs et s'allongea, n'ayant aucun besoin, cette nuit, de chercher le sommeil.

*             *             *

Malefoy sortit de la salle des bains et rejoignit son dortoir. Jetant un coup d'oeil dans la chambre, il se rendit compte que seuls les rideaux du lit d'Aurum étaient fermés.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna vers ses amis et lança:

- Il est toujours pas levé?

- T'as été cherché loin ça! ironisa Lestrange, se recevant un regard noir en réponse.

- Faudrait peut-être le réveiller, proposa Flint en se rasseyant sur son lit.

- Il lance toujours un sort sur ses rideaux, répondit Lucius en haussant les épaules.

Lestrange se leva et alla jusqu'au lit du nouveau et l'observa.

- T'es sûr? demanda-t-il finalement.

Normalement, lorsque l'on lançait un sort sur ses rideaux, on ne parvenait à trouver à quel endroit les deux morceaux de tissu s'arrêtaient, le lit était alors entouré de rideaux sans aucune possibilité d'ouverture.

Mais là, Lestrange n'avait aucun mal à voir où s'arrêtait le tissu.

Malefoy s'approcha, intrigué, et remarqua à son tour l'apparente absence de sorts.

Owen fronça les sourcils et tira sur les rideaux, ayant un étrange pressentiment.

Les deux Serpentards eurent un moment de stupeur, Aurum était allongé là, sur le lit, semblant sans vie.

Sa peau était blanche, presque aussi immaculée que les draps recouvrant le lit, ses traits étaient tirés, de lourdes cernes se voyaient sous ses yeux et son corps semblait innarticulé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? murmura Flint en les rejoignant, lui aussi stupéfait par l'état du nouveau.

Malefoy réagit enfin et se pencha vers Aurum, prenant son pouls.

- Il est vivant, précisa-t-il alors, entraînant un imperceptible soulagement chez ces deux colocataires.

- Peut-être pas pour longtemps! reprit Lestrange avec pessimisme.

Il pointa alors sa baguette vers Aurum et lança sa formule magique 'Mobilicorpus' avec la visible intention d'emmener le nouveau à l'infirmerie.

*             *             *

Rogue était assis dans la Salle Commune, dans un fauteuil en face du feu.

Les quelques places autour de lui étaient innocupées, il n'avait pas tardé à se faire une réputation pas très brillante au sein de sa maison.

La plupart des 7ème année le craignaient et, à part Malefoy et Lestrange... et Aurum?, tous les Serpentards préféraient l'éviter.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas, il avait lui-même mis en place cette barrière autour de lui, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Quelques exclamations surprises parvinrent de l'autre côté de la Salle Commune et il jeta un coup d'oeil inintéressé vers l'origine de ces cris.

Il eut du mal à ne pas laisser paraître sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut Lucius, Owen et... Aurum? Mais ce dernier semblait évanoui et soutenu grâce à un sort de Lestrange.

Intrigué, il se leva et rejoignit les autres 6ème année.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent dans les couloirs menant à l'infirmerie.

- Aucune idée, on l'a trouvé comme ça, répondit Lucius en haussant les épaules.

Puis, il lança un coup d'oeil à Rogue et eut la deuxième surprise de sa journée: était-ce lui ou une pointe d'inquiétude se discernait derrière le masque impassible de Severus?

*             *             *

Mrs Pomfresh fronça les sourcils devant l'état dans lequel était le nouveau que venait de ramener les 6èmes année de Serpentard.

Elle se retint de demander ce qui s'était passé et ordonna à la place à Lestrange de coucher Aurum dans un des lits de l'infirmerie puis mit les quatre Serpentards à la porte pour pouvoir l'examiner tranquillement.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle enleva rapidement la robe de sorciers du nouveau et l'examina.

Il semblait dans un état de profonde fatigue comme s'il avait subi un énorme effort le poussant à ses limites.

Ayant une étrange intuition, elle lança un sort sur ses yeux et détailla ensuite le corps de Aurum.

Alors elle avait raison.

Pas étonnant que ce garçon soit dans cet état! Quoi qu'il ait fait, il était complètement vidé de sa magie!

*             *             *

Lorsque les cours furent enfin terminés - ils leur avaient semblés interminables! - les Serpentards de 6ème année rejoignirent l'infirmerie pour aller prendre des nouvelles de d'Aurum.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, ils entrèrent, alertant Mrs Pomfresh qui les regarda avec soupçons.

- Que faites-vous ici?

- On est venu prendre des nouvelles de Léïn, répondit Lucius avec aplomb.

L'infirmière le détailla puis hocha de la tête.

- Vous pouvez aller le voir mais il se repose. Ne restez pas plus de dix minutes!

Lestrange renifla avec mépris mais Pomfresh ne releva pas et les quatre Serpentards se dirigèrent vers le lit qu'occupait Aurum.

Celui-ci sembla soudain plus agité et se tourna dans le lit, semblant en proie à un cauchemar.

- Hé, Aurum! s'exclama Malefoy en le secouant légèrement, réveille-toi!

Après quelques appels, le nouveau finit par ouvrir les yeux et s'assit dans son lit, ayant du mal à se raccrocher à la réalité après son cauchemar.

*             *             *

Harry s'assit sur son lit, en sueur et les souvenirs de son cauchemar encore présents.

Il avait de nouveau rêvé de la nuit où ses parents étaient morts, cette nuit où Voldemort les avait assassinés.

- Ca va? demanda Lestrange.

Il se rendit enfin soudain compte qu'il était dans l'infirmerie, dans le passé.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière et ressentit alors la douleur de ses muscles qui protestaient.

Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire pour être dans cet état?

Il acquiesça enfin, à part un sentiment d'immense fatigue, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement mal.

Il repoussa alors les couvertures et s'assit avant de se mettre debout. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes le temps de laisser passer son malaise pour les rouvrit et regarda autour de lui pour trouver son uniforme, il ne portait que son pantalon.

Se retournant, il repéra sa robe de sorcier et la récupéra, pliée sur une chaise, avant de l'enfiler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le dos? demanda Flint, intrigué.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et répondit sans prendre aucun tact:

- C'est pas tes affaires!

*             *             *

Dumbledore était assis à la table des professeurs, observant calmement les élèves sous sa responsabilité avec un amusement se reflétant dans yeux bleus.

Il remarqua distraitement Severus Rogue se lever et quitter la table, rejoignant probablement ses quartiers ou son laboratoire de Potions.

Il se souvenait du temps où il était encore élève, il était bien sûr renfermé mais pas autant que maintenant...

Il se tourna vers la personne assise à sa droite, le professeur McGonagall.

- Minerva? Vous souvenez-vous du jeune Aurum qui était en sixième année? Cela doit remonter à une vingtaine d'années si je ne me trompe.

Le regard de McGonagall se voila légèrement lorsqu'Albus évoqua cet élève mais elle acquiesça, demandant tout de même confirmation:

- Il était à Serpentard n'est-ce pas?

- Exactement. Ne vous fait-il pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre?

Minerva le regarda, semblant réfléchir puis secoua la tête en signe de négation, se demandant où pouvait bien vouloir en venir le Directeur.

à suivre!!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: Encore un chapitre de fini! Il ne se passe pas grand chose à part que Rogue s'attache de plus en plus à Harry ^___^_

_Miya__ Black :_ Merciiiii !!! Je vais essayer d'updater plus souvent maintenant que je suis en vacances ^^ Tout à fait d'accord, je veux le tome 5 aussi !!!! Comme beaucoup de gens d'ailleurs ^^ Enfin, valà la suite ^^ j'espère que t'as aimé

_Mangafana__ :_ Merci ! Heu… vi… le slash arrivera pas, à mon avis, avant le chapitre 20. Courageuh !!! Je vais essayer d'updater assez vite ^^

_Tiffany__ :_ Merci !!! Euh, non, c'est pô Rogue ^^ J'y avais même pô pensé ^^ C'était juste pour rajouter un piti truc vu que le poste de DCFM est maudit ^^

_Clem__ :_ Merci de m'avoir prévenue pour les chapitres !!! Merciiiiiiiiiii ! T'inquiète pas, je m'y accroche à cette fic et je vais essayer d'updater plus souvent ^^

_Diane23 :_ Marchi !!! Alors, comment ça s'est passé ton brevet ? Bientôt les résultats (vendredi ^^) Sinon, non, c'est pas Sev' le prof de DCFM, pis vi Dumbledore a eu la mémoire bloquée pace que vu comment la première partie va se finir ^^ J'en dis pas plus !!! Je sais que l'action avance lentement mah je fais ce que je peux ^^

_Mimi :_ Merci !!! Parfois je me demande si on comprend ce que j'écris vu que moi je sais ce que je veux dire ^^ alors ça m'a rassuré ^^

_Lily of the valley :_ Marchi !!! Pis si j'étais pas un ch'tit peu sadique ce serait pô aussi marrant et que quand tu liras la fin de la première partie tu trouveras que j'ai été gentille avec Harry pour le moment ^^ Ben, pour Léïn, ça veut rien dire mais j'aime bien comment ça sonnait alors j'ai pris ce nom !!! MDR !!! Sont trop bien tes surnoms que tu donnes aux persos ! En tout cas, j'aime toujours autant tes reviews ! Accroche-toi à ta fic et écris-nous vite la suite ^^ Bon, je m'explique, suite à tes reviews je suis allée voir tes fics et j'ai lu tout l'exil du lion (qui est vachement bien ^^) et dès que j'ai updaté, vais essayer d'aller lire la suite. Après que j'aurais fini, je te laisserai une review mah j'ai vraiment bien aimé !

_Cacile__ :_ Marchi !!! Ca me fait super plaisir que tu m'aies laissé une review !!!!

_Lulune__ :_ Si t'as des probs pour avoir mes chapitres, je peux te les envoyez, si t'arrives encore une fois pas à les avoir, envoie-moi un e-mail là (le.nérisson.sadique@caramail.com). Et puis, populaire ? Ma fic ? o_O Enfin, contente que ça te plaise !!!

_Elava :_ Merci !!!! Alors la valà en espérant que ça va te plaire !!!

Ben valà, j'attends vos commentaires pliz!!!!


	10. I, 10 Pitit problème

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y avoir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Rogue/Harry, nope, pas encore ^^;;; Enfin si, par ci, par là, mais rien de très clair ^^_

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrit, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!_

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaarchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour les reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_____________________^

Chapitre 10!!! Déjà! J'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte ^^;;;

Vous savez quoi ? Je DETESTE ne pas être inspirée et être plantée pendant je sais pas combien de temps sur un chapitre ! Heureusement que j'en avais écrit quelques-uns avant pace que sinon j'aurais pas updaté avant… un très long moment -_-

Donc, pour ceux qui lisent Black&White, le chapitre 7 j'arrive pas à l'écrire (j'ai un gros blocage sur cette fic et, en plus, je fais des chapitres assez longs -_-)

_Disclaimer__: Vous croyez VRAIMENT qu'ils puissent m'appartenir? ... Bien c'que j'me disais -_- Hé non!!! Y sont pô à moi!!!_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE I:_ Dans le passé

_Chapitre 10:_

Le lendemain, après être passé par la salle de bains, Harry descendit dans sa salle commune un livre à la main.

Le fait d'avoir être vidé de sa magie avait été une expérience vraiment désagréable qu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement à renouveler.

Soupirant, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en face du feu, comme à son habitude, et se massa distraitement les tempes.

Un long sifflement continu retentissait dans sa tête depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, hier soir, bien après que tous les élèves aient rejoint leur salle commune - à part, bien sûr, les quatre Serpentards qui étaient venus le chercher -.

Il devait être tôt - il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'heure quand il s'était levé - car la salle commune était complètement déserte. Mais il n'était pas fatigué car il avait passé la journée d'hier dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

Soupirant, il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et se concentra pour 'sentir' sa magie. Elle était là, présente, mais engourdie tout comme lui.

Avec un petit sourire, il coupa la connexion, se sentant plus rassuré.

Prenant le grimoire qu'il avait 'emprunté' dans la partie interdite de la bibliothèque il y a quelques jours, il se plongea dans sa lecture.

*             *             *

Severus retourna dans son dortoir et récupéra un de ses livres de potions, remarquant au passage que le lit d'Aurum était vide, et se dirigea vers la salle commune, s'attendant à y voir le nouveau Serpentard.

Et, effectivement, il était là, assis dans un des sièges en face du feu.

Il approcha et s'arrêta juste devant le siège occupé, étonné que Aurum ne l'ait pas encore repéré. Le nouveau était d'un naturel plutôt méfiant et il était tout le temps sur ses gardes.

Fronçant les sourcils, il posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule du Survivant qui sursauta et se tourna vers lui, une expression désorientée sur le visage.

Harry reprit presque aussitôt le contrôle de ses émotions en se reprochant mentalement de s'être fait laisser surprendre aussi facilement.

Rogue haussa les épaules - montrant ainsi qu'il garderait ça pour lui - et fit un petit signe de tête pour le saluer. Harry lui répondit d'un sourire et désigna un fauteuil à côté de lui, l'invitant à s'y asseoir.

- Ca va? demanda après un moment de silence Rogue.

- Mouais, ça peut aller, grogna Harry alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce foutu sifflement!!!

*             *             *

Après que Malefoy, Lestrange et Flint les eurent rejoints, les cinq Serpentards rejoignirent la Grande Salle - récupérant leurs affaires de cours dans leur dortoir au passage - pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- Ah, au fait, lança Lucius en beurrant sa tartine, on a entraînement demain soir pour tout mettre au point avant le match.

Lestrange, Flint et Harry acquiescèrent, le dernier ayant un léger sourire à la perspective de voler.

Le Survivant était content que le match contre Gryffondor soit déjà passé, cela lui aurait fait bizarre de jouer contre sa maison et contre son père.

- Les cours vont bientôt commencer, faudra y aller, remarqua distraitement Flint après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Au même moment, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant passer James et les trois autres Maraudeurs qui rejoignirent la table des Gryffondors.

Le sifflement dans la tête d'Harry s'accrut, devenant plus puissant, se multipliant.

Il porta aussitôt les mains à sa tête et se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un hurlement.

C'était... insupportable…

Tout se brouilla autour de lui alors qu'il tombait dans l'inconscience.

Rogue se tourna vers Aurum - assis à côté de lui - et fronça les sourcils en le voyant porter les mains à sa tête, les traits défigurés par la souffrance.

Il ne put se retenir de paniquer lorsqu'il le vit partir en arrière, sombrant dans l'inconscience et seuls ses réflexes lui permirent de ratrapper le nouveau avant que celui-ci ne tombe par terre.

- Hé Aurum!!! appela Severus en le secouant légèrement, Aurum!!! Léïn!!!

Aucune réaction.

Rogue remarqua soudain - en se retenant de sursauter - que le directeur était penché au-dessus du nouveau.

Le vieil homme semblait soucieux et, sortant sa baguette magique, fit léviter le corps d'Harry afin de l'amener à l'infirmerie.

*             *             *

Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre en se demandant si elle n'avait pas subi un quelconque sortilège ralentissant le temps.

Se rendant compte qu'il commençait à s'agiter sur sa chaise, il s'obligea à se calmer et à reprendre son expression imperturbable.

Concentré pour se calmer, il ne remarqua pas le regard surpris et légèrement amusé que Lucius lui lança.

La cloche sonna enfin et Severus se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires tout en ayant l'air de ne pas paraître trop pressé.

Il jeta un regard noir à Malefoy qui tentait de retenir un sourire et ferma son sac, le mettant rapidement sur son dos.

Les trois autres étaient prêts et ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers l'infirmerie.

Lestrange ouvrit la porte et les quatre Serpentards entrèrent, attirant ainsi l'attention de Mrs Pomfresh qui vint à leur rencontre.

Elle les regarda alors avec surprise et attendit qu'ils prennent la parole.

- Nous sommes venus prendre des nouvelles de Léïn, lança Lucius après avoir jeté un regard autour de lui pour voir s'il ne repérait pas le nouveau.

- Je suis désolée, mais il n'a pas repris conscience, répondit l'infirmière en secouant la tête, navrée.

Rogue pâlit légèrement mais réussit à garder une expression totalement impassible. Il demanda alors d'une voix totalement neutre:

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a?

- Je n'ai pas réussi à le déterminer.

*             *             *

Severus était allongé dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Léïn et cela l'énervait.

Le nouveau avait pris une place assez importante dans sa vie. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir attiré par tout le mystère qui l'entourait, par son caractère Serpentard tout en étant Gryffondor, par sa personnalité simplement.

Il retint un soupir et bougea de façon à être allongé sur le dos, regardant le plafond sans grand enthousiaste.

En pensant aux mystères entourant Léïn, il songea qu'en effet ils ne savaient pas grand chose sur le nouveau. Ils ignoraient même ce que ses parents faisaient dans la vie.

Une porte grinça faiblement mais assez fort pour le tirer de ses pensées.

S'asseyant sans un bruit dans son lit, il regarda vers l'entrée de leur dortoir pour voir ce qui avait pu provoquer ce grincement.

Il ne put retenir un haussement sourcil - seul signe extérieur marquant son étonnement - en voyant justement Léïn fermer la porte en essayant de limiter au maximum le bruit.

Rogue, en voyant le nouveau défaillir, se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

Lorsqu'il fut à côté de lui, il hésita quelques secondes avant de, finalement, l'aider à prendre appui sur lui.

Harry lui lança tout d'abord un coup d'oeil étonné et se tendit, restant toujours sur ses gardes. Il dut finalement abandonner, cela épuisait rapidement les maigres forces qu'il avait en réserve.

Il se laissa aller et sourit à Rogue pour le remercier, se sentant tout de même coupable d'avoir baissé sa garde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant? lui demanda Severus en chuchotant de façon à ne pas réveiller les autres occupants de leur dortoir.

- J'ai lancé un sort, expliqua Harry en murmurant faiblement, et j'ai dû me planter quelque part. 'Faut que je trouve où ça a foiré et que je répare avant que je ne devienne complètement fou.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'annuler simplement?

- T'as vu l'état dans lequel j'étais hier matin?! Je préfère éviter autant que possible.

- Même si ta santé est en jeu?

Rogue n'était pas réellement surpris, le nouveau semblait être d'un naturel assez entêté.

Hrry ne fit qu'hausser les épaules en se mordant la lèvre. Il était en plus mauvais état que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il se sentait exténué alors qu'il n'avait parcouru que le trajet menant de l'infirmerie à son dortoir.

Il arriva enfin à son lit et s'y laissa tomber après s'être dégagé de l'étreinte de Rogue.

- Je peux faire quelque chose? demanda celui-ci, hésitant sur le comportement à suivre.

- Je ne crois pas... répondit Harry au bout d'un moment.

Il sourit à Rogue et murmura:

- Merci.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et repartit vers son lit, un air légèrement bougon sur le visage.

A cette expression, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en étant réellement surpris. Rogue portait en quasi permanence un masque empêchant quiconque de lire ses émotions.

Il se re-concentra et sortit la carte des Maraudeurs, réfléchissant à comment il pouvait la modifier pour réparer son erreur.

Il était stupide de ne pas en avoir pris en compte avant et s'était tout simplement trompé dans son sort. La carte des Maraudeurs le prévenait à chaque fois qu'une personne approchait de James. Le sifflement signalant la présence du seigneur des Ténèbres était supportable mais celui d'une centaine de personnes l'avait fait sombrer dans l'inconscience.

*             *             *

Rogue était retourné dans son lit mais n'arrivait pas pour autant à trouver le sommeil.

Les yeux fermés, sa concentration poussée à l'extrême, il pouvait sentir la magie de Léïn quitter son corps et prendre forme pour il ne savait quel projet.

Il dut bientôt quitter cet état de presque transe dans lequel sa concentration l'avait plongé.

Il le faisait depuis qu'il était enfant et ne ressentait aucune crainte à plonger totalement dans une transe (différente de celle d'un voyant lorsqu'il avait une 'révélation' sur l'avenir mais un état de transe tout de même) mais il avait toujours eu du mal à en sortir.

La première fois que quelqu'un s'en était rendu compte, c'était son père lorsqu'il n'avait qu'à peine cinq ans. Il se souviendrait probablement à jamais de son expression, muet de stupeur et ne pouvant masquer un étonnement sans bornes.

Il soupira et rouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond.

Il détestait se rappeler d'avant, lorsqu'il était enfant, car les mauvais souvenirs finissaient toujours par refaire surface.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Severus finit par s'endormir.

*             *             *

Lestrange termina de serrer sa cravate et, après un dernier regard à son reflet dans le miroir, sortit de la salle de bains.

Il était le premier réveillé ce matin - une première pour lui - et s'était donc accordé le temps de traînasser.

Entrant dans le dortoir, il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Rogue et Malefoy étaient levés, devant tous les deux être dans la salle de bains et Flint venait de se réveiller.

Un bruit provenant de l'autre côté de la chambre, près du lit du nouveau - qui était en ce moment à l'infirmerie - attira son attention.

Il eut bien du mal à masquer son étonnement lorsque les rideaux entourant le lit furent tirés et que la tête d'Aurum en dépassa, encore mal réveillé.

- Ca va? lui demanda Lestrange en approchant.

Harry marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de finalement hausser les épaules. Ca ne pouvait pas être pire qu'hier de toute façon.

*             *             *

Une vingtaine d'années plus tard, un Severus plus âgé et maître de potions se réveilla en sursaut, s'asseyant dans son lit.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus rêvé du peu de temps qu'il avait partagé avec Léïn durant sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Retenant un soupir, il se leva. Il pensait pourtant avoir tiré un trait sur son passé.

à suivre

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: Bon ben valà, ce chapitre était plus axé sur Rogue mais je voulais commencer à introduire sa famille et ses souvenirs et je me tais avant de faire un spoiler ^^_

_Tiffany__ :_ Vi je sais, y'a po beaucoup d'actions – comme dans ce chapitre – mais ça va normalement arriver ^^

_Miya__ Black :_ Marchi ^^ La valà – lentement, très lentement ^^

_Nakhemda__ :_ Marchiiiiiiiiii ^^ Chuis super contente que tu me reviews !!! Sinon, moi aussi je veux écrire le slash mais les persos sont têtus et y se laissent pas faire ^^ lol

_Clem__ :_ Mercii ^^ Tu pourras pit-être lire ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances !! En tout cas, bonnes vacs !! Vi, leurs sentiments comment à évoluer, lentement, TRES lentement ! Po du jeu -_-

_Cele__ :_ Merciiiiiii ! Moi aussi, j'ai un petit faible pour les retours dans le passé ^^ En fait, c'est surtout pour les Maraudeurs – mah, sont pas super présents dans cette fic ^^ - et je voulais mettre Harry à Serpentard. Promis, juré, je continue (veux pas me faire tuer mwa ^^) même si je suis très lente parfois

_Mimi :_ Marchiiiii ! La valà, même si c'est avec du retard ^^

_Diane23 :_ Merci !!!! Kestu veux, c't'un vilain garçon Harry, lol. Ben, en fait, ses yeux deviennent argenté au lieu de bleu (je sais, j'ai du mal dans les explications ^^). Hé !!! Vais pas te dire ce qu'il a dans le dos, ce serait po marrant… Pareil pour McGonagall, d'façon je fais tout le temps souffrir Harry – et Sevi aussi dans cette fic ^^  - ils se partagent tout, lol. Et pis, j'ai eu mon brevet ^^

_Mangafana__ :_ Mais non, je veux pas vous faire mourir d'impatience mais les persos y m'obéissent pas ^^ lol. Et puis, ça va venir un pitit peu à la fois ^^ Moi aussi, j'ai hâte d'écrire le chapitre 20 ^^

_DarkWest__ :_ *toute rouge, tellement qu'elle vire au fluo* MAAAARCHIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!! Bon, c'est vrai que ça aurait fait bizarre – je trouve – si tout de suite après que Harry aurait débarqué, il se jette sur Sev' et l'embrasse devant toute la Grande Salle… heu, j'ai des idées bizarres moi ^^

_Sashy__ :_ Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Moi aussi, j'ai lu le miroir de peut-être mah cette fic elle est vraiment trop trop bien !!! ^^

_Elva__ :_ Merchi !! Chuis désolée pour les longs chapitres mais j'ai du mal à les écrire et je trouve que j'ai tendance à les bâcler alors valà ^^

Sivouplait, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!


	11. I, 11 match de quidditch

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y avoir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Rogue/Harry, nope, pas encore ^^;;; Enfin si, par ci, par là, mais rien de très clair ^^_

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrit, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!_

Vi, je sais, y'a plus de retours dans le présent pour voir ce que font les personnages et y va plus y en avoir pendant un moment, ça reviendra à la fin !!

MAAAAAAARCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai passé les 100 reviews !!! Un très très très trsè très gros merci à tous les reviewers !!!! *contenteuh !!!*

Y'existe pas une solution contre le manque d'inspiration ? Non ? Dommage ^^

_Disclaimer__: Vous croyez VRAIMENT qu'ils puissent m'appartenir? ... Bien c'que j'me disais -_- Hé non!!! Y sont pô à moi!!!_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE I:_ Dans le passé

_Chapitre 11:_

Les cinq Serpentards étaient assis à leur table dans la Grande Salle, prenant tranquillement leur petit déjeuner.

- T'as pas l'air très bien, lança au bout d'un moment Lucius à Léïn, ça m'étonne que l'infirmière t'ait laissé sortir!

Harry releva vivement la tête et se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement oublié Mrs Pomfresh, il allait se faire tuer!!!!

Au même moment, les portes de la Grande Salle claquèrent, laissant entrer... l'infirmière.

- Chuis dans la merde, murmura Harry en suivant Mrs Pomfreh du regard alors qu'elle gagnait la table des professeurs.

Elle s'entretint à voix basse avec le Directeur qui fronça les sourcils et montra une direction, ou plutôt Harry du doigt.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'infirmière se dirigea, l'air furieuse, vers la table des Serpentards.

Harry se leva et rejoignit Mrs Pomfresh avec un dernier 'j'étais content de vous avoir rencontrés' à ses camarades.

*             *             *

Harry frappa à la porte de la salle de Métamorphoses et y entra.

McGonagall le scruta, attendant sa justification quant à son retard à son cours.

Sans se démonter, Harry lui donna le mot de l'infirmière et, après un tour d'horizon, rejoignit la place de libre, à côté de Rogue.

Le professeur lui jeta un coup d'oeil après avoir lu le mot puis fit disparaître le morceau de parchemin et reprit son cours:

- Donc, nous allons passer à la pratique. Mr Aurum, les explications sont encore au tableau. Si vous avez un problème, appelez-moi.

Le nouveau Serpentard porta son attention sur le tableau et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rogue lui demanda:

- T'as compris?

- Je crois, acquiesça Harry.

- Au fait, intervint Lucius - qui était assis à la table derrière eux à côté de Lestrange - content de te revoir!

Le Survivant sourit au commentaire et Owen ajouta:

- Comment ça s'est passé?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Elle m'a passé un savon.

- Si vous voulez bien pratiquer l'exercice demandé! lança McGonagall à l'attention des quatre Serpentards, les poings sur les hanches.

Lestrange jeta un regard noir au prof qui ne releva pas et se tourna vers son voisin.

Harry regarda Rogue qui acquiesça et sortit sa baguette.

*             *             *

- Ca va? demanda Lucius en se penchant au-dessus du nouveau, assis dans un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et acquiesça.

- On peut remettre l'entraînement à demain si tu veux, lança Lestrange, inquiet.

- La veille du match? Non, c'est bon, répliqua Harry en se levant.

Malefoy et Owen le regardèrent, doutant sérieusement de ses dires mais haussèrent finalement les épaules.

Flint les rejoignit et ils se mirent tous quatre en route vers le terrain de Quidditch où ils pourraient s'entraîner avec les trois autres membres de l'équipe.

*             *             *

Harry rejoignit la Grande Salle après son entraînement de Quidditch, complètement éreinté.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de Severus qui le regarda avec surprise.

- Ca va? demanda finalement le Serpentard.

Harry marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'chuis crevé'.

Rogue haussa un sourcil et reprit la parole:

- Et où sont les autres?

- Finissent de tout ranger, marmonna Harry en commençant à manger sans grand appétit, ne demandant qu'à rejoindre son lit.

*             *             *

Le nouveau ne l'avait pas quitté depuis cinq minutes que les trois autres Serpentards de 6ème année entraient dans la Grande Salle, le rejoignant.

- Où est Léïn? demanda Lucius après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

- Parti se coucher, répondit Rogue.

Malefoy acquiesça avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

- Vous vous rendez compte que ça ne fait même pas deux semaines que Léïn nous a rejoints et qu'on l'a déjà tous acceptés.

- C'est vrai, reprit Owen au bout d'un moment, ça ne fait que deux semaines.

- Et on ne sait toujours rien de lui, lança Auguste.

- Il commence tout juste à se sentir à sa place parmi nous, répliqua Lucius.

- Pourquoi le protégez-vous comme ça? demanda Severus, en prenant pour la première fois la parole.

- Pardon? finit par dire Owen, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux quatre après la réplique de Rogue.

- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire.

Le silence s'installa entre eux quatre, personne ne voulant répondre à la question que Severus avait soulevée.

*             *             *

Lucius se retint de soupirer et se tourna une fois de plus dans son lit.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence: Rogue avait raison, il avait tendance à vouloir protéger le nouveau.

Mais bon, Severus pouvait parler, lui aussi s'était attaché plus que ce qu'il serait prêt à reconnaître à Léïn.

Il ne pouvait se mentir, Aurum était puissant, peut-être plus que lui même et pourtant, il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Le nouveau avait vécu beaucoup de choses et il avait un regard qui n'était déjà plus celui d'un adolescent.

Un regard comme celui de Severus, d'Owen... ou même le sien.

C'était sûrement ça plus que toute autre chose qui les avait attirés vers lui.

Malgré ce que son père pourrait lui dire, son amitié pour Léïn n'était pas une faiblesse, tout comme celle envers Owen et Severus.

Il savait où placer sa confiance et comment se comporter avec les personnes autour de lui. Il savait manipuler les gens, les écarter de lui ou tout simplement les ignorer. Son amitié et sa confiance étaient quelque chose que peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter de posséder.

Et pourtant, malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec Léïn, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accordé sa confiance au nouveau.

*             *             *

Harry termina de brosser ses cheveux - il commençait à peine à s'habituer à les avoir aussi longs - et les attacha rapidement.

Le dernier jour de cours de la semaine s'était écoulé sans plus d'incidents et on était aujourd'hui samedi.

Cet après-midi aurait lieu le match contre les Poufsouffles et, comme à chaque fois avant un match, il avait l'estomac noué sous le trac.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir - et vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de failles dans son masque d'impassibilité - il quitta la salle de bains et rejoignit la Salle Commune.

Peu de temps après, Lucius le rejoignit et lui lança en souriant:

- Prêt pour le match?

Harry acquiesça et, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil au blond, lui demanda:

- Comment tu fais pour ne pas stresser?

Lucius le dévisagea avant de sourire un peu plus en haussant les épaules. Il avait raison, Léïn commençait tout juste à se sentir à sa place parmi eux.

*             *             *

Lucius ouvrit la porte du vestiaire qui resta ainsi, laissant passer les sept joueurs de Serpentard sous les acclamations de leur maison et les sifflets du reste de Poudlard.

Harry se sentait bizarre dans la robe verte, symbole de Serpentard, il n'avait pas l'habitude et, d'un autre côté, il était fier de sa nouvelle maison comme il était fier, dans le présent, de porter la robe rouge, symbole des Gryffondors.

La voix d'Arabella Figg - une Gryffondor - retentit:

- Voici l'équipe des Serpentards. Malefoy, Lestrange et Avery au rôle de Poursuiveurs, Crabbe et Goyle en tant que Batteurs, Flint au poste de gardien et le poste d'Attrapeur a été accordé à un nouveau, Léïn Aurum.

De l'autre côté du terrain, les joueurs de Poufsouffle, en robe jaune, entrèrent à leur tour sur le terrain.

- Et maintenant les Poufsouffles, Macmillan, Abbot et Deauclaire occupent les postes de Poursuiveurs, Whitby et Patiens sont les deux Batteurs, Tipsy garde les buts et Diggory, le célèbre Attrapeur de Poufsouffle.

Les deux capitaines, Malefoy et Diggory, s'avancèrent pour se serrer la main. Le Poufsouffle jetait des regards noirs à Lucius qui les ignorait, restant calme et détendu.

Les joueurs se mirent en place, enfourchant leur balai et le coup de sifflet retentit enfin.

Harry frappa le sol et s'allongea au maximum sur son manche pour arriver à une hauteur d'où il pourrait voir tout le terrain.

« Malefoy a tout de suite récupéré la balle et la passe à Avery avant d'éviter un cognard envoyé par Whitby. Avery passe à Lestrange qui re-donne le souaffle à Malefoy qui tire. Tipsy arrête et renvoie »

Harry re-concentra son attention sur le terrain, à la recherche du vif d'or.

Il voulait battre Poufsouffle et surtout Diggory. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait énervé!

Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui, l'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle s'amusait à le suivre comme son ombre.

Une slave d'applaudissements attira son attention vers les gradins et il se rendit compte que Serpentard avait marqué, ouvrant le score.

« Et le score est de 10 à 0 pour les Serpentards »

Bon, maintenant, Harry allait s'occuper de Diggory.

La feinte de Wronsky était sa spécialité, autant la mettre en pratique.

Il se pencha soudain en avant et se coucha sur le manche de son balai qui était désormais quasiment à la verticale.

Voyant Harry plonger, Diggory crut qu'il avait repéré le vif d'or et se lança à sa poursuite.

« Aurum semble avoir repéré le vif d'or, il a de l'avance sur Diggory mais celui-ci ne se laisse pas distancer »

Harry sourit, sa feinte avait marché.

Il vit le sol se rapprocher, de plus en plus, et lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de l'herbe, il remonta en chandelles.

D'après ce qu'il entendit, Diggory avait eu plus de mal que lui à éviter la collision avec le sol mais n'était pas tombé pour autant.

Il y eut un silence dans le public avant que des applaudissements naquirent, venant des quatre maisons.

« Aurum... Aurum a effectué une feinte de Wronsky mais Diggory a réussi à éviter la collision. Goyle renvoie un cognard sur Abbot et Lestrange récupère la balle, faisant la passe à Avery qui tire et marque »

Harry continuait à tourner autour du terrain - Diggory le suivait toujours, bien que de moins près - et le score était maintenant de 50 à 10 en faveur des Serpentards.

Un éclat doré en dessous de Goyle attira soudain son attention et Harry plongea sans plus tarder.

« Aurum plonge de nouveau, suivi sans hésitation par Diggory qui tente de le rattraper... Mais ils sont en train de foncer sur Goyle qui ne fait absolument pas attention à eux!! »

Harry contourna facilement le Batteur sans pour autant freiner sa course. Il tendit sa main pour attraper le vif d'or mais, au même moment, un cognard qu'il n'avait pas vu, le frappa dans le dos.

Poussé par la vitesse à laquelle la balle allait et déséquilibré par le fait qu'il ne tenait plus son manche par les mains, Harry se sentit propulser en avant.

Puis, tout s'enchaîna à vive allure.

Il entendit Goyle et Diggory se rentrer dedans.

Son balai glissa entre ses jambes et il se retrouva bientôt à flotter dans les airs.

Par réflexe, sa main se ferma sur la petite balle dorée.

Sa dernière pensée fut qu'ils avaient gagné avant qu'il ne rentre en collision avec le sol.

à suivre!!!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: C'est vrai que ça fait que deux semaines de passées alors que je viens de finir mon onzième chapitre. J'avance pô -_-_

_Tiffany__ :_ Nope, Sevy n'est pas au courant que Léïn et Harry ne sont qu'une seule personne !!! Il va l'apprendre après ^___________________^ C'est vrai, Harry est souvent dans les pommes dans les chapitres parus -_- Et ça s'arrange pas par après ^^ Vivement la deuxième partie euh !!! En fait, je veux surtout écrire le dernier chap de la première partie !!!!

_Miya__ Black :_ Merci !!! Bon, la suite devrait – normalement – venir plus vite ^^ Au fait, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir invité au groupe yahoo sur les Maraudeurs, j'ai oublié de le faire en faisant ma bio ^^

_Cele__ :_ MDR !! Je crois que j'ai pas d'autre choix que de continuer cette fic ^^ Sinon, y'aura au moins une dizaine de personnes – dont deux habitent à à peine quelques kilomètres de chez moi – qui vont vouloir ma mort ^^ OUAH !! Tu trouves que j'ai réussi à faire passer tout ça dans ma fic *rougit* Merchiiiiiii !!! C'est vrai que j'aurais aimé parler plus des Maraudeurs mais j'ai peur que la fic s'éternise et je risque de partir dans tous les sens ^^

_Nono :_ Merci !!!! Pour le moment, Voldy 'observe' (mah y va pas rester totalement inactif trop longtemps) parce qu'il a un objectif qui est en train de se former dans son esprit et qui va donner tout droit à la deuxième partie. Vi, je parle par énigme, vi, y'a que moi qui me comprends ^^ 

_Mangafana__ :_ C'est vrai que Harry est souvent évanoui dans cette fic ^^ Et ça pas s'arranger par la suite ^^ Vi, j'adore Sev', il est excellent et j'adore décrire ses émotions : l'envie de se rapprocher de Léïn mêlée à la timidité (répète pas, y serait pas content que je te l'ai dit, lol ^^) et au fait qu'il a des barrières autour de lui. Après, je sens que je vais me faire tuer ^^, le slash arrivera peut-être un peu plus tard qu'au chapitre 20, c'est pas encore sûr, mais j'avance pas aussi vite que ce que j'avais prévu *se barre en courant avant de se faire tuer, éviscérer et je sais pas quoi encore ^^ lol*

_Elava :_ Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir que tu me dises ça, surtout parce que tu as changé d'avis sur ma fic et que tu l'apprécies finalement ^________^ Et puis, j'avoue que je m'éclate à écrire ma fic, les passages avec Lucius me font franchement délirer ^^

_Lily of the valley :_ Au risque de me répéter, j'adore tes reviews !!! Ca m'avait manqué au chapitre 9 (arg, j'vais devenir accro ^^) Ouais, y va y avoir deux parties mais je te dirai pas le nom de la deuxième sinon ça en dirait trop ^^ MDR !!! Tu m'as mis l'image de bébé Harry sortant du ventre de sa mère sur un balai. En y repensant pendant qu'on mangeait, j'ai éclaté de rire toute seule, mes parents m'ont regardé bizarrement après (pô grave, z'ont l'habitude ^^) Luluminou c'est bien Lucius (j'ai un doute sur ce coup ^^) Si c'est bien lui, je l'imagine plus comme ça, avec la 'noblesse' due aux Malefoy !!! Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais un spoiler sur quoi ? Si c'est la deuxième partie, c'est non !!!! je suis sadique et fière de l'être ^^ Pour les 'continue' et les 'on veut la suite' y'en a 5 dans le 2nd review et 11 sur les 2 !!! MDR !!! T'es motivée ^^ Merci encore pour tes reviews (moi aussi je me répète)

_Mimi :_ Merciiii ! M'enfin bon, mes chapitres sont souvent prêts beaucoup avant que j'update alors je m'en veux de pas les mettre tout de suite ^^

_Clem__ :_ Merciiiiiii ! Je sais pas si t'es déjà parti, en tout cas je te souhaite de super bonnes vacances !!! J'adore écrire les passages avec Lucius, pis faut dire que j'ai un faible pour les Malefoy ^__________^ Ouaich, Sevy devient complètement accroc ^_____^ Il est trop kawai !!!

_Marie-Jo__ :_ Merci !!! Alors, tout d'abord, Harry va revenir et puis, oui, Sev' va finir par savoir qu'il est Léïn. Après, les rapports d'Harry envers Sev' vont changer car cette fic est un slash ayant pour couple principal Harry/Sev. Puis, au début, Sev' ne va changer d'attitude envers Harry parce qu'il ne souviendra plus de lui en tant que Léïn.

_Ronaway__ :_ *toute rouge et dépassant le stade du fluo* Merciiiiiiii !!!!! T'exagères un peu là, une des meilleures fictions !!! *rougit encore plus*

_Nakhemda__ :_ Merci !!! Faut dire que j'aime écrire les passages avec Sev'. Selon moi, ce personnage est super parce qu'il est assez complexe à comprendre et qu'il a vécu des choses horribles pour être aussi renfermé et que tout ça, c'est super à imaginer ^____^ Moi aussi Sev' fait partie de mes persos préférés ^__^ Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et je désespère d'arriver au slash ^^

_Cacile__ :_ Promis ! Harry va pas mourir (en tout cas c'est pas prévu, lol ^^) J'ai toujours trouvé ça bête, dans les livres, de dire que tous les Serpentards sont des mangemorts (et après l'auteur nous fait passer l'idée que c'est complètement stupide de dire que les sang-de-bourbe sont inférieurs aux sangs purs !!! heu… je m'égare là ^^) Moi aussi j'ai un faible pour les voyages dans le temps ^^ J'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire !!!

_Phern__ :_ Merciiii ! Et je m'excuse du temps que je prends à updater !

_Ituko__ :_ Merciiiiiiii ! Ca me fait super plaisir ta review, surtout si t'aimes pas super habituellement ce sur quoi j'ai basé ma fic ^^ J'avoue que j'ai un petit faible pour Sev' ^^ Ouah ! Je savais pas que ma fic avait ce pouvoir là O_o rester jusqu'à trois heures du mat' (là, je m'en remets pas O_O) Harry m'énerve parfois (hum…) dans les livres, je le vois plus renfermé moi (d'ailleurs on m'a reproché plusieurs fois le fait qu'il était OOC) à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Voldemort. Enfin valà, j'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire !!!

S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!!!


	12. I, 12 Bal

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y avoir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Rogue/Harry, un jour pit-être ^^;;;_

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrit, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!_

Valà, valà, vos reviews m'ont fait tellement plaisir que j'ai pas résisté à faire une pitite update !!!! Meeeeeeeerchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Disclaimer__: Vous croyez VRAIMENT qu'ils puissent m'appartenir? ... Bien c'que j'me disais -_- Hé non!!! Y sont pô à moi!!!_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE I:_ Dans le passé

_Chapitre 12:_

Harry ouvrit les paupières et regarda autour de lui, groggy.

Fermant les yeux, il tenta péniblement de se souvenir.

Il sentit quelque chose se débattre dans sa main et rouvrit les paupières. Grognant, il réussit difficilement à s'asseoir.

Il se rendit compte que des gens arrivaient et que les autres joueurs atterrissaient, venant prendre de ses nouvelles.

Il ouvrit quelque peu la main et aperçut la petite balle dorée, battant vigoureusement des ailes pour s'échapper.

Il se rappela enfin qu'il était sur le terrain de Quidditch et qu'ils venaient de remporter le match. 200 à 10 s'il se rappelait bien.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Goyle et Diggory, ils avaient l'air en bonne santé à part peut-être une grosse bosse.

Une douleur le lança soudain à l'épaule gauche et il y porta aussitôt sa main droite.

Lucius fut le premier à arriver près de lui. Il s'accroupit et demanda à Harry avec inquiétude:

- Ca va?

L'Attrapeur hocha la tête et grimaça légèrement alors qu'il bougeait son épaule gauche en essayant de se lever.

Cette expression n'échappa pas à Lucius qui le regarda, les sourcils froncés:

- Ch'me suis démis l'épaule, finit par avouer Harry.

Puis il tendit sa main droite et l'ouvrit, dévoilant le vif d'or.

- Le principal c'est qu'on ait gagné.

Mrs Bibine arriva à ce moment là et demanda à un des élèves de ranger la petite balle dorée dans sa boîte.

- Pouvez-vous vous relever? lança-t-elle alors en direction du nouveau Serpentard.

Harry acquiesça et se mit debout sans qu'aucune émotion ne se lise sur son visage.

- Je l'accompagne à l'infirmerie! proposa aussitôt Lucius en soutenant Harry.

*             *             *

Owen regarda autour de lui. Lucius était assis sur son lit, ayant déjà revêtu sa robe de soirée et Auguste était encore dans la salle de bains.

Lui aussi était déjà prêt, le bal allant, de toute façon, commencer dans une quinzaine de minutes.

- Hé Severus! lança-t-il en se tournant vers son ami assis dans son lit en train de lire, tu te prépares pas?

- Je ne vais pas au bal, répondit Rogue en ne se détournant même pas de sa lecture.

- ... Pourquoi? demanda Lestrange, curieux. Emeline t'avait proposé...

- Comme Juliette et Delphine, ajouta Lucius, tout aussi surpris.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, répliqua simplement Severus, toujours dans sa lecture.

Owen et Lucius échangèrent un coup d'oeil, se retenant de soupirer. Rogue était têtu - quel bel euphémisme! - et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

*             *             *

Harry se retint de claquer la porte en sortant de l'infirmerie. Finalement, les vieilles habitudes revenaient, il avait repris sa tendance à se retrouver à l'infirmerie…

Le bal devait être commencé maintenant mais cela n'était pas très important. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait y aller. Il n'avait pas de cavalière de toute façon.

Tout en se demandant s'il allait y aller ou pas, Harry se dirigeait vers son dortoir.

Quoiqu'il fasse, il aurait besoin de passer par sa chambre.

- Léééééééééééééééééééïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A l'énoncé de son nom d'emprunt, Harry se retourna, plus par réflexe que par réelle envie.

Levant un sourcil pour montrer sa surprise, il attendit que Akina Fides - une des filles de sa classe - le rejoigne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? lui demanda-t-il alors.

- Hé bien, mon cavalier m'a plantée au dernier moment et comme je vois que tu es seul, ça te dirait pas de venir avec moi?

Harry la regarda quelques instants, si bien qu'elle allait s'excuser de l'avoir dérangé lorsqu'il prit la parole, la coupant.

- Si tu veux mais c'est à tes risques et périls, je ne sais pas danser.

- Merci Léïn!!! ... Ca te dérange pas au moins que je t'appelle par ton prénom?

- Non, c'est bon. Je te rejoins dans la Grande Salle.

La jeune sorcière acquiesça et Harry continua sa route, rejoignant son dortoir mais en sachant cette fois dans quel but.

Une fois arrivé là-bas, il regarda avec surprise Rogue, allongé dans son lit et toujours en train de lire un livre.

- Tu ne vas pas au bal? lui demanda-t-il alors.

Le Serpentard en face de lui ne relâcha pas son livre pas plus qu'il ne sursauta à la question et répondit, au contraire, tranquillement:

- Non.

- Ah, fut la seule réponse d'Harry avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la salle de bains.

De toute façon, il n'aurait pas eu plus de détails, rien ne servait d'insister.

Il enfila donc rapidement sa robe de bal - noire, plutôt simple à part différentes runes brodées sur les bords de sa capuche, du bout de ses manches et au niveau de l'ourlet du bas - et hésita quelques secondes à laisser ses cheveux libres avant de finalement les laisser attachés, comme il le faisait toujours.

Quand il ressortit de la salle de bains pour rejoindre Akina, Rogue le questionna à son tour.

- Qui est ta cavalière?

- Akina... Ca a été fait plus ou moins à la dernière minute.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Rogue, pour vérifier qu'il ne parlait plus, et quitta le dortoir.

*             *             *

Le Survivant sourit à Akina et ils rejoignirent tous les deux la table des Serpentards.

Cela devait faire une à deux heures qu'ils étaient dans la Grande Salle, dansant de temps en temps ou bavardant avec les autres élèves.

L'ambiance était plutôt détendue et tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser. Harry regrettait juste que Rogue ne soit pas venu.

- J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais pas nous rejoindre, lança Lucius à l'intention du nouveau.

- Je ne voulais pas venir non plus, répondit Harry avec indifférence.

Avec un étrange pressentiment, il tourna la tête pour voir, au même moment, Lily Evans quitter la Grande Salle en courant.

Agissant par impulsion - comme d'habitude - il posa son verre et partit après avoir lancé simplement:

- Je reviens, j'vais prendre l'air.

Et il quitta la salle de bal sans plus s'embêter.

Une fois dans les couloirs, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas où la jeune fille avait pu aller.

Il se souvint alors de l'expression perdue et triste de sa future mère et il sentit son coeur se serrer.

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se rapprocher de Lily comme il avait pu le faire pour James mais il se sentait tout de même proche de la jeune sorcière, même sans la connaître, et la savoir malheureuse lui faisait mal.

Il sortit donc la carte des Maraudeurs de sa poche - elle ne le quittait plus - repéra rapidement la petite étiquette indiquant le nom de Lily Evans et s'y dirigea sans plus attendre.

Après avoir marché un bon moment, il retrouva finalement la jeune fille, assise sur un banc dans les jardins de l'école, les yeux dans le vague.

Il s'approcha doucement et demanda:

- Je peux m'asseoir?

Lily sursauta, probablement profondément plongée dans ses pensées et, après l'avoir dévisagé quelques secondes, acquiesça.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux avant qu'Harry n'entame finalement la conversation.

- Moi c'est Léïn Aurum.

- Lily Evans, je suis à Gryffondor.

- Et moi à Serpentard, on partage les cours de potions et de soins aux créatures magiques.

La jeune sorcière acquiesça puis demanda, méfiante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

- Rien, répondit Harry en gardant son impassibilité habituelle.

- Tu es un Serpentard.

- Et toi une Gryffondor.

Lily sembla déstabiliser par la réplique et, fronçant les sourcils, lança:

- Et j'en suis fière.

- Moi aussi.

- Mais les Serpentards sont...

- En connais-tu assez pour pouvoir affirmer ça? D'après toi, sont-ils tous prêts à profiter de ta moindre faiblesse pour t'attaquer? Tous aspirants mangemorts ?

Elle se tut quelques minutes puis répondit:

- Non. Excuse-moi, je suis sur la défensive.

- On a tous ses opinions.

Harry se mordit soudain la lèvre alors que la douleur de son épaule revenait. L'infirmière avait failli ne pas le laisser sortir, son 'patient' n'étant pas tout à fait guéri, et le temps qu'il avait passé à danser avec Akina n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses.

- Ca va? demanda Lily avec sollicitude en posant une main sur son épaule intacte.

Harry se reprocha intérieurement d'avoir montré une quelconque faiblesse et répondit en souriant:

- C'est bon, juste mon épaule qui est encore un peu douloureuse.

- Ton épaule? questionna avec perplexité la jeune fille. Hé! Mais c'est toi le nouvel Attrapeur de Serpentard!

- Effectivement.

- J'aurais jamais cru voir quelqu'un prendre autant de risques pour un jeu! ... A part peut-être cet imbécile de Potter, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

- James? Tu ne l'aimes pas?

Elle le regarda avec surprise puis secoua lentement la tête, la tristesse revenant dans ses yeux.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ça.

Harry hésita quelques secondes puis dit:

- Si tu veux en parler.

Elle acquiesça en se mordillant la lèvre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

Il était vrai que Lily se sentait en confiance avec Léïn, ce qui lui avait fait peur et l'avait poussé à lui parler comme ça sur le fait qu'il était un Serpentard – et ce qui était totalement injuste – mais il semblait, finalement, que son 'intuition' ne l'avait pas trompée…

- Hé bien, reprit-elle au bout d'un moment, brisant le silence qui s'était installé durant sa réflexion, je me suis... disputée avec James.

- Et, si ça ne te dérange pas de répondre, pourquoi?

- Il a dit quelque chose qui m'a blessée et... je crois que c'était intentionnel.

- Et ça te fait mal? Est-ce que tu tiens autant que ça à lui?

La jeune fille s'apprêta à protester vigoureusement qu'il était **juste** un ami mais, à la place, elle se troubla. C'était, après tout, peut-être vrai... Elle ne serait pas aussi blessée si James ne représentait aucun intérêt pour elle.

- Et puis, je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait exprès. Je ne connais peut-être pas James aussi bien que ses meilleurs amis mais je ne crois pas qu'il voulait intentionnellement te faire du mal.

- Tu le connais? demanda-t-elle, plus pour détourner la conversation de ce qu'elle ressentait que par curiosité.

- J'ai sympathisé avec Rémus et Sirius et ils m'ont présenté à James. Je crois qu'on s'entend plutôt bien.

Elle acquiesça de nouveau puis se leva.

Ses émotions étaient encore trop étranges pour qu'elle puisse les démêler mais elle devait, au moins, mettre les choses au clair avec James.

- Je vais essayer de lui parler, lui confia Lily, merci pour tout Léïn et encore désolée pour la remarque sur ta maison!

- Bonne chance! Et ce n'est rien!

_J'étais comme ça avant aussi_, finit-il dans sa tête en retenant un soupir.

Ce qu'il avait pu être stupide de faire ainsi un amalgame. Il se sentait, maintenant, autant Gryffondor que Serpentard...

à suivre!!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: hé vi! Encore un autre chapitre! Bon, Lily se confie peut-être un peu trop facilement mais elle se sent instinctivement en confiance avec Harry, c'est son fils après tout!_

_Tiffany__ :_ Marci !!! Pis moi, j'aime bien les Serpentards d'abord – surtout pace que Drago est dedans ^^ - pis, le fait qu'il se fasse accepter… mouais, ça a peut-être été vite mais Harry a… heu… une sorte de charisme qui les a pas laissés indifférents (et j'arrête de parler de ça pace que là, je m'enfonce toute seule -_-) Après, bah quoi ?, c'est vrai que Harry prend des risques pour le Quidditch, et je crois pas que se prendre un cognard faisait partie de ses prévisions ^^ lol

_Miya__ Black :_ The question ^^ Vi, calme ^^ Bah, en fait, une idée toute zarbe et super space est en train de germer dans le cerveau de Voldy (et je suis sûre que tout le monde va deviner ce que c'est si c'est pas encore fait ^^) et c'est pour ça qu'il attaque pas, il 'observe' ^^

_Sisi__ :_ Merci !!! *devient soudainement toute rouge, non, non, po grave, c'est normal ^^* Mah, t'exagères en disant une des meilleures fics HP que t'as lue !!! Et pis, c'est vrai, pour le moment j'ai pas fait des fins trop 'méchantes' alors valà ^^ Pis, comme tu l'as lu, personne a rattrapé pitit Harry. Faut dire qu'il a la protection de… oups, j'allais faire un spoiler ^^

_Ituko__ :_ MOI AUSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je veux le slash !!!! M'enfin bon, pas avant les alentours du chapitre 20 -_- Par contre, là je crois que j'ai jamais updaté aussi vite ^^

_Marie-Jo__ :_ Vi, vive les Serpentards !!!! ^^ Comme t'as vu, Harry n'est pas retourné dans son époque, il doit se passer… hum… certaines choses qui vont faire que… heu… je me perds dans les explications ^^ Enfin, normalement, Harry devrait rester dans le passé jusqu'à la fin de la partie 1 qui devrait faire encore 25 chapitres !!!

_Lily of the valley :_ #^_^# Effectivement, mon review était un peu (hum…) long, j'avais pas fait attention que c'était à ce point ^^ Après, d'acc pour Fred, chuis trop curieuse ^^ A moins que ce ne soit un élément décisif dans ta fic (je crois pas mais on sait jamais) dans ce cas là, 'veux pas savoir ^^ Chuis compliquée je sais ^^ MDR !!! Pofraîche ^^ J'y avais jamais pensé ^^ Vi, l'infirmière est une sadique qui empêche ses patients de sortir avant qu'ils ne soient guéris (-_- mauvaise image mentale) Vi, fondons le FLR (Front de Libération des Radoteuses) heu… je crois que je vais pas tarder à aller dormir mwa, j'ai des idées bizarres O_o Ouh, marchi, moi aussi j't'adoreuh ! *gros câlin* Oh, pitit Sevychounet (ça fait longtemps que je voulais le sortir ^^) nous on t'aimeuh. Après, pour le fait qu'il a manqué d'amour *d'une voix mortellement sérieuse que j'utilise jamais pace que mes amis me disent que je fais peur quand je parle comme ça ^^* Effectivement. O_O, ouah, la loquacité de Sevy est communicative ^^ lol. Non, je suis une pipelette et je le reste !!!! Oh, un dédoublement de personnalité ^^ Ca me rappelle quelqu'un… Ah… vi… MWA… Mais je les ai pas nommés ^^ SI, je suis en train d'essayer de lire HP 5, je suis nulle en anglais -_- et je suis dégoûtée de qui qui va mourir !!! Vivi, je sais que c'est perfide un sol, tu fais pas gaffe et v'là, tu te retrouves à l'embrasser ^^ lol.

_Cerendy__ Potter :_ Valà la suiteuh !!! Faut dire que là, j'ai explosé mon record de vitesse d'updatage ^^

_Clem__ :_ *toute rouge 'core une fois, et c'est pas à cause de ce @%ù¤$£ de coup de soleil que j'ai attrapé* Merchiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *rougit un tout ch'tit peu plus* Pis, soudain *se met debout sur sa chaise (tournante) et manque de se casser la gueule trois fois* VIVE DRACOOOOOO !!!!!! ET PIS LES SERPENTARDS !!!! ET LE QUDDITCH EUH !!!! Heu… *se rassit soudainement* me suis laissée aller là ^^ lol. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ^^

_Elava :_ *rougit de nouveau beaucoup que je vais finir par plus avoir besoin de lumière tellement que je suis fluo et que je suis en train de partir en plein délire même po marrant ^^ * Merchiiiiiiiii !!!! Faut dire que j'ai grave du mal pour trouver mes titres (vive l'euphémisme) et là, le machin, le bidule, l'objet ou la personne ou quoi que ce soit d'autre (précis hein ?) que désigne Aurum est un élément clé de la fic, je l'ai adopté comme titre… O_o mon explication est très claire ^^ Après, moi aussi j'aime bien la sonorité, c'est du latin (comme quoi mes cours m'ont un jour servi à quelque chose ^^)

_Mangafana__ :_ Je trouve aussi que les Serpentards s'attachent vite, surtout quand je me suis rendu compte que ça ne faisait que 3 semaines (Sevy = casseur d'ambiance lol) mais… heu… c'est… heu… le charisme d'Harry ? Non, non, j'rigole. En fait c'est surtout son comportement renfermé qui fait la différence. Et comme Harry va rester que plusieurs mois… O_O oups… j'ai rien fait, t'as rien lu hein ? Non, non, je viens pas de faire un tout ch'tit spoiler !!! lol. Je désespère de pouvoir écrire le slash -_- Heu, vi, je devrais pit-être m'entraîner à la course mwa, ce serait une bonne idée ^^ Surtout si on prend en compte que je suis une nouille (chuis méchante avec les pattes ^^) en sport ^^

_Mimi :_ Ca va ? Tu t'en es remis ? J'ai updaté vite quand même ^^ Surtout quand on prend en compte que je mets environ deux semaines d'hab ^^

_Célé :_ Merci !!!!! A vrai dire, je voyais pas l'infirmière s'emporter devant toute la grande salle, surtout qu'on sait même pas si elle prend ses repas avec les profs ^^ Merci !!! Mais je trouve que ça donne plus d'horizons d'utiliser plusieurs points de vue !!! Valà, j'espère que le chap t'a plu (à part la fin qui est horrible -_-)

_Phern__ :_ Sev' tombe amoureux de Léïn doucement et pour s'en rendre compte, ça va surtout se passer dans le chap 19 je crois ^^ Sinon, Sev' ne va être au courant (vraiment je parle) que Léïn et Harry ne font qu'une seule personne que dans la deuxième partie… et pas tout de suite en plus ^^

_Myley__ :_ Merci !!!! Après, Harry a changé d'apparence inconsciemment parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se retrouver dans le passé en sachant qu'il était un parfait sosie de son père. Et, inconsciemment, ça a influencé le sort qu'il a lancé. Le fait qu'il n'a pas 'emporté' son corps avec dans le passé fait qu'il a pu sans problèmes changer d'apparence… Heu, je suis compréhensible ou pas ? Pace que moi et les explications… -_-

_DarkWest__ :_ Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review !!! Tu m'as fait rougir devant mon écran et mon père est entré et m'a demandé ce que j'étais en train de faire ^^ Alors, ben pour les fautes, sous Word, le correcteur aide pas mal ^^ sinon, c'est vrai que j'aime pas trop – personnellement – lire une fic bourrée de fautes alors j'essaie de faire des efforts ^^ J'avoue avoir un petit faible pour les voyages dans le temps ^^ Vi, c'est bête pour le couple, je trouve le Harry/Sev' très intéressant moi, et je les trouve tout kawai ensemble !!! Après pour le 4, je sais pas trop, j'ai parfois l'impression de traîner en longueur et ça m'énerveuh !!! -_- *pique un fard pas possible* Marchiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!! Je sais, j'update pas toujours très vite mah j'essaie de faire des efforts ^^ Merci encore (y'a pas que toi qui radotes ^^) de m'avoir laissée une review, ça m'a fait super plaisir !!! (et tu m'as complètement décidé à mettre mon chapitre 12 tout de suite)

Il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre (je trouve la fin pas super mwa -_-) mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît!!!


	13. I, 13 Cours supplémentaire

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y avoir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Rogue/Harry, ça va arriver mais le problème c'est que je sais pas quand ^^;;;_

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Salut tout le monde !!!! Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews !!! ^_____________________^ Alors valà un nouveau chapitre et je vous laisse le lire.

(comment ça je suis plus folle que d'habitude ? Mais non, plus énervée c'est tout, ma cousine arrive demain ^__________________________^)

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrit, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!_

_Disclaimer__: Vous croyez VRAIMENT qu'ils puissent m'appartenir? ... Bien c'que j'me disais -_- Hé non!!! Y sont pô à moi!!!_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE I:_ Dans le passé

_Chapitre 13:_

Il retourna finalement dans la salle de bal après s'être promené, seul, dans les jardins de Poudlard - décorés à l'occasion du bal.

Il entra et, repérant facilement Lucius, Akina, Narcissa, Owen et Naïla Speculum, la cavalière de Lestrange, se dirigea vers eux.

Ils se retournèrent vers lui à son approche et Malefoy lança:

- Ca va?

Harry le regarda avec étonnement avant de se souvenir qu'il les avait plantés pour sortir 'prendre l'air'. Il haussa son épaule intacte et répliqua simplement:

- Je suis fatigué, je monte me coucher.

Il se tourna vers Akina et lui sourit légèrement avant de dire:

- Merci, j'ai passé une bonne soirée.

- Moi aussi, merci Léïn!

Elle répondit à son sourire et Harry quitta la Grande Salle - emménagée en salle de bal - sans plus se préoccuper.

Akina se retourna alors vers les autres et vit l'inquiétude de Malefoy et Lestrange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Rien d'important, finit par répondre Lucius au bout d'un moment, je pense que Léïn doit être en plus mauvais état que ce qu'il laisse paraître.

- Les os bousillés de son épaule ne se réparent pas sans souffrance, répondit Speculum avec détachement.

*             *             *

Harry rejoignit rapidement la Salle Commune des Serpentards et monta sans plus attendre dans son dortoir.

Là, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de s'étendre sur son lit et de se reposer. Il était plus fatigué que ce qu'il pensait.

Il poussa la porte et entra, la laissant claquer derrière lui.

Il remarqua alors que la lumière était encore allumée dans le dortoir et il se tourna vers le lit de Rogue pour voir que le Serpentard était toujours en train de lire le même livre.

- Il doit être passionnant, lança Harry en retenant un bâillement.

- Effectivement, répondit laconiquement Rogue sans paraître lui prêter plus d'attention.

Le Survivant s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit du Serpentard, froissant légèrement les draps et sans déranger Rogue d'une quelconque manière.

- C'est intéressant les potions?

Harry ne se rendit compte de la stupidité de sa question qu'une fois qu'il l'eut posée.

Il allait s'excuser lorsque la réponse de Rogue lui vint, lui coupant ainsi la parole:

- Endormant à un point inimaginable.

Le Survivant lui jeta un coup d'oeil, intrigué, pour voir la légère lueur de malice dans les yeux de Severus ainsi que le très léger - mais alors extrêmement petit - sourire étirant les lèvres du Serpentard.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, un sourire étira ses lèvres à son tour. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Severus sourire...

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? finit par demander Rogue en abandonnant son livre et le posant à côté de lui.

- Par... curiosité, répondit après un moment Harry.

- Les potions t'intriguent donc maintenant?

- Non c'est plutôt l'intérêt que tu y portes.

- Pardon?

- Hé bien, tu as l'air vraiment passionné par tout ce qui touche aux Potions et quand je vois ça, je me dis que je me suis peut-être trompé sur cette matière.

Severus l'observa un moment, semblant chercher si le nouveau avait été tout à fait franc, puis, hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

- Et?

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil et sut que Severus savait où il voulait en venir - ce qui n'était franchement pas difficile - mais répondit tout de même:

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre? Je veux dire, j'ai dû louper plus ou moins tout le programme depuis ma scolarité et je m'étonne encore d'avoir réussi ma potion sans qu'elle explose en début d'année.

- Pourtant t'as l'air de te débrouiller en cours.

- Un peu beaucoup grâce à Lucius. Je suis nul.

Cette dernière affirmation étonna Rogue mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il avait remarqué que Léïn n'excellait pas vraiment dans cette matière mais de là à dire que son niveau était plus que médiocre...

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'oeil au nouveau et demanda:

- Tu vas bien?

Harry lui lança un regard surpris avant d'hausser une épaule, se mordillant la lèvre.

- Juste fatigué. Cette semaine a été épuisante.

Il se leva du lit sur lequel il s'était assis et s'éloigna après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son camarade.

*             *             *

Les cours du lundi étaient terminés et le groupe de quatre Serpentards - Flint ne pouvait venir, le prof ne l'ayant pas invité - se dirigeait vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour les cours supplémentaires proposés par le professeur.

La journée de la veille s'était passée sans incidents, la plupart des élèves récupérant le peu de sommeil qu'ils avaient eu la nuit suivant le bal.

Lestrange, arrivant le premier près de la porte, la poussa sans même frapper, suivant son habitude de ne pas respecter le personnel enseignant.

Les quatre Serpentards entrèrent donc dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur les attendant déjà.

- Très bien, je pense que nous pouvons commencer immédiatement.

Il regarda les quatre élèves à qui il allait inculquer quelques notions supplémentaires et plus particulièrement en duel. Ces quatre sorciers l'avaient assez surpris lors de ses cours, ils avaient un bon potentiel et ne semblaient pas s'en rendre particulièrement compte.

- Commençons par le sortilège de Désarmement. Mr Lestrange.

Owen s'avança, regardant Species et sortit sa baguette.

- Bien, maintenant lancez-moi l'Expelliarmus.

Lestrange lança un regard interdit au prof mais se décida finalement à le faire, curieux quand à la suite du cours.

- Expelliarmus!

La baguette de Species quitta les mains de son propriétaire pour atterrir dans celles de Lestrange qui, son sort terminé, la rendit au professeur qui acquiesça.

- Bien. Mr Aurum s'il vous plaît.

Harry s'avança, se doutant de ce que le professeur attendait de lui, et ferma brièvement les yeux pour sentir sa magie commençait à se manifester.

Depuis qu'il en avait été complètement vidé, il arrivait à la sentir beaucoup plus facilement, avant il lui fallait une extrême concentration pour y arriver.

- Expelliarmus! lança-t-il soudain.

La baguette vola de nouveau, Harry l'attrapant au vol et le professeur décolla, projeté en arrière sur plusieurs mètres. Son 'vol' improvisé se finit lorsqu'il heurta le mur et Species finit par réussir à retourner sur la terre ferme.

Le professeur se leva aussitôt, grimaçant tout de même, et revint vers les quatre Serpentards.

Harry sentait les regards de ses trois amis sur lui. Ils étaient probablement en train de se poser des questions et ils finiraient par les lui poser...

- Owen, à quoi as-tu pensé lorsque tu as lancé le sort?

- A vous désarmer, répondit le Serpentard en butant légèrement sur le vouvoiement - ayant plus l'habitude de tutoyer ses professeurs pour les provoquer.

- Et toi Léïn?

- A vaincre mon adversaire, répondit Harry avec impassibilité.

- Bien. Si vous voulez devenir plus puissants vous allez devoir vouloir devenir plus puissants. Lancer un sort demande de la concentration et de la volonté. Tout d'abord, vous allez vous exercer sur l'Expelliarmus. Toi, Léïn, je vais t'expliquer la suite.

*             *             *

Tom Serpens - actuel professeur de Potions et Seigneur des Ténèbres à son époque - reposa sa plume sur le bureau, ayant fini de corriger les copies de ses élèves.

Il commençait à s'ennuyer.

C'était... distrayant, au début, d'effrayer les élèves par moments et les rassurant par la suite, d'expérimenter diverses potions pour ses 'collègues' ou, encore plus, de torturer Harry mais il se lassait.

Les réunions avec les mangemorts lui manquaient mais, encore plus, les massacres. Et tant qu'il serait ici, à cette époque, si près de Dumbledore, il devait malheureusement s'en passer.

Mais il pouvait toujours torturer un peu plus son Gryffondor préféré.

Alors que quelques idées farfelues se formaient dans son esprit tordu, un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Voldemort, n'allant pas du tout avec l'apparence du gentil prof de Potions qu'il s'était donné.

*             *             *

Alors que les cinq Serpentards de 6ème année étaient dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre leur dîner - Lucius, Severus, Owen et Harry ayant rejoint Flint après leur 'leçon' - Malefoy prit soudain la parole:

- J'ai entendu plusieurs rumeurs - qui semblent apparemment fondées - sur le fait que Salazard Serpentard aurait laissé une chambre, son dernier héritage en quelque sorte, ici à Poudlard!

Harry se retint de justesse d'ouvrir grand les yeux et d'ouvrir la bouche sous l'étonnement, gardant son expression impassible.

- Même si c'était vrai, répliqua Rogue, Dumbledore doit l'avoir scellée depuis un moment.

- Non, il ne l'a pas trouvée! Il y a eu des fouilles mais en vain.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que nous, nous réussirons à la trouver? demanda alors Flint, fronçant les sourcils.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

- Rien mais on peut toujours essayer.

Les autres acquiescèrent, plus ou moins motivés, se disant qu'ils verraient bien comment Lucius organiserait les choses vu qu'il avait semblé vouloir prendre les choses en mains.

Peu après, ils se levèrent tous cinq et quittèrent la Grande Salle, avec l'intention de rejoindre leur Salle Commune.

Rogue s'arrêta soudain au milieu d'un couloir, faisant se retourner les quatre autres qui le regardèrent avec surprise.

- Aurum, tu te souviens ce que tu m'as demandé samedi soir?

Harry le regarda avec surprise - ce qui veut dire en levant un sourcil - puis acquiesça.

- Hé bien, ça te dirait de commencer?

Le Survivant acquiesça, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Severus de lui 'enseigner' les Potions, il ne l'avait pas particulièrement pris au sérieux et n'aurait jamais cru que Rogue accède aussi vite à sa demande.

- On pourrait nous expliquer? demanda alors Lucius, perplexe.

Severus haussa les épaules et marcha dans la direction opposée à celle des dortoirs, se retournant au bout de quelques pas pour inviter Léïn à le suivre.

Le Survivant n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et emboîta le pas à son 'professeur'.

Trois Serpentards perplexes les regardèrent s'éloigner, étonnés - quel euphémisme! - que Severus... s'investisse pour ils ne savaient quoi.

*             *             *

Rogue s'arrête devant une statue représentant un dragon, en miniature, debout sur ses pattes arrières et les ailes étendues, comme s'il s'apprêtait à prendre son vol.

Bien que c'était une réduction du majestueux animal, la statue était bien plus grande que les deux élèves, dépassant les deux mètres et elle avait un air si réel... Le tout était plutôt impressionnant.

- Asphodèle.

A l'énoncé de ce qui devait probablement être le mot de passe, la statue s'illumina brièvement avant de revenir à son état normal.

- Vas-y, lança alors Rogue.

Harry le regarda avec incrédulité avant d'avancer lentement sa main, voulant la poser sur la pierre dans laquelle le dragon était sculpté... Mais elle passa à travers.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança, traversant ainsi la statue.

Rogue ne tarda pas à l'imiter et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans une pièce assez vaste.

Sur tout un mur, de nombreuses étagères supportaient une collection assez impressionnante d'ingrédients. D'un autre côté, près d'une bibliothèque, une armoire contenait des potions déjà prêtes.

Il y avait également un bureau ainsi que quelques chaudrons de diverses tailles, le tout étant parfaitement rangé.

- C'est la première fois que je fais entrer quelqu'un dans mon repère, murmura Severus.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureux que le Serpentard l'accepte et lui fasse confiance.

à suivre!!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: Hé valà! Normalement - je dis bien normalement pace qu'avec moi on sait jamais ^^;;; - il devrait y avoir plus d'actions dans les prochains chapitres ^^;;;;_

_Myley__ :_ Marchiiiii !!!!!! Vi, je sais pour le slash, mais j'ai décidé d'écrire quelque chose de pas trop OOC, ou tout du moins, essayer alors je me retiens (c'est dureuh !!!) d'écrire que Harry saute sur Sev' ^^ C'est vrai que c'est plus un Léïn/Sev' ^^ mais bon, Harry et Léïn sont la même personne et y'aura après un Harry/Sev' (un vrai !!!) Certains vont apprendre qui est vraiment Léïn (quoique, pas tous) et je poste mes chapitres assez irrégulièrement ^^ J'essaie de faire environ une fois par semaine mais ça peut aller jusqu'à une fois toutes les 3 semaines ^^ 

_Miya__ Black :_ Marchi !!! ^_______________________________________^ Bien sûr que Voldy est intéressé par Harry !!!! ^^ Non, je rigole, pas dans ce sens là (quoique, au départ je voulais écrire un Sev'/Voldy puis un Voldy/Harry et enfin un Sev'/Harry ^^ bien sûr les deux premiers auraient plus été des viols ^^ m'enfin bon, j'ai finalement abandonné ^^)

_Mimi :_ C'est à moi de te remercier pour ta review ^____________^

_Sisi__ :_ Moi non plus j'aime pas trop le chapitre 12 (surtout que Sevy aurait au moins pu accompagner Harry ^^) mais bon, je voulais écrire une discussion Lily – Harry alors valà ^^ *essaie de se retenir de rougir… en vain* Merchi ^______^ Pis Dumbledore est déjà au courant que Harry et Léïn sont une seule et même personne O_o non ? Alors valà, Voldy est là dans ce chapitre. C'est vrai qu'il intervient pas beaucoup ici et qu'il est assez OOC mais… je vais me rattraper dans la seconde partie ^_____^

_Marie-Jo__ :_ Merci !!! Alors, pour Drago, je crois que je vais les faire devenir amis mah chuis pas encore sûre ^^ Mais Drago va jouer un rôle dans la seconde partie, c'est sûr !!! Après, j'essaie de pas être trop longue ni trop rapide sur son changement d'opinion pace qu'il ne peut pas non plus passer du tout au tout en cinq secondes… bah je sais pas si c'est réussi ou bien pas mais valà quoi ^^

_Moi :_ Marchiiii !!!! Tu vas faire un fanart ? O_O C'est vrai ? (la fille qui s'en remet pas) OUAH !!!! C'est trop cool ^_______________________^ Marchiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Après j'imaginais ses cheveux un peu plus court que mi-dos ^^ Tu pourras m'envoyer l'image ou me dire où je peux la trouver é_è Sitoplé ? Encore merci !!!!!

_Ituko__ :_ Vi je sais -_- le slash arrive dans longtemps hein ? En plus le chapitre 20 risque d'être heu… assez lourd en émotions parce qu'y va y avoir le grain de sel des Maraudeurs ^^ J'en dis pas plus !!! Tu verras bien !!! Heu… déjà à la retraite ? Je sais que j'écris pas vite mais pit-être pas à ce point… si ?

_Lily of the valley :_ Marchi pour ta review !!!! Pis est-ce que tu vas mieux? Pis... heu... comment dire? Chuis pas sûre que Sevychounet (surnom stupide mah je l'aime bien !!! ^^) soit totalement convaincu que moi je lui veux que du bien vu ce qu'il se passe dans cette fic ^^ Bah, y devrait me remercier, je vais le mettre avec Léïn (comme on dit, c't'une question de point de vue ^^). Bah vi, c pas marrant si je peux pas torturer un ch'tit peu mon Léïn !!! Pis, vu tout ce qui lui arrive dans les livres pendant les matchs de quidditch, hein ^^ Vi, j'étais complètement déjantée dans la réponse à ton review du dernier chapitre !! Je vais te dire un secret (ouah, ça fait grave sérieux ça ^^) C'est mon état normal ^^ Vivi, je suis habituellement complètement folle… même que mes parents cherchent discrètement (mah je les ai captés !!!) dans l'annuaire l'adresse d'un asile pas trop loin où il pourrait venir m'apporter des oranges (vi, je sais, c't'en prison normalement mais c'est po grave ^^ Tu crois qu'on peut apporter des oranges aux prisonniers d'Azkaban ? O_o j'me pose des questions zarbs…) Dis, tu pourras me prêter un jour ta ch'tite musique mélodramatique parce que moi, j'suis plus du genre à écouter en ce moment Linkin Park et Evanescence ^^ Et pis, pour convaincre Sevy-chan que je lui veux que du bien (pourquoi tout le monde me regarde bizarrement ^^ ) chuis pas sûre que ce soit très efficace ^^ Heu… je devrais pit-être aller dormir mwa ^^ quoique, à 13h11, c'est pit-être un peu tôt ? MDR !!! Evite de parler de pompom girls (même si je suis super contente que tu me soutiennes comme ça ^______________________________________________^) ça me rappelle des souvenirs bizarres ^^ Vi, je me suis déjà déguisée en pompom girls et non, tu veux pas de détails ^^ T'es ma revieweuse préférée !!!! *un autre gros câlin* Pis, je me répète (pô grave, en tant que membres de FLR ça m'excuse ^^) mah je t'adoreuh !!!! Après, na-chan est, en fait, un raccourci du nérisson sadique ^^ Ca non plus, tu veux pas savoir d'où ça vient (tout ce que je te dis c'est que j'avais, y'a un moment, une certaine tendance à tuer mes persos O_o même que c'est pas complètement parti *sourire innocent*) D'façon, j'ai toujours eu des surnoms bizarres, comme celui de mon compte hotmail O_o Pis, tu sais quoi (ben non puisque je vais te le dire ^^ Oui, pas grave, c'est débile, je sais ^^) Gervais m'énerveuh !!!!!! Vi, le perso que t'as créé, j'arrive pô à le dessiner -_- Il a une tête toute pas belle ^^ Bah d'façon, par rapport aux autres hein ^^ Anastasia fait gamine, Cédric ressemble à un extraterrestre (O_o si, si, j'te jure ^^) et j'ai pas terminé Jimmy ^^ Je devrais pit-être abandonner le dessin mwa ^^ Pis, je vais te laisser là (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON JE VEUX POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^) mah, j'arriverai peut-être (c bô de rêver) à terminer mon dessin et je te l'enverrai (après que j'aurais réussi à faire fonctionner mon scanner !!!) *regarde la réponse* heu… c'est… heu… pit-être *un peu* long ^^

_Nakhemda__ :_ Merci !!!! Ca s'est bien passé tes vacances ? Faut dire que c'est assez chiant à écrire les matchs de Quidditch ^^ mah je voulais le faire ^^ déjà pour les noms des autres joueurs et après pour les commentaires -_- Vi, c'est pas marrant d'écrire une fic sur Harry si on peut pas le torturer un ch'tit peu (moi ? Sadique ? ^^) Mah je voulais que Sevy aille au bal mah il a po voulu ^^ Ben, en fait, ça aurait fait un ch'tit peu trop vite ^^ Vi, sont du genre lent tous les deux ^^ Mah j'ai comme mis une ch'tite conversation Harry-Sevy c'est vrai quoi, faut bien que je me rattrape ^^ Et j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre ^^

_Elava :_ Merci !!! Vi, je sais, c'est pas très galant de la part d'Harry de la planter mais bon, il est du genre impulsif ^^ Et il l'a plantée une deuxième fois en plus ^^ Enfin, j'espère que t'as quand même aimé ce chapitre ^^

Sivouplait, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!


	14. I, 14 loupgarou

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y avoir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Rogue/Harry, ça va arriver mais le problème c'est que je sais pas quand ^^;;;_

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrit, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!_

Coucou tout le monde !!!! Arg, je pensais pas updater si tôt, j'ai dû me grouiller, 'faut dire que je suis en plein décryptage du 5ème tome d'HP alors ^^ Marchi à tous les reviewers encore une fois, ça me fait hyper méga plaisir !!! A chaque fois que je reçois une review, j'me mets à sautiller partout O_o si, si, j'vous jure ^^

_Disclaimer__: Vous croyez VRAIMENT qu'ils puissent m'appartenir? ... Bien c'que j'me disais -_- Hé non!!! Y sont pô à moi!!!_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE I:_ Dans le passé

_Chapitre 14:_

L'infirmière monta les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur après avoir donné le mot de passe à la statue gardant l'entrée.

Elle frappa à la porte et entra après s'y être fait invitée.

- Bonjour Albus!

Le directeur releva la tête du dossier qu'il était en train de consulter et lui sourit.

- Bonjour Pompom, que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Hé bien, il s'agit du nouveau, vous savez, Léïn Aurum.

Dumbledore acquiesça et attendit que l'infirmière de Poudlard reprenne la parole. Elle semblait assez destabilisée...

- J'ai vérifié dans plusieurs livres et je suis même allée faire des recherches à St Mangouste et... je trouve tout le temps la même chose.

- Sur quoi?

- Léïn a fait un séjour à l'infirmirie il y a quelque temps et... il était complètement vide de sa magie, j'en suis sûre, c'est moi qui l'ai ausculté!!! Et dans tous les documents que j'ai consultés, il y a une sorte de réflexe qui empêche le corps de se vider complètement. Et, dans le cas improbable où ce réflexe serait dépassé, c'est la mort assurée...

Albus regarda Pompom, ses yeux totalement sérieux et reprit:

- Ce qui voudrait obligatoirement dire...

- Que Léïn a une deuxième source de magie en lui, probablement trop petite et diffuse pour que je puisse la repérer... ou trop différente...

- Et ce cas n'a pas été repéré depuis... je ne sais pas combien de siècles, finit Albus, comprenant l'inquiétude de l'infirmière.

*             *             *

- Allez! Dépêchez-vous! s'exclama James en se tournant vers les deux autres Maraudeurs.

- On arrive! répliqua Sirius en terminant de boutonner son uniforme rapidement.

- Pas trop tôt! marmonna Potter.

Les trois Maraudeurs furent enfin prêts et ils se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité de James pour traverser portes, couloirs et escaliers sans risquer de se faire prendre.

Ils empruntèrent donc le chemin sans hésitation, ils le parcouraient depuis leur 5ème année et le connaissaient désormais par coeur.

Après un petit quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le Saule Cogneur qui s'agita vainement en essayant de les frapper.

Un à un, ils prirent leur forme animagus: un cerf pour James, un gros chien noir pour Sirius et un rat pour Peter.

Ce dernier se faufila alors habilement entre les racines et appuya sur la plus grosse, immobilisant ainsi les branches.

Cornedrue fut le premier à s'engager dans le passage secret, suivi de Patmol et, finalement, de Queudver.

Les trois Maraudeurs parcoururent le chemin en vitesse - Peter était monté sur le dos de James afin de ne pas les ralentir - car ils n'aimaient pas laisser le loup-garou seul une nuit de pleine lune, surtout que Rémus avait paru assez énervé aujourd'hui.

Ils purent enfin accéder à la maison abandonnée que les habitants de Pré-au-lard avaient surnommé la Cabane Hurlante.

Les trois animagus stoppèrent net en voyant leur ami, retenant à grande peine leur mâchoire inférieure de se décrocher.

*             *             *

Voldemort pencha la tête en arrière, assis sur son fauteuil dans ses appartements, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

Il allait montrer à Harry qu'il n'oubliait pas la raison pour laquelle il était venu dans le passé, même si, actuellement, il était plus en train d'observer.

*             *             *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sentant les battements accélérés de son coeur se répercuter dans sa cage thoracique.

Il se força à se calmer, prenant de longues inspirations.

Lorsque son rythme cardiaque fut redevenu à peu près normal, il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, s'efforçant de penser calmement.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, un TRES mauvais pressentiment et il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son rêve de cette nuit...

Mais il n'avait aucun éléments qui puissent lui permette d'affirmer que quelque chose allait mal, juste une étrange sensation... assez forte pour le réveiller.

Abandonnant l'idée de se rendormir, il attrapa sa cape d'hiver et quitta les dortoirs puis la salle commune, décidant de quitter le château.

Ce n'était ni prudent, ni intelligent, mais il avait envie de prendre l'air, de quitter les murs de pierre quelque instants.

*             *             *

La surprise passée, Patmol et Cornedrue essayèrent de calmer le loup en rage qui s'était acharné sur tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, allant jusqu'à se jeter sur les murs pour essayer de sortir, tandis que Queudver se planquait dans un coin de la cabane, mort de peur.

Depuis qu'ils tenaient compagnie au loup-garou les soirs de pleine lune, il n'avait jamais été aussi énervé, comme si toute la part humaine de Rémus avait laissé la place à la bête.

Le loup-garou tourna son regard doré vers James et Sirius, leur arrachant un frisson involontaire.

Où était passé le compagnon qu'ils avaient trouvé lors des soirs de pleine lune?

Ils tentèrent de nouveau de calmer le loup-garou mais leurs efforts restèrent vains.

Et... le loup-garou les regardait bizarrement, comme s'il était en train de se demander s'ils ne feraient pas un meilleur défouloir que les murs de sa prison.

Le gros chien noir se tourna vers le cerf qui acquiesça.

Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus animagus, ils avaient développé une autre complicité, leur permettant de se comprendre sans échanger des mots.

Sirius se dirigea vers Queudver et le prit dans sa gueule, essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible. James et lui exécutèrent la seule solution qui leur restait: la retraite.

Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à échapper au loup-garou et restèrent dans le passage reliant la cabane au Saule Cogneur, tentant de reprendre leur calme. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à leur ami?

*             *             *

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant trois silhouettes marcher près du Saule Cogneur, regrettant aussitôt de ne pas avoir pris sa cape d'invisibilité avec.

Il s'approcha des trois individus silencieusement, essayant de ne pas se faire repérer mais finit par se découvrir en reconnaissant les trois Maraudeurs.

- Que faites-vous là? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- On pourrait te retourner la question, grommela Sirius, encore sous le choc.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit calmement le Survivant, mais laissant tout de même légèrement transpercer sa colère.

Sirius eut l'air assez gêné de lui avoir parlé ainsi et s'excusa rapidement.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Il remarqua alors que le regard des trois adolescents étaient levés vers le ciel et il les imita donc. La lune était pleine ce soir.

La pleine lune.

Rémus.

Loup-garou.

Un rire cruel lui rappelant de très mauvais souvenirs retentit dans sa tête, sa cicatrice le faisant souffrir.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Voldemort était dans le coup.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Harry, d'une voix plus froide que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

James lui jeta un regard étonné avant de répondre:

- Le loup était déchaîné, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça!

Et le Gryffondor se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, attendant que le nouveau lui demande comment ils avaient pu rejoindre une créature qui se jetait sur toute personne humanoïde.

Mais la question ne vint pas, à la place, Harry leur ordonna:

- Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre votre dortoir, Rémus est dangereux ce soir.

Sirius allait protester que le loup-garou était leur ami mais le Serpentard avait déjà disparu...

*             *             *

Harry rejoignit rapidement la bibliothèque et gagna la partie interdite.

Il savait que c'était risqué sans sa cape d'invisibilité mais peu lui importait pour le moment.

Il se laissa glisser le long de l'Etagère, celle qui contenait ces livres si particuliers.

Il se sentait bizarrement mieux et commençait à se détendre.

Voldemort avait trouvé le moyen de déchaîner le loup les soirs de pleine lune et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu, sans nuls doutes, tuer James.

Son père n'était donc plus en sécurité sous sa forme animagus et il doutait fortement être capable de l'empêcher de rejoindre son ami.

S'il voulait donc continuer de le protéger - ou du moins essayer vu comment il était bien parti - il devait... devenir un animagi.

L'idée l'attira et l'effraya en même temps.

Il sauta alors sur ses pieds, envahi d'une nouvelle force qu'il ne ressentait pas quelques instants auparavant et se mit à la recherche d'un manuel sur une des plus hautes formes de la Métamorphose: la transformation en animagi.

*             *             *

L'infirmière regarda le Saule Cogneur avec inquiétude.

Rémus aurait dû être sorti depuis longtemps maintenant!

Elle avança d'un pas, décidé à aller le chercher elle-même, inquiète pour son petit protégé.

Le garçon apparut alors, tremblant sur ses jambes et ne marchant absolument pas droit, s'appuyant sur tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver.

Le voyant défaillir, l'infirmière fut aussitôt à ses côtés et remarqua les nombreuses blessures marquant sa peau.

Le faisant délicatement léviter d'un coup de baguette magique, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre l'infirmerie.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le garçon dans un aussi sal état... si elle l'avait déjà vu un jour.

*             *             *

Harry ne rejoignit son dortoir qu'après que tous les élèves furent levés et passa aussitôt dans la salle de bains, ayant bien besoin d'une bonne douche s'il voulait ne serait-ce qu'espérer réussir à rester éveillé aujourd'hui.

Dix minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bains et rejoignit les quatre Serpentards dans la Salle Commune.

- Ca va Léïn? demanda Lucius en fronçant légèrement le sourcils, tu as l'air fatigué.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

La voix légèrement plus froide que d'habitude fit comprendre aux quatre autres de ne pas insister.

Ils rejoignirent tous les cinq la Grande Salle quand l'estomac de Flint commença à gargouiller, attirant une légère gêne chez son propriétaire.

Harry s'installa de façon à pouvoir voir la table des professeurs et plus particulièrement Serpens, alias Voldemort.

Il murmura une formule, bougeant simplement les lèvres qans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, pour activer le sort.

Enfin, il ferma les yeux et envoya télépathiquement au professeur de Potions.

_Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?_

Il n'avait pu empêcher sa voix de trembler sous la colère.

_J'ai simplement réveillé l'instinct animal sommeillant au fond de lui!_

La réponse, lancée sur un ton léger, énerva un peu plus Harry qui serra brièvement le poing, essayant de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions.

Rogue regarda la main de Léïn serrer plus que nécessaire son verre alors que le nouveau buvait.

Il n'avait pas manqué le court 'dialogue' qu'il avait entretenu avec Serpens et il était immensément curieux de savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dits... pour arriver à mettre Léïn dans cet état.

à suivre!!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur:  Bon, personnellement, j'aime pas ce chapitre – il est horrible surtout !!! – mais il devait être écrit alors…_

_Cerendy__ Potter :_ Valà, t'as une pitite idée mais c'est que le début ^^ Bah quoi, Voldy était un peu trop inactif ces derniers temps ^^ Merci pour ta review ^___^

_Elava :_ Marchiiii !!!! C'est vrai, j'y ai pensé, et le commentaire de Sevy fait un peu OOC, mais je voulais vraiment montrer la place que Harry est en train de prendre dans sa vie et comme les Potions et LA passion de Rogue, j'ai laissé Harry entrer dans son repère ^^ Enfin, c'est vrai que, comme je m'en suis voulue d'avoir planté Akina comme ça, j'ai essayé de montrer que Harry avait tout de même passé une bonne soirée ^^ Et c'était l'occasion d'introduire Naïla ^^ Merveilleux ? *rougit pas possible* marchi bocoup, ça m'a fait super plaisir, mah t'exagères !!! Enfin bref, je SUIS sadique et je trouve ça pas aussi bien si les persos souffrent pas ^^

_Loumiolla__ :_ *rougit encore une fois un peu plus* Marchi !!!!! Faut dire que je me suis dépêchée pour ce chapitre ^^

Marie-Jo : Marchi !!! Pour Drago, je sais pas trop non plus, mon scénar pour la deuxième partie est pas tout à fait au point, mais je suis sûre que Drago y aura un rôle ^^

_Mimi :_ Marchi !!!! La valà ^^

_Celine__ S. :_ Merchi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'espère que t'as – tout de même – apprécié ce chapitre ^^

_Ituko__ :_ T'as vu ça ? J'ai updaté avant le 30 !! Pour que tu puisses lire ce chapitre !!! lol. Sinon, j'imagine plus Voldemort comme un sadique qui calcule tout mais avec une certaine… hum… noblesse ? je sais pas trop comment expliquer ^^ mais il est pit-être OOC O_o Enfin bref, pour le slash, je sais mais… ben… c'est pas des rapides non plus hein, Harry a pris combien d'années pour aller parler à Cho ? lol. Et pis sinon, bonnes vacs !!!!!!!!

_Lily of the valley :_ Kikoooooooouuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!! Chuis pas la seule à devoir 'me dépêcher' pour aller manger ^^ Ma mère a failli enlever les plombs une fois (si, c'est vrai, j'te jure !!!) pace que je descendais pas manger -_- J'ai eu les ch'tons sur ce coup là pace que ça faisait la deuxième fois que je récrivais un chapitre (foutue disquette qui s'était effacée !!!) et avec la coupure de courant, j'aurais tout perdu encore une fois !!!!! Sinon, mon ordi a une fois fait la grève quand une de mes copines est venue à la maison, il voulait pô s'allumer non plus !!! Fichue machine !!! … mah qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans ? lol !!! OUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *monte encore une fois sur sa chaise de bureau – tournante – et manque, de nouveau, de se casser la gueule une ch'tite dizaine de fois* Vas-y Sevychounet !!!!! Dégêle-toi !!!!!!!! MDR !!!! je l'imagine mal entrer dans le micro-ondes !!! … Désolée pour les délires pas drôles mah ma cousine est venue à la maison et c'est genre on va se coucher vers 2, 3, 4 heures du mat' et on se lève à 8 alors chuis en manque de sommeil et ça nuit sur ma santé mentale ^^ Pour Serpens, il est, effectivement, complètement tordu !!! C'est comme ça que je l'imagine ^_____________^ Vi, je sais, je suis aussi tordue que lui ^^ Heu, pit-être un peu moins quand même non ? Si ? Ah ^^ MDDDDRRRRRR !!!!!!! J'étais morte de rire sur ta remarque sur Species ^^ J'y avais même pô pensé non plus !!! Et pis, vas-y Harry, défoule-toi !!! naaaaaan, j'plaisanteuh !!! Vi, j'ai un sens de l'humour tordu !!  Ouh, je t'adore aussi *sautille sur place* rien que de voir que tu m'as laissé une review, je souris immédiatement ^^ Donc, sans commentaires sur l'état dans lequel je suis après avoir lu ta review, genre 'je sautille partout dans la maison' alors que mes parents se demandent ce que j'ai fumé ^^ Pour la chanson, MDR !!! Ca me rappelle la fois où mon père a chanté la chanson revue par lui, genre 'que je m'aime, que je m'aime' ^^ Ca donne un aperçu de l'état de la santé mentale de ma famille ^^ Je te rassure, c'est moi la pire ^^ Heu... pour les dessins, comment dire ? J'ai pas super progressé ^^ Faut dire que ma cousine était là et comme je l'ai dit, chuis en train de décrypter HP 5 – moi et l'anglais, on fait pas très bon ménage – mais bon, là j'ai lu plus de 200 pages en trois jours alors O_o je m'étonne moi-même sur ce coup ^^ pis, je suis en train de faire des croquis pour leur tête ^^ Heu………………… T'es sûre que tu veux savoir pour les pompom girls ? Sûre de sûre ? Tu répéteras pas alors ? Pace que j'ai été obligée de me déguiser – vi, les pompoms, les couettes, la mini-jupe et tout et tout (la honteuh !!!) – et heureusement que personne n'a osé prendre de photos -_- Sinon, c'est pas tout, on était… heu… 5 ? et on a dû danser – oh, là je me cherche un trou de souris pour me cacher -_- – et soutenir l'équipe de foot des mecs -_- l'horreur quoi ^^ Oh, ça serait cool si on serait à côté à l'asile ^^ Ca serait super bien !!!! ^____________________________^ Enfin, pour les oranges, moi aussi j'aurais aimé lui en envoyer ^^ (genre Sirius aurait tout de suite su de qui ça venait ^^ juste une folle de plus ^^) Oh, raconte pourquoi ta mère t'a fait la morale (j'ai failli écrire marole O_o), j'ai bien raconté l'histoire des pompom girls mwa !!! Pis chuis sûre que tu danses pas si mal que ça !!! D'façon, ça peut pô être pire que moi ^^ YAAAAAATTTTTTTTAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!! Une fan de final fantaisy !!!!!!!!!!!! Mais c'est pô du jeu, je peux po jouer au 10, j'ai pô de PS2 -_- Et, tu sais qu'y a un FF10-2 de prévu ? Pis, tout à fait d'accord, Tidus est super canon *bave, bave* D'ailleurs, j'ai une image de FF10-2 où OUAH !!! Allez, j'dois te laisser aussi ^^ Vi, c't'une fois de plus *un peu* long ^^ PS : vive le FLR !!! ^_______^

_Sisi__ :_ Valà, le chapitre, je suis d'accord, l'action commence que maintenant même si ça commence *ton ironique* super bien !!! Vi, il est arrivé assez vite, j'avais pourtant prévu pas avant samedi ^^

_Moi :_ maaaaaaaaaarccccccccchhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais euh !!! C'est vrai quoi !! Cette fic est pas parmi les meilleurs !!! Pis, je suis pas modeste, je suis réaliste ^^ Et têtue aussi ^^ J'avais pas imaginé Léïn comme ça mais c'est vrai que maintenant ^^ Sauf que je le préfère les cheveux détachés ^^ (vi, y va les avoir détachés à un moment ^^) je suis chiante, désolée ^^ mais fais comme tu veux !!! Arg, chuis sûre que ce sera super !!!!! Et pis, tu dis que je suis modeste (O_o) mais toi aussi !!! J'imagine déjà le dessin *bave* et merci encore d'avoir voulu faire un fanart, ça me fait super super plaisir !!!!!!! ^____________^ Marchi !!!!

_Su-chan__ :_ COOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bah pourquoi tu te marres ? O_o mais heu !!! C'est pô vrai !!! Je crie pas comme la lino !! *tire la langue* Un pistolet à eau ? *sourire sadique* bon courage pour en trouver !!! Tandis que le tuyau d'arrosage qui traîne par terre ^_____________________________^ Comme tu l'as fait remarquer, c'est MON sourire sadique !!! Pô du jeu !! *boude* Bah c'est vrai que le manque de sommeil est pas super bon pour deux folles enfermées dans une maison pour manque de beau temps dehors et qui ont la super bonne idée de lire HP jusqu'à je sais pas quelle heure ^^ Pis c'est pas que ta faute, j'y suis pour grand-chose aussi ^^ Pis vivement samedi que tu reviennes !!!!! MAIS HEU !!! Pourquoi je peux pô regarder ? Enfin maintenant si mais avant non ^^ Enfin tu me comprends ^^ C'est mon didinateur ^^ *imagine Léïn aussi* *bave* Iips !! Mon clavier ^^ RELENA !!! lol. *devient rouge pas possible et arrêter de te moquer de moi c'est pô marrant je fais pô exprès de rougir comme ça pis c'est ta faute d'abord pis je suis en train de faire pire que mieux ^^* Marchi !!! *attention, pitit moment sérieux, esprits déjantés, s'abstenir ! lol* Les commentaires que tu fais comptent beaucoup pis tu me remotives ^^ *pitit instant sérieux terminé, ça a pas duré longtemps sinon quelques plombs de mon cerveau auraient eu l'idée bizarre de se réparer ^^ je sais c'est pô marrant mais c'est pô grave, chuis débile, je sais ^^* Heu… j'peux poser une question ? C'est ce que je viens de faire, je sais -_- mais comment Inu fait pour dévorer ma fic si elle est sur ton ordi ^^ Mouhahahaha !!!! Hobbit ^^ *essaie de se calmer* *échoue lamentablement et éclate de rire alors que mes parents sont dans leur chambre et se demandent ce que je suis en train de faire. Bah de toute façon z'ont l'habitude maintenant et c'est moi ou j'ai une légère tendance à dériver ^^* MDR !!! Je crois pas que je m'en remettrai un jour ^^ Bah quoi ? C'est pas parce que les méchants ont pas l'habitude d'avoir un gramme de cervelle que ça doit toujours être comme ça ^^ lol. Non, c'est vrai qu'il est OOC mais j'imagine Voldy assez bizarrement ^^ pis j'trouve ça marrant quand il l'appelle son 'gryffondor préféré' vi, j'ai un sens de l'humour tordu mais t'es déjà au courant ^^ Ce serait une idée ça ^^ Tu veux pô me faire un dessin ? Non ? Bah, c'est beau de rêver ^^ Pour le tattoo, je t'ai expliqué alors ^^ mah il est pas encore activé, il est… heu… au repos ^^ En veille si tu préfères ^^ lol *grand sourire sadique* ah vi, le second tattoo ^_____________________________________^ 'fectivement ^^ Vivement qu'il arriveuh !!! *tire la langue* chuis sadique et fière de l'être !!! MDR !!! Tu vas te remettre de l'apparition de la licorne ? Non, il est pas au courant mais ça veut pas dire que la licorne, elle, ne peut pas l'être ? T'as compris ? faut dire que je m'explique tellement bien -_- Et pis quoi, ça peut être une licorne tordue qui s'est mise en tête de sauver tous les pôv'ch'tits élèves qui se sont mis en tête d'explorer la Forêt Interdite ^^ Comment ça chuis débile ? Pourtant je t'ai pas encore sorti le coup des collants pour Superman, m'enfin bon pour une licorne ? Vi, c'est pathétique, je sais -_- Mais comme tu l'as dit, moi aussi j'ai des circonstances atténuantes !!! Surtout que je suis au chap 'The eye of the snake' et que je veux le lireuh !!!! Pour l'attaque de Rémus, j'ai un doute, t'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule ? Pace que derrière Voldy, y'a moi ^^ Vi, c'est zarb, mais Harry devait devenir animagi pour trouver la fameuse salle avec… enfin tu sais quoi ^^ MDR !!!!!!!! *de nouveau morte de rire pas possible* et pis – le truc qu'a rien à voir – j'imagine bien Sirius avec le liquide à bulle et qui fait des bulles aussi en mode chibi ^^ Et pis Rémus en loup-garou en train d'essayer de faire pareil avec sa grosse papate toute velue ^^ Heu, je dois VRAIMENT récupérer mon manque de sommeil mwa ^^ Non, ma phrase était sans sous-entendus !!! Vi, je voulais un peu d'action (je pense pas au lemon, je pense pas au lemon ^^ heu, j'crois que c'est loupé ^^) et c't'une bonne idée j'trouve ^^ MDDDDRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!! La tête de porc !!! C'est pas mal ^^ MDR !! Harry se battant avec la tête de porc sur l'affiche à l'entrée ^^ Roh, pas bien Léïn, c't'un méchant, y boit du firewhisky  ^^ Je me demande quels sont les véritables effets, après tout, on est dans le monde magique ^^ Oh, tu me laisseras une autre review *chibi eyes* MAAAARCCCCCCCHIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!! Heu… Elly ? Pour le costume de pompom girl, chuis d'accord avec Su-chan hein ^^ Yoru sans le costume ? Sans rien du tout ? Ca donne quoi ? ^^ Il agite un des pompoms ? Y m'encourage ? ^________________^ Michi !!! … bah quoi, c'est beau de rêver non ? Tomber deux fois dans un mail t'as fait fort ^^ Encore que t'as évité la peau de banane MDR !!! Finalement, j'aime bien Yoru – même si c'est pas réciproque – c't'un sadiqueuh !!! Comment ça j'ai mis du temps à le réaliser -_- Vi, je suis longue à la détente ? Et ne pense MEME PAS au cerveau de Lambique !!! Ouh !!! Elly se bidonne !!! piti-n'ange-adoré !!!!! Y devient sadique !!! *voit Ethan arriver avec classe* en parlant de sadique ^_____________^ *puisque que tu t'y mets hein* SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ A pluche cousine !!!!

_Nono :_ Ben, c't'un peu tard, mais bon voyage en Pologne ^^ Marchi pour ta review pis ben on commence déjà par un, pis y'en aura sûrement d'autres quand tu reviendras !!!

_Mangafana__ :_ Ouais !!! Vas-y Sevy !!!! … hum, désolée, je voulais le dire ^^ Effectivement, va y'avoir une histoire avec la chambre des secrets ^^ Mah j'en dis pas plus, ce serait pô marrant ^^ Sinon, hé bien, Harry reste dans le passé durant la partie I donc, ça ne va pas se terminer lorsque Sev' et Harry se mettront ensembles vu qu'il y aura des complications (chuis sadique et fière de l'être ! lol). Sinon, pour le temps que Harry reste dans le passé, je dirais 25 à 30 chapitres ^^ Pas finie d'écrire mwa -_- surtout si on prend en comptes la deuxième partie *soupir* Quand à me lever à 6 heures du mat', pas de probs ^^ Je le fais souvent mais pour l'entraînement c'est autre chose -_- lol. Pis d'abord, si vous me tuez avant que j'ai fini d'écrire la fic, vous aurez pas la suite ^^ Heu… finalement je suis pas si sûre de vouloir la terminer cette fic ^^ lol. Pis tu m'embêtes pas, je suis super contente de lire tes reviews ^_^

Pace que je trouve ce chapitre vraiment nul, je mets un extrait du chapitre 15 ^^ J'ai longuement hésité avant de mettre cette partie pour que ça dévoile pas trop le mystère ^^ lol

_- Serpentards et Gryffondors ne se fréquentent pas, lança Flint en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

_Le Survivant lui lança un regard noir et répondit froidement:_

_- Il semblerait que si._

_Et, tournant les talons, il rejoignit les professeurs pour qu'ils vérifient son autorisation afin qu'il puisse rejoindre les calèches magiques._

Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire ce que vous, vous pensez ce chapitre sivouplaît? é_è


	15. I, 15 Préaulard

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y avoir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Rogue/Harry, je continue à y croire ^^;;;;_

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrit, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!_

Salut tout le monde ! Désolée de pas avoir mis la suite avant mais j'ai eu un gros plantage d'internet pendant une semaine -_-

Marchi à tous mes reviewers ! J'ai passé les 150 reviews !!!! Maaaaaarchiiiiii !!!!!!!!!! ^__________________________________^

Ah vi, dernière chose, c'est définitif, le slash arrive dans le chapitre 20 !

_Disclaimer__: Vous croyez VRAIMENT qu'ils puissent m'appartenir? ... Bien c'que j'me disais -_- Hé non!!! Y sont pô à moi!!!_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE I:_ Dans le passé

_Chapitre 15:_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées tranquillement et le week-end était arrivé avec l'annonce d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard pour les 6e et 7e années.

Harry avait découvert que les 4e et 5e année n'étaient pas autorisés à y aller avec Voldemort faisant parler ainsi de lui. D'ailleurs, les sorties pour les plus vieux avaient failli êtres annulées elles aussi.

Les cinq Serpentards étaient donc en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner tranquillement, le départ étant prévu dans une heure.

- Vous y allez tous? demanda Lucius.

Harry, Owen et Auguste acquiescèrent tandis que Severus restait impassible.

- Tu ne viens pas? lui demanda alors le Survivant, fronçant les sourcils.

Rogue haussa les épaules et finit par répondre au bout d'un moment:

- Si, je dois racheter certains ingrédients.

Bien qu'il était resté impassible, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché par le léger froncement de sourcils de Léïn. Voulait-il vraiment qu'il vienne avec eux?

Une heure plus tard, les cinq Serpentards étaient devant la grande porte menant dehors, attendant les vérifications habituelles et l'accord des professeurs accompagnateurs pour sortir.

- Léïn!!! appela une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il tourna la tête, intrigué, pour voir arriver Lily Evans.

Trois jeunes filles l'accompagnaient, probablement ses amies, et arrêtèrent un peu avant, rejoignant les Maraudeurs après un dernier coup d'oeil à Lily.

Sa future mère le rejoignit, sans prêter plus d'attention aux quatre autres Serpentards qui, pourtant, n'arrêtaient pas de l'embêter depuis le début de sa scolarité.

- Je voulais te remercier pour la dernière fois. Ca s'est arrangé et... je crois que tu avais raison.

Ainsi sa mère commençait à éprouver plus que de l'amitié envers son père.

Il aurait presque dit 'enfin', mais cela aurait été plutôt suspect venant de sa part.

Il sourit à la jeune sorcière et lança:

- Tant mieux pour toi... et j'espère que tout ira comme tu veux.

Lily acquiesça et lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de rejoindre les autres Gryffondors.

Lucius fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Léïn.

- Quand lui as-tu parlé?

- Pendant le bal, répondit d'un ton neutre Harry, essayant de ne pas laisser transpercer sa colère.

- Serpentards et Gryffondors ne se fréquentent pas, lança Flint en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

(ndla : Tout le monde sait bien que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne se fréquentent pas ! –SUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAANNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!! Heu… pas grave… ça me fait légèrement penser à Ryoko ^^)

Le Survivant lui lança un regard noir et répondit froidement:

- Il semblerait que si.

Et, tournant les talons, il rejoignit les professeurs pour qu'ils vérifient son autorisation afin qu'il puisse rejoindre les calèches magiques.

Il savait que les Serpentards n'aimaient pas les Gryffondors - et réciproquement - mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui interdire de parler à qui il voulait. Il n'aimait qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, et ce n'allait pas être aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer!!!

McGonagall hocha la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il pouvait passer.

Harry s'était arrangé avec le Directeur pour qu'il puisse participer aux sorties à Pré-au-lard, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de rester seul dans sa Salle Commune pendant toute la journée.

*             *             *

Après que Léïn les ait quittés, un silence pesant s'installa parmi les quatre Serpentards.

- On ferait bien d'y aller, lança Rogue d'un ton neutre en s'avançant vers les professeurs pour pouvoir passer.

- Pas plus de trois par calèche, indiqua Serpens en arrivant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le professeur de Potions avait réussi à se débrouiller pour accompagner lui aussi les élèves à Pré-au-lard, Dumbledore ayant répliqué qu'ils n'étaient jamais de trop.

- Allez-y ensemble, lança Malefoy, préoccupé par autre chose.

Il fit toutes les calèches une à une avant d'enfin trouver celle où Léïn était assis. Sans hésiter plus, il entra à l'intérieur et s'assit devant le nouveau.

Harry leva la tête, sans sursauter, il avait de toute façon entendu quelqu'un entrer dans la calèche

Il regarda Lucius, le visage sans expressions, attendant que celui-ci prenne la parole.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu croies qu'on te surveille ou qu'on te mette à l'épreuve. Pour moi, tu fais parti de mes amis.

Harry réussit à garder son expression neutre malgré sa surprise. Malefoy venait de lui dire, comme ça, qu'il l'avait accepté.

Après quelques instants de silence, Harry sourit légèrement et, inclinant la tête, répondit:

- Je te considère comme mon ami aussi.

Les lèvres de Lucius s'étirèrent légèrement sur un sourire alors que la calèche se mettait en mouvement, se dirigeant vers Pré-au-lard.

*             *             *

Les cinq Serpentards se retrouvèrent à la ville de sorciers et, malgré une légère tension entre Harry et Flint, aucun incident éclata.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire? lança Lestrange.

- Je vais acheter mes ingrédients! répondit Rogue.

- Je peux venir avec toi?

Severus se tourna vers Léïn et haussa les épaules, intérieurement content qu'il lui propose de l'accompagner.

De toute façon, cela ne servait maintenant plus à rien qu'il essaye de réprimer ses sentiments, il appréciait le nouveau et le nier serait se voiler la face...

- On se retrouve à midi aux Trois Balais pour manger, lança Lucius avant que les autres Serpentards s'éloignent.

*             *             *

- On est en avance, fit remarquer Harry après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

- On aura le temps de boire une biéraubeurre comme ça, répondit Severus en haussant les épaules.

Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans le pub et finirent par repérer une table.

Comme Severus prenait place à la table pour qu'aucun client ne la leur prenne, Harry commanda deux biéraubeurres.

Sa bourse n'était pas vide et il avait de quoi faire quelques achats - comme un repas ou une boisson - sans trop d'excès, ce qui excluait complètement un balai.

Les deux chopes en main, Harry retourna à sa table.

- Merci, lança Severus en hochant de la tête.

Le nouveau Serpentard haussa les épaules et s'installa à son tour.

- Tu as tout ce que tu avais besoin? demanda le Survivant - en parlant des ingrédients - intrigué.

- Non mais le reste peut se trouver à Poudlard.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau alors que tous les deux sirotaient leur boisson.

*             *             *

- Vous croyez qu'il va encore y avoir une table de libre? demanda Auguste Flint alors que lui, Lucius et Owen se dirigeaient vers les Trois Balais.

- On verra bien! répliqua Lestrange en haussant les épaules.

Ils entrèrent dans le pub et regardèrent autour d'eux pour repérer leurs amis ou une table de libre.

- Léïn est là-bas! indiqua au bout d'un moment Lucius.

Les trois garçons s'y dirigèrent donc et, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la table, stoppèrent sous le coup de la surprise.

Severus souriait, amusé, en secouant la tête tandis que Léïn essayait de retenir un éclat de rire.

Lucius les regarda, les yeux légèrement arrondis, ne pouvant contenir complètement son étonnement.

Severus... sourire.

Léïn.... éclater de rire?!?!

C'était tout simplement hallucinant!

- Y'a l'air d'y avoir de l'ambiance, commenta Flint en s'asseyant à côté des deux Serpentards à leur table.

Lucius et Owen les rejoignirent dans un silence assez pesant.

L'amusement avait déserté Severus et Léïn...

*             *             *

Après avoir terminé de manger, les cinq Serpentards sortirent du pub et décidèrent de se promener dans Pré-au-lard pour trouver un endroit calme, loin de la population.

Ils s'installèrent finalement dans l'herbe, un coin un peu plus éloigné de la ville, près de la grotte où Sirius s'était réfugié... ou se serait réfugié.

- Au fait, lança Lucius, vous saviez que le prof de Potions est venu également. Dumbledore doit être vraiment inquiet pour envoyer quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas vraiment. Souvent, pour les sorties à Pré-au-lard, il ne prend que les profs les plus anciens ou ceux en qui il a toute confiance.

- Et il aurait raison de se méfier, murmura Harry en s'asseyant sur l'herbe.

Quelque chose clochait, il en était sûr, et en plus que Voldemort soit venu avec eux... ça ne présageait rien de bon!

- Léïn? appela doucement Owen, intrigué de l'attitude défensive qu'avait prise le nouveau.

Une dizaine de silhouettes se distinguèrent alors à l'horizon, avançant sans aucun doute vers eux.

- Ce sont des habitants de Pré-au-lard, lança Owen une fois qu'il eut enfin aperçu leur visage.

_Comment vas-tu t'en sortir cette fois Harry?_

Le Survivant serra les dents à cette remarque. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Voldemort était derrière tout ça.

- Pourquoi nous attaquent-ils? demanda Flint, les sourcils froncés, en voyant les sorciers sortir leur baguette magique avec la visible intention de s'en servir contre les cinq Serpentards.

- Ils sont sous l'Impérium, expliqua Harry, et c'est moi qu'ils veulent. Vous pouvez partir, ils ne vous feront aucun mal.

Après tout, Voldemort n'allait pas attaquer ses futurs mangemorts!

- Pourquoi ça? demanda Lucius.

- Il veut probablement me tester.

- Il?

Mais cette dernière question resta en suspens, Harry ne voulant et n'ayant pas le temps de répondre.

- Endoloris!

Les sorciers contrôlés furent les premiers à attaquer.

Harry sauta sur le côté et réussit à éviter le sort de justesse mais les autres habitants ne tardèrent pas à se mêler au combat et les sortilèges se mirent à pleuvoir.

La plupart des sorts étant dirigés vers Harry, les quatre autres Serpentards étaient assez à l'abri mais le Survivant ne voulait pas qu'ils soient blessés, trop de personnes perdait la vie pour lui.

Il s'arrangea pour se retrouver en seconde ligne et lança un charme de protection sur ses quatre amis, le point faible de ce sort étant que l'utilisateur ne pouvait l'utiliser sur lui.

Une fois ses amis en sécurité - ou tout du moins tant que les autres sorciers ne remarquent pas ce qu'il venait de faire - il revint en première ligne, prêt à passer ce test et à montrer à Voldemort qu'il n'allait pas se laisser abattre!

Le vrai combat pouvait commencer.

- Expelliarmus!

- Stupefix!

- Sopor!

- Endoloris!

Il esquiva les deux premiers, le troisième le frôla mais sans lui faire de mal et il reçut le dernier de plein fouet.

Il entendit, comme dans un état second, ses amis l'appeler, inquiets.

La douleur commença alors à se répandre, par vague, dans tout son corps, à partir de sa poitrine, l'endroit où il avait reçu le sort.

Puis, une faible lueur dorée gagnant peu à peu en intensité parcourut son corps, effaçant la douleur jusqu'à remonter à l'endroit où il avait reçu le sort.

Harry tendit alors sa main droite, laissant tomber sa baguette, et se mit à réciter à voix basse un sortilège, chaque mot résonnant étrangement et figeant les personnes présentes.

Une magie puissante était à l'oeuvre, et tous pouvaient s'en rendre compte.

Enfin, le Survivant prononça les derniers mots et une bulle entoura les dix sorciers.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle explosa. Les habitants de Pré-au-lard tombèrent par terre, tous évanouis.

Harry laissa tomber sa main et imita les dix autres, rejoignant le domaine de l'inconscience.

à suivre

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: Mon chapitre 15 est fini!!!  Ouah! C'est la fic la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite pour le moment ^^_

_Su-chan__ :_ OOUUUUUUAAAAIIIIIISSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!! *monte sur le bureau, ben vi, c'est plus haut que ma chaise ^^* J'AI VAINCU HEU !!! J'AI VAINCU HEU !!! ILS SE SONT EMBRASSES !!! ILS SE SONT EMBRASSES !!! Non Elly pas le costume de pompom girl, pitié !!! Ca me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs -_-

~Elly : -___________________^ ~

Tu nous as fait quoi là ? O_o

~ Elly : ^_________________________________^ ~

ETHAN !!!!

~ E…than : Beuh, comment tu m'as reconnu ? ~

Elly sourit pas de manière aussi sadique ^^

~ Ethan : ^________________________^ ~

*saute sur Ethan* ta première sortie en publique Ethinouchet ^^

~ Ethan : Pas de photos, merci ! ~

Heu… C'est moi ou il est légèrement 'modeste' ? ^^ 

Bah, pô grave, pour les reviews des mauvais chapitres, du moment que je comprenne ^^ Vi, y déprime légèrement Léïn, je suis sadique avec lui, normal, c'est mon perso préféré ^_____^

~ Ethan : Pauvre de lui ~

Pardon ? O_O

~ Ethan : *regard innocent qui va pas du tout avec le grand sourire sadique* Je suis pas sensé le plaindre ? ~

Tu m'as fait peur, j'pensais que t'avais régressé dans ta sadiquasitation ^^

~ Ethan : Meuh non ! ^__________________________________________________________________^ ~

OUAIS !!! SILVER !!! VAS-Y SILVICHOUNET !!!! JE T'ADOREUH !!!! Comment ça je suis complètement folle ? Je sais, et c'est pô nouveau d'abord !!! Pis, comme toi, comment veux-tu être calme !!! Y'A SILVER ET Y SE SONT EMBRASSES !!!!! Heu, non, pas Silver et Harry, enfin tu vois quoi ^^ MDR !! Tu t'embrouilles légèrement ^^ Pis, toute façon, je lirai après alors ^^ Mais si je lis avant c'est fait exprès pour t'embêter ^^ MDR !!! C'est bien Su-chan, calme, t'éclates de rire à chaque fois qu'on dit Léïn Au Rhum ? *regarde Su-chan morte de rire* apparemment oui ^^ lol !! T'adores son nom complet ? Cui de qui ? De Silver ? C'est la classeuh !!! Bah vi, z'ont en tête que 'Gryffondor et Serpentard ne se fréquentent pas' MDR !!!! Vi, au début, Harry devait lâcher le morceau durant cette conversation, mais finalement ça faisait trop tôt et tout et tout, alors ^^ Hum, pour la véritable identité, je sais pas, y va y avoir le truc à Voldy que je t'ai raconté dans la Chambre des Secrets, mais je suis pas encore tout à fait sûre, je verrai bien en écrivant ^^ D'façon, à chaque fois que je programme quelque chose, je fais l'inverse alors ^^ Pour comment Sevy est devenu mangemort ^^ Ca, ça va être sadique, je te préviens tout de suite ^^ Non, j'en dis pas plus, tu verras bien ! Allez, moi aussi je vais te laisser, on se voit dimanche !!! Vi, la suite arrive, lentement, mais elle arrive !!!

~ Ethan : tu veux que je l'attache à son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'y mette sérieusement ? ~

O_O ETHAN !!! Gare à toi si tu fais ça è_é

~ Ethan : Pitite Na-chan adorée, tu voudrais me faire du mal é_è ~

MAIS HEU !!! Pô du jeu, je… Bon, tant pis, j'en profite ^^ Mais non, Ethinouchet *saute dans ses bras*

_Sisi__ :_ Vi, je sais, les derniers chapitres sont pas supers -_- Pour la forme animagus d'Harry, je l'aime pas trop personnellement mais elle est obligatoire pour le scénar, enfin tu verras ^^ Je suis désolée pour mes chapitres, mais le découpage est déjà fait alors je peux pas vraiment les faire plus longs, j'essaierai de les agrandir pour la deuxième partie ^^ J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre

_Cerendy__ Potter :_ T'inquiète pas, le chapitre 14 était vraiment pas super et je devais, si Internet n'était pas parti en sucette, mettre le chapitre 15 y'a un long moment parce que j'aime vraiment pas le 14, c'est celui que je déteste le plus dans tous mes chapitres pour le moment ^^ J'espère que tu as aimé celui-là !

_Marie-Jo__ :_ Vi, Voldy 'embête' Harry mais juste pour se 'distraire' c'est un sadique hein ^^ Merci pour cette review, ça m'a remonté le moral de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre 14 ^______________^

_Nakhemda__ :_ Pour une fois que c'est pas ma faute que j'update à la bourre ^^ Chuis contente que tu continues à aimer cette fic ^_____^ Non, non, le slash est pas oublié, y'a juste certains trucs qui doivent se passer avant ^^ Il arrive au chapitre 20, sûr !!! Après, comment il va arriver… ^___________________^ Tu verras bien ^^ Pour la forme animagus de Harry, je la trouve pas top, mais c'était obligé ! Enfin, tu verras aussi ^^ Valà, j'espère que tu aimé ce chapitre !

_Tiffany__ :_ Oui, je sais, il est moins bien le chapitre 14 mais je devais l'écrire et j'y arrivais pas -_- Enfin bref, vi, Voldy est sadique avec Rémus ! Pour les deux sources de magie d'Harry, ça va être important pour la suite mais j'en dis pas plus ^^ j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre !

_Mimi :_ Merci ^^ Chuis contente que tu ais aimé mon chapitre. *rougit* t'exagères là ! Enfin, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, pis pitit extrait du prochain à la fin ^^

_Elava :_ Merciiii !!! Ca me rassure que des personnes aiment quand même ^______^ Disons qu'il devait être écrit et que je m'en suis rendue compte après avoir fait celui-là, je suis retournée en arrière, ça m'a embrouillé, j'étais pas motivée pour l'écrire pace que je voulais faire le 16 pace que Silver apparaît dedans ^^ 

_Mangafana__ :_ Voui je sais, le chapitre était pas super ni rien, mais il devait être écrit et je suis bien contente de l'avoir terminé ^_______________^ Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de çui-là vu que t'avais l'air d'aimer l'extrait ^^ ? Hé vi, pitit Sevy devient accroc à Léïn, lentement mais sûrement, lol. Pour quand Harry va retourner à son époque, tu verras bien ce qui s'y passe, mais va y avoir des complication ^____________^ Vi, encore ^^ J'imagine trop bien la tête d'un Rogue qui déteste Harry en train de se faire, justement, draguer par Harry !! MDR !!! Pour ta question, de savoir si Sev' va savoir que Léïn et Harry sont une seule et même personne, j'y ai déjà répondu, pit-être pas très clairement par contre ^^ MAIS HEU !!! Je veux pô être remplacée ! lol. Tu crois que tu trouverais quelqu'un d'aussi sadique que moi ? O_o J'plaisante !!! D'façon, si tu fais ça, tu sauras pas ce que j'ai prévu pour la deuxième partie ^___^ niark, niark, niark !! (heu… ça c'est mon rire sadique ^^ )

_Cyngathi__ :_ Merci !!! Je suis contente que tu es venue lire ma fic quand même et j'espère que tu continueras mais c'est à toi de voir. Effectivement, la fic ne va pas monter en R, je la laisse en PG-13. Pour ce qui va se passer avec Voldemort… c'est une bonne question ^^ ça va arriver. La façon dont je vais introduire mon slash… ce sera dans le chapitre 20, tu verras bien ^^. Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ^_______________^

_Didji__ :_ Merci !!!! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

_Lily of the valley :_ Chalut !!! *sautille sur place* Marchi pour mon chapitre, c'est super gentil ^______^ Oups, désolée pour ma review pour ton chapitre 5, j'crois que j'ai dû faire pas mal de fautes, j'espère que c'est compréhensible, j'ai oublié de me relire -_- MDR !!! Sev' dans un trou ^____^ Excellent, en train d'essayer de se planquer derrière un ver de terre ou une souris et se faisant poursuivre par une araignée… ou un moustique… heu, j'me demande si les quelques neurones qui me restaient n'ont pas définitivement fondues au soleil ^^ Pour ma mère, c'est horrible, elle est en vacances, et en même temps que mon père en plus ! L'horreur ! Non, j'exagère à peine -_- Enfin, j'essaierai de survivre ^^ lol. MDR !!! J'avais pas pensé le nez écrasé contre la vitre pour le micro-ondes, c'est excellent !!! Genre là, j'ai un grand sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de ma tête, plantée devant l'ordi, en essayant de me retenir d'éclater de rire ^^ Heu… ma cousine avec qui je délire a 19 ans, mes autres cousines ont 1 ans, 3 jours (elle est née y'a pas longtemps ^_______^) pis après ça passe à 23, etc. alors… et sinon c'est presque que des mecs dans ma famille -_- Mah c'est vrai que c'est cool avec ma cousine, on a découvert les fics yaoi à deux une fois qu'on surfait sur le net, c'était pas mal ^_________________^ Y dort à 19h ? J'ai des horaires de sommeil bizarres et chuis contente de voir que chuis pas la pire ^______^ genre un jour, ch'me suis levée à 6 heures du mat', et chuis allée me coucher à 1 heure le lendemain (avec l'école qui commence 6 heures plus tard -_-), m'enfin bon, là chuis allée à un concert alors c't'aut'chose ^^ Pis quoi, t'as bien le droit d'embêter ton frère un peu non ? ^________^ Je sais pas toi, mais moi je me venge pour toutes les fois où y m'embête ^^ Heu… j'évite de crier moi mah j'y suis presque ^_____^ Beuh, je sais ki ki meurt, je me répète mais j'ai terminé de lire le tome 5, c'est pô du jeu -_- je l'aime bien moi ce perso T-T Enfin, j'étais bien dégoûtée -_- Heu… moi, pas pour dire, mais je me lève à 10 heures, pas beaucoup mieux ^^ Pis tu gâches pas tes vacances vu que tu vas te coucher vers 2-3 heures, ça contrebalance ^^ C'est ce que j'essaie d'expliquer à ma mère mais elle me croît pô ^^ Heu, pô grave, pour le déguisement en pompom girl, c'est la honte *rougit et baisse les yeux* enfin, si t'as lu la review que je t'ai laissé, t'as vu que j'étais dans une école bizarre avant ^^ hum, je crois qu'on a la même manière de danser ^^ Vi, vive le Harry/Sev' !!!! Heu, je sens que je vais me faire tuer sur ce coup, mais j'ai déjà écrit le passage où ils se mettent ensemble ^^ Patapé !!! C'est pô du jeu ! Moi je fais pas de rêves intéressants la nuit, que des rêves débiles ou des cauchemars -_- je veux rêver de fics aussi !!! Heu… pô grave, faut pas faire gaffe, mon cerveau est en train de se liquéfier ^^ Seifer ? Encéphale ? MDR !!!! J'adore tes surnoms !!!!!! ^_________^ Heu… ça va faire 2 mois que je suis sur FF8 et je suis toujours au CD2, faut dire aussi pour le nombre d'heures que je passe dessus, honte à moi -_- le FF8 c'est avec Squall et encépha… heu Seifer ^^ pis Linoa aussi (tu l'aimes bien elle ? 'fin, si tu vois qui c'est ^^) Vi, sans problèmes pour l'asile, chuis sûre que mes parents seront d'acc ^_______^ Ben tu diras bonjour à ton copain de ma part ^____^ Tu trouves où tes amis toi ? Moi y z'ont jamais été d'acc pour faire mon bureau T-T lol. Au fait, j'ai lu dans ta fic, mah j'ai oublié de mettre dans la review donc je mets ici, que tu lisais des mangas ! C'est vrai ? Quoi ? Genre chuis à fond dedans et je me fais engueuler par ma mère pace que j'y passe tout mon argent ^^ C'est pas ma fôt d'abord, chuis accroc !!! lol. Je t'ai enfin envoyé un mail avec l'image de Tidus, j'espère que t'aimeras, moi je le trouve trop bien !!! Bon, je vais devoir te laisser là, ma mère crie depuis *regarde sa montre* cinq minutes et je dois encore updaté ce chapitre et celui de Black&White avant qu'on parte ^^ Marchi super beaucoup pour ta review et pis gros câlin pace que je t'adore !

_Crystalia__ :_ Merci !!! ^_____^ Fan de Rémus ? Faut dire qu'il est top franchement !!! Quoi ? Moi aussi ? Tu crois ? lol. J'avoue, Rémus fait partie de mes persos préférés. Je te le laisse pour le soigner ^____^ lol

_Loumiolla__ :_ Merci pour ta review !! Hé bien, Léïn va se transformer en un animal, tu verras bien lequel ^^ , mais j'aime pas trop perso, enfin tu verras bien ^____^ le slash arrive dans le chapitre 20, c'est sûr !!! Oui, c'est long à venir, je sais -_- Pour la marque qu'il a dans le dos, c'est super important mais on le saura pas tout de suite, tout de suite non plus, t'inquiète, j'ai pas oublié ^_____^ Je m'excuse, la suite a été longue à venir mais c'est pas ma faute !! J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre !!!

_Ikuko195 :_ Merci pour ta review !!! Wow ! C'est cool tes vacances !!! j'espère que tu t'éclates bien !!! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

_Moi :_ Merci !!! *rougit* je voulais updater plus tôt, en plus avec toutes les gentilles reviews que j'ai reçues, mais Internet a planté -_- Merchi pour les compliments sur ma fic, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir ^__________^ Heu… je crois pas avoir attrapé la grosse tête, elle rentre encore dans ma casquette ^^ Je sais, c'était débile, c'est pas grave -_- WOUAH !!! Quand j'ai lu ça, je suis restée plusieurs minutes devant mon ordi à pas en croire mes yeux. Tu ferais vraiment un fanart pour chaque chapitre ? C'est super gentil ^____________^ Je suis trop contente là ^^ Pis je sais pas, si tu préfères que je te réponde par e-mail, c'est comme tu veux. Après, si tu préfères j'ai un compte hotmail, y'a moins de plantages qu'avec caramail ^^ Pis, je sais pas trop comment je dois faire ^^ Je suis perdue ^^ Quel chapitre tu veux dessiner d'abord ? Pis faut voir aussi si c'est une scène que t'aimes bien ^^ J'attends ta réponse et je t'enverrai un mail. Encore super merci, ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir ^___^ Heureusement que c'est par Internet, sinon tu me verras en train de bafouiller et rougir ^^ 

Je préfère ce chapitre au dernier personnellement ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît!!!!

Ca me fait délirer de mettre des extraits, alors en valà un du prochain :

_- Pourquoi ne t'aurions-nous pas aidé? répliqua Lucius, sa voix légèrement plus douce que d'habitude._

_Harry était assez mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas parler de lui, de ce qu'il ressentait, et encore moins devant tant de personnes._

_- Vous avez risqué vos vies pour moi! Ca aurait pu très mal tourner. Pourquoi?_


	16. I, 16 Interrogations

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y avoir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Rogue/Harry, *y croyant fort* il va venir! Il va venir!!!_

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrit, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!_

O_O J'y crois pas ! 20 reviews rien que pour un chapitre !!! Merchi, merchi beaucoup !!!!

_Disclaimer__: Vous croyez VRAIMENT qu'ils puissent m'appartenir? ... Bien c'que j'me disais -_- Hé non!!! Y sont pô à moi!!!_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

_Autre petite note :_ Dans le dernier chapitre j'ai parlé de Ryoko. Je sais pas trop si ça vous intéresse mais ma cousine et moi on a écrit un délire sur HP et il est publié, le titre de la fic est Ryoko. Bon, je me répète, je sais pas trop si ça vous intéresse mais je mets l'adresse au cas où : Je vous préviens, c'est un GROS délire ^^ 

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE I:_ Dans le passé

_Chapitre 16:_

_- Hé bien, je crois que je peux affirmer que tu es encore plus puissant que ce que je pensais._

_Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, sans pour autant distinguer son environnement. La seule chose qu'il voyait était une personne, le regardant, un sourire aux lèvres._

_C'était d'ailleurs lui qui venait de parler._

_- Qui êtes-vous? demanda le Survivant, se mettant aussitôt sur la défensive... ce qui attira le rire de la personne en face de lui._

_- Mon prénom est Silver, quand à mon nom, tu le connais déjà._

_Harry fronça les sourcils, il était sûr de ne pas connaître cette personne pourtant... son aura lui était familière._

_- Où suis-je?_

_- Dans ton inconscient._

_- Que faites-vous là dans ce cas?_

_- Cela faisait un moment que je t'observais... j'en suis maintenant tout à fait sûr..._

_- De quoi?_

_- Tu le découvriras par toi-même!_

_Le Survivant fronça de nouveau les sourcils, il détestait quand quelqu'un lui répondait ça!_

_Silver__ laissa échapper un petit rire. Il ne s'était pas trompé, ce garçon avait traversé toutes ces épreuves en gardant une âme pure._

_- Lorsque tu découvriras ta forme d'animagi, tu seras surpris et ton instinct te guidera vers une pièce. Là, ils te testeront mais je crois que tu n'as rien à craindre._

_- Qui ils?_

_- Je voulais juste de prévenir. Tout ira bien et aie confiance en toi Harry._

*             *             *

- Léïn! Hé, Léïn, réveille-toi!

Lucius arrêta d'appeler son ami, inquiet. Il ne savait pas quel sort avait lancé le jeune homme et encore moins quel genre de magie il pratiquait mais cela semblait avoir eu un effet assez négatif sur l'Attrapeur.

Il vit, au loin, quelques professeurs arriver, apparemment alertés par le bruit de la bataille.

Fronçant les sourcils - ils auraient pas pu arriver plus tôt non?! - Malefoy reporta son attention sur Léïn.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux au même moment, apparemment désorienté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Tu viens juste de mettre KO dix sorciers expérimentés.

Effectivement, les sorciers vivant à Pré-au-lard étaient beaucoup plus forts car un village où les moldus ne pouvaient habiter attirait Voldemort et les mangemorts venaient fréquemment lancer des attaques.

Harry s'assit en sentant plusieurs personnes arriver, ce n'était pas le moment de faillir.

Il fit rapidement un tour d'horizon.

Lucius était agenouillé à côté de lui et cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'était inquiété même si son visage était impassible.

Derrière Malefoy, Owen souriait et lui adressa un signe de tête, content qu'il ait repris connaissance.

Plus loin, debout, Flint le regardait, le soulagement se lisant sur ses traits.

Et, de l'autre côté, Severus était assis par terre.

Lui aussi le regardait et son regard s'accrocha à celui du nouveau.

Harry sentit la joie envahir son coeur en voyant une lueur d'inquiétude pas entièrement dissimulée dans le regard de Rogue. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, simplement heureux et ne voulant refouler ses sentiments.

Severus cligna des yeux sous la surprise avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un sourire. Il avait dû se forcer à rester assis et de garder son masque d'impassibilité lorsqu'il avait vu Léïn tomber par terre, évanoui. Et là, le soulagement était tel qu'il n'avait pas réussi à bannir toutes les émotions de son visage.

Les professeurs n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques mètres d'eux et Lucius, Severus et Harry se levèrent, se tournant vers les adultes pour leur faire face.

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda McGonagall les sourcils froncés.

Colère ou inquiétude?

- Nous nous sommes faits attaquer par ces sorciers, expliqua Lucius, légèrement énervé par le fait qu'elle ne se soucie plus de leur état de santé, ou plus précisément de celui de Léïn.

- Ce sont des habitants de Pré-au-lard, ajouta Harry. Probablement sous l'effet de l'Impérium.

- Et que vous est-il arrivé Mr Aurum? demanda Flitwick, professeur d'Enchantements.

- Un sort m'a frappé, répondit-il calmement, faisant comprendre à ses amis qu'il ne voulait pas que les profs soient au courant.

- Et comment allez-vous? reprit le petit professeur avec inquiétude.

Harry lui sourit brièvement et le rassura:

- Je vais bien. Le sort n'a pas d'effets secondaires si c'est ce que vous craignez.

Le professeur d'Enchantements ne put demander plus de détails, les habitants de Pré-au-lard étaient en train de se réveiller.

Après qu'ils eurent tous repris connaissance, ils vinrent à la rencontre des professeurs, désorienté et se posant probablement un millier de questions.

- Que faisons-nous ici? demanda un homme que Harry reconnut comme étant le propriétaire de la bibliothèque-librairie.

- Vous avez subi l'Impérium, répondit Owen, se fiant à Léïn, et vous nous avez attaqués.

- Est-ce que cela pourrait être Vous-Savez-Qui? demanda McGonagall, étonnée.

Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaquerait-il des élèves qui deviendraient sûrement mangemorts?

- Qui cela pourrait-il être d'autre Minerva? intervint Grégory Grass, professeur de Botaniques. Connaissez-vous un autre sorcier pratiquant la magie noire et ayant la puissance d'utiliser ce sortilège sur dix personnes différentes?

*             *             *

Les cinq Serpentards montèrent, au retour, tous les cinq dans la même calèche malgré l'avertissement des professeurs.

L'après-midi s'était écoulé rapidement, les professeurs les ayant déjà gardés plusieurs heures en essayant de mettre toute l'affaire au clair. Ensuite, ils avaient évité une bataille avec les Gryffondors - grâce à Harry - et ils avaient fini par un retour aux Trois Balais lorsqu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est Voldemort qui a fait ça? demanda Lucius au bout d'un moment, brisant le silence.

- Non, répondit fermement Harry à la plus grande surprise des autres.

_Ou tout du moins, pas celui que tu penses_, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr? répliqua Flint. Son expression montrait clairement qu'il peinait à croire l'Attrapeur.

- Parce que je sais qui les a ensorcelés. D'ailleurs, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il voulait simplement me tester.

- Et si tu n'avais pas réussi à les battre? demanda Severus.

D'après ce que le nouveau avait dit, il s'agissait d'un test. Quel était donc le châtiment en cas d'échec?

- Il m'aurait probablement, même sûrement, tué.

Le silence s'abattit dans la calèche. Les regards des quatre Serpentards étaient tournés vers Léïn.

- C'est quoi cette histoire?! demanda finalement Owen, résumant l'opinion générale.

- Depuis que je suis petit, il veut me tuer et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il semble être dans une phase 'd'observation'.

- Qui 'il'? Et pourquoi voudrait-il te tuer?

- Vous ne le connaissez pas, ça ne vous servirait pas à grand chose de savoir de qui il s'agit. Quand à la deuxième question, je n'en sais rien.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il mentait plutôt bien. Quand à la deuxième question, il ne savait pas grand chose non plus, à part que c'était à cause de sa famille.

- Si on ne le connaît pas, ça ne te coûte rien de nous dire comment il s'appelle, répliqua Lucius.

- Tom, répondit Harry.

Il savait, de toute façon, qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas le morceau tant qu'ils n'auraient pas une réponse.

- Tom Serpens? demanda Severus en dévisageant Léïn.

- Non.

_Tom Jedusor plutôt_, rectifia-t-il mentalement.

Rogue avait attentivement regardé l'expression de Léïn et il avait vu sa main se figer, quelques secondes à peine, mais se figer tout de même.

Ainsi, il y avait des chances pour qu'il ait touché juste...

Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne leur disait-il rien? Qu'est-ce qu'il cachait au juste?!?!

- Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question? lança Léïn, légèrement hésitant.

Severus lui jeta un autre regard. Pourquoi était-il indécis? Il parlait toujours avec assurance habituellement.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous restés pour m'aider?

Après tout, les quatre Serpentards ne le connaissaient que depuis un peu plus d'un mois et ils avaient pourtant mis leur vie en danger.

Sirius l'aurait probablement fait mais... c'était autre chose, l'animagus était son parrain et ils étaient proches.

Ron et Hermione aussi peut-être... mais ils se connaissaient depuis cinq ans et étaient ses meilleurs amis, même s'il avait pris un peu du recul récemment... depuis le retour de Voldemort.

Et puis, Rémus également - il n'était pas tout à fait sûr - mais là, c'était parce que le loup-garou connaissait ses parents.

Et cela ne servait à rien de ne serait-ce que penser aux Dursley. La seule chose qu'il avait retenue d'eux c'est qu'il fallait savoir se débrouiller seul.

Le choc lié à la question laissa les quatre sorciers muets quelques instants.

- Pourquoi ne t'aurions-nous pas aidé? répliqua Lucius, sa voix légèrement plus douce que d'habitude.

Harry était assez mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas parler de lui, de ce qu'il ressentait, et encore moins devant tant de personnes.

- Vous avez risqué vos vies pour moi! Ca aurait pu très mal tourner. Pourquoi?

- Qu'aurais-tu fait si nous avions été à ta place? reprit Lucius, essayant de comprendre l'étonnement de Léïn.

- Je serais resté, répondit aussitôt Harry.

- C'est simplement la même chose pour nous, conclut Malefoy en souriant légèrement.

Le Survivant se tut. Il avait du mal à accepter cela...

- Au fait, c'était quoi la magie que tu as utilisé? reprit Owen, après un léger silence.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Harry en essayant de se sortir de ses pensées.

- Comment peux-tu utiliser une magie sans en connaître l'origine? lança Flint. De nouveau, il ne le croyait pas.

- J'ai déjà répondu. Je n'en sais rien. J'ai trouvé, plus ou moins par hasard, un bouquin là-dessus et je l'ai appris.

*             *             *

Il devait être aux environs de huit heures du soir lorsque Severus et Harry s'arrêtèrent devant la statue représentant un dragon prêt à s'envoler.

- Asphodèle, lança négligemment le nouveau, posant une main sur le mur à côté.

La statue s'illumina alors quelques secondes avant que la lumière ne disparaisse pas, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais les deux Serpentards traversèrent la statue, se retrouvant dans la pièce que gardait le dragon.

Le Survivant laissa un petit sourire jouer sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait à l'aise dans cette pièce, comme protégé... à moins que ce ne soit la présence de Sev' à ses côtés...

Il s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher et retint un froncement de sourcils. C'était quoi cette dernière pensée qu'il venait d'avoir?!?!

Alors que Severus se dirigeait vers son chaudron dans lequel reposait une potion de déroulement - qui permet de savoir où se trouve la personne demandée - depuis bientôt une semaine, Harry s'assit par terre et s'appuya contre un mur, fatigué.

Il ressentait encore le contre choc du sort qu'il avait utilisé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse l'épuiser à ce point...

Severus termina de remuer dans sa potion et se tourna vers Léïn.

Il fut aussitôt surpris de le voir ainsi, se 'laissant aller' devant quelqu'un. Il se rendit compte, avec un léger sursaut, à quel point l'Attrapeur lui faisait confiance...

Il s'approcha de Léïn - encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de découvrir - et s'accroupit devant lui.

Harry leva la tête en entendant Sev' se diriger vers de lui et le regarda, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

- Tu as maintenant un niveau tout à fait convenable en Potions. Tu veux continuer à étudier ou pas?

Le Survivant le regarda pensivement quelques secondes avant de secouer négativement la tête.

- Je m'en doutais, sourit Severus. Tu... continues à venir ici?

- Si tu veux bien.

Rogue sourit légèrement. Il avait craint un moment de perdre les précieux moments qu'il passait avec Léïn à l'abri de cette pièce.

à suivre!!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: SIIIIIIIIIIIILVEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!! ... Hum, vous aurez certainement deviné que j'aime bien ce personnage ^^ Vous inquiétez pas, on saura bientôt qui c'est! Dans le chapitre 20 en fait ^________^_

_Celine.S__ :_ Merci !!! *jette un regard à sa fic* t'inquiète je m'accroche !!! lol. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

_Loumiolla__ :_ Merchiiii !!! T'inquiète pas, tu 'n'abuses pas de mon temps' pour reprendre ton expression, je suis toujours super contente quand un lecteur prend le temps de me dire ce qu'il pense de ma fic, ça me remotive, me donne envie de continuer et ça me fait vachement plaisir ^______________^ J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer cette fic. Wow !! 'shoutée à ma fic' ? *rougit* merciii !!!!! Je me dépêche d'écrire la suite ^___^ Pour sa forme animagus, elle devrait apparaître au chapitre 22 ou 23, chuis pas encore sûre ^^ OUAIS !!! Vive la dépendance de Sev' à Léïn !!!! lol. Moi aussi j'ai hate d'écrire le moment où Sev' sera au courant que Harry et Léïn sont la même personne ^_______^ est-ce l'amour ou la haine qui va gagner ? lol. Y va y avoir deux parties normalement, la première fait une petite trentaine de chapitres, je sais pas tout à fait et la deuxième sûrement une vingtaine. Mais mon scénar pour la deuxième partie est encore un peu flou, j'ai que les moments 'clé' en tête. Encore merci pour tes reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir ^__________________________^

_Mangafana__ :_ Alors, je vais commencer par te remercier pour tes deux reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^_______^ Après, si j'oublie de répondre à une de tes questions, dis-le moi, j'espère que non mais c'est possible alors valà. Tout d'abord, valà Silver, c'est lui ^______^ Et comme tu as remarqué, j'adore ce personnage et j'ai refilé cette… heu adoration ? à Su-chan. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, le miroir de peut-être est une des meilleures fics que j'ai lues, dommage qu'elle st plus sur Fanfiction.net T-T Sev' et Harry parlait du polynectar et Harry racontait qu'une de ses amis s'était transformée en chat en confondant un poil de chat avec un cheveu. Apparemment, le coup de l'extrait plaît ^_____^ Bon, c'est vrai que ça laissait supposer plus mais bon. Après le chapitre 15, fallait bien un 'plus calme' pour laisser les persos se reposer, lol. Valà, valà, les Serpentards sont pas très avancés par contre, pitit Léïn tient bon ! lol. J'étais contente aussi d'écrire le dernier chapitre parce qu'il y avait *enfin* de l'action !!! T'inquiète pas pour ta santé mentale, la mienne est plus gravement atteinte (sans commentaires cousine è_é) lol. Niark, niark, c'est moi qui sais ce qui va se passer ^____^ … heu, heureusement d'ailleurs sinon je me poserai des questions ^^ Après, ce que Harry a dans le dos… c'est une très bonne question ^___^ ça va être un élément important pour après. Je te donne un indice ou pas *réfléchit* bon, c'est un tattoo, c'est fou ce que ça t'avance mais bon ^^ Après, j'ai pas remarqué pour Harry et Lucius *a un gros doute* je vais relire ma fic et je verrai bien mais c'était pas prévu, il y a une forte amitié entre eux et Lucius considère Harry comme son petit frère, pas plus. Désolée ^^ Après, je m'excuse d'avance mais : OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAIIIIIIISSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T'es la première à m'avoir fait la remarque pour le rêve où Harry voit l'Acceptation de Severus, ça me semblait clair à moi. Vi, c'est sadique, vi, je sais ^^ Pôv'Sevy n'empêche ^^ Et, enfin, dernier truc, *prends une grande inspiration* sic'estdanscetteficqueHarryetSev's'embrassent *se barre en courant avant de se faire trucider*

_Christel :_ Merci pour ta review ^_____^ Ca me fait super plaisir quand je découvre de nouvelles personnes qui me lisent, merci encore ^^ Vi, vi, normalement toutes les réponses vont venir un petit peu à la fois ^___^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

_Cerendy__ Potter :_ Maaaaaaarchiiiiii !!!! Pour le moment, je crois que le chapitre 15 est mon préféré ^^ j'espère que ce chap t'a plu ^^

_Lily of the valley :_ COOOOOOOPIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *fait un gros câlin* Valà, trop contente alors je pars en sucette dès le début si je veux ! Na ! lol. Nan, sérieux, j't'adore, en plus, au plus on parle, au plus je me rends compte qu'on a beaucoup de points communs, on est faite pour s'entendre ! Nan ça va, moi quand j'achète des mangas, c'est plusieurs à la fois, faut dire que comme j'habite dans un coin paumé, je suis obligée d'aller en ville pour pouvoir en acheter et que je dois y aller *compte piteusement sur ses doigts* trois fois par an ? T-T c'est pô du jeu !!!! Tu parles des tomes d'Angel Sanctuary ? Moi j'ai les 20 ^______^ *dégoutée de la fin* m'enfin je dis rien de plus, si t'as pas fini de lire. Je suis d'accord avec toi !!! VIVE SEVY QUI SOURIT !!! Ha, ha ! Je fais des rimes en plus !!!! Heu… c'est pas grave, c't'une sale manie que j'ai prise ^^ moi aussi j'étais super contente quand, enfin, il l'a fait !!!! OUAIS !!!! *louche sur les pompoms rangés dans un coin* heu, non, finalement, je vais m'abstenir ^^ Après, Léïn et compagnie sont en 6ème année. Je crois que je l'ai dit au début de la fic *a un gros doute* non ? *va vérifier* Si, c'est mentionné *soulagée* MDR !! Lautre ? Pourkoi ça ? lol. T'as vu, j'ai updaté mon chapitre 16 avant ! Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire si tu veux avoir le chapitre 17 *grand sourire fière d'elle* je veux le chapitre 6 de ta fic !!! Après, je regarde, malheureusement, pas beaucoup d'animés T-T y'a Gundam wing (*bave devant Heero qui porte un spandex short *bien* moulant mais y passent pas la fin T-T) Escaflowne (passe pas la fin non plus T-T), Fruits Basket et Evangelion (c'était d'ailleurs assez yaoi ^_____^ mais ça remonte à un moment que je l'ai vu çui-là !!) Pis les habituels, Dragon Ball et les Chevaliers du Zodiaque (O_o ça remonte à encore plus longtemps ça !!) je suis plus manga en fait, j'ai *compte* 8 collections ^^ M'enfin ça va, quelques-unes sont, heureusement, finies ^^ Ouh !! Des animés yaoi *__* Comment ça s'appelle ? D'accord avec toi, ce n'est pas de la perversité !! La perversité, c'est les couples à 3 voir plus et… enfin, ça peut passer pour de l'ouverture d'esprit aussi !!! lol. (non, je ne suis pas contre les couples à 3 ^^) Vi, je m'em…bête pendant les réunions de famille -_- *fais les yeux de chiens battus aussi é_è (moi quand je le fais, on se fout de ma gueule -_- MAIS HEU !! Chuis martyrisée ! lol)* Tu voudrais pas venir à mes réunions de famille ? C'est pas possible ? Pô du jeu -_- VIIIII !!!!!! Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je supporte ma mère ET mon père, VIENS ME CHERCHER AUSSI VOLDY !!!! *regarde Voldy partir en courant* Ben pourquoi qu'y'a peur ? On va pas te traumatiser ! ^_____^ MDR !!! Imagine Voldy traumatisé par deux innocentes (O_o) jeunes filles !!! MDR !!!! O_O Un uniforme ? Non, Eda merci, non, mon école était assez zarbe comme ça. Ouh je t'adoreuh !!!! Moi aussi je déteste les jupes !!! En plus, chuis obligée d'en porter pour les fêtes T-T Heu… *jette un regard à FF7* je suis censée y jouer aussi *pitit regard gêné* faudrait que je m'y mette. En tout cas, j'étais morte de rire quand j'y ai joué (juste le début, l'attaque sur le réacteur, où j'ai eu bien du mal d'ailleurs ^^ ) quand j'ai vu que les personnages étaient sous forme caricaturée ^____^ Oh, encore un truc, je suis d'abord avec toi, Vincent est trop bô, c't'un dieu *baaaaaaaaaave* C'est bizarre, mais c'est mon perso préféré que je vénère (j'exagère à peine) lol. Je te laisse aussi. Ah, dernier truc, excellent le questionnaire, j'étais morte de rire quand j'ai lu certaines de tes réponses, honte à ceux qui n'aiment pas le chocolat ! looool. Je vais devoir te laisser *tout triste* puis *se mit à crier toute seule dans sa chambre devant son écran* CE N'EST QU'UN AU REVOIR !!!! Heu… *regarde les nuages se ramener à toute vitesse* Je vais pit-être arrêter de chanter ^^ 

_Sisi__ :_ Merci !!! Valà, ce chapitre est de nouveau plus calme, mais l'action revient dans le prochain ^____^ Personnellement, le chapitre 15 est mon préféré pour le moment ^^ J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre

_Kochka__ :_ La valà ^____^ J'espère que tu as aimé

_Cyngathi__ :_ Le coup des extraits marchent !!!! *contente* Valà, t'as lu le chapitre, j'espère que tu as aimé

_Lunicorne__ :_ Merci ^__________^ Sev' et Harry parlaient de la potion polynectar et Sevy a souri lorsque Léïn lui a raconté que une de ses amis s'était transformée en chat après avoir confondu un poil de chat et un cheveu !

_Marie-Jo__ :_ Hé ben valà le chapitre 16 !!! J'espère que tu l'as aimé et super merci pour ta review !!!

_Phern__ :_ Merchi !!! Le chapitre 15 EST mon chapitre préféré ^___^ Celui-ci est moins bien mais l'action reprend dans le prochain !!! Je fais ce que je peux pour les updates. Par contre, la rentrée approche *grimace* et j'espère que je pourrais continuer à updater une fois par semaine *se mordille nerveusement la lèvre*

_Khalia__ :_ Merciiiii !!! Voilà la suite !!! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

_Moi :_ Je t'ai envoyé un e-mail mais je te mets quand même un petit mot là ! Je dois t'embêter avec ça, mais vraiment, merci !!! pour les dessins. Et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant *rougit* Par contre je sais pas où tu pourrais publier tes dessins, je dessine aussi mais je les publie pas, désolée

_Nono :_ ^_________^ la valà !!! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise autant. C'était bien tes vacances ? *rougit* wow ! j'me sens flattée que tu ais lu la suite *rougit encore plus* merchi !!! j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !!

_Didji__ :_ Valà la suite !!! j'espère que tu as aimé ^^

Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît!!!!

Et hop, pour pas changer les habitudes que je viens de prendre :

_Au plus ils avançaient, au plus Harry sentait son mauvais pressentiment s'accroître. C'était... dans l'air..._

_- Sev', sors ta baguette, murmura-t-il alors en sortant la sienne de sa poche._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda le Serpentard dans un chuchotement mais en s'exécutant tout de même._

Plus de détails dans le prochain chapitre !


	17. I, 17 Pitite sortie nocturne

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y avoir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Rogue/Harry, bientôt!!!! Dans quelques chapitreuh!!!_

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrit, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!_

Heu… me regardez pas comme ça, je sais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas updaté mais c'est pas ma faute -_- Word a planté je sais pas pourquoi et je pouvais plus toucher mes documents texte pis y'a eu quatre virus sur l'ordi (résultat, j'ai perdu tous mes docs T-T) et j'ai récupéré mon ordi que hier soir alors, désolée ^^

O_O alors là, j'avoue que j'en reviens pas, j'ai passé les 200 reviews… 200 !!! O_O c'est le choc, c'est pas grave. Merci, franchement, ça me fait super plaisir que vous aimiez ma fic ^__________^ Machi très très très bocoup ^__^

Dernier truc – mois bien T-T – j'ai repris l'école aujourd'hui et il y a des risques pour que j'update moins vite, au pire, un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je sais, c'est pas beaucoup, mais je fais vraiment ce que je peux !

_Disclaimer__: Vous croyez VRAIMENT qu'ils puissent m'appartenir? ... Bien c'que j'me disais -_- Hé non!!! Y sont pô à moi!!!_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE I:_ Dans le passé

_Chapitre 17:_

Deux autres semaines s'étaient écoulées et le mois de février touchait à sa fin.

Les Maraudeurs étaient dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, parlant de choses et d'autres.

Rémus se pencha soudain en avant sur son siège, posant ses mains sur ses genoux et prenant une profonde inspiration.

Il leva alors la tête et regarda ses amis.

- Je... Je crois que je vais aller à l'infirmerie, murmura-t-il.

Ce soir était un soir de pleine lune...

Il retint un frisson. Il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer, il avait peur de lui, du loup qui dormait, de perdre une nouvelle fois le contrôle.

- Rémus, murmura Sirius, ça va aller?

Le loup-garou acquiesça, souriant à son ami. Il avait déjà assez d'appréhension, rien ne servait d'inquiéter ses amis.

- Tout va bien se passer, lui affirma James en souriant.

Rémus acquiesça de nouveau, une boule d'appréhension s'étant formée dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler.

Le loup-garou se mit alors debout et se dirigea en titubant vers la porte de la salle pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Sirius le rejoignit en vitesse et passa un bras autour de ses épaules puis l'aida à s'appuyer sur lui.

- Je vais t'aider, t'inquiète pas!!!

*             *             *

- Tu es prêt? murmura Severus en direction de Léïn.

Celui-ci acquiesça et attacha rapidement sa cape, rangeant sa cape d'invisibilité dans une des poches intérieures.

Il rejoignit alors le Serpentard et tous deux quittèrent le dortoir et leur Salle Commune.

- On va dans la forêt Interdite? chuchota Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient à une des portes secondaires de sortie.

Severus acquiesça et ils se faufilèrent tous les deux dehors, faisant le moins de bruits possibles pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- Oui, j'ai besoin d'une pierre de rayon. Ca... pousse sur un petit arbuste mais on ne peut les... cueillir que lors des nuits de pleine lune car habituellement ce sont des fleurs.

Harry acquiesça et regarda la Forêt Interdite.

Il était inquiet pour Rémus et les deux autres Maraudeurs - Peter exclu - qui devaient sûrement maintenant être dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Il n'avait pas de mauvais pressentiments et ne pensait pas que Voldemort les attaquerait cette nuit mais... le doute subsistait...

- Léïn? T'es prêt?

Harry sortit de ses pensées et acquiesça. Il valait mieux qu'il reste concentré pour entrer dans la Forêt Interdite...

Ils pénétrèrent alors tous les deux à l'intérieur en silence, sur leur garde.

Après dix minutes de silence, Severus lança finalement:

- Cet arbuste doit se trouver dans une fosse normalement. D'après ce que Owen m'a dit, il y en a une pas trop loin.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau et serra brièvement sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe avant de desserrer sa prise tout en la gardant en main.

- Je sais pas pourquoi, je le sens mal, marmonna Harry alors que Severus passait devant lui, le chemin devenant trop étroit.

Ils marchèrent pendant un quart d'heure avant que le terrain ne devienne plus penché.

- On arrive, lança Severus en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Un sourire involontaire étira ses lèvres. Il allait enfin pouvoir finir cette potion... Elle était particulièrement difficile à réaliser et, lors de sa 4ème année, il avait essayé de la confectionner... pour se planter royalement. Lui, qui se croyait un petit génie des Potions, en avait pris un sérieux coup.

- C'est l'arbre là-bas, murmura Severus en montrant la plante poussant de l'autre côté de la fosse. Je crois qu'on va devoir faire un détour par en bas par contre...

Harry grimaça, il aurait simplement pu traverser sur son Eclair de Feu si seulement il l'avait encore...

Le nouveau Serpentard se pencha donc en avant et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer...

- Bon, on y va, lança-t-il alors avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

Severus acquiesça et ils entamèrent tous les deux la descente.

Au plus ils avançaient, au plus Harry sentait son mauvais pressentiment s'accroître. C'était... dans l'air...

- Sev', sors ta baguette, murmura-t-il alors en sortant la sienne de sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda le Serpentard dans un chuchotement mais en s'exécutant tout de même.

Harry jetait des nombreux coups d'oeils autour de lui lorsque son regard tomba sur une entrée, une sorte de trou dans la végétation. Il se souvint soudain ce que lui rappelait cette fosse.

- Oh merde, lança-t-il. Sev'! Faut qu'on parte d'ici et vite!!!

- Pourquoi? demanda le Serpentard en tirant sur le bas de sa robe qui s'était coincé dans quelque chose qui ressemblait à une ronce...

Des grandes ombres les entourèrent soudain, les encerclant pour qu'ils n'aient aucune chance de fuite.

- Pour ça, répondit-il en grognant.

- C'est quoi? demanda Severus en se mettant sur ses gardes, la baguette pointée.

Les formes sortirent de l'ombre et ils purent alors distinguer des araignées géantes, mesurant plusieurs mètres de haut.

- Et je peux t'assurer qu'elles ne sont pas herbivores, lança Harry avant de passer à l'attaque.

- Stupefix!!!

Il en eut deux d'un coup.

Severus réagit aussitôt et se mit à lancer des sorts.

- Sopor!!!

L'araignée visée s'affaissa sur elle-même, endormie.

Les créatures, voyant que leurs proies étaient armées et prêtes à défendre chèrement leur vie, décidèrent une attaque collective.

Les deux sorciers se mirent à lancer sorts sur sorts mais ce n'était malheureusement toujours pas suffisant.

Une des araignées passa alors à l'attaque. Si elle ramenait ces deux humains, Aragog serait fier d'elle.

Harry vit une créature foncer vers Sev', crochets en avant et prêt à le 'mordre'. Sans penser à utiliser sa baguette, il se jeta devant le Serpentard pour le protéger, agissant par impulsion.

Dès qu'il avait vu son ami en danger, il n'avait plus pensé qu'à le sauver, quoiqu'il en coûte.

Severus se fit pousser par Léïn et il allait protester quand il se rendit compter que la gueule grande ouverte d'une araignée se trouvait juste devant eux, ses crochets dégoulinant de bave.

Harry, dans un dernier réflexe, mit son bras devant lui dans un ultime moyen de protection.

- Léïn!!! s'exclama Severus en voyant son ami tituber, les crochets profondément plantés dans le bras.

Harry dut alors se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier.

Rogue réagit soudain et, pointant sa baguette sur l'araignée, lança:

- Expelliarmus!

Et, comme au cours supplémentaire donné par Species, l'araignée décolla, volant sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Severus serra sa baguette, une rage sourde bouillonnant en lui comme jamais auparavant... à part le jour où ses parents étaient morts.

Il continua alors en voyant les autres araignées approcher, comme indifférentes à ce qui était arrivé à leur semblable.

- Serpensortia!

Un serpent d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de long sortit de sa baguette, se dressant devant les créatures qui, après un moment de flottement, repassèrent à l'attaque.

Mais Severus n'avait pas terminé, il pointa sa baguette, sur le serpent cette fois et lança:

- Amplificatum!

Le reptile se mit alors à grandir, de plus en plus, jusqu'à atteindre quasiment cinq mètres de long.

Il se leva quelque peu et siffla, sortant sa langue fourchue, puis passa à l'attaque.

- Léïn? appela doucement Severus en s'accroupissant à côté de son ami, gardant toujours la main fermement serrée sur sa baguette.

Harry cligna des yeux et essaya de se focaliser sur le visage de Sev' pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Ca va? demanda le Serpentard, l'inquiétude se discernant sans peine dans sa voix.

- Je...

Harry allait répondre que oui, que ce n'était qu'une égratignure, lorsqu'il se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose.

- Léïn! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? s'exclama Severus, mort d'inquiétude.

- L'araignée était vénéneuse (ndla: ça se dit pour une araignée?).Le poison est en train de m'immobiliser complètement. Je le sens parcourir mes veines...

- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici! s'exclama Severus, il faut rejoindre l'infirmerie!

- Mais la pierre, protesta faiblement Harry.

- Tant pis, je viendrai la chercher à la prochaine pleine lune.

Puis, il ajouta dans un murmure:

- Ta santé est plus importante pour moi!

Rogue leva alors la tête, regardant le travail effectué par le serpent et si une retraite était possible.

- Foutue soirée! murmura-t-il alors.

Le serpent avait tué, blessé ou fait fuir toutes les araignées qui les avaient entourés mais maintenant, le reptile semblait trouver qu'ils feraient une merveilleuse proie.

Il allait réduire le serpent pour pouvoir le détruire sans utiliser trop de magie quand le reptile leva le haut de son corps de nouveau, se balançant et il se mit à siffler.

Severus fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait le retenir de passer à l'attaque - ce qui ne saurait, de toute façon, tarder.

Il sursauta légèrement en entendant un sifflement venant d'à côté de lui, lui donnant fortement l'envie de frissonner.

Il baissa la tête, lentement, pour voir Léïn, les yeux mi-clos, parler fourchelangue.

- C'est sûr, marmonna-t-il de façon inaudible, cette soirée est maudite!

Harry leva la tête vers Severus, guettant sa réaction. Mais le visage du Serpentard était inexpressif.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

- Il hésite à nous attaquer. Je peux le retenir mais pas très longtemps.

- Je vais le rétrécir, il essaiera sûrement de nous attaquer, retiens-le alors!

Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers le serpent, le fixant dans les yeux.

Severus leva sa baguette et lança le sort de réduction (« reducto! ») sans plus attendre.

Le reptile, ayant retrouvé sa taille normale, se jeta sur eux, rampant à une vitesse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Léïn se remit alors à parler en fourchelange et le serpent stoppa, comme hypnotisé.

Rogue leva sa baguette et le détruit sans remords.

Après qu'il ait explosé, Harry se sentit de nouveau dériver vers l'inconscience et si Sev' ne l'avait pas retenu, il serait probablement tombé par terre.

- Ca va? murmura de nouveau Rogue en resserrant sa prise sur Léïn.

- Parler fourchelange m'épuise, murmura Harry.

Il sentait son corps s'immobiliser, devenir de plus en plus lourd.

- Stupefix! s'exclama soudain Severus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? s'inquiéta le Survivant d'une voix faible.

- Les araignées repassent à l'attaque!!!

Harry entendit vaguement Severus lancer des sorts, essayant de les protéger alors que, inexorablement, les araignées approchaient.

Un bruit de galop retentit soudain alors que toutes les créatures s'enfuyaient.

Severus fronça les sourcils et leva la tête, inquiet.

La fosse sembla soudain s'illuminer et l'ambiance se réchauffa lorsqu'une licorne apparut, brillant dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

à suivre!!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: Valà, valà. Bon, perso, j'aime bien ce chapitre, miracle hein!!_

_Sisi__ :_ Vi, je sais, c'était pas super et en plus j'ai pris du temps à mettre çui-là, honte à moi -_- j'espère que tu as aimé celui-là !

_Lulune__ :_ Wow ! (vi, je fais pas beaucoup mieux niveau vocabulaire, lol ^^) Franchement, tu me fais rougir là ^^ Tu crois que ma fic est si populaire que ça ? O_o enfin, marchiiiiiiii ^___________^ J'étais pô au courant pour la surcharge, j'essaierai de plus râler sur mon ordi quand les pages s'afficheront pas jusqu'au bout ^^

_Marie-jo__ :_ Merci ^__^ Personnellement, j'ai eu du mal à écrire le chapitre 16 parce que Léïn ne parle pas beaucoup et les autres Serpentards veulent des réponses ^^ Enfin, c'est fait, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et pis désolée d'avoir été longue à updater

_Cyngathi__ :_ Beuh, j'ai dû faire redémarrer mon cerveau ce matin, c'était la rentrée T-T Enfin bref, marchiiii !!! Et pis, la valà la suite… heu, un pitit peu en retard ^^ Désolée !! La partie 1 dure environ 30 chapitres (je sais pas exactement, pas plus en tout cas) pis la partie 2 arrive après (vi, c'est logique, je sais ^^ ) Pour le titre de la partie 2, si je te le dis, ça va faire un big spoiler sur cette fic ^^ 

_Kochka__ :_ C'est le but des préviews ^__^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et je m'excuse pour le retard

_Lunicorne__ :_ Merci !!! Pis la valà la suite, avec du retard… Désolée ^^ 

_Ansuku__ :_ Merci !!!! Pis, il l'appelle Sev' sans faire vraiment attention, après tout, y se sont faits attaquer par des araignées ^^ Pis c'est la preuve qu'ils se rapprochent ^___^ Je sais pas si ça se voit dans ma fic, mah faut que j'avoue que j'aime pas Flint ^^ Pour les apprentis mangemorts – Lucius et toute la bande – j'avoue que je les imaginais assez bien comme ça, mais bon c'est que mon point de vue !! Un pitit peu bizarre, je sais ^^

_Tiffany__ :_ Merciiiiiiii ^____________________^ Vi, Voldy abuse m'enfin bon, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand même (pis, à la fin du tome 4, il a quand même essayé de tuer Harry entouré par tout plein de mangemorts alors ^^ Comment ça ça a rien à voir ? Mais heu !!! lol) Plus que 3 chapitres et le slash sera là ^___^ C'est pour bientôt !!!!

_Cerendy__ Potter :_ Marchi ^___^ On découvre le nom de famille de Silver dans le chapitre 20 ^__^ Il apparaît pas beaucoup mais c'était surtout pour l'introduire dans le chapitre 16, on va bientôt le retrouver ^__^

_Phern__ :_ Je suis désolée pour la suite, elle est vraiment pas arrivée vite (je *hais* les virus) et en plus je viens juste de reprendre l'école alors -_- Wow !!! Ma fic ? La meilleure ? *pique un fard* tu crois ? O_o Marchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii très bocoup, ça me fait super super plaisir ^__________^

_Nono :_ Heu… Désolée ? Franchement, j'ai vraiment pas pu updater plus tôt (à bas les virus !!!) et pis je m'excuse. *pique un fard* je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise ^____________^ Le fait que Harry appelle Sevy Sev' montre l'évolution de leur relation ^___^ En fait, c'est surtout pace qu'y z'étaient dans la m… mouise ^___^ Ryrounet !!! J'adore ce surnom ^__^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

_Mangafana__ :_ Alors, par où je commence ? lol. Vi, les sentiments de Sevy s'intensifient envers Léïn, c'est trop cool ^____^ Ouaich ! Harry et Sev' sont faits pour être ensemble alors c'est normal que ça lui vient d'instinct Harry !!! lol. Voui, les Serpentards sont sympas avec Léïn et tienne à lui, c'est super cool je trouve !!! (surtout quand on pense que Lucius peut pas voir Harry dans le futur-présent ^^ je sais, vive les situations tout bizarres ^__^) Bientôt, on va savoir qui c'est Silver, en tout cas je l'adoreuh !!! Ca t'avance beaucoup, je sais ^^ Je sais pas trop, si j'ai de l'inspiration un jour, j'écrirai une fic sur sa vie ^^ Enfin, on verra bien ! Moi aussi, je veux la suite du Mirroir de Peut-être T-T Le chapitre 18-2 est sorti ? Si vi, où ? Pace que je me suis inscrite sur le groupe yahoo pour pouvoir accéder à la traduction mais j'ai pas vu alors… Chuis pas mieux, j'ai fait quatre ans d'anglais et c'est la misère dès que je dois parler -_- Un indice sur le tattoo de Léïn ? Mmh… Disons que quoi que le… truc que représente la tattoo existe et qu'il y en a à Poudlard ^__^ Je donnerai un prochain indice si tu veux la prochaine fois ^^ Au fait, chuis curieuse, est-ce que t'as une idée de ce qui va se passer plus tard ? lol. Harry à éviter une bataille entre Serpentards et Gryffondors grâce à son charisme ! lol. En fait y se sont croisés par hasard dans Pré-au-lard et Harry les a 'entraînés' dans le magasin le plus proche et ils ont un pitit peu bocoup planté les Maraudeurs ^^ Ah, ben sont allés dans la Forêt Interdite, pas doués hein ? lol. Après, Sev' a confié à Lucius et Owen son enfance. Arg, je te donne pleins (O_o façon de parler ^^ ) d'indices ^__^ Enfin, je crois pas que ça t'avance beaucoup ^^

_Lily of the valley :_ *se met à crier* COUCOU COPINEUH !!!!!!!! Ca fait super super longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlés, c'est pas du jeu -_- Pourkoi ? Tu veux savoir ki est Silverounet ? (SIIIIILLLLLLVEEEEEERRRR !!!!!!!!! – *Silver se ramenant et jetant un coup d'œil méfiant à Na-chan* Oui ? – Diiiiiiis, t'es qui ? – *super sérieux* moi – MDRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!! je sais, c'est pas marrant, désolée -_-) Tu veux vraiment savoir ? To be or to be (ou comme Homer, two beers or not two beers ? MDR!! ... heu, c'est pas marrant non plus -_- pô grave, je laisse sortir le stress de la rentrée ^^ ) Je suis tout à fait CONTRE les non-ouverts d'esprit *se met debout et sort un panneau pour protester* heu… dans ma chambre, je vais aller loin ^^ O_O je crois que j'ai dû fumer quelque chose mwa là ^^ C'est un ordi familial chez toi ? Moi, sur ce côté j'ai de la chance, j'ai plus ou moins récupéré l'ancien ordi de mon frère, j'en ai donc un dans ma chambre pis ma mère elle sait pas allumer l'ordi alors il est rien que pour mwa ^________^ Vi, c'est dur de pas pouvoir aller sur l'ordi, je te plains là -_- En plus, il est là, juste devant et tu peux pas le toucher… Bah, à peu près ce qui s'est passé les dernières semaines. Beuh, j'aime pas les virus T-T Vi, Voldy, faut pas se sauver comme ça, on va pas te faire de mal ^___^ *le regarde s'enfuir* et si on le menaçait d'écrire une fic où il est casé avec… heu… Dumby !!! Comment ça tu préfères encore ça à rester avec nous ? _ Alors Dobby !!! *le voit hésiter* ^___^ Ah, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de pire *le voit essayer de protester* *le bâillonne je sais pas comment mah tant pis pace que c'est moi qui écris donc moi qui décide ^___^* C'est normal que t'ais loupé qu'ils étaient en sixième année, c'était un pitit détail ^__^ Vi, je remercie le dieu des fics (loool) de m'avoir fait découvert les fics yaoi parce que comme ça on s'est rencontré ^______________^ Je t'adoreuh !!!! *gros gros câlin* Par contre, j'ai fait une grosse connerie, j'ai supprimé le mail que tu m'as envoyé et je sais pu trop de quoi ça parle -_- *pas douée la fille* Pis, j'ai lu Hikaru no go !!!!!! Je veux la suiteuh !!! C'est trop trop trop bien ^__^  Je suis arrivée au moment où Hikaru face à un professionnel qui doit décider s'il est assez bon pour passer l'examen d'inseï (en espérant que ça s'écrit comme ça ^^ ) MDR !!! Tu crois que ce serait à ce point là sur ta famille ? *réfléchis* vi, la mienne un pitit peu bocoup aussi ^^ M'enfin, y'a quand même de sacrés numéros (regard noir à mon cousin qui s'est amusé à me *filmer* sans que je le sache !) Voui, je veux qu'ils se mettent ensembles, je veux qu'ils se mettent ensembles !!! Allez quoi, Harry, Sevy, faites un effort ! Ah, c'est moi l'auteur et c'est à moi de décider ? C'est vrai ? lool. Heu… pour l'attente pour le chap 17, comment dire ? C po ma faute -_- Disons que les gens qui ont pas beaucoup d'ouverture d'esprit (regard en coin à mon frère) m'énervent un pitit peu quand ils parlent de ce qu'ils jugent 'pas normals* (GRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!) alors je suis contente d'avoir été pourvue d'un petit peu d'ouverture d'esprit pace que je sais pas  comment j'aurais fait sinon pour me râler dessus ^^ lol. (heu… en fait, je me râle déjà dessus mah pas pour les même raisons ^^ ) C'est vrai ? Les japonais sont nuls en anglais ? Et comment je vais faire, moi, pour communiquer quand j'irai au Japon ? ?_ ? Enfin, j'ai le temps d'y penser d'façon, c'est pas pour tout de suite -_- Moi aussi j'adore Mickael dans Angel Sanctuary (à part que je m'arrache les cheveux à chaque fois que j'essaie de le dessiner ^^ ). Bon, je vais devoir te laisser pace que si je continue comme ça, j'aurai toujours pas updaté à minuit ce soir ^^ lol. *gros câlin* Pis, je fais comme toi, Vive toi, Vive Vincent, Vive les fics, Vive le yaoi pis Vive les marmottes ^___^

_Shinia__ Marina :_ O_O *super contenteuh* *se met à sautiller partout sur place* Ouah, ça fait longtemps ^_______^ Heu… pour l'e-mail, ma boîte caramail a planté pendant près de trois mois alors c'est possible que tu m'aies répondu et que j'ai pas vu aussi ^^ Wow ! T'aimes bien ma fic ? *rougit un pitit peu très bocoup* Ca me fait vraiment super plaisir ^______^ Heu, pour le fait que j'ai pas updaté depuis longtemps, faut blâmer les virus pas moi -_- (comment ça que je me sers toujours autant des excuses ? Pour une fois que c'en est une valable ^__^) Pis tu passeras le bonjour de ma part à Zissi et Dlonlo !!! lol

_Didji__ :_ heu… je vais me cacher et je reviendrai plus tard ! lol. Je m'excuse super bocoup pour pas avoir mise la suite plus tôt mais c'est vraiment pas ma faute cette fois, j'avais pu d'ordi alors je pouvais pas updater -_- C'était quand ta rentrée des classes ? J'espère que t'y as survécu ^__^ (dur quand même) Moi j'ai repris les cours ce matin -_- j'aime pas mes profs et je connais personne dans ma classe, magnifique. M'enfin bon, j'arrête de parler de l'école ! MDR ! Y'a une de mes amis qui a imprimé une fic pour la lire à l'école et qu'elle s'est fait chopper par le prof mah le prob c'était qu'il y avait un lemon yaoi dedans ^__^ Wow ! Super contente que mon dernier chap t'ait autant plus ^____^ VIVE LE HARRY/SEV' !!!!!!!!!

_Loumiolla__ :_ Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise ^__^ Et j'espère que t'as passé des bonnes vacances ! Ben, en fait, Harry et Sev' étaient en train de parler du polynectar et des 'loupés' (comme les transformations ratées en animaux… n'est-ce pas Hermione ? lol) et c'est pour ça qu'ils souriaient. Puis voilà la suite (avec bocoup de retard -_-) et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chap ^__^

_Chen__ :_ Merciiiiii !!!!!!!! Je sais, le chapitre 20 est dans un moment (pour le slash et Silver) mais tout va s'emboîter alors je peux pas le placer plus tôt, je suis désolée ^^ Voui, plus que 3 chapitres avant le slash !! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

_Elava :_ *rougit* Marchiiiiiiiiii ^___^ J'espère que tu as passé des bonnes vacs ! Pis valà (enfin) la suite !!! J'espère que tu as aimé et je m'excuse du retard, vraiment désolée !!!

_Miya__ Black :_ *rougit* Mercii !!!! Je m'excuse, sincèrement, de pas avoir mis la suite avant mais je pouvais pas -_- J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^__^ Au fait, tu rentres en seconde aussi ? Désolée si c'est pas ça mah je me posais la question ^^ 

_Lilalyna__ Malefoy :_ Tu m'as fait peur sur ce coup-là !!! Wow !!! *pique un fard* je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point, ça me fait super plaisir ^__^ J'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review, marchi bocoup !!! Et pis, je m'excuse vraiment de pas avoir updaté plus tôt mais j'avais des gros probs avec mon ordi, désolée !! Je mettrai la suite plus rapidement ^__^ Pis j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre.

_Ituko195 :_ Marchi pour tes deux reviews ^______^ Contente que ça te plaise toujours. Je sais pas toi mais moi j'étais super contente que j'ai réussi à mettre Sev' en train de sourire ^__^ lol. Désolée de pas avoir updaté ce chapitre plus tôt pis j'espère que tu as aimé ^___^

_Clem__ :_ Maaaaaaarchiiiiiii !!! Je trouve ça bizarre d'écrire cette amitié avec les Serpentard, enfin pas vraiment bizarre mais… je sais pô comment dire ^^ Enfin, je me complique presque pas la vie ^^ Je les trouve trop mignon ensembles Sev' et Léïn et pis… enfin comme t'as dit quoi ^__^ (vivement le chapitre 20 !!!) J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre pis je suis désolée du retard ^^ 

_Vivi__ Malefoy :_ ^__________^ Hé ben valà le chapitre dont l'extrait parlait ^^ J'espère que tu as aimé pis chuis désolée de pas l'avoir mise plus tôt -_- J'aime bien mettre des extraits personnellement ^^ 

_Siria__ Potter :_ *pique encore une fois un big fard* Wow ! Marchiiii !!!!!!!! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic !!! Et puis, valà la suite même si je suis en retard -_- et puis j'espère que tu as aimé ^__^

_DarkWesterly__ :_ Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment super plaisir – et sourire toute seule devant mon ordi ^^ - Vi, Harry et Sev' dans la même pièce ^___^ Ah là là, pourquoi ils se sautent pas dessus hein ? lol. Je voulais faire ressentir que Léïn a une place spéciale pour Sev', et pis y sont prédestinés à finir ensembles !!! OUAIS !!!! lol. SIIIILVEEEER !!! Je l'aime vraiment super bocoup ^__^ Il y aura des indices sur lui dans le chapitre 20 ^__^ Pour les pouvoirs d'Harry, il se rend pas encore tout à fait compte de l'étendue de ces pouvoirs, il est assez mitigé ^__^ Marchi encore pour ta review pis j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre ! Bisooouuuus !!!!!

_Celine.s__ :_ Marchi pour ta review ^__^ Je sais, j'ai pris du temps à updater mais mon ordi a bugué, désolée !!! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^___^

_Kochka__ :_ Merciiiiiiii ^______^ Pis, t'exagères là, y'a bocoup de fics mieux que la mienne ^__^ Désolée de pas avoir mis ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'espère que tu as aimé ^__^

_Moi :_ *contenteuh* Chalut !!! Merci pour ta review ^___^ Pis j'ai hâte de voir tes dessins mais je vais – essayer – d'attendre patiemment ^___^ Je me répète hein, désolée, mais vraiment, merci, ça m'a super plaisir que tu aies proposé d'illustrer ma fic ^___^ Et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !! Pis j'espère avoir quand même bientôt de tes nouvelles ^______^

Mah, sivouplait, laissez-moi une petit review pour que je sache ce que vous pensez!!!

Petit extrait du prochain chapitre (qui est pas super -_-) :

_- Bats-toi Léïn, murmura le Serpentard, je ne veux pas te perdre._

_Harry sourit et voulut répondre à son ami mais au moment où il tentait d'ouvrir la bouche, un voile noir passa soudain devant ses yeux, le re-plongeant dans l'inconscience._

C'est sadique je sais ^___^


	18. I, 18 Poison

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y a voir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings:_ Rogue/Harry, pas de baisers (pas encore) mais de profondes réflexions... heu ^^ On va dire réflexions tout court! Enfin finalement pas trop... ^^;;;;;

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite note de l'auteur:_ Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrite, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!

Coucou tout le monde !!! Marchi à tout le monde qui me review et qui me lit pace que ça me fait, franchement, super plaisir ^____^ pis ça me motive à un point pas possible ^______^

Au fait, jusque comme ça, je me demande, y'a quelqu'un qui écrit ce que j'écris ici ou pas ? ^^ 

_Disclaimer:_ Vous croyez VRAIMENT qu'ils puissent m'appartenir? ... Bien c'que j'me disais -_-Hé non!!! Ysont pô à moi!!!

_Source:_ Harry Potter

_Note:_ Dans le chapitre 16, j'ai parlé d'une fic que j'écrivais avec ma cousine et l'adresse a pas passé, alors je la remets. Franchement, cette fic est délirante, je la trouve super, pis si vous avez envie de voir Su-chan me casser à tout bout de champs ben, vous savez où aller ^^ http:// www. fanfiction. net/ read.php? storyid= 1479685 (j'ai mis des espaces pour essayer que l'adresse passe mais je sais pas si ça va marcher. Sinon, si vous voulez, Su-chan est dans mes auteurs préférés)

**_Aurum_**

_PARTIE 1:__ Dans le passé___

_Chapitre 18:_

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour regarder ce qui s'était passé.

Severus semblait s'être figé contre lui, trop étonné pour réagir.

Le Survivant sentit alors une douce chaleur l'envahir et, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la licorne, il fut lui aussi muet d'émerveillement.

La bête était si belle, resplendissante de lumière et en même temps, elle inspirait la confiance et le respect.

La licorne se pencha soudain et, pliant ses deux pattes avant, les salua.

Harry entendit alors une voix résonner dans sa tête, venant... venant de l'équidé!!!!

_Bonjour jeune maître_

- T'as... t'as entendu? demanda le Survivant en se redressant légèrement.

- Quoi? questionna Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- La licorne, elle vient de parler!

- C'est impossible, les licornes ne peuvent communiquer avec les humains!

L'équidé s'approcha en marchant au pas.

_Il faut partir d'ici, les araignées commencent à revenir_

- On doit y aller, traduisit Harry, elles vont finir par ne plus avoir peur.

Severus acquiesça et se leva. Laissant Léïn prendre appui sur lui et le soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il aida l'Attrapeur à se mettre debout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Tu vas avoir du mal pour remonter la pente même si je t'aide...

_Monte sur mon dos jeune apprenti_

- Je veux bien moi mais comment, marmonna Harry en regardant la licorne.

Il se tourna alors vers Sev' et, mettant sa gêne de côté, lui demanda de l'aider.

- Tu vas te faire tuer, les licornes ne laissent personne les monter.

- Pas si ce sont elles qui le proposent, répondit le Survivant avec un sourire.

Rogue le regarda, haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent tout en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître son inquiétude, et l'aida à monter sur le dos de la licorne.

Il attendit quelques instants et, voyant que rien ne se passait, se permit de se détendre un peu.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es réellement mais faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais ça, souffla Severus en ne laissant rien paraître de son étonnement... s'il n'avait pas dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps.

La licorne se mit à avancer et Harry pencha dangereusement malgré le fait qu'il essayait de se maintenir du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Rogue rattrapa en vitesse l'équidé et maintint Léïn sur le dos de la licorne qui calqua son allure sur celle de l'humain.

Après plus d'une demi-heure à grimper laborieusement la pente, ils arrivèrent... de l'autre côté de la fosse.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant? demanda Sev' en fronçant les sourcils.

- 'cune idée, murmura Harry.

Il se sentait dériver, très loin. Est-ce que le poison ne faisait que l'immobiliser ou le tuait-il également à petit feu?

Il eut un vertige et ferma les yeux, se sentant glisser par terre sans pour autant réagir.

- Léïn! s'exclama Sev' en s'agenouillant à côté de lui, 'faut absolument qu'on rendre à Poudlard!!!

Le Serpentard se tourna vers la licorne qui se pencha à son tour vers l'Attrapeur et le bougea légèrement du museau.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas, l'équidé leva la tête et sembla lancer un appel dans un long hennissement.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Tout se passait trop vite et il comprenait de moins en moins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à la licorne.

L'équidé le regarda au même moment et ils passèrent quelques instants à se dévisager.

Severus eut l'impression bizarre que la licorne venait de lui accorder sa confiance.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces idées - c'était complètement stupide! - il détourna son regard et le posa sur Léïn.

Il était en train de mourir sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait rien faire!!!!

Il serra brièvement le poing mais la colère fit bientôt place à une immene tristesse.

Il sentit ses larmes prêtes à couler et dut faire appel au peu de self contrôle qu'il possédait encore pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, luttant contre l'inconscience, mais il sentait que c'était un combat perdu d'avance...

Il vit Sev' pencher sur lui, les yeux brillant de larmes? Non, il devait être en train de délirer.

- Bats-toi Léïn, murmura le Serpentard, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Harry sourit et voulut répondre à son ami mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, un voile noir passa soudain devant ses yeux, le re-plongeant dans l'inconscience.

Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues alors qu'il passait délicatement sa main sur la joue de Léïn, voulant continuer à croire qu'il n'allait pas le perdre mais sachant que tout espoir était sans aucun doute perdu.

Une douce mélodie s'éleva soudain, comme voulant re-donner espoir et un phénix apparut dans le champs de vision de Rogue qui avait levé la tête.

L'oiseau atterrit alors juste à côté de l'Attrapeur et entama un magnifique chant, une douce mélodie extrêmement triste, avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Severus suivit les larmes de l'oiseau, les voyant couler sur les plumes du phénix avant de tomber sur la joue de Léïn et rouler doucement jusqu'à sa bouche entrouverte.

Cela dura quelques minutes avant que l'oiseau n'étende ses ailes et reprenne son envol.

Rogue connaissait le puissant pouvoir de guérison des larmes de phénix - qui étaient extrêmement rares - et regarda Léïn avec espoir.

Et, effectivement, le nouveau ne tarda pas à reprendre connaissance, désorienté.

Harry planta son regard dans celui de Sev' en essayant de faire le point.

Après que l'expression d'Harry parut moins troublée, Rogue prit la parole, se maudissant pour la nuance d'inquiétude qui faisait légèrement trembler sa voix:

- Ca va?

Le Survivant sourit au son de la voix si réconfortante de son ami et acquiesça pour le rassurer.

- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété, ajouta-t-il en se mettant debout, ne laissant rien transparaître du vertige qu'il ressentait à se mettre sur ses jambes.

Rogue refoula son étonnement et imita son ami tout en continuant de le fixer. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça?

Harry prit soin à garder une expression totalement neutre en s'avançant vers l'arbre que Sev' lui avait décrit pour lui cueillir une pierre de rayon.

Elle ressemblait à un banal caillou mais, après tout, la magie était trompeuse.

Le nouveau Serpentard soupira discrètement. Il ne comprenait pas son ami, pourquoi était-il à ce point inquiet? Avait-il rêvé ou Rogue avait-il réellement été sur le point de pleurer pour lui?

Et puis, il ne SE comprenait pas. Savoir que Sev' s'était inquiété pour lui lui réchauffait étrangement le coeur... pourquoi?

Il entendit le Serpentard se déplacer derrière lui jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur.

- Merci pour l'ingrédient... Est-ce que... quelque chose te trouble?

Rogue se mordit la lèvre après avoir posé sa question, le regrettant aussitôt, il pensait pourtant savoir maîtriser sa langue (ndla: je pense à rien, je pense à rien ^^;;;;;;).

Harry se tourna vers Sev' en entendant sa remarque et le détailla quelques instants avant de sourire légèrement.

- Non, tout va bien.

Rogue acquiesça et décida d'embrayer sur un autre sujet, gêné et ne voulant pas particulièrement continuer.

- Comment allons-nous faire pour partir? Je n'ai pas très envie de re-traverser la fosse.

Harry grimaça à cette idée mais allait tout de même s'y résoudre lorsque la voix de la licorne retentit de nouveau dans sa tête.

_Il y a un passage secret juste à côté du gros chêne_

Son message transmis, l'équidé disparut à l'endroit qu'elle venait d'indiquer.

Au même moment, Harry se sentit de nouveau... étrange, comme si sa conscience s'effaçait petit à petit, se faisant moins présente.

Il eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qui se passait ENCORE qu'il sentit une sourde douleur émaner de son dos, comme si sa peau était en train de se déchirer.

Rogue fit un pas en arrière en voyant Léïn... ou plutôt les deux ailes argentées qui venaient de sortir de son dos!!!!!

Il était définitivement bizarre!!!!

Avec un gros effort de volonté, les ailes disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues.

Si le Survivant se fiait à ce que le livre disait, c'était la première phase de la métamorphose en animagus...

Harry se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, prenant des longues inspirations dans le but de calmer son rythme cardiaque et la douleur qu'irradiait son dos, même si elle était moins vive.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Sev'.

C'était à son tour de rester totalement neutre, ne sachant comment réagir.

Harry se retourna en retenant une grimace et dit avec un petit sourire crispé à son ami.

- C'était la première phase sur la métamorphose en animagi.

Rogue encaissa sans ciller et continua sur sa lancée:

- Et tu es un fourchelangue?

- Effectivement, répondit Harry avec neutralité, appréhendant la réaction de son ami.

- Et pour les licornes?

- Aucune idée.

Léïn n'avait pas l'air de mentir... et il semblait assez mal à l'aise...

- On peut dire que t'es spécial, finit par dire Sev' avec un petit sourire en coin.

- ... C'est un compliment? répondit Harry avec circonspection même si, intérieurement, il était immensément soulagé.

En voyant l'air songeur de Sev', le nouveau Serpentard éclata de rire, tout simplement content du lien spécial qui le reliait à son ami.

En voyant Léïn se détendre, Rogue laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire.

- On pourra dire qu'on s'est pas ennuyé, lança Harry alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le passage indiqué par la licorne. Et maintenant c'est définitif, je ne sors plus les soirs de pleine lune!!!

- T'as déjà eu une mauvaise expérience?

- Si rencontrer un loup-garou enragé et avoir failli perdre son âme à cause de foutus détraqueurs est pour toi une mauvaise expérience, alors oui.

*             *             *

Les deux Serpentards étaient finalement rentrés au chateau sans plus de problèmes et avaient regagné le 'labo' de Sev'.

Ce dernier mit sans plus attendre la pierre dans son chaudron. La potion qui y reposait prit une teinte bleutée, montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait commis aucune erreur jusqu'à maintenant.

Cela fait, il vérifia le sort qu'il avait jeté sur le chaudron pour qu'il reste toujours à la même température et se tourna vers Léïn.

- On peut y aller.

Harry acquiesça et ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant le dragon la gardant derrière eux.

Severus marchait légèrement devant Léïn qui commençait à ressentir le poids de la fatigue.

Rogue stoppa soudain en entendant du bruit provenant de l'autre couloir et Harry, qui ne faisait pas attention, lui fonça dedans.

Il dut se mordre violemment la lèvre en sentant son bras le lancer. Le phénix, en lui faisant avaler ses larmes, avait éliminé le poison mais la blessure faite par l'araignée géante était toujours là.

- Il y a quelqu'un, souffla Sev', on va se faire repérer.

- Viens, répondit Harry en murmurant, le tirant par le bras à côté d'une armure.

Il sortit alors la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait pris soin d'emmener avec, les faisant ainsi disparaître à la vue de tous, excepté Dumbledore.

Ils regardèrent alors Peeves passer en caquétant, apparemment content de la dernière bêtise qu'il avait sans aucun doute commis.

Ils n'enlevèrent la cape que lorsqu'ils n'entendirent plus aucun bruit provenant des couloirs voisins puis ils reprirent alors leur route.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie soigner ton bras, lança Severus en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- J'irai demain, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Tu risques de ne pas bien dormir.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- L'infirmerie te terrifie-t-elle? questionna Rogue avec surprise.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le nouveau avait toujours semblé ne pas particulièrement apprécier se rendre chez Mrs Pomfresh...

- Non, c'est plutôt le fait de ne pas m'y sentir en sécurité, répondit Harry en essayant de refouler le souvenir qui lui revenait en mémoire.

à suivre!!!!

_Re-pitite note de l'auteur:_ FINI!!!! On peut dire que ce chapitre m'a em... bêté!!! Je suis restée bloquée dessus mais... je suis pas super satisfaite du résultat... Je trouve ce machin horrible -_- beurk !!! J'essaierai de bientôt mettre le chapitre 19 pour compenser ^___^

_Chen :_ Coucou !!! Alors, plus qu'un chapitre avant le slash ^____^ Ca arrive, ça arrive ^___^ J'imagine trop bien Harry, les yeux mi-clos, dégageant un peu de lumière, enfin une atmosphère bien étrange, pis il se met à parler fourchelangue !! *bave* vi, je le trouve trop bô ! lol. J'espère que t'as pas trop détesté ce chapitre ^^ 

_Tiffany Shin :_ Merci !!! Le serpent attaque tout, que ce soit celui qui l'a créé ou bien pas ^^ Pis, s'il avait tué Sev', celui-ci aurait pas pu le tuer ^^ Riry est guéri ds ce chapitre ^____^ J'espère que tu l'as pas trop détesté -_-

_KTK :_ Marchi !!! Sadique ? ^_________^ Je suis fière de l'être ! lol. Valà la suite, j'espère que tu l'as pas trop détestée -_-

_Sisi :_ Merci !!! La licorne, faudra (encore) attendre un moment pour la licorne ^___^ J'espère que t'as pas trop détesté ce chap -_-

_4tou :_ *rougit* marchiiii !!!! Je suis longue à updater mais si on prend en compte que je vais à l'école de 7h30 à 17h30 et que j'ai environ deux heures de devoirs encore après, je fais ce que je peux ^^ Vivement les vacs !!! Je sais, je peux encore attendre ^^ Valà la suite mais – je sais – elle est vraiment nulle -_- Désolée !!!

_Ituko95 :_ Wow ! *pique un fard* Merci pour tes commentaires, ça m'a vraiment remonté le moral à bloc ^________^ Pis, j'écris pas si bien que ça, y'a pleins d'auteurs mieux que moi ^___^ Sinon, j'adore écrire ^____^ J'imagine trop bien Léïn parler fourchelangue, les yeux mi-clos dans une atmosphère assez… enfin je sais pas trop comment dire ^^ Pour le serpensortia et l'amplificatum, en fait je savais pas trop comment écrire la scène de combat pis c'est venu comme ça ^___^ Tt à fait d'acc, VIVE SEVY !!!! J'espère que t'as pas trop détesté ce chapitre et que t'as pas renié cette fic en partant en courant -_-

_Lunicorne :_ Merci ^___^ Mes chapitres sont assez courts mais j'essaie d'updater le plus souvent que je peux ^___^ Sinon, valà la suite de la sortie dans la Forêt Interdite ^___^ J'espère que t'as pas trop détesté -_-

_Mangafana :_ Alors tu vois ? Sevy s'inquiète pour Léïn ^___^ Tu me diras quand c'est ton annif (dans 6 mois, c'est kan même dans un moment, moi que dans 4 mois ^__^) je t'enverrai un chap en exclu ou un petit truc, enfin tu me diras ce que tu veux ^_____^ Léïn a ralenti le serpent et il n'a pas pu le contrôler parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour exercer son control ^___^ Alors, pour Silver, mystère, mystère, lol. Là, disons que ce perso est mort ^^ dans le prochain chap, je te donnerai ses initiales si tu veux, et après on sait quoi dans le chap 20 alors ^__^ Le chapitre pas traduit du miroir de peut-être c'est une scène qui se passe plus tard dans l'histoire, c'est pas la suite directe du chap 18 (je veux la réaction de Poudlard heu !!! pis surtout celle de Sirius quand il apprendra que son filleul sort avec Sevy ^___^) Nope, c'est pas une des quatre maisons (quoi que ça aurait pu être une bonne idée ^___^) c'est… quelque chose qui existe/vit/est présent dans la Forêt Interdite ^___^ Je sais, je donne mes indices au compte-gouttes ^^ Alors valà, tu as la suite de la balade dans la Forêt Interdite, c'est pas vraiment la même chose ^^ J'avoue que j'avais pas pensé à l'infirmière -_- Enfin, j'espère que t'as pas trop détesté ce chap (arg, il est horribleuh -_-)

_Celine.s :_ *pique un fard* Marchi ^___^ j'espère que t'as pas été trop déçue par ce chapitre -_-

_Clem :_ Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait très plaisir (j'étais morte de rire devant mon ordi ^___^) Bah koi ? j'aurais pas mis des 'gentilles' 'petites' araignées, ça aurait pas été si marrant ^^ Comment ça je suis pas romantique ? ^^ Bon, j'avoue, j'ai 'tendance' à faire souffrir mes persos ^___^ J'espère que t'as pas trop détesté ce chapitre…

_Marie-Jo :_ Merci !!! Si y'avait pas de suspense, ce serait pas marrant ^^ J'espère que t'as pas trop détesté ce chap pace qu'il est vraiment nul -_- Je suis désolée -_-

_Loumiolla :_ Merciiii !!!!! Je vais essayer d'updater au moins une fois par semaine, enfin je ferai mon possible ^___^ J'espère que t'as pas trop détesté ce chapitre quand même T-T

_Linalyna Malefoy :_ Merci !!!! Je trouve Harry et Sevy trop kawai ensembles ^____^ Puis *pique un fard* je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant ^______^ J'espère que t'as pas trop détesté ce chapitre pace qu'il est vraiment nul T-T Heu, effectivement, j'ai une légère tendance à faire souffrir Harry ^^ 

_Miya Black :_ Machiiii ^_______^ Que Harry appelle Sevy Sev', je trouve ça super ^___^ J'étais super contente quand j'ai écrit pour la première fois que Harry appelait Sevy Severus et plus Rogue, alors pour Sev ^___^ Euh, je m'embrouille légèrement beaucoup ^^ Il est vraiment super le nouveau chapitre de ta fic sur les Maraudeurs, promis, je mets une review dès que je peux ^___^ (=Internet qui plante et qui se déconnecte toutes les minutes -_-) Enfin valà, j'espère que t'as pas trop détesté ce chap -_-

_Lily of the valley :_ CHEST MOI !!!! Je parie que t'avais pas deviné que c'était moi l'autrice de cette fic -_- Pô grave, je me casse toute seule, c'est l'habitude ^^ lol. Alors, pour me rattraper de la pitite review de Viridis, prépare-toi, j'ai beaucoup de choses à raconter ^^ lol. Bah pour Voldy, chuis sûre que si je lui avais proposé Riry, Lucius ou Sevy, il aurait préféré eux à nous deux ^___^ Euh… pit-être pas les trois à la fois… si ? *grand sourire pervers* lol. Allez, petite indication, Silver est mort T-T Bah vi, c'est triste, mah c'est pour la fic ^___^ Pis, dans deux chapitres : slash et ki est Silver ? Deux en un, comme le shampoing !!! Ca rimeuh !!! … pô grave, je suis fatiguée -_- Voldy, un enfant de chœur ? MDR, MDR !!! J'imagine mal Voldy en robe blanche en train de chanter dans une église !!! MDR !!! C'est pas grave, j'ai trop l'image mentale en tête ^_____^ Vi, je suis sadique ^___^ M'enfin bon, ce chapitre là était pas super, chuis désolée pis *pis regard tristounet* j'espère que tu l'as pas trop détesté… T-T Voui, j'ai failli succomber à la tentation de faire le déclaration d'amour dans ce chapitre mais *lumière éteinte, spot pointés sur mwa* J'AI RESISTE !!!! Comment ça, c'est pas une bonne chose ? Mais heu !!! Je pouvais pas l'écrire avant pace qui devait se passer certaines choses avant ^__^ OUAIS !!! D'acc avec toi *monte sur sa chaise, prend un air effrayant et sort son… heu… son encyclopédie ? Bah quoi, elle doit faire au moins 1500 pages, rien que la sortir ça m'endort ^^ * Prenez garde à la girl à l'encyclopédie !!! Mais heu -_- Je fais pas peur T-T Disons qu'avec un ordi, je fais plus peur vu que je peux faire souffrir mes persos ^______^ *regarde Harry/Léïn qui est pas encore réparé du dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit* heu… Sevy, peux-tu soigner Riry ? _ NON, je n'imaginerai pas Sevy en tablier rose avec le chapeau d'infirmière… je crois que c'est trop tard -_- Comment casser le mythe du méchant prof de Potions en 2 leçons par Na-chan ! lol. LIIIILLYYYYYY !!!!!! Je suis avec toi !!! Je t'adoreuh !!! Pis t'es pas toute seule, on est toutes seules à deux !!!! Po grave, j'adore cette phrase ^^ Bon, pis pour le FLR, JE T'ADOREUH COPINEUH DE MWA !!!!!! ^___________^ MDR !!! Tu vas dire un mot à word !!! Excellent !! ^_________^ Non, ça va, pour le moment mon ordi fonctionne ^_____^ Tout à fait d'acc, JE VEUX LA SUITEUH !!! VIVE HIKARU NO GO !!! Pis, d'acc avec toi, Waya est trop bô !!! M'enfin bon, pour le moment il est pas trop apparu alors ^^ C'est quelle adresse pour jouer au go ? J'irai faire un tour mah à mon avis, j'vais être trop nulle -_- Moi c'est pas du jeu, j'ai quasi pas de temps pour aller sur mon ordi pace que j'ai 8 voir 9 heures de cours par jour pis après j'ai encore 2 heures de devoirs -_- je *déteste* l'école -_- JE VEUX ETRE EN VACS !!! lol. Heu… en parlant d'accent anglais, je suis trop nulle moi, je parle anglais avec un très fort accent français, c'est horrible -_- Je veux un prof de langue !!! ^_________^ Vi, y'a un sous-entendu, vi, j'ai remarque ^______^ Je veux apprendre le japonais mais y connaissent pas dans mon école et je suis trop loin de Lille pour pouvoir prendre des cours là-bas -_- Pô du jeu !!! Mais bon, pô grave, j'apprendrai quand je serai plus grande ! Puis, j'irai au Japon et je repasserai par le Canada pour te voir ^_________^ Vi Marie, finis tes études d'abord, on verra après -_- O_o Ok, ta famille est plus zarbe que la mienne m'enfin bon, moi j'ai un oncle obsédé qui nous fait un résumé de sa vie sexuelle à chaque fois (-_-) cousin macho qui pense que toutes les filles sont connes (j'étais MDR le jour où il a dit qu'il préférait les mecs !!! Y s'est même pas rendu compte du sous-entendu ^^) et une tante qui se souvient jamais ce qu'elle a raconté le lendemain de la soirée -_- Mon frère, pour le moment, ça va, y m'a filé son lecteur de DVD alors je peux me passez SDA en boucle ^___^ Comment ça va ton chapitre ? T'es encore bloquée ? COURAGE !!! Moi j'adore ta fic pis je veux la suiteuh !!! MDR !! MDR !! J'adore ton sinistros ^______^ MDR !!! Ok, on s'incruste à Poudlard, tu vires Trelawney pour prendre sa place (^^ ) on casse le mythe du méchant prof de Potions pis on traumatise Voldy ^____^ C'est quoi le prochain truc ? lol. Bon, je vais quand même devoir te laisse si je veux updater ce soir !!! *sors un mouchoir blanc et l'agite tristement* à, snif, bien, snif, bientôt !!! lol.

_Shinia Marina :_ Valà la suiteuh !!! De toute façon, j'ai pas trop le choix pour les cours -_- Bah, je suis rentrée au lycée, c'est le temps que je m'habitue ^____^ Vi, c'est bô de rêver -_- J'espère que t'as pas trop détesté ce chap T-T Je sais, il était vraiment horrible -_- La suite bientôt pour compenser ^___^

_Elava :_ Je sais, je suis sadique de couper à un endroit pareil ^^ J'espère que t'as pas trop détesté ce chapitre pis que je t'ai pas trop laissé sur ta faim cette fois ^____^ Marchi pour ta review ^_________^

_Phern :_ Moi aussi, j'ai trop envie de écrire le passage où Sev' va découvrir Harry=Léïn ^_____^ Je suis désolée, ce chapitre était vraiment nul T-T J'essaie d'updater le plus vite que je peux pour mes chapitre ^____^

_Moi :_ *rougit* Merciii ^_____^ Je suis super contente que tu peux me reviewer pace que ton avis est super important pour moi ^_____^ par contre T-T Ce chapitre était nul, j'espère que le prochain sera mieux ^__^ J'avais vraiment l'image de Harry parlant Fourchelangue en tête ^___^

_Cyngathi :_ Wow !!! Merci pour ta review ^______^ pis, j'espère que t'as pas trop détesté ce chapitre T-T Au fait, ça va, tu t'endors pas trop en cours ? *regarde ailleurs en sifflotant* Moi ? si, légèrement, pourquoi ? ^^ lol. Non, ça va, je dors quand même en cours, disons juste que certains sont assommants -_-

_Lulune :_ Ouah ! Merci !!! ^___^ Je suis désolée, ce chapitre est vraiment pas super pas super T-T Pis, au plus le temps passe, au plus Léïn et Sev' sont bien ensembles ^__^ J'aime bien écrire Sevy comme ça, 'se laissant aller' en présence d'Harry, je trouve ça kawai ^___^

_Crystalia :_ Merci ^___^ Pas trop déçus par ce chapitre ? Il était vraiment très bof T-T J'essaierai d'updater bientôt pour compenser ^____^

_Misslulu :_ *pique un big fard* Merciiii !!!!! Je suis contente que ça se sente, le fait que j'ai essayé de rendre Harry et Sev' assez 'naturels', enfin qu'ils agissent pas trop bizarrement ^^ Je suis d'acc avec toi, vivement le slash ^______^ Ils sont trop mignons ensemble je trouve. Y'a la suite mais elle est vraiment pas super, j'essaierai de mettre le chapitre 19 aussitôt que je peux ^^ 

_Pyrix :_ Marchi pour ta review ^____^ On saura bientôt ki est Silver, dans le chapitre 20, en tout cas, ce sera le début pace que Silver est un perso quand même heu… pas important mais enfin quand même quoi ^^ Heu… vi, j'ai tendance à martyriser Harry ^^ Ce chapitre là était vraiment nul (j'espère que t'as quand même pas trop détesté) pis le chap 19 arrivera bientôt normalement ^____^

Sivouplait!!!!! Reviewez-moi pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!!!! ... pliz?

Et un petit extrait du chapitre 19 ^___^

_- Hé, Léïn!! appela Sirius en s'agenouillant à côté du corps évanoui pour secouer le Serpentard._

_Le nouveau ouvrit lentement les paupières et accrocha son regard à celui de Sirius._

_Alors que l'animagus ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander comment il allait, Harry lui coupa la parole en lançant avec un sourire reflétant sa confiance:_

_- Parrain!!!_


	19. I, 19 Rencontre loupée

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y a voir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Rogue/Harry, plus qu'un chapitreuh!!!!!_

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrite, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!_

Coucou tout le monde !!! Encore une fois, merci à tous les reviewers, tout le monde est pas parti en courant en lisant le dernier chap au moins ^^

Et puis, je m'excuse, j'avais dit que j'updaterais plus tôt, ce que j'aurais fait si sur le seul créneau où j'ai pu aller sur Internet, Fanfiction.net avait bien voulu s'afficher !

_Disclaimer__: Vous croyez VRAIMENT qu'ils puissent m'appartenir? ... Bien c'que j'me disais -_-Hé non!!! Ysont pô à moi!!!_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE 1:__ Dans le passé___

_Chapitre 19:_

Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie avant que les cours ne commencent, c'était devenu une habitude depuis que Harry y était.

- Tu crois qu'il va revenir, murmura Hermione alors qu'ils faisaient le trajet silencieusement.

- Bien sûr que oui! s'exclama Ron avec un sourire extrêmement confiant, plus destiné à rassurer son amie que montrant ses vrais sentiments.

-Mmh...

- Hermione! Depuis notre 1ère année, il se passe pleins de trucs dangereux et Harry s'en est toujours sorti!!!! Et cette fois ne fera pas exception!

- Tu as sans doute raison mais... j'aimerais tant lui parler!

Ron, sentant la tristesse de son amie, la prit tendrement dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Après quelques minutes à avoir profité de cette étreinte, Hermione se dégagea lentement, voulant encore rester dans les bras de Ron.

A cette pensée, elle rougit aussitôt, attirant un regard intrigué de son ami.

- C'est rien, bafouilla-t-elle en essayant, sans grand succès, de ne pas montrer sa gêne.

Ron, voyant Hermione mal à l'aise sans réussir à en déterminer la raison, décida de passer à autre chose.

- Bon, si on y allait!!!

Les deux Gryffondors se remirent en route et rejoignirent l'infirmerie.

Ils entrèrent sans frapper, Mrs Pomfresh étant habitué à leur venue quotidienne.

Ils virent alors... l'infirmière assise sur un tabouret près du lit où le corps d'Harry reposait, semblant profondément abattue.

- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? questionna Ron, sentant une boule d'appréhension se former dans sa gorge.

Pomfresh leur jeta un regard désolé et murmura:

- Harry... a failli mourir et je n'ai rien pu faire... les soins que je lui prodiguais ne servaient à rien. Je me sens si... inutile...

- Et maintenant? questionna Hermione, sa voix tremblante d'appréhension.

- Il va bien.

*             *             *

Trois autres semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur sortie le soir de pleine lune.

Harry avait été soulagé d'apprendre que tout s'était bien passé pour les Maraudeurs et se souvenait encore avec perplexité du sourire en coin de Lucius lorsque celui-ci avait remarqué sa fatigue et celle de Sev'.

Enfin bref, l'heure du couvre-feu était dépassée et il allait rejoindre les Maraudeurs comme il en avait pris l'habitude pour parler de tout et de rien.

Il appréciait vraiment ces sorties où il pouvait être tout simplement avec son père.

Et c'était encore mieux lorsque les filles de 6ème année de Gryffondor étaient là, surtout parce qu'il avait l'occasion de voir sa mère.

Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées puis accéléra le pas, il allait finir par être en retard!!! Bon, il l'était déjà mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'être encore plus.

Il était presque arrivé lorsqu'il sentit son dos se déchirer, comme quelques semaines auparavant. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration jusqu'à ce que cela passe.

Mais c'était loin d'être terminé.

Ces os se mirent à craquer pour changer de forme, sa peau et ses muscles devant suivre le même mouvement.

Tout son corps lui fit bientôt mal, aucune parcelle n'étant épargnée.

Cela lui sembla interminable, les secondes se confondant avec les minutes... et les heures?

Au moment où Harry croyait qu'il allait finalement tomber dans l'inconscience, tout s'arrêta et il se rendit compte que son corps avait complètement changé pour devenir celui de sa forme animagus.

Il essaya quelques pas légèrement tremblants avant de se sentir sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Son corps reprit sa forme humaine alors qu'il titubait légèrement jusqu'au mur pour s'y appuyer.

Peu à peu, les ailes se rétractèrent, les pattes arrières se changèrent en jambes et les pattes avant en bras, le museau s'aplatit pour reprendre la forme du nez.

Alors qu'il allait enfin atteindre le mur, un voile noir - désormais habituel - passa devant ses yeux et il s'effondra par terre.

*             *             *

James se mordilla la lèvre et jeta un énième regard à la porte.

Léïn avait déjà été en retard - d'un ou deux quarts d'heure tout au plus - mais là, cela faisait plus de trois heures!!!!

- Tu crois qu'il a oublié? questionna Rémus après avoir suivi la direction dans laquelle son ami regardait.

- Ca m'étonnerait, contra Peter, on se réunit toujours les mêmes jours.

Sirius jeta un regard noir à Queudver pour son extrême manque de tact.

A sa plus grande surprise, Peter et Léïn n'avaient jamais réussi à sympathiser, quoi qu'ils aient pu faire. Et leur animosité se faisait sentir.

- Alors quoi? reprit Rémus, que veux-tu qu'il soit arrivé? Il était peut-être trop fatigué! Ou peut-être n'a-t-il pas pu quitter son dortoir!

James acquiesça, pas totalement convaincu mais ne voulant pas vexer Rémus et se convaincre que ce qu'il disait était vrai.

Ca aussi c'était quelque chose que Sirius ne comprenait pas, la façon dont James et Léïn s'étaient rapprochés en si peu de temps. Le lien qui les réunissait semblait... supérieur à de l'amitié.

- Faudrait penser à retourner à notre dortoir, lança Rémus en retenant un bâillement.

La lune ne serait pleine que dans une semaine mais ses effets commençaient tout de même à se faire ressentir, très légèrement.

Les autres Maraudeurs acquiescèrent et se levèrent, récupérant rapidement les affaires essentielles qu'ils avaient posées dans la pièce - cape, baguette, etc - avant de sortir par le tableau, un par un.

Ils prirent alors le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor en silence pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Rémus s'arrêta soudain, faisant se retourner ses amis, lorsque sa vue, plus développée que la normale, se posa sur un corps étendu par terre.

- Qu'est-ce qui...commença Sirius avant d'être coupé par le cri du loup-garou.

- Léïn!!!!

Il se précipita vers le jeune homme suivi, le moment de stupéfaction passé, par les trois autres Maraudeurs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Peter en se tenant un peu en retrait par rapport à ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais!!! cria James, légèrement à bout de nerfs.

- Calme-toi Cornedrue! ordonna Rémus en sentant son malaise.

- Hé, Léïn!! appela Sirius en s'agenouillant à côté du corps évanoui pour secouer le Serpentard.

Le nouveau ouvrit lentement les paupières et accrocha son regard à celui de Sirius.

Alors que l'animagus ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander comment il allait, Harry lui coupa la parole en lançant avec un sourire reflétant sa confiance:

- Parrain!!!

- Hé Léïn!!! Réveille-toi! C'est moi, Sirius!!!

Ces mots semblèrent le raccorder totalement à la réalité et il s'assit par terre, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda James, sa voix assez pressante sous l'inquiétude. Pourquoi tu t'es évanoui? Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton uniforme?

Effectivement, sa robe était en mauvais état, pour ne pas dire en lambeaux.

- Ca vous rappelle pas quelque chose les gars? demanda lentement Sirius, comme si lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire à la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir.

Les trois Maraudeurs écarquillèrent les yeux sous le coup de la révélation et James répéta sa question, d'une voix plus dure, comme exigeant une réponse:

- Léîn, que s'est-il passé?

Harry se mit debout sans se presser, se retenant de se mordre la lèvre sous la douleur irradiant de tout son corps. Heureusement que ce n'était pas chaque fois comme ça...

- Je crois que vous le savez bien, finit par répondre Harry après s'être levé.

Un silence gêné s'installa avant que Sirius ne le brise, hésitant à plus ou moins dévoiler l'un de leurs plus grands secrets:

- Tu... cherches à te transformer en animagus?

Harry dévisagea un moment Black - qui commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, il avait encore gaffé!!! - avant de sourire légèrement et d'acquiescer.

- Spèce de sadique, marmonna Sirius pendant que Rémus soupirait de soulagement.

- Alors?! Tu sais quelle est ta forme animale? demanda James, intrigué.

Harry acquiesça, le même léger sourire aux lèvres, sans pour autant y apporter une quelconque précision, comme le nom de sa forme animagus par exemple.

- Et? reprit Potter, l'exaspération se lisant sur son visage.

- Vous verrez quand je parviendrai à le maîtriser.

- J'avais raison! s'exclama Sirius en gesticulant. T'es qu'un sadiqueuh!!!

Harry haussa un sourcil, s'abstenant de commentaires, devant l'air que Black essayait de garder sérieux.

Mais Sirius abandonna bien vite et le tapa joyeusement dans le dos en scandant un « J'plaisanteuh!!!! » bruyant.

- Nan mais quand même, reprit Rémus, qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Hé! Vous non plus ne m'avez pas dit que vous étiez tous les trois animagi, se défendit Harry.

Puis il retint un bâillement et resserra les pans de sa robe sur lui.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir loupé la 'réunion' mais là, je suis vraiment fatigué.

- Bonne nuit Léïn, lança Sirius avec un léger sourire, faisant preuve d'un tact qui surprit le Survivant.

- Bonne nuit, répondit-il simplement avant de se tourner et de disparaître au bout d'un couloir.

- Hé ben, l'en rate pas une! commenta affectueusement Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres cette fois.

*             *             *

Les cinq Serpentards étaient assis dans la Salle Commune malgré l'heure assez avancée. Seuls deux ou trois élèves étaient également debout, plus en train de somnoler qu'autre chose.

Harry lança un énième coup d'oeil à la fenêtre où l'on pouvait désormais apercevoir la lune.

Pleine.

Bien qu'il ait passé la seconde phase environ une semaine plus tôt, il ne maîtrisait pas encore son changement en animagus et ne savait garder sa forme animale à peine une heure. Il progressait lentement lors de ses entraînements journaliers mais n'était pas au point.

- Léïn? T'es avec nous? lança Owen, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Le nouveau Serpentard leva la tête et regarda ses amis avant de demander, sans paraître ne serait-ce que légèrement désorienté:

- Qu'est-ce que vous disiez au sujet de la Chambre des Secrets?

Lucius, un sourire levé, lança avec un léger étonnement:

- Comment sais-tu que cette salle était appelée ainsi? Je ne l'ai découvert que récemment.

Harry se retint d'écarquiller les yeux, signe qui trahirait le fait qu'il venait de faire une grosse bourde, et au lieu de ça, répondit calmement:

- J'ai fait quelques recherches de mon côté.

Lucius acquiesça avant de reprendre, Harry laissant de nouveau ses pensées dériver.

*             *             *

Severus se réveilla en sursaut et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se le reprocher.

Ce genre de geste trahissait son malaise.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir aussitôt, les souvenirs de son rêve l'envahissant.

Non seulement il s'inquiétait pour Léïn, puis il appréciait sa compagnie plus que celle de quiconque et maintenant, il REVAIT de Léïn!

Comment avait-il pu le laisser s'immiscer à ce point dans sa vie? Au point où il était quasiment dépendant de sa présence...

'_Oh misère_', pensa-t-il en se laissant tomber dans son lit. Accepter ce qui l'obnubilait depuis quelques temps ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux...

à suivre!!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: Pô du jeu! Il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre et j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit trois pages pour rien -_-_

Pendant que je suis dans le blabla, le chapitre 2 de Viridis (pour ceux qui lisent) est en cours d'écriture, j'update dès que je l'ai fini !

_Lywen__ :_ pardon, pardon, pardon !!! J'ai vu ta review qu'après avoir updaté mon chapitre alors j'ai pas pu te répondre, je m'excuse vraiment !!! M'enfin bon, t'as vu, ta demande a été exaucée au même moment ^^ Euh… si tu pouvais tuer ma prof de français à la place, je serais pas contre ^^ Pis, maaaaaaaarchiiiiiii ###^__^### J'espère que tu es encore là et que tu as pas déserté en lisant le dernier chap pis si c'est le cas, que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ^__^

_Lily of the valley :_ *tt le monde se bouche les oreilles* COOOOOOOPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Comment que tu vas ? *contenteuh* Je t'adoreuh !!! ^_____^ Pis, on est pareil, moi aussi je me paume dans les grandes villes ! Moi et le sens de l'orientation, ça doit faire… heu… c'est trop séparé pour que je puisse compter ^^ O_O Fanfiction.net bueugue pas que pour moi alors ^^ Wow, écrire trois fois la même review ! Surtout vu la taille qui font, chuis impressionnée ^___^ J'irais jouer au go dès que j'ai le temps ! Pit-être ce week-end ! … j'espère ^^ Ma cousine vient, j'ai un annif et… les devoirs -_- Bon, je dirai pas que mon chapitre précédent était nul (même si c'est le cas) pace que je veux pô que t'arrêtes de reviewer !!! Je t'adoreuh !!!! Tu vas continuer à me reviewer hein ? Sinon je t'harcèle de mails jusqu'à ce que je réponde ^________^ lol. *bave en imaginant Kira endormi roulé en boule avec une mèche retombant devant ses yeux pis TOUT MIMI EUH bref ^^* Heu… Kira, je sais que les maths et le français sont endormants, mah je crois pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour dormir ^__^ ~ pourquoi ??? T'as déjà essayé ? ~ *lance un regard noir* Mais heu !!! Arrête de me casser heu !!! T'es messant avec moi é_è ~ t'as vu ce que tu m'as fait, hein ! ~ Chuuuuut Silver, faut pas dire, sinon tu vas faire un spoiler !!! ~ O_o Tu as tué… ~ *le bâillonne* fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, hein ^^ D'acc avec toi, Mikaël a du style avec ses lunettes d'aviateur ^_______^ Mikaël a TOUJOURS du style d'façon ^__^ T'as un new disque dur ? Il est plus gros ? T'as de la place pour télécharger des AMV ? Aya ? A tout hasard, la Aya de Ayashi no Ceres ? MOUAHAHAHAHA !!!! T'as un prof perso rien que pour toi !!!! ~ t'aurais pas des devoirs à faire toi aussi ~ Et moi j'ai un sorcier pô drôle (je dirais juste qu'il a… heu… travaillé dans l'enseignement pour pas péter le suspens) qui me rappellent sans arrêt à l'ordre -_- Bah alors, t'as pas encore trouvé le moyen de soudoyer Sev' pour qu'il fasse tes devoirs à ta place ? *grand sourire innocent* comme… je sais pas moi, une fic où il serait casé avec Voldy ? … Mmmh, c't'une idée ça, faudra que j'y médite *chuchote discrètement assez fort pour que tt le monde l'entende ^^* dis-le moi si Sev' t'embête, je ferais pression sur lui *clin d'œil* looooool. MAAAAAAIIIIS HEEEUUU !!! Vous moquez pas, chuis dans une chorale moi ^___^ Même si je chante faux ^^ Bon, j'avoue, c'est surtout pour le voyage de 3 jours qu'on va faire pendant l'année ^__^ Pitite question : qui est fort ? Kira ou le livre ? mmh ? Mais non Kira, tape pas, je plaisante ^__^ Vi, Voldy avec Sev' et Lucius ^____^ Pis, pendant qu'on y est, Harry au milieu hein ? Comment ça je suis une perverse ? Mah c'est pas nouveau ^_________^ (Qu'est-ce qu'ont les profs à faire des sous-entendus à tout bout de champs hein ! ^__^) *baaaaaaave* moi je serais pas contre un Mikaël en string ^____^ Vi, hein, Voldy nous aime ^___^ Tu savais pas qu'y avait une grande pancarte avec nos noms inscrits dessus juste devant son manoir (sans préciser que c'est accompagné de la notion : extrêmement dangereux, ne les laissez entrer en AUCUN cas) Lol. Mais non, en fait c'est une invitation pour aller lui rendre visite ^_____^ Vi, je suis contradictoire, on me dit de faire quelque chose, et je fais le contraire, c'est une sale manie chez moi ^^ Heu… Faudrait que j'écrive un lemon Léïn-Sev' ce soir si je veux pas me faire tuer par ma cousine demain *grand sourire* Mah je sais pas si j'aurai le temps -_- Bah non, je suis pas sado maso ^^ Du moins pas que je sache ^^ Pourquoi ? Pô du jeu, je trouve pas les épisodes d'Hikaru no Go T-T Pô grave, je vaincrai !!! Vi, je serai super contente de te voir ^____^ Ce sera à la première qui va chez l'autre !!! lol. Non, non, mon cousin s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il disait, ce qui m'a fait redoublé de rire ^_____^ (bah Marie, pourquoi tu ris ?) MDR !!! O_o Une fouille de la barbe de Dumby ? Excellent !!! Pis moi je veux mon ordi (faut bien que je continue à écrire mes fics, en plus j'aurai de l'inspiration), mon oreiller (^__^), mon bloc à dessin (des vrais modèles ^______^) pis des fringues de préférence sans t'oublier bien sûr ^______^ et hop, direct à Poudlard !! pssstt, si Sev' veut pas, j'ai des relations qui peuvent nous faire entrer à Poudlard !! *regarde Silver* ~ NON !! ~ T'inquiète, je vais le faire changer d'avis ~ *le sent soudain mal allez savoir pourquoi* ~ Moi aussi, je vais devoir partir, bye copineuh !!! Pis je t'adoreuh !!!!!!

_Lunicorne__ :_ Merchiiiii ^_____^ Vi, j'aime bien les licornes ^^ Je suis désolée de pas avoir updaté plus tôt mais Fanfiction.net a planté (je crois que ça vient de moi) alors j'ai pas pu y aller avant -_- (ou alors seulement quelques minutes) et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chap !

_Cyngathi__ :_ Wouah ! C'est vrai que tu m'as fait une longue review cette fois ^_______^ Pis tu sais quoi ? Tu es la seule à lire mes notes en haut de chapitre ^^ En tout cas, tu es la seule à m'avoir dit les avoir lus. Alors, tu as bien supposé, je suis française (habitant dans un coin paumé loin de toute civilisation ou de tout beaux mecs ayant plus de 10 points de QI). Moi je somnole en cours, c'est moins bruyant, lol. AAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!! C'est deg, je commence tous les jours à 7h50 et je finis à 17h30 pis tu comptes après environ 2 heures de devoirs et t'as mon *magnifique* emploi du temps. Alors j'ai quasi pu de temps pour lire des fics, écrire, dessiner -_- C'est po du jeu !!! Heu… je suis en 2nd, je sais pas trop à quoi ça correspond au Canada mais c'est mon avant avant dernière année avant le bac (ou d'avoir fini mes études avant d'entrer en unif ou quelque chose dans le genre). En tout cas, c'est trop la merde. Mon cours le plus assommant est l'espagnol (beurk !) ma prof est conne, arrête pas de se prendre des vents et nous crie ensuite dessus ! Sans parler des fois où elle part en sucette dans les aigus -_- Enfin bref, y me reste le week-end pour écrire ^__________^ Tu m'as appris quelque chose avec ton cours d'histoire ^__^ moi j'étudie l'origine et le développement du christianisme -_- On m'a aussi souvent dit qu'un auteur avait tendance à se rabaisser mais je trouve qu'il y a énormément de fics mieux que la mienne ^___^ Et pis *pique un fard* merci pour tes compliments !!! Ca me remonte vraiment le moral quand je déprime pis ça me fait super plaisir ^_________^ Pis, pas d'inquiétude que j'arrête cette fic, elle m'obnubile ^________^ (je veux écrire une certaine scène de la deuxième partie que je peux pas dire de quoi ça parle sinon je pète tout le suspens et je risque de me faire tuer et je veux l'écrireuh !!!) Merci, merci bocoup pour ta review ^__________^

_Sisi__ :_ Oui, je sais, le chapitre 18 était nul et en plus j'ai l'impression de pas avoir utilisé le même style d'écriture O_o Sans parler du fait que je suis partie en live dans le mélodramatique -_- J'espère que tu as plus apprécié celui-là – même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions. Chapitre 20 = révélation+slash pis l'action revient avec 2 combats ^_____^

_4rine :_ Merci ^_____^ Je sais, je suis longue à updater mais je fais ce que je peux, surtout depuis que j'ai repris l'école ^^ Pour le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu O_O je me demande encore comment ça se fait, j'ai passé les 250 !!! Chuis sous le choc là ^^

_Mangafana__ :_ Hé valà, t'as ta réponse, Harry a pas bousillé sa couverture !!! … pas encore ^____^ Beuh, pô du jeu t'as deviné pour le tattoo T-T Ha, ha ^___^ T'as deviné le tattoo mais y'a le mystère de la licorne appelant Harry 'maître' maintenant ^___________^ Alors, un indice sur Silver (de toute façon, on saura qui c'est dans le chapitre20 alors c'est le dernier indice) ses initiales sont SAGS (non, c'est pas une entreprise, ce sont les initiales de Silver ^^) Valà, valà, je sais pas si tu vas deviner ^^ Encore une fois, une preuve irréfutable que c'est un slash !!! Et *sautille sur place* dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera sûr et certain ^_____^ Par contre, je sens que je vais me faire tuer sur ce coup là, mais je sais pas quand j'aurai le temps d'updater. Pis, tu sais quoi ? Ca a rien à voir avec la fic mais c'est pas grave ^^ J'ai rêvé du Miroir de Peut-être !!! Vi, je veux la suiteuh !!! En plus, j'étais dedans ^______^ M'enfin bon, c'était bizarre… genre j'avais 150 ans (MAIS HEU !!! J'en ai que 14 !) pis je connaissais Ly'hannir O_o Enfin, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^_______^

_Marie-Jo__ :_ Valà le chapitre 19 !!! Bon, c'est surtout du blabla mais faut surtout tout mettre en place !!! Et dans le prochain chap, le slash ^______^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^__^

_Miya__ Black :_ Mille excuses de pas t'avoir reviewé, c'est horrible, la semaine a passé à un temps pas possible et je peux presque plus aller sur Internet -_- Enfin valà, vraiment désolée pis ta fic est super et on veut la suite ^__^ (Pitit PS : c'est moi qui plante ou y'a plus de messages sur le groupe yahoo ?) J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ^_____^ Pour Riry et le licorne, les réponses vont venir ! Je sais pas encore quand, mais ça va venir ^^

_Loumiolla__ :_ Je suis contente que le chapitre 18 t'ait quand même plus ^___^ C'est pour le prochain le slash ^____^ *contente* Puis j'aurais updaté plus tôt si Internet et Fanfiction.net auraient pas planté ^^ J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ^___^

_Misslulu__ :_ Hé vi, valà la suite ! J'ai été un peu longue à updater et je m'excuse ^___^ Je suis vraiment très contente que ça te plaise ^____^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus aussi ^___^

_Pimousse__ fraise :_ Alors là, je sais pas quoi répondre ^^ Tu me fais vraiment très plaisir et je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise mais… t'exagères pas un peu quand même ? Enfin, vraiment merci, super beaucoup, tu m'as remonté le moral et je te remercie encore une fois ^____^

_Tiffany__ :_ Merci ^___^ Ca me rassure que vous ayez aimé le chapitre 18 quand même ^__^ J'espère que tu as apprécié également le chapitre 19 ^__^ C'est vrai, si on prend sous ce sens, Sevy tombant amoureux de Harry alors qu'il le déteste ^__^ Je me complique vraiment la vie mwa ^^ 

_Moi :_ OUUUUUUAAAAAAIIIIIIISSSSSS *exécute la danse de la victoire (toi la joie et moi la victoire ^^ lol)* c'est le prochain chapitre, ENFIN un slash Harry/Sevy !!! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ^___^ Pis t'inquiète pas, y'a aucun risque pour que tu puisses chanter pire que moi, c'est simplement impossible ^^ Vraiment merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait trop délirer ^___^ J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre !!!

_Linalyna__ Malefoy :_ Chuis super contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre 18, ça me remonte le moral de voir que tout le monde est pas parti en courant ^___^ Puis, je dois avouer que j'ai écrit quelques trucs avant les fics publiées sur FF.net qui ne méritent même pas le nom de fic par leur nullité et leur effet extrêmement endormant d'ailleurs ^^ Mais je dois te dire te persévérer en écrivant tes fics !!! J'essaierais d'aller les lire dès que j'ai le temps – et que Internent fonctionne ! – Accroc à ma fic ? Wow !!! C'est un super compliment, tu me fais vraiment super plaisir ^______^ J'espère que tu continueras à aimer cette histoire ^__^

_Ituko195 :_ ^___________^ Chuis contente que le chapitre 18 t'ait plu et, prochain chapitre, le slash !!!!!! *contenteuh* moi je suis fan du couple Harry/Sev' d'ailleurs ^___^ Alors je suis impatiente de les voir ensembles ^__^ Moi aussi j'aimerais bien être à la place d'Harry (Sev' rentre en compte également ^__^) Voui, je sais, Harry s'évanouit beaucoup ^___^ Je le traumatise trop, le pauvre ^__^ Mais non, c'est pas fini, va encore y avoir pleins de trucs sadiques ^___^ Prochain chapitre, Harry s'évanouit pas (pour une fois) mais torture mentale du pov pitit Survivant ^_____^ Je dis rien de plus pour pas péter le suspens !!! J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre pis vive le prochain ^_____^

_Nono :_ merciiii !!!!!!! Je suis super contente que ma fic continue à te plaire ^_______^ Pis, tu sais, y'a pleins de fics mieux que la mienne ^___^ J'ai *légèrement* failli laisser ma santé mentale sur ce chapitre ! Comment ça ça changerait pas grand-chose de toute façon ? ^^ J'comprends ce que tu veux dire par un surplus d'adrénaline, ça m'arrive souvent ^^ En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre pis le prochain : Slash !!! Vi, enfin ^___^

_Shinia__ Marina :_ Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ^___^ J'ai introduit plusieurs éléments dans le dernier chapitre, les explications vont venir… à un moment ^^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre pis vivement le prochain = le slash arrive ^_______^

_Celine.s__ :_ Merci pour ta review ^_______^ Contente que ma fic continue à te plaire ^___^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu pis que ton antorce va mieux ^___^

_Clem__ :_ Merci !!! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu et dans le prochain chapitre, ils se mont *enfin* ensembles ^__^ A la fin de ce chapitre, comme tu vas le voir, j'ai pas mis d'extraits du prochain chapitre mais je me demande ce qui est le plus sadique, en mettre, ou ne pas en avoir mis cette fois-ci ^__^

_Elava :_ Je suis rassurée de savoir que tu as aimé mon chapitre ^____^ Je sais, le chapitre 18 est space, j'ai l'impression de pas avoir écrit de la même façon et je suis tombée dans le mélodramatique en plus ^^ Enfin valà, j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre en disant vivement le 20 !!

_Sirius B :_ Je t'annonce que tu es la deuxième personne à avoir deviné ce que signifiait ce rêve ^______^ Voui, y'a des embrouilles partout ^__^ Rahlalala, je me complique la vie !!!!!!! lol. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^__^

Bon, pour une fois, je mets pas d'extraits pace que je veux absolument pas gâcher le suspens pour le prochain chapitre.

Après, *se prépare à courir vite et loin* je sais pas quand j'aurai le temps d'updater le prochain chapitre mais promis je ferai au plus vite ^___^

Pis dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît!!!! … ca pourrait me motiver d'updater plus vite ^^ (nan, j'plaisante, je ferai aussi vite que possible ^___^)


	20. I, 20 Révélations

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y a voir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Rogue/Harry, *monte sur sa chaise de bureau* J'AI VAINCU HEU !!!! *se casse la gueule à force de sautiller et pit-être bocoup pace que la chaise est à roulettes et s'amuse à tourner quand je suis dessus* Heu… c'est l'émotion, c'est pô grave ^^ _

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrite, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!_

Groumpf ! Vous savez que Internet est vexant ? A chaque fois que je me connecte pour pouvoir accéder aux reviews pour y répondre et pis pouvoir updater, ça plante T-T

Voui, c'est une excuse, mah elle est vraie en plus !!! lol.

Bon, je m'excuse vraiment pour le retard, je sais que ce chapitre est LE chapitre où le slash arrive et je m'en veux de pas avoir updaté plus tôt mais… ben comme certains le savent, je déprime un pitit peu beaucoup en ce moment et dans ces cas-là, j'arrive plus à écrire.

Encore une fois, je m'excuse vraiment, pace que vous avez tous été super sympa avec moi et toutes vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir ^____^

Puis, petite parenthèse, J'AI PASSE LES 300 REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voui, j'en reviens pas ^^ Merci, marchi franchement, vous êtes trop super ^_________^

Et enfin, merci à Su-chan et à Clem pour la bêta-lecture ^___^

_Disclaimer__: Vous croyez VRAIMENT qu'ils puissent m'appartenir? ... Bien c'que j'me disais -_-Hé non!!! Ysont pô à moi!!!_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE 1:__ Dans le passé___

_Chapitre 20:_

La dernière semaine de mars se passa rapidement et avril arriva sans plus tarder.

Les Maraudeurs, exceptionnellement en compagnie de Lily, étaient en train de parler avec animation, tranquillement assis dans les fauteuils disposés devant le feu de leur salle commune.

Ou, tout du moins, aussi tranquillement que possible, ce qui n'excluait pas quelques lancers de bombabouses, histoire de 'mettre l'ambiance'.

- Alors Peter, tu t'en sors avec ton devoir de Métamorphoses? demanda amicalement, bien qu'avec une pointe de moquerie, Sirius en voyant l'animagus rat regarder ses trois rouleaux de parchemin étalés sur la table qu'ils occupaient.

Il venait tout juste de terminer son devoir à vrai dire, même s'il était pour le lendemain et qu'ils avaient eu deux semaines pour le faire.

- Mouais, marmonna Pettigrow sans grande conviction, mais j'arrive pas à trouver...

Malheureusement, la plainte de Peter fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un hibou qui se posa, sans plus se gêner, sur la tête de James.

- Rivy, grogna Rémus en se levant dans le but de récupérer l'oiseau.

- Il est à toi? questionna Lily, intriguée. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'animal auparavant.

- A ma mère, précisa-t-il en souriant, trépignant d'impatience en détachant la lettre de la patte de Rivy.

- Tu crois que...? demanda James en se redressant, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

Rémus sourit et décacheta le parchemin.

- De quoi? C'est quoi cette histoire? questionna Lily, légèrement perdue.

- C'est ma mère, lança le loup-garou, puis il parcourut rapidement la lettre du regard et ajouta, et elle parle d'Aurum.

- Vite, vite, lis! le pressa Sirius, en se retenant d'arracher le parchemin des mains de son ami pour pouvoir la parcourir plus vite.

- _Bonjour Rémy! J'ai enfin trouvé qui était cet Aurum. Tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que j'ai été immensément surprise et que je VEUX savoir le pourquoi de cette recherche. J'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à retrouver ce nom car tout cela remonte à près d'un millénaire. Tiens-toi bien, le premier de cette lignée s'appelait Silver Aurum_ (ndla: ^__________________________^) _Son nom entier est, j'avoue ne pas y avoir cru lorsque j'ai trouvé ça, Silver Aurum Gryffondor Serpentard._

- HEIN?! fut la réaction immédiate de James et Sirius.

- Mais c'est impossible! s'exclama Lily. Tout d'abord, ils se détestaient - je parle de Gryffondor et Serpentard - et en plus ce sont deux garçons!!!

- Hé Lily! s'exclama Sirius en riant, nous sommes des sorciers! La magie n'a PAS de limites! Enfin presque...

- Continue, finit par lancer James, mettant fin à la petite querelle de son meilleur ami et de sa préfète.

Sa... Enfin il aimerait bien...

- _Et ce n'est pas fini_, reprit Rémus, _après le déchirement de ses deux pères, il abandonna leur nom et fut le premier directeur de Poudlard. Je te passe tous les détails mais deux siècles plus tard, sa dernière descendante épousa un des descendants de Gryffondor..._

- Sont pas parentés? demanda Sirius, interrompant de nouveau son ami.

- Tu sais, après 250 ans, répondit Rémus évasivement avant de reprendre de nouveau, _et ils fondèrent la famille des_…

Les yeux de Rémus s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et il resta quelques secondes à fixer le parchemin, sous le coup de la surprise avant de murmurer:

- Effectivement, c'est assez surprenant...

- Quoi? firent ses quatre amis en même temps.

- C'est pas possible!!!

- Qu'est-ce qui est écrit? demanda Lily, pressante.

- _Et ils fondèrent la famille des_...enfin _la famille des Potter_...

Un silence pesant s'installa alors que tous les cinq méditaient la révélation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

- Ca voudrait dire... que Léïn est de ma famille? murmura James, toujours sous le choc.

*             *             *

Harry quitta son dortoir et sa salle commune silencieusement, ayant désormais l'habitude de le faire.

Il s'abrita sous sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vivement vers la salle des Maraudeurs. Il avait reçu un message dans la journée qui lui indiquait qu'ils voulaient lui parler ce soir.

Et que c'était très important.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ses pensées se mirent à dériver complètement et il finit par se mettre à penser à Sev'...

Il ne reprit vraiment conscience de ce qui l'entourait que lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà arrivé devant le tableau.

Il donna le mot de passe avec un sourire complice à l'équidé et pénétra dans la salle.

Les cinq personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui, stoppant aussitôt leur conversation.

C'était bizarre!!! Lily ne venait jamais ici sans ses amies alors que là... hé bien, il n'y avait qu'elle et les Maraudeurs...

Harry les salua assez froidement - il avait un mauvais pressentiment - s'attirant des réponses bafouillées et évasives.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda le Survivant après les avoir regardés un à un - et qu'ils aient détourné le regard - alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise qu'ils avaient laissé libre à son intention.

- Léïn, on est désolé d'avoir farfouillé sur toi, commença Rémus en se sentant encore plus gêné. Dire tout haut ce qu'il avait fait... semblait encore pire que ce qu'il pensait...

Harry se tendit un peu plus sur sa chaise, il le sentait mal! Vraiment mal!

- On a découvert, reprit James en plantant son regard dans celui, totalement inexpressif du Serpentard, que... enfin que toi et moi, on... on était de la même famille!

Le Survivant sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. C'était impossible! Il ne pouvait pas savoir! Il-ne-pouvait-pas-savoir!!! C'était tout simplement inimaginable!

Alors que les sentiments qui l'avaient submergé - mélange de soulagement, de crainte et d'incrédulité - commençaient à se calmer, il rendit compte que, il ne savait comment, il avait réussi à garder un visage _totalement inexpressif._

- Léïn? appela doucement Lily, sentant malgré tout le malaise de son ami.

Il regarda brièvement sa mère avant de détourner le regard, de peur de ne pouvoir contenir ses larmes.

- Je savais que vous étiez perspicace mais à ce point, souffla Harry, se retenant de se tortiller sur sa chaise.

- Tu étais au courant? demanda Sirius, d'un ton assez léger, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère lourde qui s'était créée.

Harry lui lança un regard en coin et dit d'une voix neutre qui réussit pourtant à résonner dans toute la pièce:

- Je sais tout de même qui est mon père.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la salle avant que James ne prenne la parole, à son tour complètement incrédule:

- Tu... Quoi?!?!

Harry lui jeta un regard interdit avant de lui demander, les sourcils froncés, se reprochant déjà d'avoir certainement gaffé:

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez exactement?

Il vit les Maraudeurs et Lily se jeter des regards perdus avant que Rémus ne prenne la parole:

- Nous avons découvert que le nom d'Aurum était lié à celui des Potter, nous avons découvert que tu connais sans aucuns doutes le prof de Potions...

Alors qu'il énonçait ces faits, les yeux de Rémus tournaient au doré, signe qu'il ne pourrait pas inventer un quelconque mensonge pour s'en sortir et qu'il était vraiment, vraiment très mal barré!!!

- Et nous avons découvert que l'école de laquelle du disais venir était louche. Tout d'abord, personne n'en a jamais entendu parler - professeurs, élèves et employés du ministère - et tu n'es pas totalement convaincu lorsque tu en parles. De plus, tu viens de dire que ton père est un Potter… C'est à ton tour de parler.

Harry les regarda de nouveau un à un avant de soupirer profondément. Il n'avait, apparemment, plus le choix.

- En effet, mon vrai nom est Harry Potter.

James fronça les sourcils, semblant fouiller dans sa mémoire. Il avait dû, en tant que descendant d'une longue lignée de sorciers, assister à une multitude de soirées, dont de nombreuses et souvent ennuyeuse réunions de famille durant lesquelles on parlait de chaque membre de la famille Potter. Mais...

- Je ne connais aucun Harry Potter, finit-il par dire en secouant la tête.

- C'est normal, lança le Serpentard en souriant, je viens du futur.

*             *             *

Harry retint un autre soupir.

Ils s'étaient finalement séparés après que Lily eut baillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Et James, en gentil 'ami' attentionné, avait proposé d'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

Un léger sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se rappelait l'expression des Maraudeurs et de sa future mère lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé qu'il venait du futur. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas révélé qu'il était le fils de James et Lily...

Ils ne l'avaient, bien sûr, pas cru au début (« les voyages temporels sont quasiment impossibles!!!! »). Mais Rémus avait attesté qu'il disait la vérité.

Et ils avaient ensuite voulu savoir ce que le futur leur réservait.

Il s'assit près du lac et regarda la lune. Elle avait été pleine il y a environ une semaine et baignait le parc de sa douce lumière.

Il se sentait mal, vraiment mal.

Cela avait commencé lorsque les Maraudeurs et Lily avaient joyeusement annoncé comment ils se voyaient dans cinq ans. Cela ne lui avait jamais paru aussi difficile de garder une expression impassible sans parler de devoir sourire aux bêtises de ses amis. Et dire que dans quelques années à peine... James et Lily seraient morts, Sirius enfermé à Azkaban et Rémus devrait faire face à la mort et à la trahison de ses amis mais également à la bête qui sommeillait au fond de lui à chaque pleine lune...

De plus, il n'y avait pas que ça!!!!

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et ramena ses jambes contre son torse.

Il était stupide, il le savait depuis le début et pourtant... pourtant il s'était tout de même attaché!

Il se rendait maintenant à peine compte de la portée de ses actes.

Lucius Malefoy. Il avait appris à apprécier sa noblesse, le raffinement de son esprit, son pouvoir de déduction et de manipulation également. Il le comptait parmi ses meilleurs amis!!! Au même titre que Ron et Hermione... C'était une personne en qui il avait toute confiance... et qui avait juré de le tuer dans son époque.

Il y avait Owen également. Il était un des plus fidèles serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui avait juré une loyauté sans failles... lui aussi le tuerait probablement s'il en avait la moindre occasion... et sans la moindre hésitation!!!!

Sans parler de Sev'...

Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et pour la première fois depuis un long moment, il ne chercha pas à combattre ses larmes.

Il était vite devenu son meilleur ami, la solitude dans laquelle il s'était plongé ressemblant étrangement à la sienne. Il avait apprécié pleinement les moments qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Sev', même s'ils ne parlaient pas, l'ambiance était... il dirait presque chaleureuse. (il imaginait sans peine le sourire ironique de Lucius s'il lui révélait cette dernière pensée)

Et encore, c'était avant que son amitié ne se transforme en autre chose de plus fort, de beaucoup plus intense...

Là aussi, c'était plutôt ironique.

Severus Rogue, son prof de Potions, ne pouvait pas le voir - et cela avait été un long moment réciproque - ce que le directeur des Serpentards ressentait à son égard était pire que de la haine!

Il sentit son coeur se briser en milliers de petits morceaux à cette pensée... sans parler qu'il était en train de tomber dans le mélodramatique profond!

*             *             *

En voyant le soleil se lever à l'horizon, Harry se décida enfin à se mettre debout et à rejoindre son dortoir, comme plongé dans un état second.

Les autres ne se réveilleraient probablement que dans une heure ou deux... mais après?

Il soupira de nouveau - il lui semblait ne faire que ça depuis plusieurs heures! - il avait beau tourné la situation dans tous les sens, elle ressemblait toujours à une impasse!

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se retrouva devant le mur donnant accès à sa salle commune et donna rapidement le mot de passe.

Le chemin du retour ne lui avait jamais paru aussi rapide... pour une fois qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs...

Il entra tout de même dans la Salle Commune et traîna les pieds jusqu'au fauteuil à deux places que certains 3ème année avaient déplacé devant la cheminé.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur que dégageaient les flammes qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il avait froid.

Il ramena encore une fois ses genoux contre son corps et se perdit dans la contemplation du feu brûlant dans la cheminée...

*             *             *

Severus, comme à son habitude, était prêt bien avant les autres Serpentards partageant son dortoir.

Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil au lit de Léïn - dont les rideaux étaient tirés - et ferma brièvement les yeux dans le but de sentir sa magie.

Mais non, il n'était toujours pas rentré, il n'avait pas été là de la nuit...

Il sentit la jalousie naître en lui avant qu'il n'écrase aussitôt ce sentiment, il n'avait aucune chance avec Léïn de toute façon! Et voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme les étudiantes - et beaucoup d'étudiants - peuplant l'école!

Il descendit les escaliers menant à la Salle Commune, un livre de Potions - bien sûr - à la main.

Il parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard et se figea brièvement en apercevant la forme recroquevillée devant le feu.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende tout à fait compte, il se retrouvait devant le fauteuil, fixant Léïn avec inquiétude. Ce dernier semblait totalement déconnecté...

Severus se pencha prudemment vers son ami avant de finalement s'accroupir, pour être dans une position plus confortable.

Il posa alors une main sur son bras, espérant qu'un contact physique le ferait revenir à la réalité.

Léïn sursauta et croisa brièvement le regard de Sev', se mettant automatiquement sur la défensive.

Il ne se détendit qu'en le reconnaissant mais son regard resta toujours un peu vague.

Rogue dévisagea Léïn, il n'était pas dans son état normal et ses yeux exprimaient une douleur qu'il semblait ne pas être capable de dissimuler.

- Hé Léïn, murmura-t-il en pressant doucement son bras.

Il n'était pas doué en contact humain, et c'était un bel euphémisme!!! Mais il sentait le... le désappointement de son ami et ne POUVAIT pas le laisser comme ça!

Son ami leva lentement la tête et accrocha son regard à celui de Sev'.

Harry sentait qu'il devait détourner le regard, il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça!!! Il ne pouvait pas regarder les yeux inquiets de Sev' le dévisager!!! Il ne pouvait pas...

Il baissa de nouveau la tête, ne supportant plus ce regard.

Il sentit une main se poser sur sa mâchoire, le... le caressant presque au passage et le forçant à lever encore le visage.

- Léïn, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? questionna doucement Sev', en laissant sa main sur sa mâchoire et en caressant doucement du pouce le visage de son ami.

Harry sentit ses dernières barrières tomber sous le ton préoccupé de Sev' et ses larmes se mirent alors à ruisseler silencieusement le long de ses joues sans qu'il puisse s'en arrêter, c'était simplement trop! Il ne pouvait plus tout supporter!! Comment était-il sensé réagir lorsque la personne qu'il aimait le détestait plus que tout - à part peut-être Voldemort - au monde.

Severus le regarda avec étonnement puis il se sentit complètement désemparé, qu'avait-il donc pu se passer?

Il s'agenouilla alors et se redressa, passant avec hésitation ses bras dans le dos de Léïn dans le but incertain de le réconforter.

Harry se laissa faire mollement et glissa par terre, se trouvant agenouillé dans l'étreinte de Sev'.

Il passa ses mains sur les côtés du Serpentard avant de les poser sur son dos, se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Rogue s'étonna de cette réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas et fut soudain déstabilisé. Que devait-il faire maintenant? Et POURQUOI avait-il fait ça?

Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Léïn passer sur ses flancs, il frissonna involontairement sous la légère caresse qui n'en était pas une, et se figea en sentant son ami se serrer un peu plus contre lui avant de finalement l'imiter, sentant les cheveux de Léïn lui chatouiller légèrement le cou.

Il finit par se détendre et apprécia simplement l'étreinte, se sentant... se sentant comme... en paix?

Ils ne séparèrent qu'après quelques minutes, se reculant de quelques centimètres en se dévisageant, Harry sentant son visage s'empourprer légèrement.

Sous le coup d'une impulsion bizarre, Severus leva la main et la posa sur la joue de Léïn, la caressant légèrement au passage, et essuya ses larmes avec douceur.

Alors qu'il allait enlever brusquement sa main, se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, Harry attrapa son poignet, l'empêchant ainsi de reculer et le nouveau Serpentard s'approcha même encore de lui jusqu'a ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, jusqu'à ce que l'autre puisse sentir sa respiration sur sa peau.

Harry posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de Sev', fermant les yeux pour profiter au maximum de cet instant magique qui s'était tissé entre eux.

à suivreuh!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: Valà, je coupe là, le chapitre fait déjà une page de plus qu'habituellement ^________^_

_Miya__ Black :_ Hein, honte à moi ! J'ai pas reviewé ton précédent chapitre, je m'excuse !!! fais que des bourdes en ce moment de toute façon ^^ Pis, je suis sadique, je sais !!! M'enfin bon, par rapport à certains auteurs, je trouve que je suis encore relativement gentille ^^ Voui, j'ai lu Ayashi no Ceres, je suis fan de Yuu Watase, elle dessine trop trop bien ^____^ Et pis Toya *baaaaaave* T'as lu toute la série ? Merci pour ta review ^___^ et pis j'espère que t'as apprécié ce chap !

_Ituko195 :_ Merciiiiii !!!! L'action devrait normalement revenir dans les prochains chapitres avec plusieurs combats ^___^ Je m'excuse, vraiment, beaucoup, mais je réussissais vraiment pas à écrire, quand je voulais m'y mettre vraiment, j'écrivais deux lignes avant d'être découragée, pour te dire la vitesse à laquelle j'avançais ^^ Pour la métamorphose d'Harry, une réponse à la fois !! Mah ça va viendre ^___^ De toute façon, il y aura – normalement ^^ – la réponse à toutes les questions par la suite ^_____^ Puis, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre ? J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis ^___^ en espérant que tu as aimé.

_4rine :_ Wow !!! Merci ^___^ On peut dire que ça me remonte le moral même si c'est un peu exagéré ^^ Je n'arrête aucune de mes fics, j'ai juste besoin de temps ! Je suis longue je sais ^^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^___^

_Lily of the valley :_ COOOOOOOOPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué pis faut que je te raconte pleins de trucs !!! Mais je t'enverrai un mail pace que c'est quand même assez privée ^^ Contenteuh !!!!! Pis super merci pour ton mail, tu me manques super beaucoup *regard en coin à mes parents que j'arrête de les faire chier en disant que je veux aller au Canada ^^ * Hé ! C'est super cool que tu vas à un japan expo !!!! Tu me raconteras hein ? é_è Moi c'est à Paris (à 2-3 heures de chez moi) mah mes parents veulent pas me conduire et je peux pas y aller toute seule alors *soupire* En tout cas, t'as intérêt à bien t'éclater !!!! Ooh, elle aime pas parler anglais ta copine ? *Silver qui jette un regard en coin* bah quoi ? Oki, mais moi 'je parle anglais comme une vache espagnole' comme on dit si bien alors c'est po la même chose !!! Pis je penserai à toi, moi too je suis incapable de me repérer, j'ai même réussi à me paumer dans l'école ^^ *regard noir à Silver qui a éclaté de rire* Wouah !!! Dis, ça te dérange pas si je fais une copie de Sev' pour moi ? Pace que le pov'Léïn commence à s'ennuyer. Mais bon, dur, dur, y'aura du squattage !!! *compte sur ses doigts* Silver, Tilhus, Viadis, Alexandre, Elly/Ethan, Owen, Auguste, Léïn, Lodisle, ça commence à faire bocoup ^___^ Hein vi Voldynouchou tu nous aimes bien ? *grand sourire innocent* *Le grand Voldemort, seigneur des Ténèbres craint par la terre entière, dont le seul nom suffit à faire mourir de peur une personne, puissant et cruel, s'étouffant devant le surnom ridicul* Voldynouchou ? C'est quoi ça ? *regard blessé* bah quoi ? T'aimes pô ? *regard sceptique de Didile (= Voldy, je précise* *fais craquer ses doigts et se prépare à écrire* Si, si, j'adooooooore le surnom, mah toplé, écris pas de fics !!! *grand sourire fière d'elle* T'as vu ! Moi aussi je commence à m'en sortir !!! *regard gêné vers le groupe de persos en train de se foutre de sa gueule* heu………  Mah le rêve de Roro – sur Léïn – ETAIT pervers, c'est juste que je veux pas trop choquer pace qu'y a des personnes qui aiment pas le slash qui lisent cette fic alors ^___^ Mah, j'écrirai un lemon !!!! *regard effrayé de Léïn* Hé noooooooooon, t'y couperas pas !!!! Mah, je le publierai pas, ce sera que pour les personnes qui veulent ^___^ (d'façon, c'est soit j'écris un lemon, soit je me fais trucider par Su-chan alors j'ai pas trop le choix ^___^) MDR !!! MDR !!!! Kira avec Bélial !!!!! bah, y'a un pire ^___^ mmh… Peter par exemple ^^ Vi, chuis sadique, mah faut bien pour survivre à ceux-là *Silver, Léïn et Owen = grand sourire innocent*  Pour Tom Jedusor, j'ai… j'avais T-T… un dessin de lui où il était trop booooooooo !!!!!!!!! *bave* Pour Ayashi no Ceres, c't'assez space mais bon, c'est une des premières collections que j'ai faites alors ^^ Alors, pour ton chap ça va pas ? Je connais les pannes d'écriture, rien de plus chiant !!! Pis en plus, tes chaps sont assez longs alors… ça va toujours pas mieux ? Moi je suis en train de construire mon scénar pour la partie 2, tout ce que je dirai, c'est que Harry va en baver ^__________^ Sinon, bien sûr que je vais continuer à te reviewer ^__^ Alors valà, maintenant tu sais qui est Silver ^___^ pis le slash est là aussi ^___^ Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? é_è C'était bien ? Mah moi j'ai rien contre les couples à 3 ^___^ Je vais même devoir en écrire un ! *regard en coin à Ryoko* Pis en mettant Kira, Mickael et Raphinou ensemble c'est limite inceste aussi hein ^____^ BEEEEUUUUURRKKKKKK !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sans moi la fouille rectale de Dumby *frissonne* tu m'as fait faire des cauchemars sur ce coup-là ! Beurk !!! M'enfin bon, JE VEUX ALLER A POUDLARD HEU !!!! Po du jeu !!! Je veux regarder Hikaru no Go !!! T-T Au fait, chais pas, t'as vu Pirates des Caraïbes ? Bah pourkoi tu veux po d'images mentales de Harry et Sevynou, sont tout mimi ensembles ^____^ lol. Allez, je vais devoir te laisser aussi, j'essaierai de bientôt t'envoyer un e-mail (dès que je trouve un peu de temps ^^) Bisous copineuh !!! Pis je t'adoooooooooooore !!!!!

_Moi :_ Comment t'as deviné pour le slash commencé en fin du chapitre ? *regard innocent* T'inquiète, c'est mieux que la première version du chapitre où je m'arrêtais encore un peu avant ^____^ Pis YYAAAAAAAAATTAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Le slash est arrivé euh !!!!! Les voisins peuvent pas râler, j'en ai pas, y'a que des poules ^___^ *voit les poules se barrer aussi qu'elles peuvent* Mais heu !!!! lol. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^^ pis j'attends tes commentaires !!! Et marchi pour ta review ^____^

_Cyngathi__ :_ Si, si, je te jure que tu es la seule à avoir répondu que tu lisais mes notes ^^ Heureusement que t'es là ^___________^ J'habite dans un villages complètement paumé vu que le nombre d'habitants doit être d'environ 700 et que c'est en grande partie des vieux ^^ A part ça, les seuls commerces sont une boulangerie et un tabac et y'a aucun moyen de transport à part un bus à 7 heures le matin et un autre 21 heures donc valà, complèèèèèèètement paumé ! ^^ Heu… J'essaie plus trop l'écriture de fics en classe pace que je me suis déjà faite prendre à dessiner un dessin léééééégèrement yaoi (que le prof a regardé tout bizarre et m'a regardé bizarrement aussi) et qu'heureusement c'était en fin d'année alors je préfère pas renouveler l'expérience ^___^ A la place, j'organise mon plan des chapitres, comme ça y'a personne qui comprend ^___^ (à part la fois om j'ai filé ma feuille 'Marie, c'est quoi Pré-au-lard' Bah euh… lol) La plupart de mes idées viennent pendant que je suis en train de parler (la dernière fois je parlais de l'escalade avec une copine quand j'ai inventé Tilhus alors ^^) MDR !!! MDR !!!! C'est vrai ça, moi aussi, je vais suivre les conseils de ta prof de français !!! Pace que la mienne est du genre à nous faire gratter pendant les cours, résultat, quand on se tape une interro c'est 8 pages à savoir par cœur, et encore je suis gentille ^^ En fait, j'ai 8 heures de cours par jour et deux jours par semaine je fais une heure d'escalade ^^ et j'ai environ deux heures de devoirs le soir en rentrant chez moi ^^ Plus un p***** de livre fait que de description à lire !!! Voui, ça fait beaucoup T-T Alors j'ai 14 ans mais j'ai sauté une classe donc compte que je suis dans l'année 15/16 ^___^ Voui, c'est sûr, c'est plus simple comme ça ^__^ et toi ? Nan, pour l'espagnol c'était soit ça soit allemand. Je suis complètement folle, j'ai comme option anglais (obligatoire), espagnol (obligatoire), latin, éco et escalade ! Ca fait un pitit peu beaucoup ^^ MDR !!! On va faire des cours d'ECJS (de l'éducation civique) et on va 'devoir animer un débat et, le soir, quand on re-pensera à ça, on sera très content d'avoir pris la parole et d'avoir donné son opinion sur tel sujet, ce sera comme une victoire personnelle' enfin, un barratin dans le genre, chais plus trop, j'étais en train de m'endormir, 'fin bref, j'étais morte de rire quoi ^___^ T'as vu, piti Riry a fait pire dans ce chapitre, quasiment vendu !!!! Wow !!! Ca me fait trop plaisir que tu aies envie de lire le slash ^_________^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, franchement ^__^ T'inquiète, la réaction par rapport à la relation Harry/Sev', ce sera celle de  Sirius qui sera la plus marrante ^___^ Nope, il se transforme pas en gryffon Harry ^___^ Mah je vais laisser le suspens !!! lol. Merci pour ta review ^____^

_Shannara__ Slytherin :_ Cooooouuuccoooouuuuu !!!!!!! Chuis super contente que tu m'ais laissé une review !!! Voui, me too, suis super contente pour le slash, je l'ai vaincu !!! Il a été long à arriver mah il est là, ILS SONT ENSEMBLES HEU !!!!!! *sautille sur place* enfin valà ^^ Disons que Sev, tout du moins dans la première partie, n'aura pas trop le temps de réagir sur 'Léïn est un Potter' mah j'en dis pas plus ^___^ Heu… la première partie va finir sadiquement (pas aussi pire que le souhait mais presque ^^) mah, normalement, ce sera un happy end ^___^ Pis je pourrais te retourner la question ? Ca va se finir bien, hein, ta fic ? Sa forme animagus va viendre, pour le moment c'est les révélations sur Silver ^___^ Voui, je kiffe trop ce perso ^___^ Sinon, je crois que Sirius va bien en baver aussi dans ma fic, disons juste que même si j'aime bien ce perso, j'aime bien me foutre de sa gueule ^__________^ Merci encore pour la review, pis j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^___^

_Misslulu__ :_ T'as vu ? Le slash est là ^_________^ Voui, je sais, le chapitre a été long à venir, honte à moi -_- M'enfin bon, il est là, c'est le principal… non ? é_è Je me grouillerai pour le prochain, promis ^___^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap et marchi pour ta review ^___^

_Clem__ :_ Coucooooouuuuuuuuu !!!!! Alors valà, c'est pas trop une surprise pour toi ce chapitre ^___^ Pour Lucius, bah c'est comme ça que je l'imagine, plein de classe et tout et tout ^____^ Puis, tu sais que je suis une fan de Draco alors c'est pas trop surprenant ^___^ La fin de mes chapitres sont sadiques ? Bah, y'en a qui font pire que moi de toute façon ^____^ Disons que j'ai du mal avec les Gryffondors, surtout depuis que j'ai lu le tome 5 alors ça se peut que ça se ressente dans mes chapitres ^^ A bientôt (j'espère) sur hotmail !!!

_Pimousse__ fraise :_ Merci bocoup ^____^ Ca me fait super plaisir que tu aimes bien ce que j'écris ^___^ La suite a été longue à venir, je sais -_- mah j'espère que tu as aimé ^___^

_Nakhemda__ :_ Je suis tout à fait d'acc avec toi, sont trooooooooooooop kawai !!! (au fait, si t'utilises ce mot, tu connais les mangas ?) Je trouve déjà – comme tu dis, c'est une question de point de vue ^^ - Sev' et Harry super mignons ensembles alors… Sinon, le slash est là (OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? J'espère que tu aimes pace que, ben il est attendu depuis longtemps alors j'espère avoir déçu personne ^__^ Wow ! C'est vrai que ça fait huit mois que je suis sur cette fic, j'ai un peu du mal à réaliser ^^ Mah bon, y reste encore booooooooocoup de chapitres ^___^ lol. Plus qu'une semaine et demie et je suis en vacs !!! Je vais pouvoir écrire toute la journée ^____^ (pace qu'avec le nombre de cours, c'est galèèèèère !!!!) Pour la relation Sev'/Harry, comme je l'ai sûrement dit, j'ai voulu qu'elle évolue pas trop vite (on est quand même au chap 20 – j'ai jamais écrit un truc aussi long et je suis pas encore à la moitié O_O) pour… ben… pas faire trop 'bizarre' ^__^ Pour Ron et Hermione (je les aime pas trop mais bon, c'est quand même les meilleurs amis de Harry, je peux pas les supprimer comme ça ^^) sont aveugles complètement vu que depuis le tome 2, c'est super apparent qu'ils se kiffent alors ^^ Chuis également d'acc avec toi, VIVE SEVY ET LUCIUS !!!! C'est eux les boss !!! Mais bon, moi je rajouterai Silver pace que je l'adooooooore !!!!!

_Lywen__ :_ Je crois que je suis bonne pour passer à la casserole, non ? Ca fait super longtemps que j'ai pas updaté T-T *soupire* ma prof de français !!! *frissonne* Baaaaaaahhh !!!! Heureusement que je l'ai que pour une année, je pourrais PAS supporter plus !!! lol. Voui, les profs – enfin en général pace qu'y'a heureusement des exceptions – sont chiants mais bon, comme tu dis, faut faire avec !!!! Pis chuis bientôt en vacs alors ^___^ Je me demande ce qu'est ton idée sur la forme animagus de Harry ^___^ Naaaaan, ça me dérange pas que tu ne dises pas, je suis juste curieuse, c'est tout ^___^

_Loumiolla__ :_ Merchi ^_______^ La marque que Harry a dans le dos est pour le prochain chap normalement ^___^ Tu vas bientôt savoir !!! J'ai hâte de révéler la forme animagus de Harry pour voir si t'avais deviné ou pas ^___^ Personnellement, ça me paraît logique mais c'est normal vu que j'écris ^___^ Et puis vraiment désolée du retard pour l'update ^^ Je sais, je vous ai fait patienter longtemps, gomen nasai !!!!!!!

_Tiffany__ :_ Hé valà, y sont ensembles ^___^ Les embrouilles vont bientôt commencer ^^ Pour Harry, faudra encore attendre un ch'tit peu pour qu'il maîtrise sa forme animagus ^__^ Mais il aura bientôt l'occasion de rejoindre Rémy ^___^ Voui, leurs sentiments sont réciproques (pour le moment ^^) Merci pour ta review ^___^

_Lunicorne__ :_ Voilà – ENFIN – la suite ^___^ J'espère que tu as aimé ^__^ Je vais faire une deuxième partie, sûre !!! Pace que, tu verras, comment se finit la première partie, c'est IMPOSSIBLE, que j'écrive pas une suite ^__^ Je sais pas trop si y'aura une troisième partie, c'est pas trop prévu pour le moment pace que j'ai pas d'idées mais je verrai bien ^__^

_Linalyna__ Malefoy :_ Je m'excuse, vraiment, de pas avoir updaté plus tôt, tu me pardonnes ? é_è Sinon, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre vu que le slash vient d'arriver alors ^^ Et pis VIVE SEVY !!!!!!!!!! Pace que c'est le meilleur perso de HP !!!! lol. Hum, un programme alléchant pour Aurum ? ^_____^ Tu sais quoi ? Tu es ma 300ème revieweuse ^_______^ Alors, merci pour tes commentaires par chapitre ^___^ pour le chapitre 1, en fait, je l'ai écrit en cours comme ça, pace que je m'emmerdais et toute l'histoire est venue se superposer un peu à la fois dessus ^___^ Contente qu'il te plaise, chapitre 2, bah vi, je voulais commencer sans que Harry ne voie ses parents tout de suite mah qu'il soit quand même bien plongé dans le bain. Puis, la réaction de Sev' dans le présent/futur lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité va valoir le détour ^___^, chapitre 3, 4, un pitit cours bien sadique avec Voldy et Sev' qui commence déjà à se douter de pleins de trucs ^___^, chapitre 5, Ouais, y m'énervent aussi !!! Surtout Skeeter, je DETESTE les personnes comme ça !!!! Pour Peter, je l'aime pas non plus mais lui, j'arrive plus ou moins à le supporter ^____^ Chapitre 6, vouiiii, c'est trop mimi je trouve ce passage dans la bibliothèque, qu'ils se rapprochent lentement l'un de l'autre !!! Faut dire que si Sev' aurait plaqué Léïn contre un mur pour l'embrasser la première fois où il l'aurait vu, ça aurait fait un peu zarb quand même ^___^ chapitre 7, ça évolue ^____^ pour arriver au slash !, Ouais, VIVE LES SERPENTARDS, ce sont eux qui ont le plus de style ^___^

_Celine.s__ :_ Kikou !!! Comment tu vas ? Ca va mieux ? Arg, je te plains, une entorse aux chevilles, surtout pour les escaliers (surtt qu'y a 3 étages à monter à mon lycée quand je dois me rendre en cours ! O_O) Et valà, t'as ta réponse pour savoir comment le slash va commencer, j'espère que tu as aimé et j'attends ton opinion ^__^ Merci bocoup pour ta review !

_Crystalia__ :_ Moi ? Sadique ? ^____^ Plus sérieusement, je m'excuse de pas avoir updaté plus tôt ^__^ J'espère que tu as aimé le slash pis j'attends ton avis avec appréhension ^^

_Elava :_ Marci ^___^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^___^ J'attends ton avis…

_Marie-Jo__ :_ Oki, je vais essayer d'insérer des scènes du futur plus souvent, mais j'ai un peu de mal ^^ Pour Sev' dans le futur, disons que sa situation – et ces souvenirs – vont être expliqués après ^___^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^___^ et j'attends ton opinion…

_Dansloup__ :_ Merci ^____^ Je suis super contente de savoir que ma fic te plaît, ça fait vraiment plaisir ^___^ J'espère juste que ce que j'écris continuera à ta plaire ^__^ Pour mes idées, chais pas trop, elles viennent comme ça ^___^

_Mangafana__ :_ Je sais pas si le chapitre 19 était plus court O_o ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il ne se passait pas grand-chose ^^ MDR !!! Effectivement, Sevy faisait ce genre de rêves ^____^ Mah j'ai pas précisé pour laisser imaginer ^___^ Hé, Sev' aussi a des hormones ^___^ Voui, Lucius est claaaaaaaasse !!!! Tu verras au prochain chap ^___^ Sinon, il se doute de quelque chose aussi ^___^ Hé !!! Je vais pas te dire pour le 'maître' je fais déjà pas mal de spoilers ^___^ Bon, tu me dis si tu veux vraiment un indice, j'essaierai d'en trouver un qui dévoile pas trop le suspens ^___^ Chuis contente que ça te plaise pour le tattoo, il sera dans le prochain chapitre d'ailleurs ^___^ Effectivement, pour Silver j'étais morte de rire en écrivant ses initiales ^___^ Sinon, tu vois que t'as pas extrapolé trop loin ^___^ Et en plus t'as ta réponse pour le A ^___^ Et pis pour le slash, t'as ta réponse !!! Et je sais, je suis deg d'avoir coupé juste là ^___^ Pour l'update, elle est quand même arrivée bien en retard *soupire* Nan, t'as mon rêve j'étais mi-elfe, mi-humaine ^___^ Pis c'était franchement marrant !!! T'inquiète, moi aussi j'invente la suite du miroir de peut-être, surtout que je VEUX savoir quelles seront les réactions des élèves et des professeurs !!! Je crois pas que Hermione et Ron seront encore convaincus que Ash soit Harry par contre ! Mais ce que je veux vraiment, c'est la tête de Sirius !!!! Ca risque d'être marrant ^____^ Pis non, c'est excellent de mettre la communauté de l'anneau ^___^ (j'avais lu une super fic HP/LOTR mah je me rappelle plus du titre où seul Legolas était encore en vie et il était rentré à Poudlard en tant qu'élève ^^) et Aragorn et Legolas sont faits pour être ensembles !!!! Suffit juste de jarter Arwen !!! Vi, je l'aime pas ^___^ Au fait, si je t'achetais une camisole, j'en prendrai une pour moi en même temps ^^ 

_Shinia__ Marina :_ Valà le prochain chapitre !!! Avec beaucoup de retard, honte à moi ! Puis, Harry non plus n'est pas au bout de ses surprises ^___^ Sinon, tu penses quoi du slash ? Puis, y'a également eu pas mal de révélations dans ce chap !!! SSSIIIIIIIILLLLLVVVVVVEEEEEEEEERRRRR !!!!!!!!

_Nono :_ Heu… *jette un coup d'œil pas sûr* Salut ? *s'écarte du mur derrière lequel elle se cache* Okkkkkkkkééé !!!! Chuis désolée, je suis trop à la bourre, surtout le chapitre où le slash arrive !!!! Arg, c'est vraiment sadique !!! Mais bon, tu as aimé ce chapitre quand même ? é_è Sinon, merci pour tes commentaires, ça me fait super plaisir ^___^ Puis, effectivement, je me suis embarquée dans quelque chose de compliqué pour cette fic ^^ Y'a pleins de trucs autour que je dois faire attention de pas oublier !!! Ce serait le comble ^^ C'est souvent comme ça les slashs, y'a pas vraiment d'histoire autour. J'aime bien lire des fics comme ça mais j'en ai facilement assez ^^ A part quand y'a THE big problèmes qui se posent alors là c'est marrant de voir les persos se dépatouiller, je suis sadique, je sais ^___^ Et chuis vraiment super contente que tu continues à aimer cette fic –tu me reviews depuis le début ^______^ - et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire ^___^

_Nahamy__ :_ Merciiiii !!!! Chuis trop contente que ma fic te plaise ^___^ Et puis, j'ADORE Sev', il est trop trop bien !!!! Avec son côté tout introverti et son besoin de protection de Léïn ^___^ j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

_Su-chan__ :_ *prends une grande inspiration et se prépare à écrire une loooooooongue réponse !!! lol* Hum, hum, c'est quoi cette autre chose pour laquelle tu te sens pleine d'inspiration ? ^_____________^ MDR !!!! Atteintes par la maladie des rimes !!! Faut le faire quand même !!! C'est un virus qui traîne sur Internet !!! lol. Ca va faire deux heures que je suis en train de répondre aux reviews !!!!!!!! Arg !!!! ^_____^ Sinon, sinon, comme ça tu penses à ce verre d'eau que tu vas me balancer en pleine figure sans AUCUNS scrupules ? Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : VENGEANNNNNNCCEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!! C'est qui Geyser dans l'histoire là ? C'est TOI qui dis Au Rhum, pas moi !!!! ^___^ QUI a OSE dire pour une fois ? *regard noir à Ethan en train de se marrer* Naaaaaaaaaaan, heureusement, j'ai pensé à mettre Aurum sur disquette (Ethan : Dis surtout que tu écrivais sur ton ordi portable et que c'est pour ça que tu avais une disquette) Mais heu !!! Je me fais casser par mon poulain !!! (Ehan : ANGE !!! Je suis pas un équidé !!!) MDR !!! MDR !!! Elly en superman et Ethan en licorne ^________^ je sais, po marrant, c'est po grave, je suis fatigué, NON SU-CHAN JE N'AI RIEN FAIT DE PERVERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voui, l'est trop mimi Tilhus ^____^ Je vais essayer de le dessiner avec Léïn et Viadis mais bon, on verra le résultat hein… ^^ Pour quand Tilhus veut mordre Mushu (parlons en langage codé ^____^) ça me fait trop penser à Fruits Basket !!! MDR !!! Le lapin-garou qui s'appelle Momiji !!! (chais pas, t'as lu ?) COMMENT OSES-TU TRAITER VIADIS de SERPENT DE SERVICE !!!! Groumpf ! *vexée* Je l'adoooooooore moi surtout que c'est un gentil serpent qui va bien dénoncer Harry à Sev' et… tiens, c't'une idée à exploiter, faudra que j'y réfléchisse, enfin bref ^________^ Pis, t'en connais bocoup des serpents qui grandissent et qui rapetissement à souhait ? (Ethan : Faut dire que les gens ont souvent un esprit booooooooocoup moins tordu que le tien, ce qui fait qu'ils ont des idées moins bizarres !!!) MDR !!! Le serpent qui rapetississe, ça me fait penser à Aladdin quand le génie rentre dans sa lampe !!!! Bon, vive les Walt Disney je sais ^^ MDR !!! Chuis en train d'imaginer Voldy en Jafar !!!! Excellent ^___^ OOOOOOUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIISSSSSS !!!!!!!!!! VIVE SILVER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'adooooooooooore trop !!! Pis en plus il est à moi heu !!!! (Ethan : *boude*) Mah je t'adore aussi ^________^ Les explications sur le pourquoi du comment mais chéri pourquoi cet homme te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau vont venir après le match contre Serdaigle et après l'engueulade de Sev' pour avoir fait des conneries ^___^ Pis Lucius va se ramener avec tous ses soupçons et… je suis en train de te raconter mon chapitre ^^ Faudra que j'apprenne à me la fermer ou, dans ce cas, à maîtrise mes doigts ET NON SU-CHAN NE VOIS AUCUN SOUS-ENTENDUS DANS MA PHRASE !!!!! è_é Heu… tu es sûr que ça va ? T'sais, tu devrais faire quelque chose pour améliorer ta mémoire là, pace que ça devient grave !!! lol. Bon, on mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue, d'accord ? ^_______^ Moi aussi j'ai hate d'écrire la deuxième partie, surtout qu'elle risque d'être beaucoup plus dark !!!! ^______^

_Sashy__ :_ Alors, merciiiii pour ta review ^____^ Sinon, normalement, j'essaie d'updater une fois par semaine, ou toutes les deux semaines au plus mais là, j'ai vraiment eu une panne ^^ Pour la forme animagus de Harry, pas tout de suite, après le chapitre 25 je pense en tout cas, y'a encore un bout de temps ^^  Valàààààà, le slash est là ^____^ Pour le lemon, je pense que je vais en écrire un mais sans le publier, ceux qui voudront le lire, je le leur enverrai ^___^ Valà, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et si t'as d'autres questions, hésite pas à me les poser, j'essaierai de te répondre sans trop spoiler ^_______^

_Dragon fire :_ merci ^____^ Voilà, la suite a été longue à venir mais j'espère qu'elle te plait ^___^

Je reprends les extraits pace que j'adore ^________^

_Son allure ralentit lorsqu'il arriva en lisière de la forêt et il finit par s'arrêter._

_Intrigué, il leva les yeux vers le château, d'où l'attirance qu'il ressentait provenait._

_Il avait envie - besoin - de suivre son pressentiment, d'aller là où son instinct le guidait, c'était plus fort que lui, 'ça' l'appelait, appelait la magie en lui._


	21. I, 21 Tilhus

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y a voir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Rogue/Harry, il est là ! Il est là !! Vi, je m'en remets pas ^^ _

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrite, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!_

J'arrive pas à updater plus souvent T-T Je vais essayer d'arranger ça pour la prochaine fois, promis ! Chuis désolée !!!!!!! En plus, vous m'avez laissé des supers reviews ^__________^ Merci bocoup ^__^

_Disclaimer__: Vous croyez VRAIMENT qu'ils puissent m'appartenir? ... Bien c'que j'me disais -_-Hé non!!! Ysont pô à moi!!!_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE 1:__ Dans le passé___

_Chapitre 21:_

Lucius sortit de la salle de bains, prêt, et rejoignit son lit pour remettre ses couvertures en place.

Une fois fait, il se dirigea vers la porte et, avant de sortir, jeta un bref coup d'oeil dans le dortoir.

Les lits de Severus et de Léïn étaient, comme d'habitude, vides. A se demander à quelle heure ils se levaient.

Secouant la tête, il tourna la poignée et quitta son dortoir, se dirigeant vers la Salle Commune. Ses deux amis s'y trouvaient peut-être.

Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, il se figea sur la dernière marche.

Devant le feu, sur le fauteuil deux places, Léïn était allongé, apparemment profondément endormi et sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Severus. Celui-ci avait posé une main dans ses cheveux et jouait distraitement avec. Le coude de son deuxième bras était appuyé sur le bras du fauteuil et il avait posé son menton sur sa main, regardant, un léger sourire aux lèvres, Léïn.

Lucius avança vers ses deux amis et ne fut pas surpris lorsque Severus releva la tête, l'ayant entendu.

Ils se saluèrent avant que Malefoy vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux, sur un fauteuil.

Il remarqua alors que Léïn ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, malgré sa présence.

- Il te fait confiance.

C'était une remarque anodine mais qui signifait clairement que Lucius avait compris qu'ils étaient ensembles.

Severus acquiesça, sans rien dire, la mine préoccupée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? remarqua soudain Malefoy.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas normal! Léïn ne se serait jamais endormi en plein milieu de la Salle Commune sans une bonne raison.

- Il n'a pas voulu m'en parler.

- Il ne nous parle jamais de rien, soupira Lucius en se laissant aller dans son fauteuil.

- Si tu continues, je vais finir par croire que tu as le complexe typique du grand frère possessif.

Lucius sourit en secouant la tête et se leva puis regarda Léïn.

- Il faudrait le réveiller, les élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver, remarqua Severus.

Malefoy acquiesça et se pencha vers le nouveau, le secouant doucement.

Harry sortit aussitôt du sommeil et le regarda, une expression totalement terrifiée sur le visage en reculant par réflexe.

- Calme Léïn, c'est moi!!!

Harry sembla alors reconnaître son ami et retourna à un visage impassible. Puis, il se rendit enfin compte qu'il était à moitié assis sur Sev' et s'écarta en rougissant très légèrement.

Son petit copain le regarda, une lueur amusée dans les yeux, en secouant doucement la tête.

Harry passa alors une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et grimaça en sentant les noeuds, ils devaient être pas mal ébouriffés!

*             *             *

- T'as une mine horrible, remarqua Lestrange après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Léïn.

Il venait de rejoindre les trois autres Serpentards dans la Salle Commune.

- Salut Owen, coupa Lucius avec ironie.

Celui-ci les salua alors puis s'assit à côté d'eux, près du feu.

Il se releva pourtant quelques secondes à peine plus tard lorsqu'une note apparut sur le tableau, et il s'y rendit aussitôt.

Lucius le regarda venir, amusé par l'air surexcité qu'essayait de masquer Owen.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- On joue contre les Serdaigles la semaine prochaine!!!

*             *             *

Harry regarda la Forêt Interdite s'étendre devant lui et retira sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il était tard - ou tôt, il ne savait pas - et il n'y avait plus aucuns risques qu'il se fasse prendre. Comme dans le château, il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure avancée, à part parfois les fantômes.

Sans plus hésiter, il entra dans la forêt et se dirigea à grandes enjambées plus loin, là où il serait tranquille pour s'entraîner.

Enfin arrivé à destination, il se laissa tomber par terre, sans prendre garde aux racines qui déchiraient son uniforme et à la boue qui le maculait.

Il ferma alors les yeux et se concentra.

Il sentit son énergie se mettre à bouger, à s'agiter, prête à être utilisée.

Tout d'abord, il se visualisa en entier, sous son apparence humaine puis pensa à sa forme animagus. Cela lui prit un long moment, le temps qu'il inscrivit chaque détail dans sa mémoire, sans rien oublier, et enfin, il laissa aller sa magie, enlevant la barrière qu'il y avait posé pour la retenir.

Il la sentit aussitôt déferler en lui, augmentant considérablement le flux magique qui parcourait sans arrêt son sang et il commença sa transformation.

Oscillant entre humain et animal, il se demanda brièvement depuis quand sa magie était ainsi, aussi puissante et indépendante. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention mais pourtant...

La fin de sa transformation mit fin à ses pensées et il fit quelques pas, beaucoup plus assurés qu'au début.

Ses entraînements avaient du bon et il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise maintenant, n'étant plus obligé de se tenir sur ses gardes à chaque instant pour ne pas reprendre sa forme humaine par manque de concentration.

Il se laissa lentement aller, ne gardant plus aussi présente l'image de sa forme animagus en tête, la refilant sans y faire attention à son inconscient.

Ses pensées moins entravées, il commença par faire un petit tour de reconnaissance avant de se laisser aller à l'impulsion et il se lança à toute allure entre les arbres.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti une sensation pareille, voir les paysages défiler, sentir le vent lui fouetter le visage, sauter au-dessus d'une racine pour ne pas tomber, tout lui semblait si naturel.

Son allure ralentit lorsqu'il arriva en lisière de la forêt et il finit par s'arrêter.

Intrigué, il leva les yeux vers le château, d'où l'attirance qu'il ressentait provenait.

Il avait envie - besoin - de suivre son pressentiment, d'aller là où son instinct le guidait, c'était plus fort que lui, 'ça' l'appelait, appelait la magie en lui.

Il se mit alors en route, se dirigeant vers le château, cédant à cette attraction.

Arrivé devant la porte, il reprit forme humaine en gardant contact avec sa forme animagus, ce qu'il ne faisait pas d'habitude.

Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur le bois, cherchant à retrouver le lien qui le rattachait à cette attraction.

Cela lui prit quelques minutes avant qu'il ne sente briller, quelque part, quelque chose qui l'attirait à lui.

Il ouvrit la porte en souriant ironiquement, il était peut-être en train de se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans réagir.

Les murs et les escaliers défilèrent alors devant lui sans qu'il les remarque, concentré pour ne pas perdre le faible lien qu'il arrivait à capter.

Tout était flou autour de lui mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Pour le moment, seul comptait pour lui cette 'chose' qui l'attirait, le reste important peu.

Il ne reprit conscience de son environnement que lorsqu'il arriva devant la source de son attraction.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il leva la tête.

Et se trouva face à un plan de Poudlard. Ou plutôt, une carte qui montrait une certaine partie, totalement à l'opposé de cette salle.

Intrigué, il regarda avec plus d'attention le plan, petit bout par petit bout.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsque l'image changea, montrant ainsi un autre endroit de Poudlard, les cuisines et ses environs.

Bon, ce n'était pas en restant planté devant la carte qu'il arriverait à quelque chose!!!

Retenant un soupir, il regarda le plan bouger une fois encore, montrant cette fois la lingerie et il remarqua,un peu par hasard, que le coin gauche n'avait pas changé.

Il attendit que la carte montre un autre endroit mais les traits dessinés en haut étaient toujours les mêmes.

Sans plus attendre, il posa la paume de sa main sur la tapisserie et murmura une incantation d'ouverture.

Reculant, il attendit plusieurs minutes pour voir si ça marchait, mais rien.

Fronçant les sourcils, il ressaya mais avec une formule de lumière.

Toujours rien.

Il fit alors défiler tous les sorts qu'il avait appris dans sa tête, en cherchant un qui pourrait l'aider.

Mais en vain.

Il soupira de découragement mais tenta tout de même une dernière chose, en désespoir de cause.

Il déversa sa magie à l'état pur dans le coin gauche et augmenta petit à petit la dose jusqu'à qu'un puissant souffle de vent ne le repousse en arrière.

Alors qu'il décollait, il protégea sa tête de ses bras et ne tarda pas à heurter durement le mur.

Il se mit difficilement sur pieds, grimaçant lorsqu'il entendit sa colonne vertébrale craquer.

Lentement, il se mit à marcher et se rendit ainsi compte qu'il n'avait de rien de cassé ou de déplacé, juste de grosses ecchymoses.

Il regarda alors le plan... ou plutôt à l'endroit où il aurait dû se trouver.

La tapisserie avait laissé place à une entrée où il s'engouffra sans hésiter.

Pendant un moment, il ne fit que monter des escaliers dans l'obscurité, sans trop savoir où ça le mènerait.

Il n'y eut bientôt plus de marches et il arriva dans une pièce.

Il murmura alors une incantation et le lieu s'illumina de lui-même, les murs, les objets semblant dégager leur propre lumière.

Et il resta muet de stupeur.

Il se trouvait dans un salon, superbement décoré et assez large.

Malgré la beauté du lieu, c'était autre chose qui attirait son attention.

Un tableau.

Il s'approcha de l'objet et détailla l'homme à l'intérieur.

Celui-ci éclata de rire et lui dit, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres:

- _Tu sembles étonné de me voir._

- Vous êtes Silver, n'est-ce pas?

Harry n'était pas sûr de lui, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était caché par une cape. Enfin, il comprenait pourquoi maintenant.

L'homme acquiesça, sans quitter son sourire amusé.

Autant, lorsqu'il avait son autre apparence, il ressemblait énormément à son père, autant, sous l'apparence qu'il avait actuellement, il était la copie conforme de cet homme.

Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, la même forme du visage.

- _Tu as inconsciemment pris modèle sur moi, enfin moi à ton âge._

- Qui êtes-vous? souffla Harry sans pouvoir détourner le regard de Silver.

- _Je serais ravi de répondre à tes questions, mais je crois que tu ferais mieux de te retourner pour l'instant._

Sans comprendre, il se retourna tout de même... et remercia Silver de son conseil en appelant vite fait un bouclier pour le protéger.

Effectivement, un _lion_ venait de lui sauter dessus.

Le fauve, voyant que sa première attaque avait échoué, le regarda dans les yeux, secouant sa crinière.

Soudain, les paroles qu'avait prononcées Silver la première fois qu'il l'avait vu lui revinrent en mémoire.

'_ton__ instinct te guidera vers une pièce. Là, ils te testeront mais je crois que tu n'as rien à craindre'_

C'était pas vraiment ça qui l'aidait!

Le lion repassa à l'attaque et il fit apparaître un autre bouclier pour se protéger.

Cela dura un moment comme ça, le fauve passait à l'attaque et il esquivait ou se protégeait derrière un sort défensif.

Mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il réussirait à le vaincre!!!

Il dut interrompre ses pensées lorsqu'il vit le lion se jeter sur lui, prêt à le mordre.

Il ne dut sa survie qu'à ses réflexes qui le propulsèrent d'un bond loin du fauve.

Celui-ci lui montra ses crocs et grogna.

- Tu ne fais qu'esquiver humain, tu ne mérites pas la confiance que mon maître a placé en toi!!!

Depuis quand comprenait-il les lions?

Sans plus s'en préoccuper, il se re-concentra et commença à prononcer un sort, faisant à peine bouger ses lèvres pour pouvoir profiter de l'effet de surprise.

Le fauve semblait avoir plus confiance en lui, il se contentait d'attaquer, sûr qu'il ne répliquerait pas.

Lorsque le lion se jeta sur lui une énième fois, il finit son incantation.

Le feu se mit alors à entourer son bras, les flammes semblaient danser en tournoyant et, enfin, elles quittèrent sa peau pour se précipiter vers l'animal.

Circonspect, celui-ci ne bougeait plus, regardant le feu l'entourer sans réagir.

Mais les flammes ne firent rien de plus que l'immobiliser, sans le blesser et elles finirent par disparaître.

Le lion se secoua, se débarrassant des dernières flammèches avant de sourire... ou de faire ce qui ressemblait le plus à un sourire pour un fauve.

Bon, le feu n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un grand effet pour lui, mais en était-il de même pour toute sa magie?

- Tu as deviné, humain, grogna le lion, comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

Harry garda son masque impassible, ne se laissant pas déstabiliser pour autant.

Il savait désormais que le fauve ne craignait pas la chaleur, mais était-ce la même chose pour le froid?

Il se remit donc à incanter, à haute voix cette fois, cela ne servait plus à rien de se cacher.

Le Survivant frissonna lorsque la température de la pièce descendit de plusieurs dizaines de degrés et qu'une tempête se leva, soufflant dans la pièce.

Il sortit sa baguette et se jeta un sort de chaleur, faisant en sorte que son corps ne subisse pas la morsure du froid.

Voyant le lion baisser la tête pour essayer de lutter contre la tempête, il sut qu'il avait vu juste.

Se déplaçant comme une ombre, sans faire de bruit, il vint se placer à côté du fauve et posa sa main sur sa fourrure.

Avant que l'animal ait pu réagir, il le recouvrit d'une fine couche de glace, l'immobilisant complètement.

- _Suffit!_ ordonna soudain le tableau de Silver d'une voix sec.

Aussitôt, la température de la pièce redevint normale, la tempête disparut et le lion fut libéré.

Le fauve sembla... rapetisser jusqu'à ressembler à un lionceau.

Mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant, il se dressa fièrement sur ses pattes et montra ses petits crocs.

Silver allait de nouveau prendre la parole mais se tut soudain en voyant Harry se diriger vers le petit animal et le prendre délicatement dans ses bras, le laissant mordre son avant-bras sans réagir.

Le Survivant se mit alors à caresser la fourrure, augmentant légèrement la chaleur de sa main pour aider le lionceau à se réchauffer.

- _Tu sembles avoir adopté Tilhus._

- C'est à lui de savoir s'il veut de moi ou non.

Le lionceau ferma alors les yeux et se roula en boule, se sentant en sécurité. Silver émit soudain un petit rire.

- _Je crois que tu as ta réponse._

Tilhus éternua soudain, attirant l'attention des deux hommes.

- Désolé, souffla Harry en augmentant un peu la chaleur de sa main dans la fourrure.

Il chercha brièvement des yeux une chaise avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du feu.

Il regarda la cheminée et murmura quelques mots avant que le feu ne s'allume, projetant chaleur et lumière dans toute la pièce.

*             *             *

Harry entra dans son dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, Tilhus toujours roulé en boule dans ses bras.

Il ne resterait pas longtemps dans les sous-sols de Serpentard, juste le temps que le lionceau soit tout à fait remis.

Il se glissa entre les rideaux de son lit et posa le petit animal sur son oreiller avant d'enlever son uniforme, restant en pantalon, et de s'allonger à son tour.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué? murmura alors Harry en regardant, un léger sourire aux lèvres, le lionceau.

- En apprenant la magie de Silver, tu te places comme étant mon maître. Je ne veux pas d'un maître incapable de me battre.

Le Survivant rit doucement en voyant Tilhus bailler, la gueule ouverte, découvrant ses crocs, et de remettre sa tête entre ses pattes avant de s'endormir.

Harry s'assit vivement dans son lit en voyant ses rideaux bouger et attrapa sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sort.

- Sev'? s'exclama tout bas le Survivant en voyant le Serpentard entrer dans son lit.

- Chut! Tu veux les réveiller?

Rogue lança alors un sort de silence sur le lit avant de se tourner vers Léïn en souriant légèrement.

Se penchant en avant, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du nouveau, caressant ses lèvres de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche.

Harry, qui avait d'abord prévu de protester, se laissa aller et profita de l'étreinte, posant ses mains sur les épaules de Sev' pour l'accentuer.

Le Serpentard rompit soudain le baiser en sursautant et baissa la tête pour voir une petite boule de poils tirer sur son uniforme avec force.

- C'est quoi ça?

Léïn prit le lionceau dans ses bras, qui s'y roula aussitôt en boule, et leva un regard amusé vers Sev':

- Il a cru que tu m'attaquais.

Rogue lança un regard circonspect à Tilhus alors que Harry se retournait pour le poser sur son oreiller.

Les yeux de Severus tombèrent sur le dos de Léïn, ou plutôt sur le dessin qui y était.

- C'est quoi ce tatouage? murmura-t-il en avançant la main vers la licorne.

Ses deux pattes avant étaient levées, comme si elle s'apprêtait à attaquer et ses ailes étaient grandes ouvertes dans son dos, se terminant sur ses épaules.

Le plus étrange était que le tatouage apparaissait par à coups, certaines parties disparaissaient pendant que d'autres apparaissaient.

- Je... ne sais pas, murmura Harry en se tournant lentement vers lui.

à suivre!!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: O_O Ca fait deux fois que mes chapitres sont plus longs que ce que j'avais prévu ^^;; Alors valà enfin ce que représentait le tatouage et Tilhus est là!!!_

_Shannara__ Slytherin :_ *rougit* Merciiii ^_______^ Faut dire que je suis restée bloqué dessus un moment aussi ^^ Pace que c'est un chapitre que beaucoup de monde attendait, j'avais trop peur de me planter ^___^ Ca me rassure ^^ Moi ? Sadique ? Merci ^____^ J'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fic, mon scénar est prévu, mais c'est que les grandes lignes ^^ Sinon, je trouve ça moins marrant pace qu'y a plus de surprises quand t'écris ^^ Enfin, c'est mon point de vue. Pour Sirius, faut dire qu'il a des opinions bien arrêtés alors c'est tout de suite beaucoup plus simple de se moquer de lui ^_____^ Heu… je dirais le nombre de morts que j'ai prévu dans cette fic pace qu'ils sont en constante augmentation ^^ Au fait, quand est-ce que t'updates ? J'attends la suiteuh !!!!

_Tiffany__ Shin :_ Merci ^___^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi.

_Loumiolla__ :_ La valà la suite. Faut pas déprimer ^___^ J'essaierai d'updater plus vite ^__^ Pis, oui, je suis sadique et j'en suis fière ! lol. Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir ^_____^

_Miya__ Black :_ Merciiiiii !!!!!!!! Tu me fais rougir !!! Je suis contente que le chapitre 20 t'ait plu ^__^ Pour l'attente, je sais T-T C'est ma fot', j'avoue ! Quoique, je me demande ce qu'il y a à avouer ^^ Enfin bref, j'adore les Alice 19 mais je peux pas dire par rapport à Ayashi no Ceres pace qu'y a que 2 tomes alors j'attends de voir. Le 1 était embêtant et je trouvais l'histoire longue à se mettre en route mais j'ai adoré le 2. Pit-être pace qu'y avait Frey dedans ^______^

_Crytal_yuy__ :_ Merci ^___^ Je suis super contente que ça te plaise ^___^ Ok, je me demandais pourquoi tu reviewais pas et si ce que j'avais écrit était si nul que ça ^___^ Au fait, ton surnom a un rapport avec Heero ou rien à voir ?

_Linalyna__ Malefoy :_ Pour ta fic, je suis désolée, je suis en train de la lire mais j'ai pas fini ^^ Les chapitres sont assez longs et j'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors c'est plutôt galère ^^ Et puis, pour des conseils de pro, t'es franchement mal barrée avec moi ^^ Merci ^_____^ Pour le quiproquo, il était prévu depuis longtemps pace que Harry devait se rendre compte qu'il était dans le passé et… enfin bref ^^ Evitons de divaguer, dur pour moi ^^ lol. Nan, moi je suis une fan de Sev ^___^ même si j'aime bien Léïn (Harry dans les livres m'énerve par moment ^^) et les autres Serpentards (Lucius *baaave*) Pour la réaction de Sev' dans le future, t'as encore le temps, c'est que dans la deuxième partie et pas au début. Po du jeu T-T lol J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^___^

_Moi :_ Merci ^______^ Encore que j'ai dû changer mes plans pace qui devait rien y avoir en rapport avec le slash dans ce chapitre ^___^ Chuis super contente que ça t'ait plu et j'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre 21 ^___^

_Lily of the valley :_ Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Que Harry et Sev' allaient rester bien sages durant toute la fic alors que c'est moi qui écris ^__________^ Kira ? Choqué ? Rien que pace que j'ai eu l'idée de le mettre avec Peter ? Mah c'était un truc tout pas méchant ça ^__^ Chais pas moi, il aurait pu aller avec… heu… Rita, Barret et Geyser ^______^ Oki, je me tais avant de faire des cauchemars cette nuit ! C'est triste quand Mufassa y meurt T-T Foutues hyènes ouais ! C'est elles les méchantes ! lol. Quoique, elles me font délirer ^^ Excellent. C'est vrai ça, James, pourquoi que t'as tué le papa de Simba ? T'as pas honte nan ? En plus abandonner pov'pitit Harry qui pleure après son père pour courir la savane, pas sérieux tout ça ^__^ T'as de la chance pour l'expo. Y'en a en France mah mes parents veulent que j'y aille, c'est soit-disant trop loin ^^  MDR !!! Tu connais même le reste de la chanson ? Heu, je crois que j'ai rien à dire vu que je connais pas l'hymne national de la France ^^ par contre, je peux chanter la danse des canards ? Ah ? Ca a rien à voir ? lol. Vous avez de la neige ? C'est trop bien !!!! Je veux faire une bataille de boules de neige heu !!! Mah nan, on ira à deux au Japon comme ça on pourra délirer pis tu seras pas toute seule pis à la limite, on s'en fout des gens – à part les bos gosses, ça c'est à part ^______^ - du moment qu'y a des mangas et des animés ^_____^ J'ai appris l'expression 'parler anglais comme une cache espagnole' y'a pas longtemps aussi ^__^ Ta copine elle se 'tortille la langue' ? O_O Nan Marie, y'a pas de sous-entendus, pense à rien ! Alors moi, mon lycée y'a des salles annexe un peu partout alors A06 est d'un côté et A07 tout à fait de l'autre alors si tu te plantes de côté… ben t'as l'air con en arrivant en retard aux cours ^^ heu, pour Sev', j'crois que je vais te le laisser et prendre la version ado de 17 ans ^^ *imagine les dégâts d'un foie d'autruche dans sa chambre* ouais, je crois qu'il est mieux chez toi ^^ lol. Mah nan, t'as qu'à l'envoyer en vacs s'il est trop embêtant ou tu le prives de chaudron pendant une semaine ^___^ JE SAIS !!!! Tu lui dis que j'enferme Harry à double tour dans sa chambre, privé de sortie ^__^ Moi c'est Tilhus qui fait des dégâts chez moi *regarde les griffes sur le mur* mes parents se demandent d'où ça vient ^^ Voldy en string ? Mmh ? Je l'imagine plus avec un pantalon en cuir hypra moulant ^____^ Wow !!! La partie saine de ton esprit ? Y'en reste encore ? *impressionnée* lol. Voui, je les trouve trop trognons ensembles ^___^ Harry et Sev' sont faits l'un pour l'autre ! Faut envoyer une lettre de revendication à JK Rowling !!!! lol. Oh, Sev' est malade pour que Harry joue au médecin avec lui ? *air innocent* MDR !!!!! Bien sûr qu'ils jouent au médecin à deux ^____^ De quelle photo tu parles ? J'avais une photo de qui quand il était trop bo ? Ah, au fait, j'ai trouvé pleins de supers dessins (heu… ma cousine en a trouvé pas mal ^^) je t'en enverrai quelques-uns si tu veux ^______^ J'ai ADORE Jack dans Pirates des Caraïbes, il est trop bo, trop marrant, trop classe ^_______^ Et y'avait trop de sous-entendus entre lui et Will dans ce film ! Pas la peine de te dire que j'étais MDR pendant la plupart du film en imaginant du yaoi entre eux deux ^____^ Ouais ! Je veux bien une photo de Alex Rowe ^____^ Il a l'air pas mal !!!! Allez je vais te laisser grande-copineuh-de-mwa-que-j'adore ^________^

_Celine.s__ :_ Wow !!! Merci *rougit* je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ^___^ Mon style d'écriture ? Pace que j'ai un style d'écriture ? lol. Pour le lemon, je sais pas si je vais en écrire un finalement, j'y arrive pas ^^ Enfin, on verra bien ^___^ Pour les notes, c'est pas grave, c'est juste que ça m'énerve un peu quand on me demande quelque chose que j'ai expliqué dans les notes ^___^ Pis valà, t'as lu la suite ^___^ En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé ^__^

_Pimousse__ fraise :_ Merci ^_______^ Je me demandais vraiment si vous alliez aimer le chapitre 20, merci, tu m'as rassurée ^___^ *gagatise* y sont trop mignons ^______^ J'ai été longue à updater mais j'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre 21 ^___^

_Misslulu__ :_ Merci ^_____^ Me too j'étais émue en écrivant le chapitre 20 ^___^ Roh, je fais souffrir pitit Harry, pas bien ^^ Enfin, par rapport à ce qui va arriver, je suis encore gentille ^^ J'ai été longue à updater, je sais, mah tu me pardonnes quand même ? é_è Je vais essayer de me rattraper.

_Lunicone__ :_ Merci ^___^ La 'scène du baiser' a pris longtemps à être écrite ^^ Je voulais… heu, je sais pas comment dire ^^ Je l'imaginais d'une certaine façon et j'ai plus ou moins réussi à retranscrire ce que je voulais. Je suis contente en tout cas qu'elle t'ait plue. Et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, même s'il est super en retard ^^ 

_Marie-Jo__ :_ Marciiiii !!!!!! ^_______^ Je suis super contente que ma fic continue à te plaire. Peut-être qu'après avoir fini Aurum, j'écrirai l'histoire de Silver ^^ Enfin, on verra bien ^___^ En tout cas, je te remercie vraiment pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ^___^ Et j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre.

_Clem__ :_ Ah, dsl de pas t'avoir parlée sur MSN la dernière fois, j'avais pas vu que tu étais là ^___^ Nope, t'as pas le droit de faire un pari sur le chapitre mais sur le 24, pit-être, si tu as une idée ^____^ Le mot de la fin pour les Serpentards ? Plutôt les Malefoy je dirais ^____^ Merci pour ta review et j'espère qu'on se verra bientôt sur MSN !!!!

_Lywen__ :_ Il y a eu un quiproquo pace que les Maraudeurs ont découvert que Aurum était un nom de famille associé à celui des Potter et quand ils l'ont dit à Harry, Harry a cru qu'ils avaient découvert qu'il venait du passé. En fait, les Maraudeurs et Harry pensaient à deux choses différentes. C'est pour ça que Harry leur a révélé une part de la vérité, pace qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Mais il ne voulait pas leur révéler qu'il était leur fils. Je sais pas, c'est plus clair pour toi ? Si ça va pas, dis-le et j'essaierai de te rexpliquer mais je suis un peu nulle en ça alors ^^ Mes chapitres sont courts mah çui-là était plus long ! Merci pour ta review ^______^

_Mouas__ :_ Merciiiiii ^_____________^ Chuis super contente que le chapitre 20 t'a plu ^______^

_Mangafana__ :_ T'es pas encore habituée à mes fins sadiques ? C'est vrai que j'en ai pas fait beaucoup pour le moment, faudra penser à remédier ça ^____^ Pour le passage où Harry pense qu'il met Lucius au même rang que Hermione et Ron j'ai dû me retenir pour pas dire qu'il considérait Lucius comme son meilleur ami et 'jarter' Ron et Hermione. C'est pas que je les aime pas mais il m'énerve quand même un peu ^^ Excellent, la tête de Draco quand il apprend que son père et son pire ennemi sont les meilleurs amis du monde ^______^ Sinon, bah je crois pas que c'est le lien de parenté qui retient Tommy de tuer quelqu'un vu qu'il a quand même tué son père ^^ Valà, pour Lucius il est au courant ^___^ En fait, j'ai u peu bloqué sur ce début de chapitre pace que prendre le point de vue de Harry avancerait pas à grand-chose, tout comme celui de Sev' alors… TADAM j'ai pris Lucius ^___^ Pour moi ce perso a trop la classe, même si JK Rowling a pas voulu le décrire que ça. Enfin, je l'imagine vraiment comme ça Lucius, plein de noblesse ^_____^ Voui, tu as décidé de prendre une attitude très héroïque mais si tu veux me demander des trucs ça me dérange pas de te filer quelques indices ^___^ Comment ça je casse tous les effets ? Mah nan ^___^ Hé nan ! La situation entre Sev et Harry va pas évoluer ^____^ Faudrait pas oublier que Tilhus squatte le lit de Léïn et qu'il considère Sev' comme un 'méchant', j'étais MDR en écrivant ce passage d'ailleurs ^___^ Pour les réactions… je sais pas trop quand est-ce qu'on aura celles des Maraudeurs en tout cas je sens qu'il y a de l'engueulade dans l'air ^^ D'après ce que ma cousine m'a dit, l'auteuse du miroir de peut-être a envoyé un mail à tout le monde comme quoi elle allait updater plus souvent ^___^ Un dessin de la tête de Ron et Hermione ^^ Ce serait une idée ^^ Je vais pit-être essayer de le faire, enfin on verra pace que je dessine pas super bien T-T Oh, et puis Harry est pas prêt de révéler sa véritable identité à Sev ^______^ Oui, c'est sadique ce que je viens de dire et non, je n'ajouterai aucuns détails ^^ Bah justement, j'ai paumé le titre de la fic HP/SDA T-T Comment elle s'appelle celle que tu as écrite ? Pace que j'ai essayé de trouver 'mangafana' dans directory mah j'ai po trouvé T-T La camisole je dirais rouge comme les yeux de Vincent dans FF7 ^____^ Fan de Gundam Wing ? J'avoue, mon perso préféré est Heero également, mah il a la classeuh !!! Et je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours un faible pour les glaçons ^^ Par contre Réléna… qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve cette fille !!!! Enfin, comme ça, tu connais l'écurie ou oniryu ? Allez, je vais te laisser aussi et merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir ^____^ J'espère que t'as aimé ce chap.

_Nono :_ Tu sais, je crois que si tu me tues j'aurais du mal à écrire la suite ^_______^ Enfin, je crois pas trop que c'était le but mais j'étais MDR en lisant ta review ^___^ Merci, franchement, ça me remonte vraiment le moral. (on me menace de mort et ça me remonte le moral… Chuis bizarre mwa ^^ lol) Hé ! Faut pas déprimer comme ça, t'es une fille super pis qu'est-ce que je ferai sans tes superbes reviews qui m'encouragent beaucoup ? ^_____^ Pis t'inquiète pas pour moi, je compte pas me suicider avant d'avoir fini mes fics ^^ Ah, ben si tu me ressuscites après m'avoir tuée ça va alors ^^ Je sais, la suite est super longue à venir mah j'espère que t'as quand même aimé ce chapitre ^___^

_Vivi__ Malefoy :_ Merci ^____^ Moi aussi j'avais hâte qu'ils se mettent ensembles ! C'est qu'ils sont compliqués ces deux-là ! lol. Pour le lemon, je suis désolée, mais je suis pas sûre que j'arriverai à en faire un T-T Je fais ce que je peux mais j'arrive pas à écrire. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^____^

_Ituko195 :_ Wow ! *fixe l'écran* *se frotte les yeux* *re-regarde l'écran* *re-cligne des yeux* Alors là, j'en reviens pas O_O Je sais plus quoi dire *pique un fard* Je suis vraiment super contente que ma fic te plaise autant et… je sais pas quoi dire… 'fin écrire ! Franchement, merci pour ta review, tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir ^___^ j'espère que t'as quand même réussi à dormir pace que ça fait un moment que j'ai pas updaté ^^ Allez, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi ^______^

_Cyngathi__ :_ Alors, tout d'abord, question de flemme, je crois que je suis au même endroit que toi si c'est pas pire pour moi ^^ Nope, j'ai plus le dessin, malheureusement ^^ En tout cas il était pas mal. C'était un mec assis sur une chaise et un deuxième assis sur ses genoux en train de l'embrasser… langoureusement ^____^ La tronche de ma prof était pas mal effectivement, je m'en souviendrai un moment ^___^ Un copain qui m'a demandé ce que Pré-au-lard voulait dire pis ben nan apparemment ^^ Quelle honte n'empêche ! lol. Je crois que tu as ta réponse sur qui est Tilhus ^______^ Ouais, 8 heures de cours par jour *découragée* Mais cette semaine je suis en vacs ^______^ C'est cool ^^ Heu, ouais j'ai sauté une classe mah, c'est po super important ^^ Naaaaan, on 'anime un débat' (super intéressant en plus) et c'est pendant deux heures dont l'une est sur le temps qu'on bouffe ! Et en plus, je peux pas aller en escalade quand je fais ça T-T Po du jeu. J'étais MDR quand j'ai écrit le quiproquo avec Harry et les Maraudeurs ^___^ C'est sûr, les réactions risquent d'être marrantes ^___^ Enfin, plus dans le présent/futur d'ailleurs mah ça, ce sera la seconde partie ^______^ j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^___^

_Turandoz__ :_ C'est tes amis qui t'ont conseillé ma fic ? O_O *sous le choc là* ^___^ Heu, grande écrivaine, mwa ? *pique un fard tout de même* C'est un pitit peu beaucoup exagéré quand on voit la qualité de certaines fics de ce site qui sont absolument sublimes ^____^ Pour le slash, à vrai dire, j'ai du mal à mettre en scène une fille, je vais pas dire que c'est mission impossible mais presque pour moi ^^ Je fais ce que je peux mais déjà là, j'ai eu du mal à introduire Akina alors ^^ Je préfère et de beaucoup écrire du point de vue d'un homme, et j'aime assez bien le couple Harry/Sev'. Je suis désolée pour le slash mais c'était prévu depuis le début ^^ En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé le 21e chapitre ^___^

_Cacile__ :_ Moi ? Sadique ? ^___________^ C'est vrai que j'ai pas encore fait beaucoup de fins sadiques, faudra que je pense à remédier à ça ^^ lol. Wow ! Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait super plaisir ^___^ Ca me rend vraiment heureuse quand quelqu'un me dit aimer ma fic et je te remercie pour ta review ^___^ Sinon, malgré ce que tout le monde a pensé, Sev' et Harry sont pas passés à l'acte ^___^ C'est pour ça que j'ai coupé mon chapitre à ce moment. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, sincèrement ^____^

_Trunks-01 :_ Nan, je suis fière d'avoir coupé mon chapitre 20 à ce moment ! Surtout quand on se rend compte qu'il s'est rien passé ^___^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et marchi pour ta review ^___^

_Clau__ :_ Merci pour ta review ^____^ Franchement, tous tes compliments m'ont fait rougir et je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic ^__^ J'arrive vraiment à faire communiquer les sentiments ? Vrai de vrai ? Sinon, j'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fic, j'y tiens ! lol. Et avant j'updatais environ une fois toutes les semaines et demi mais là j'y arrive pas T-T Mais je vais me reprendre, je vais essayer de pas trop espacer les mises à jour ^___^

_Shinia__ Marina :_ Pour les réactions des Maraudeurs, je sais que je suis pas restée très longtemps dessus mais j'avais dit chapitre 20 pour le slash alors ^^ En plus, il y aura plus tard, la réaction des Maraudeurs face à la relation Harry/Sev' etc alors ^^ Sinon, je suis contente que le slash était bien passé, j'avais trop peur de décevoir tout le monde ^^ J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre 21 ^_____^

_Athéna :_ T'es encore en vie ? lol. Je suis désolée de pas avoir updaté plus tôt c'est ma fauteuh ^^ Wow, je me sens… honorée que tu m'ais laissé une review, franchement, merciiiiiiii ^____^ Je suis trop contente que tu aimes ma fic, ça me fait super plaisir ^___^ Et j'espère que tu aurais aimé ce chapitre aussi ^_______^

_Majandra__ :_ Je suis fière d'être sadique !!! ^________^ Mah finalement, y s'est rien passé entre Harry et Sevy ^___^ Tu as tout lu d'un coup ? O_O *devient toute rouge* Contenteuh !!!! Franchement, chuis trop contente que tu aimes ma fic, ça me fait trop plaisir ^____^ Po ma faute si le couple s'est pas formé plus tôt, faut dire que Harry et Sev' sont pas très coopérants *soupire* mah j'ai vaincu heu !!! Pis pense à tous ceux qui suivent depuis le début et qui ont dû attendre un trèèèèès long moment que le couple se forme ^^ Sinon, ça va mieux ? T'es encore aphone ? *toute pitite voix* Désolée ^^ M'enfin, valà un nouveau chapitre que j'espère que tu as aimé ^___^ Et merci pour ta review ^___^

_Westerly__ :_ Hé bien ! On peut dire que ta review a eu de l'effet pace que je me suis rendue compte que tu en avais laissé une juste avant que j'update alors valà ton souhait exaucé ^____^ lol. Pis, exagère pas, ma fic est pas si super que ça quand on voit toutes les magnifiques histoires qu'il y a sur ce site ^______^ Merci pour tout, sincèrement, tes commentaires m'ont fait super plaisir ^___^ Et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^___^

Valà, j'attends vos commentaires, reviews please?

Et un pitit extrait pour la route :

_Alors que son regard ne pouvait pas se détacher des traits harmonieux de Sev', son esprit se mit à dériver. Quelque chose l'embêtait mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi!_

_Il mit pourtant, au bout de longues minutes, le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait lorsqu'une phrase fit bizarrement écho dans son cerveau._


	22. I, 22 Problème

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y a voir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Rogue/Harry, hé vi, il est là ^____________^ Mais pas pour longtemps T-T_

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrite, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!_

Marchiiiiiiii pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font vraiment vraiment trop plaisir, merci ^_________^ En pluche, elles me remontent le moral ^___^

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai un pitit kdo pour me faire pardonner ^__^

Truc qui a rien à voir : LES EXAMS SONT FINIS, OUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIISSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Disclaimer__: Vous croyez VRAIMENT qu'ils puissent m'appartenir? ... Bien c'que j'me disais -_-Hé non!!! Ysont pô à moi!!!_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_PITITE NOTE :_** Voilà, je vais faire un peu de pub, Su-chan cousine-adorée-de-mwa a mis ses fics en ligne, je vous conseille sincèrement d'aller les lire, y'a que le début pour le moment, mais elles sont SU-PER-BE !!!!

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE 1:__ Dans le passé___

_Chapitre 22:_

- Comment ça? questionna Severus alors qu'un froncement de sourcils était, inévitablement, apparu sur son visage.

- Tu sais que j'utilise une sorte de magie sans baguette, commeça prudemment Harry, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait révéler.

Severus acquiesça simplement, attendant la suite.

- Hé bien, le tatouage apparaît un peu plus visiblement à chaque fois que j'en apprends plus sur cette magie...

Rogue se souvint alors de la fois où ils étaient allés à l'infirmerie voir Léïn - après qu'un sort qu'il avait lancé lui ait 'pompé' toute sa magie - et que Flint lui avait alors demandé ce qu'il avait dans le dos.

A ce moment, le tatouage était à peine plus qu'une illusion, une tache sombre dans le dos de Léïn qui prenait parfois une forme vague... Rien à voir avec le magnifique tatouage de maintenant.

- Tu as alors beaucoup gagné en puissance.

Harry jeta un regard intrigué à Sev' avant de répondre encore une fois tout à fait sincèrement.

- Je ne sais pas trop... parfois j'ai l'impression de ne plus contrôler ma magie alors que d'autres... je sais que je l'utilise, qu'elle m'obéit mais d'un autre côté, ma magie semble indépendante. C'est assez... bizarre.

Rogue fronça les sourcils à cette réponse, il voyait ce que Léïn voulait dire mais ne comprenait pas _comment cela pouvait être possible._

- Tu ne crois pas que cela pourrait être dangereux? questionna Sev' en plantant son regard dans celui de son petit ami. Cela ne t'est jamais arrivé avant que tu ne commences à apprendre cette 'magie', n'est-ce pas?

Harry acquiesça, gardant poutant une expression neutre, il ne pouvait simplement pas croire que Silver voulait le duper.

Voyant Léïn se refermer sur lui-même pour lui dissimuler ses pensées, Severus tendit la main et la posa tendrement sur sa joue, attirant ainsi son attention.

- Ca va?

- Oui... c'est juste que je ne crois pas que cette magie est 'mauvaise' pour moi. J'ai confiance en Silver et... également en Tilhus...

_Bizarrement, alors que je ne le connais que depuis quelques heures_, ajouta-t-il mentalement en se demandant ce qui avait pu atténuer sa méfiance si facilement.

- Silver? questionna de nouveau Rogue alors que le froncement de sourcil était de retour sur son visage.

Harry le regarda, intrigué, avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait une pointe de _jalousie_ mêlée à la curiosité.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir _heureux_ devant cette marque d'attachement.

- L'homme qui a créé la magie que j'utilise.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son petit ami avant d'ajouter, amusé:

- Et il est mort depuis environ mille ans.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir. Vu le ton que Léïn avait utilisé, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il ait remarqué qu'il avait été jaloux.

*             *             *

Ils avaient fini par s'endormir dans le lit d'Harry.

Celui-ci ne savait pas trop comment ils avaient tous les trois - Tilhus occupait toujours son oreiller - pu dormir sans être complètement courbatu. Ce n'était, après tout, qu'un lit une place.

Soupirant, Harry jeta un regard en coin à Sev', endormi et les traits totalement reposés.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et c'était tout simplement... bizarre. Il n'avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait...

Alors que son regard ne pouvait pas se détacher des traits harmonieux de Sev', son esprit se mit à dériver. Quelque chose l'embêtait mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi!

Il mit pourtant, au bout de longues minutes, le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait lorsqu'une phrase fit bizarrement écho dans son cerveau.

'_ton__ instinct te guidera vers une pièce. Là, ils te testeront mais je crois que tu n'as rien à craindre'_

Ils te testeront...

Ils!

Seul Tilhus l'avait attaqué et, à part lui, il n'y avait que le tableau de Silver... Mais celui-ci n'avait rien fait! A peine plus que le prévenir et discuter quelque peu avec lui!!

Soupirant, il se dit qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'une - ou plusieurs - autre personne essaie de l'attaquer pour savoir ce qu'il valait.

Il se focalisa de nouveau sur Sev' et un sourire étira inévitablement ses lèvres.

Mais il ne tarda pas à déchanter.

Le fait que Severus sorte avec lui ne tarderait pas à arriver aux oreilles de Voldemort, même s'ils faisaient attention, et alors, il ne ferait que mettre un peu plus en danger le Serpentard.

Et là, il parlait du futur.

Dans le présent, la menace était encore plus présente vu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvait dans Poudlard même!

Ce fut alors que Harry entretenait ces 'pensées noires' que Severus se réveilla.

Par la force de l'habitude, il ne tarda pas à passer de la phase 'somnolant' à 'totalement réveillé'.

Et alors, il remarqua inévitablement les soucis qui se lisaient facilement sur le visage de Léïn.

Ce dernier était allongé à côté de lui et s'était relevé sur un coude, l'observant distraitement.

La façon dont son regard se voilait ressemblait d'une manière frappante à la nuit dernière et Severus décida de mettre momentaténement fin à ces pensées en embrassant tendrement Léïn.

Harry reprit brusquement conscience de la réalité et se retint de gémir au contact brûlant des lèvres de Sev'.

- A quoi pensais-tu? demanda le Serpentard dans un murmure après qu'ils aient rompu le baiser et alors que leur visage était toujours à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr...

Harry s'interrompit et se mordilla la lèvre, indécis. Devait-il faire part de ses craintes à Sev'? Avait-il le droit de sortir avec lui alors qu'il lui cachait tant de choses? Qu'il savait que plus tard, il le détesterait?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? reprit son compagnon en s'agenouillant dans le lit pour pouvoir regarder Léïn plus confortablement.

Harry ne tarda pas à prendre la même position que Sev' et le regarda pensivement avant de se pencher et d'embrasser avec fougue son petit ami.

D'abord surpris, Rogue finit par réagir et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Léïn, le serrant contre lui tout en passant sa main sur le bas du tatouage de son dos, trouvant merveilleux la sensation de puissance dormante qu'il ressentait.

Ils rompirent le baiser après plusieurs minutes mais Harry ne s'écarta pas, restant dans l'étreinte protective de Sev'.

Il ne pouvait simplement pas envisager de le quitter un jour mais pourtant... il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun avenir possible entre eux, c'était égoïste de sa part de ne pas tout casser maintenant.

Mais il ne le supporterait pas...

Sans que Sev' ne comprenne pourquoi, Léïn se serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Rien, murmura alors l'Attrapeur, il ne se passe rien.

*             *             *

Sev' et Harry furent les premiers élèves à arriver dans la Grande Salle du samedi matin, le jour du dernier match de Quidditch, Serpentard - Serdaigle.

L'Attrapeur ne tarda pas à repérer la lueur amusée brillant légèrement dans les yeux de Severus.

- Vas-y, moque-toi de moi! marmonna-t-il après avoir péniblement avalé un peu de nourriture, son estomac jouant, comme toujours, au yoyo avant un match.

Rogue retint un petit rire amusé avant de poser fugitivement sa main sur le bras de Léïn.

- Ca va bien se passer.

Harry acquiesça légèrement et ne put rien ajouter, Lucius et Auguste venant juste d'arriver.

- Prêt? demanda Lucius à Léïn avec ironie, se recevant un regard noir en réponse.

- De toute façon, même si on gagne, on n'aura pas la coupe, soupira Auguste.

- Oui, mais on défend notre honneur là, répliqua durement Malefoy, mettant ainsi un terme au débat.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, la Grande Salle était presque entièrement remplie et en pleine effervescence. Le match ne se déroulant que dans quelques heures, tout le monde parlait de chaque membre des équipes, les maisons concernées encourageaient leur joueurs et les deux autres faisaient des pronostiques.

La plupart des professeurs - le professeur d'Astronomie et le Directeur n'étaient pas encore arrivés - les regardait en souriant ou, au contraire, agacés.

- Vous savez quoi? s'exclama Justin Avery - le Poursuiveur - en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

C'était devenu une habitude, à chaque fois qu'il y avait une grande nouvelle sur le Quidditch, le 4ème année venait aussitôt vers eux pour l'annoncer.

Lucius haussa un sourcil interrogatif et il n'en fallut pas plus au Poursuiveur pour continuer.

- Les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles sont réticents à l'avouer, mais ils croient que notre équipe va gagner contre Serdaigle!

La nouvelle abassourdit les cinq Serpentards. Ils étaient toujours l'équipe 'perdante' aux yeux des autres maisons alors que là, ils le reconnaissent...

Au même moment, un hurlement retentit et tout le monde se tourna vers la source, pour voir une Poufsouffle, debout sur sa chaise, fixant le sol avec crainte.

- Un... Un ser... Un serpent!!! s'exclama-t-elle.

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, plusieurs dizaines d'autres élèves l'avaient imitée.

Harry se tourna vers le Professeur de Potions, finissant au même moment le sort pour parler télépathiquement et demanda rageusement:

_Qu'est-ce que vous avec fait?!_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers le Survivant et, sans se départir de son sourire, lui transmit calmement:

_Ce n'est pas moi._

Harry se retint de lui lancer un coup d'oeil sceptique. Il avait déjà assez mal à sa cicatrice sans ajouter un contact visuel direct avec Voldemort.

Severus se pencha vers lui et murmura de sorte que seul Léïn l'entende:

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe?

Harry secoua doucement la tête, montrant ainsi que non, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Au même moment, les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer Owen qui balaya du regard la Grande Salle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se p...? commença le Serpentard en constatant la forte agitation, tout du moins plus forte que d'habitude.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un tâche sombre avait rapidement rampé vers lui et avant que quiconque ait le temps de réagir, elle s'était jetée sur lui, grandissant à vue d'oeil.

Le serpent qui, au départ, mesurait environ un demi-mètre, atteignait maintenant les cinq mètres et entourait fermement Owen.

*             *             *

Sirius passa par la porte principale de Poudlard, chose qu'il n'avait plus faite sous sa forme humaine depuis très longtemps, depuis avant Azkaban...

Sans prendre la peine de s'appesantir là-dessus, il traversa rapidement les couloirs et se dirigea sans hésitation vers l'infirmerie.

Les quelques élèves qu'il croisait partaient en courant en l'apercevant ou le regardaient fixement, comme s'ils s'attendaient à tout moment qu'il sorte sa baguette et les attaque sauvagement.

Mais là encore, il ne leur prêta aucune attention.

Depuis un peu avant noël, le Ministère l'avait 'invité' à ne pas quitter leurs murs et il n'avait ainsi pas pu venir le voir en personne... malgré le remue-ménage qu'il avait fait.

Pendant environ quatre mois, il n'avait pas pu quitter le Ministère. Son procès avait duré tout ce temps. Mais depuis bientôt deux jours, il avait été officiellement innocenté.

Et, il était maintenant *enfin* là, voulant voir son filleul autant qu'il en avait peur.

Même s'il n'avait pu venir, il avait eu des nouvelles d'Harry et elles n'étaient pas bonnes.

Il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et MrsPomfresh vint à sa rencontre, lui souriant.

- Je suis content de te revoir Sirius... bien que j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas dans ces circonstances.

Le Maraudeur acquiesça sans rien dire, la gorge serrée d'appréhension.

L'infirmière lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de murmurer doucement:

- Suis-moi...

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à une des chambres particulières de l'infirmerie où le corps d'Harry avait été transporté il y a peu.

Elle le laissa devant la porte et Sirius hésita brièvement avant d'entrer.

Un lit et une commode étaient le seul mobilier de la chambre et la lumière du soleil entrait dans la pièce par la grande fenêtre qui occupait quasiment tout le mur.

Il s'approcha du lit, son regard fixé sur le corps de son filleul, sous le choc.

On l'avait prévenu qu'il était pâle, on lui avait dit qu'il avait les traits tirés mais... mais Harry semblait mort!

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il posa une main sur la joue du fils de James pour vérifier que ce corps était encore chaud, qu'il n'était pas mort!

- Je suis désolé Harry, murmura-t-il alors, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là.

à suivre

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: Je sais, ce chapitre est plus court, il s'y passe pas grand chose et c'est sadique la façon dont ça se finit ^^;;;;_

J'ai répondu à certaines reviews hier soir et j'ai terminé c't'aprem pace que j'avais pas eu le temps de terminer ^^

_Loumiolla__ :_ Même pas eu le temps de dire que j'étais fière d'être sadique ^^ lol. Voilà la suite, chuis en retard mais bon, j'étais en compos (mort aux exams) alors j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. Marchi pour ta review ^__________^ Pour les explications, tout viendra… un jour… quand j'arriverai à les caser… loooooool.

_Misslulu__ :_ Je compatis avec toi pour le travail ^____^ Moi je croule sur le travail et comme je suis malade, je dors 20 heures sur 24, duuuuuuur de tout faire ^^ lol. Je sais, j'ai été longue à updater (mah y'a un pitit kdo) mais j'étais en examen T-T Alors valà, je m'excuse !!!! Marchi pour ta review ^____^ Moi aussi je trouve Sev' et Harry tout mimis ensembles !!! ^____^ Les réponses viennent (enfin) j'arrive à les mettre !!! lol. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^___^

_Cyngathi__ :_ Valà la suite ^___^ Et merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review alors que tu avais pas le temps ^_____^ J'espère que tu as aimé

_Crystal_yuy__ :_ Merci ^___^ Oki pour ton surnom, j'étais curieuse ^___^ Faut dire aussi que je suis quand même fan de Gundam Wing (et de la fic d'Asuka ^^) alors valà ^____^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap (même s'il a du retard T-T)

_Miya__ Black :_ Pour le tattoo… Je le dis ou pas ? Naaaaaaaan ^______^ lol. Chuis contente que Tilhus te plaise (y me fait trop délirer) Marchi pour ta review ^______^ Pis t'as updaté ta fic ^_______^ Sinon, à ce qui paraît, le tome 3 d'Alice 19 est sorti (si j'ai tout compris ^^) JE VEUX LE LIREUH !!!! lol

_Shannara__ Slytherin :_ TRAITRESSE !!!!! lol. J'ai 39 de fièvre, je suis claquée, et je suis en train de répondre à toutes les reviews au lieu de dormir un pitit peu comme j'avais prévu pace que je sors ce soir (quelle merdeuh ! mais siiiiiii, je suis *très* contente de sortir !) Alors t'as intérêt à vite updater !!! loooool. Toute la semaine, j'ai ragé contre les profs qui nous faisaient réviser et que donc j'avais po le temps d'updater pour avoir la suite (et j'étais franchement trop crevée après avoir passé 8 heures en exam avec seulement une pause le midi pour manger pour le faire après les exams) Sinon, comment ça s'est passé tes exams ? t'es en quelle classe ? Siiiiiinon, un lion… bah pourkoi pas ? Pace que dans toutes les fics que j'ai lues, Harry avait un serpent pour représenter Serpentard et un phénix pour Gryffondor, me suis toujours demandée pourquoi un phénix, pis comme en ce moment chuis à fond dans les félins et les gros matous ^^ Et sinon, c'était les animaux de Silver, qui était le fils de Salazar et Godric qui lui ont offert chacun le bébé de leur animal ! Alors valà pour le lion, au risque de faire un cliché, mwa je l'aime bien ^_____^ Une dizaine de chapitres pour la partie dans le passé, je vais essayer de me dépêcher de les écrire pace que je veux vraiment passer au futur, 'fin présent ^_____^ Alors voilà, marchi pour ta review ^_______^ pis j'attends ton update hein !!! lol

_Tiffany__ Shin :_ Marchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ^___^ Ca me fait super plaisir !!!!!! Sinon, j'adore vraiment Tilhus, et puis j'aime vraiment bien écrire les scènes où il est dedans ^____^ Je trouve que Lucius a trop de classe ! J'espère que j'arrive à le faire ressentir comme je le perçois ^^ enfin j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^______^

_Mangafana__ :_ Voui, franchement, Lucius DEVAIT être au courant, de toute façon, il s'en serait vite aperçu ^___^ Je trouvais ce passage mimi mwa, quand Tilhus tirait sur l'uniforme de Sev' ^__^ SEVERUS/HARRY AU POUVOIR !!!!! lol ^^ Si ça peut te rassurer, Ron et Hermione vont assez vite passer à l'arrière plan dans la deuxième partie ^^ Sinon, j'aime bien, moi Ron et Hermione, surtout quand ils sont pas là ^^ lol. Ouaip, Lucius est LE meilleur ami d'Harry, il a plus de style, il est pas jaloux, soûlant, … Moi, naaaaaaaan, j'ai pas pris parti ^^ lol. Je dirai rien sur le fait que tu gagatises car j'ai écrit ce chapitre pendant que ma cousine était là et je l'ai bassinée pendant au moins deux jours sur le fait qu'ils étaient trop mignons ensembles alors ^^ Tout en sautillant sur place pace que j'avais enfin réussi à les caser ^^ Je crois que ça y est, j'ai une assez bonne idée de comment Sev' va apprendre que Léïn est Harry dans la deuxième partie ^______^ Et on dit merci aux discussions avec ma cousine qui me donnent toujours des idées bizarres (comme Daeg… voui, hein, qui est Daeg ? ^_______^) Tu verras dans le chapitre suivant comment Sev' et Harry vont passer le pas… et ça m'énerve que j'arrive pas à écrire le lemon ! Groumpf ! En fait, Tilhus gâche surtout le plaisir de Harry et Sev' ^________^ Voui, j'imagine toujours des scènes tordues et j'en suis fière !!! lol. L'engueulade maraudeurs/Harry est pour bientôt ^___^ Va pas vraiment y avoir d'engueulade mais Harry va plus parler à son pôpa pendant un looooooonnnnng moment ^^ Je veux trop la réaction de Sirius quand il va apprendre que Harry sort avec Severus, dans le miroir de peut-être !!!! C'est long à venir, ça fait combien de temps là ? Chuis sûre que t'as des talents dans pleins de domaines même si t'en as pas dans le dessin ! (en plus je dessine po super bien, hein, mwa T-T) Déjà, tu fais des supers reviews qui me font trop plaisir ^________^ Pis y doit y en avoir pleins d'autres ! J'espère que tu vas te dépêcher à terminer d'écrire ta fic pour la mettre en ligne pace que j'ai trop envie de la lire !!!! Surtout un SDA/HP y'en a po beaucoup !!!! Alors grouuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiilllllllleeeeeuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol. T'oublieras pas de me prévenir quand tu updateras, hein ? T'es sûre de vouloir terminer de l'écrire avant de la mettre en ligne ? Pace que ça remonte vachement le moral et ça donne trop envie d'écrire la suite quand on a des supers reviews ^__^ Moi j'ai déjà commencé deux fois FF8, je suis arrivée à la fin du CD2 et là, VIRUS, a pu de sauvegardes, alors j'ai un peu la flemme de recommencer une troisième fois ^^ Tu préfères Trowa ? Moi j'aime bien ses yeux (sont super bô) mah pas trop sa coiffure ^^ Sinon, j'ai fait partie du fan-club total ANTI-RELENA pendant un moment alors ça dit ce que j'en pense ^^ En pluche, chuis devenue allergique au rose ^^ Ouaip, j'ai pit-être vendu la mèche un peu facilement pour le tattoo ^^ Mah ça faisait quand même longtemps que je l'avais évoqué ^^ Sinon, c'est quoi ça, 'un double dérangement' ? Tu me déranges po du tout !!!! Non mais hé ho !!!! Marchi pour tes deux reviews ^___^ Pis j'espère que t'as aimé ce chap !

_Fumseck__ :_ Marchiiiiiiiiiiii ^_______^ j'ai pas updaté très vite (à cause des exams ! Beurk) mais j'ai mis un deuxième chap pour me faire pardonner ^___^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et que tu aimeras le prochain ^___^

_Pimousse__ fraise :_ Marchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!! Sev' et Harry doivent être kawai ensembles ! lol. Au fait, t'es fan de mangas ? (juste pace que le kawai vient de là d'hab ^^) j'espère que tu as aimé ^___^

_Cacile__ :_ *rougit* Marchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!! Ta review m'a vraiment super beaucoup fait plaisir ^___^ Je crois que tu as remarqué que moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Lucius ^^ ouaip, c'est le seul au courant pour le moment ! De toute façon, il l'aurait deviné alors ^___^ Voilà la suite (avec un pitit kdo ^^) j'espère que tu as aimé ^__^

_Hermione Granger _: Marchi pour ta review ^____^ je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise, ça fait super plaisir ^__^ Pour la forme animagus de Harry… peut-être ^___^ je sais pas, tu veux que je te réponde ou bien pas ? Voili, voilou, ma première fic Harry/Sev' je l'ai écrit après un pari stupide avec une copine pis j'ai décidé d'écrire une autre fic avec pace que j'aimais vraiment bien ce couple ^^ Et comme t'as dit, il y a pas beaucoup de couples sur eux ^^ Pour Harry ami avec des mangemorts, je crois que tu as dû remarquer que mon Harry est plutôt dark quand même ^^ Voilà la suite ^______^ J'espère que tu as aimé ^^

_Vivi__ Malefoy :_ Voilà ton ordre exaucé, la suite est là ^^ lol. Merci pour ta review ^____^ Sinon, pour le lemon, vais essayer d'en écrire un mais… je promets rien, franchement, pace que j'y arrive po pour le moment ^^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap ^_____^

_Linalyna__ Malefoy :_ Deux chapitres d'un coup, j'espère que tu as aimé ^_____^ Tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que je suis en train de lire ta fic, je t'ai po oubliée, promis ^___^ Je suis au chap 10, mah j'ai po de temps pour le moment alors je m'excuse, dès que je peux je termine de lire et je te laisse une review. Marchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!! Aux risques de me répéter, je suis trop contente que ma fic te plaise, je souris tout le temps quand je lis une super review, marchi, vraiment ^____^ Tu veux vraiment savoir pour la forme animagus de Harry ? C'est toi qui vois. Sev'/Harry est un des meilleurs couples de HP je trouve, mais c'est une question de goût hein ^__^ Ouaip ! Lucius agit en grand frère protecteur avec Harry et c'est le seul au courant pour le moment de sa relation avec Sev' ^^ pour comment les autres sont devenus mangemort ? Je sais pas trop si je vais le faire ^^ Je verrai si j'arrive à intégrer dans la fic ^____^ y reste une dizaine de chapitres pour la première partie ^_____^ Et on dira à personne que je commence à écrire la deuxième hein ^^ Voili voilou, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite ^_____^

_Céline.s__ :_ Merciiiiiiii ^______^ J'update dès que je peux, et dès que j'ai du temps pour répondre aux reviews ^^ (je suis à 1 page et demi en 10 pour le moment ^^) Voilààààààààà, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^___^

_Lily of the valley :_ COOOOOOOOOOOPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voui, je me répète, po grave, FLR !!!! Alors, quand est-ce que tu reviens ? 'fin quand tu vas lire, tu vas être chez toi mah là, tu dois être à l'expo ^___^ Tu te moques de moi ? Je sais que je suis longue à updater mah c'est po une raison ! Non mais ! lol. Mwa j'imagine Tilhus un pitit plus vieux que quand Simba se fait baptiser (mais plus jeune que quand Simba fait le con ^^) MDR !!!! Tu te fais martyriser par Sevy ? *jette un regard en coin à Salazar-Alexandre qui la regarde bizarrement* *chuchote* évite de le dire trop haut, ça lui donnerait des idées, pô envie de me faire taper par lui encore en plus ^^ Sinon, sinon, je dis comme j'ai dit dans le mail, Sev', fais gaffe ou je case définitivement Harry avec… quelqu'un d'autre que je dirai po le nom ^___^ Je dis haut et fort que Tilhus est super mimi et que Sevy et Harry sont trop kawai ensembles *se reçoit un regard noir* Sev' a po apprécié que je surprenne sa relation avec Harry et que je le dise à tout le monde ^____^ lol. Pendant que j'ai passé mon brevet (soit une journée et demi d'exams) j'avais 'passer le mur du son' en tête – merci Julie, lol – et c'était *très* chiant ! Surtout quand j'étais en train de parler de la futilité de la vie d'une marguerite et que je commence à fredonner… ça cassait l'ambiance ^___^ 1001 moyens de torturer Severus Snape, bon nom pour un livre, nan ? lol. Chais pas trop, à mon avis, pour le punir, tu lui fais boire un puissant aphrodisiaque et tu l'enfermes avec Harry (au moins t'es sûre qu'ils finissent ensembles comme ça ^___^) Ce serait une idée de fic !!!!! lol ^^ Chuis une yaoiste et une adoratrice de la grande marmotte sacrée mwa ! Je vois des sous-entendus partout !!! J'ai même vu un gars de mon école foutre une main aux fesses de son copain ! O_O lol. Je me demande si j'ai bien vu ^___________^ Mikael et Lucifer, z'avez trouvé où les aiguilles hein ? A moins que, secrètement, y tricotent ^___^ Oooooooooh, tu veux des images yaoi ? J'en ai plusieurs de Squall et Seifer si tu veux ^______^ Attends, attends, Voldy bête sexuelle, Harry et Sevy ^____^ Des mots à pas mettre ensemble dans une même phrase si tu veux po que mon cerveau imagine pleeeeeeiiiiiinnnsssss de trucs ^____^ lol. Sinon, t'as finalement réussi à vaincre tes devoirs ? lol. Mwa j'en ai po (oui, mah j'étais en exams toute la semaine T-T) Faudra absolument qu'on se voit pour la fic ^_______^ Ca va être marrant !!!!!!! Bye copine-de-mwa-que-j'adore ^___________^ Bisoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssss !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Athéna :_ T'es pas toute seule, j'aime trop trop trop les félins – avec un faible pour les lynx ^___^ - merciiiiiii, tu me fais rougir ^___^ En tout cas, je suis contente que tu as aimé pis j'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre ^___^

_Depraved__ Angel :_ Je trouve que certaines fics sur ce site ont une qualité supérieure à certains livres (les portes *__*) Sinon, je sais pas quoi diiiiire ^^ Marchi, sincèrement, pour tes commentaires, tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir ^_______^ Franchement, j'écris parce que j'adore ça, quand je suis plongée dans une histoire, c'est… indescriptible ^^ (je passe pour une folle souvent quand je dis ça ^^ ) Fan de Lychee ? Ses fanfics sont franchement supers, je suis devenue accroc ^___^ OUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAIIIIIISSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!! SEV/HARRY AU POUVOIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est bien dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de fics sur ce couple !!!! Moi je suis convertie complètement ! lol. Encore merci pour ta review, très bocoup ^_____^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

_Alexiel__ :_ Merveilleux auteur ? Où ça ? looooool. Marchiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ça me fait super plaisir que tu ais aimé ma fic ^___^ Des révisions ? Tout le monde est en exams en ce moment, beurk ! J'a-do-reuh les Harry/Sev' !!!! Ils sont trop trop biens ensemble !!! Dommage quand même qu'il n'y en ait pas plus T-T lol. Merciiiiiiiii ^___^ Tes commentaires me font trop plaisir !!! Je suis pour les Serpentards et c'est comme ça que je les imagine ! Alors j'essaie de faire partager mon opinion ^___^ Merci pour ta review !! Et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^__^

_Lywen__ :_ C'est quoi ta fic ? Si tu me donnes le nom, j'irai lire dès que j'aurai le temps ^______^ (je te promets pas quand pace qu'en ce moment, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre ^^ ) Harry leur a dit qu'il était un Potter pace qu'il pensait qu'ils savaient qu'il était le fils de James alors il a essayé de se rattraper en disant qu'une partie de la vérité (et y peut pas mentir pace que Rémus, étant un loup-garou, il le saurait tout de suite !) Voilà la suite ^____^ j'espère que tu as aimé ^___^ pis marchiiiiii pour ta review !

_Leamn__ :_ Wooow !!!!! Merchi pour ta review ^____^ Chuis super contente que ma fic te plaise ^______^ Alors, en fait, pour ta question, Voldemort a pas utilisé le même sort que Harry pour voyager dans le temps, lui il a voyagé avec son corps vu qu'il a des espions au ministère et qu'il a pu voler sans problèmes un autre moyen de voyager dans le temps ^___^ Pour ta deuxième question, Voldy (çui du futur) a un plan en tête, qui l'empêchera de s'allier avec son moi-passé et j'en dis pas plus sinon je vais péter le suspens ^___^ Voilààààààà, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^__^

_Nono :_ Kikooooooooooouuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Contente que tu aimes toujours autant mes chapitres. Hé, non, faut pas que tu fasses de conneries T-T Je t'adore super bocoup pis tes reviews me remontent le moral hyper bocoup aussi ^___^ Ma meilleure amie était en dépression y'a pas longtemps et elle m'a dit que parler avec quelqu'un, ça faisait du bien, alors si tu veux, un jour, hésite pas, mon adresse est dans mon profil ^___^ Sinon, je VEUX que tu continues de lire ma fic !!!! lol. A moins que ça devienne complètement nulle, là, c'est moi qui partirai vivre dans les montagnes pour que personne me retrouve jamais ^^ Je vais essayer d'écrire un lemon, mais je peux rien promettre, j'y arrive po pour le moment T-T Désolée de pas avoir updaté plus tôt, j'étais en exams T-T faut se plaindre à l'école, pô ma faute pour une fois ^^

_Moi :_ Voilà la suiteuh ^_____^ Désolée de pas avoir updaté plus tôt ^^ j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^______^

_Angelle__ :_ On m'a dit que mes chapitres étaient courts ^^ Ceux de la deuxième partie feront probablement la taille du chapitre 21 ^___^ Moi aussi j'avais hâte d'écrire le slash ^__^ La suite a été longue à arriver mais j'espère que tu as aimé ^___^ marchiiiiiiiiiiiii bocoup pour ta review ^___^ 'fin tes reviews ^___^ Wow !!! Tilhus a plu, ça me fait super plaisir ^___^

_Clem__ :_ TRIIIIICHE !!!!!!! lol. D'façon, je parie que quand je suis sûre de gagner mwa ^_____^ ('fin avec mon frère, pace que quand je perds, ça taxe !!! ^^ ) Merci de m'avoir laissé une review ^___^ FF.net accepte plus dans les reviews, que tu répètes plusieurs fois la même lettre (comme pour Dray) ça le fait à tout le monde T-T J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, et mwa, je laisse le dernier mot à Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeev' !!!!!

_Shinia__ Marina :_ Heu… j'ai mis un truc compliqué dans le chapitre 21 ? *va voir* Ah vi, l'histoire avec Silver (SANS COMMENTAIRES !!!) mah naaaaaan *tente d'être convaincante* ça va être expliqué ^^ Marchi pour ta review pis j'espère que tu as aimé ^______^

_Ituko195 :_ Marchi pour ta review ^_____^ Ca me fait super plaisir que ça a réussi à charger ^___^ Mais ça se peut que ce soit FF.net aussi pace que ça arrive aussi à d'autres ^___^ En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^___^

_Nahamy__ :_ je sais, les updates sont assez espacées, franchement, je fais tout pour que ce soit moins mais j'ai souvent pas le temps pour répondre aux reviews T-T Valà, je m'excuuuuuuuuse. Marchi pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que Tilhus plait ^___^ Et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^___^

_Siria__ Potter :_ Marchi pour ta review ^______^ Elle m'a fait super plaisir !!! J'aime bien le couple Harry/Sev' alors valà ^__^ Quelques entraînements de prévus avec Silver et Harry ^^ Mais il y en aura beaucoup plus dans la deuxième partie, qui sera normalement plus 'dark', mon côté sadique va reprendre le dessus ^_____^ Voldemort sera aussi plus présent dans la deuxième partie ^______________________^ Pis, bien sûr que Lucius va apprendre que Harry est Léïn ^__^ ça va être marrant heu !!! Chuis bizarre aussi, t'inquiète ^___^ j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !!!!

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Reviews, pliz!!!


	23. I, 23 KDO

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y a voir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Rogue/Harry ^________________________________^_

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrite, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!_

Un pitit deuxième chapitre rien que pour vous ^______^ Pace que je sais po trop quand est-ce que je pourrais mettre le prochain chapitre (j'essaierai dans deux semaines ^___^)

_Disclaimer__: Vous croyez VRAIMENT qu'ils puissent m'appartenir? ... Bien c'que j'me disais -_-Hé non!!! Ysont pô à moi!!!_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE 1:__ Dans le passé___

_Chapitre 23:_

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour rester immobile et ne surtout pas intervenir.

Voldemort était sans aucun doute derrière tout ça et il ne ferait rien contre un de ses plus fidèles mangemorts! Il voulait juste le faire réagir et, si possible, faire que toute l'école se retourne contre lui et le haïsse en découvrant qu'il parlait Fourchelangue.

Le Survivant grinça des dents mais cela passa inaperçu dans la Grande Salle emplie d'élèves effrayés.

Le serpent resserra soudain son étreinte sur le corps d'Owen qui ne put retenir une affreuse grimace de douleur.

Même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tuerait pas ses futurs mangemorts, il n'aurait aucuns scrupules à les faire souffrir!!!

A peine cette phrase avait-elle effleuré son esprit qu'il se mit debout, repoussant d'un geste brusque sa chaise qui tomba en arrière dans un bruit sourd.

- Arrête! siffla-t-il avec autorité, laissant passer dans ce mot son dégoût et sa colère.

Le serpent se tourna vers lui d'un mouvement rapide, empli de grace et tourna sa tête vers le Survivant.

- Ainsi donc, siffla le reptile, tu as battu Tilhus.

Harry se retint de laisser transparaître son étonnement et garda son air impassible, voir froid.

- Et alors? lança-t-il avec dédain, parlant toujours Fourchelangue.

Il sentait des centaines de regards plantés sur lui mais y fit abstraction pour le moment. La vie d'Owen était en jeu et les probabilités pour que Voldemort soit à l'origine de cette attaque s'amoindrissaient... ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

- Tu vas payer pour ça! répliqua durement le serpent, sa langue fourchue battant l'air au rythme de ses paroles avec rage.

- Je t'attends! lança Harry avec aplomb, s'écartant de la table des Serpentards pour n'impliquer personne dans ce combat personnel.

Les yeux du reptile semblèrent briller d'une froide détermination alors qu'il relâchait son étreinte sur Owen, le laissant finalement libre.

Harry ressentit la soulagement de son ami... pendant quelques secondes.

Le serpent, par un moyen qui lui était inconnu, venait de pétrifier sa victime.

Le Survivant ne put, cette fois, s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. NON! Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça!!

- Tu vas payer, siffla Harry avec une telle rage que les élèves assis en bout de table - qui étaient les plus près de lui - reculèrent presque inconsciemment sur leur chaise.

Plus rien ne pouvait désormais l'empêcher d'attaquer.

Ce combat n'avait rien à voir avec celui contre le lion, les rôles étaient ce qu'ils devaient être, et ce depuis le début.

Harry 'traquait' le serpent et seule la défaite de son 'ennemi' le calmerait.

Le Survivant commença par acculer le reptile, jetant des sorts mineurs de chaleur.

La haine décuplait étrangement ses capacités.

Le serpent était le contraire du lion, comme Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient différents.

C'était donc logique que si le lion ne pouvait supporter le froid, pour le serpent, il s'agissait de la chaleur.

Le reptile ne se laissa pas faire. La ruse était une des qualités des Serpentards... tout comme son animal emblème.

Faisant semblant d'être totalement à la merci de Léïn, le serpent finit par être assez près du Survivant pour pouvoir le blesser. Faisant appel à la même magie que celle utilisée sur Owen, il tenta de pétrifier son ennemi.

Harry s'en rendit compte au même moment et tenta de se protéger. Il ne réussit, malheureusement, pas à contenir toute l'attaque et il sentit son côté droit, de l'épaule à la jambe, s'engourdir entièrement.

C'était une expérience désagrable qui lui rappelait sa 'visite' aux araignées.

Il n'avait plus la rapidité nécessaire à éviter les attaques que le serpent allait inévitablement lancer aussi laissa-t-il tomber l'idée de se défendre.

Il se mit soudain à incanter rapidement, les yeux mi-clos, invoquant une formule puissante, *très* puissante.

Le serpent, voyant la garde totalement baissée deson adversaire, se précipita vers lui, prêt à l'étouffer.

Il ne craignait pas la magie à baguettes et les quelques sorts de chaleur que Léïn avait lancé sur lui étaient très peu puissants, l'humain avait juste su exploiter sa faiblesse. Il ne craignait donc pas le Serpentard et se demandait même comment Tilhus avait pu perdre!

Il rampa rapidement vers le Survivant, retenant à peine l'exaltation qui l'emplissait et, sans comprendre comment, se retrouva projeté dix mètres plus loin.

Un faible mur rougeâtre apparut l'espace de quelques secondes, crépitant doucement et dévoilant un bouclier sphérique protégeant totalement Harry.

Le mot 'bouclier' était incorrect, il s'agissait simplement de la magie que dégageait le sort que le Survivant formait.

'Quelque chose' sembla figer l'air pendant un moment avant que le serpent ne se torde sur lui-même, semblant souffrir énormément puis il diminua, retrouvant rapidement - en quelques secondes à peine - la première forme sous laquelle il était apparu.

Harry sentit l'engourdissement de son côté droit disparaître alors que la magie du serpent - qu'il avait pris sans aucuns scrupules - coulait momentanément dans ses veines.

Profitant du bref moment où il pouvait utiliser les pouvoirs du reptile, il libéra Owen.

Ce dernier se précipita aussitôt vers lui, juste à temps pour le soutenir comme il s'effondrait.

Severus fut à côté de son compagnon en un rien de temps et il s'accroupit à côté de l'Attrapeur sans plus attendre.

- Léïn? l'appela-t-il doucement, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre dans le but de contenir son inquiétude.

Le Survivant rouvrit les yeux et retint une grimace en se remettant sur pieds, vive les courbatures!

Il se tourna brièvement vers Sev', qui s'était relevé aussi, et lui sourit, lui montrant ainsi que tout allait bien.

Puis, il alla vers le serpent et s'agenouilla devant son (ex?) ennemi.

- Tu t'avoues vaincu? siffla-t-il alors, doucement.

- Viadis, souffla difficilement le serpent vidé de sa magie, c'est mon nom.

Le reptile monta alors sur le bras tendu de Léïn et siffla de façon à part audible ces quatre mots:

- Tu es notre maître.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous la reconnaissance avant de laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise et de douleur.

Son... Son tatouage!!! Il le brûlait, comme si... comme s'il était en train d'entrer dans sous peau, comme s'il était en train d'être marqué au fer rouge dans tout son être.

Il tomba soudain à genoux, prenant difficilement appui sur terre de ses mains, alors que la douleur arrivait à un stade totalement insupportable.

Il sentit à peine le bref soutient qu'essayait de lui porter Viadis et ferma avec force les yeux, luttant avec rage contre l'inconscience.

Harry aperçut la silhouette de Silver, mais elle n'était pas nette, pas comme d'habitude.

- _Tu as battu Tilhus et Viadis, ils vont t'obéir désormais_, murmura-t-il avec un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître.

Harry rouvrit les yeux, sentant la douleur commencer à refouler lentement, trop lentement...

Il s'assit par terre, difficilement, et serra les dents pour ne pas se mettre à hurler de douleur.

- Ca va? demanda Sev' avec impassibilité, s'accroupissant à côté de lui pour lui apporter son aide.

_Tu peux m'aider à sortir d'ici?_

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'Harry eut formulé cette phrase qu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait transmise télépathiquement à Sev'.

Sans prononcer la formule avant.

Le Serpentard cligna des yeux, seul signe extérieur qui montra qu'il avait reçu le message.

Harry prit la main que Sev' venait de lui tendre et se mit debout après avoir bien fait attention à cadenasser son visage pour que personne ne puisse se rendre compte des vagues de douleur qui le terrassaient à chaque mouvement qu'il effectuait.

- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, prévint Rogue d'une voix neutre en passant naturellement un bras autour de la taille de Léïn pour le soutenir.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés de la Grande Salle qu'Harry se permit de prendre appui sur Sev', se reposant sur son petit ami.

- Ca va pas? murmura Rogue, inquiet.

- J'ai l'impression que mon dos me brûle, répondit le Survivant, faisant bien attention que la douleur qu'il ressentait ne tranparaisse pas dans sa voix.

- A l'infirmerie?

- Non.

Et alors, Harry l'entraîna dans plusieurs autres couloirs, avant de se retrouver devant le plan d'une certaine partie de Poudlard.

Rogue haussa un sourcil, interrogatif en se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

Harry baissa alors la tête vers le petit serpent enroulé autour de son bras et siffla doucement:

- Tu peux m'ouvrir la porte s'il te plaît?

Celui-ci n'acquiesça pas mais fit bouger le plan, laissant voir des escaliers.

Ils les gravirent en silence et débouchèrent dans le salon des appartements de Silver.

Pendant que Severus regardait autour de lui en essayant de discerner le mobilier dans l'obscurité, Harry se concentra, mettant de côté sa douleur, et il murmura la même incantation que la dernière fois, faisant s'illuminer le lieu de lui-même.

- Comment tu as fait ça? demanda Severus en souriant légèrement devant la preuve de puissance que venait de déployer Léïn.

L'Attrapeur haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils, en face du tableau.

- _Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami?_ demanda Silver en arborant un grand sourire.

Le Serpentard s'était retourné en entendant une troisième personne parler et il rejoignit Léïn sans quitter le tableau des yeux.

- Voici Severus Rogue, Sev', Silver.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire ironique d'étirer ses lèvres en présentant l'homme duquel il avait été jaloux.

Il reçut un regard noir de son petit ami alors que celui-ci s'asseyait sur le bras du canapé.

- Ca va mieux? demanda alors le Serpentard en regardant son petit ami s'appuyer sur le fauteuil.

Léïn acquiesça en lui souriant doucement.

Severus le dévisagea pendant un moment avant de lancer, plus froidement:

- Vraiment?

Harry grimaça et se retint de grincer des dents, il n'arrivait même pas à cacher la douleur qui émanait de son dos alors qu'elle était arrivée à un stade supportable.

- _Tu es donc maintenant réellement mon héritier_, murmura Silver, si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

Harry baissa soudain le regard vers son bras où Viadis était en train de s'endormir.

Avec un léger sourire affectueux, il se leva et déposa le serpent devant la cheminée, sur le coussin posé par terre.

- Tilhus aussi t'a attaqué? questionna Sev', après s'être levé, et en passant ses bras autour des épaules de son petit ami.

Harry acquiesça simplement et sursauta soudain lorsque son dos - toujours douloureux - rentra en contact avec le torse de Severus.

- Ca ne va pas? questionna le Serpentard, les sourcils froncés.

Il vit Léïn se mordiller la lèvre sans répondre.

- C'est ton tatouage? en déduisit facilement Sev'. D'ailleurs, l'interrogation ressemblait plus à une déclaration.

Harry acquiesça alors avant d'hausser les épaules.

- C'est rien, ça va passer.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel les deux Serpentards se regardaient, gênés.

Sev' avança alors, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Léïn, avant de se raviser et de lui enlever sa robe de sorcier, le laissant torse nu.

Harry le laissa faire, les sourcils légèrement froncés, puis leva un regard interrogatif vers son petit ami.

Ce dernier bougea légèrement, de façon à voir le dos de Léïn.

Et là, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement à la vision qui lui était offerte.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vue la première fois, il avait trouvé la licorne magnifique, pleine de majesté, de pureté.

Mais là, ce souvenir lui paraissait bien pâle maintenant.

Les couleurs étaient marquées et les formes bien définies, la licorne savait ce qu'elle était et elle en était fière. Pourtant, elle ne paraissait pas arrogante ou hautaine, juste sûre d'elle et...

Les mots lui manquaient simplement pour décrire ce qu'il voyait et même ce qu'il ressentait.

De l'émerveillement, du respect et un mélange d'autres émotions.

Harry se retourna, regardant Sev' en souriant. Celui-ci leva la tête vers Léïn et le même sourire se refléta sur ses lèvres.

Un lien se créait entre eux, quelque chose qu'aucuns mots ne pourraient expliquer, il leur semblait soudain que le reste du monde était insignifiant, qu'une partie de l'un reposait à tout jamais dans l'autre, qu'ils étaient _ensembles_ et que rien ne changerait jamais ça...

D'un même mouvement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et unirent leurs lèvres ainsi que leur langue dans un baiser passionné, le même feu brûlant en eux.

Ils finirent par se séparer de quelques millimètres et Severus remit une des mèches de Léïn en place, frôlant au passage le lobe de son oreille.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son petit ami frissonner à ce contact, gravant cette image dans sa mémoire pour s'en souvenir à jamais. Léïn était sans conteste beau... magnifique était même plus approprié pour décrire le nouveau Serpentard.

Il réduit à néant la distance les séparant et captura les lèvres de l'Attrapeur, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui, se sentant... dépendant de contact.

Le regard rempli de désir que Léïn leva vers lui fit tomber ses dernières barrières et ce fut lui qui l'emmena  vers la chambre adjointe au salon, sans trop savoir comment il connaissait l'existence de cette pièce.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière le couple, Silver ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

*             *             *

Severus se réveilla lorsqu'une bonne odeur de nourriture emplit la pièce.

Se levant sur son coude, il vit un elfe de maison déposer un plateau sur la commode avant de disparaître.

Qui avait bien pu leur commander un repas?

Sentant un corps bouger contre lui, il baissa la tête pour rencontrer le visage encore à moitié endormi de Léïn.

Un sourire étira inévitablement ses lèvres à cette vision et au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et la même lueur effrayée apparut, comme d'habitude, dans son regard, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

Mais ce ne fut qu'un moment bref, vite remplacé par un sourire.

Severus se tourna alors et attrapa le plateau, le posant sur le lit devant eux.

- Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher de manger avant ton match.

Harry acquiesça à peine et s'assit dans le lit, avant de (ndla: se bouiner! se bouiner!) se coller contre Sev', profitant au maximum de sa présence.

Les deux Serpentards ne firent que picorer dans la nourriture préparée avant que le plateau ne disparaisse.

- J'ai envie de rester ainsi, murmura Harry, appuyé sur le torse de Sev' qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et son autre main jouant dans les cheveux de son amant.

- Ton match commence dans dix minutes.

Le Survivant dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas dire tout haut que, pour le moment, c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

Mais ils durent pourtant se résoudre à se lever.

- Fais pas trop de conneries pendant le match, lança Sev' après l'avoir embrassé et avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce.

*             *             *

Ce fut la voix d'Arabelle Figg qui ramena le silence dans le stade alors qu'elle s'exclamait:

- L'équipe des Serpentards vient de rentrer sur le terrain. Léïn Aurum, en tant qu'Attrapeur, puis Crabbe et Goyle, Batteurs, Flint au poste de Gardien et, finalement Lestrange, Avery et Malefoy au rôle de Poursuiveurs, à rappeler que Malefoy est également le Capitaine de cette équipe.

Les joueurs de Serpentard se mirent en position et la deuxième équipe entra.

- Et voici l'équipe de Serdaigle avec, à leur tête, leur Capitaine et Gardien, Chang, puis les trois Poursuiveurs Greedy, Scire et Swan, suivis de Whitby et Dryas, les Batteurs et, enfin, Kach, l'Attrapeur.

Après la fameuse poignée de mains entre les deux capitaines, les joueurs s'envolèrent au coup de sifflet et le jeu commença.

- Balle à Scire qui passe... et qui est intercepté par Avery qui passe aussitôt à l'attaque!

à suivre!!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: Et valà!!! Encore une fois un long chapitre ^___^ Pis Sev' et Harry sont enfin passés à l'acte!!! ^___________^ j'espère que vous avez aimé !!!!!!_

Voilà, je vous dirai la prochaine fois si j'ai réussi à écrire le lemon ou pas T-T

Sivouplaît, est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser un 'tit commentaire?


	24. I, 24 SerpentardSerdaigle

_Titre:_ Aurum

_Auteur:_ Na-chan

_Genre:_ Alors là, si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me prévienne ^^;;;; Enfin bref, ça va être sérieux et il va y a voir un slash! CEUX QUI SONT CONTRE CE GENRE DE RELATIONS, NE LISEZ PAS!!!!!

_Pairings__: Rogue/Harry *sautille sur place* j'adore ce couple, j'adore ce couple!!!!_

_Résumé général:_ Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'aller dans le passé pour tuer les Potter avant que Harry ne naisse et le Survivant décide de tout faire pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Pitite__ note de l'auteur: Si vous trouvez que l'idée plagie une fic que vous avez écrite, dites-le moi et j'enlèverai cette histoire de ff.net!_

Coucou tout le monde !!!! JOYEUX NOEL !!!!! … Valà, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec Internet puis avec mon ordinateur, alors j'ai eu un peu de mal ^^ Sinon, tout est arrangé, j'ai un nouveau ordinateur ^______^ Je suis trop trop contente !!!!

Sinon, merci pour vos reviews !!! Je crois que je pourrai jamais vous remercier assez, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir et surtout, arrêtez pas !!! lol ^^.

Sinon, Shinia Marina m'a fait un dessin pour Aurum, allez voir franchement, il est super !! Su-chan m'en a fait deux aussi mais ils sont pas publiés ^^

D'ailleurs, je vous conseille d'aller lire les fics de Su-chan, elles sont super (elle est dans mes auteurs préférés ^^)

Sinon, J'AI ECRIT UN LEMON, si vous voulez le lire, envoyez-moi un mail ou donnez-moi votre adresse, je vous l'enverrai sans problèmes !!! Non, je le publierai pas.

_Disclaimer__: Vous croyez VRAIMENT qu'ils puissent m'appartenir? ... Bien c'que j'me disais -_-Hé non!!! Ysont pô à moi!!!_

_Source:_ Harry Potter

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE 1:__ Dans le passé___

_Chapitre 24:_

Harry se retint de mettre son poing dans la figure de Kach. Ce que ce Serdaigle pouvait l'énerver!!!

Il le suivait à la trace depuis le début de match et le regardait d'un air hautain et supérieur, sûr qu'il attraperait le vif d'or avant lui.

C'est ce qu'on verrait!

Hé bien, l'esprit Serpentard déteignait de plus en plus sur lui.

Cette dernière pensée le fit légèrement sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil dans les gradins où Sev', nonchalamment appuyé sur un poteau, observait le match en toute indifférence.

Se flanquant une baffe mentalement, il re-focalisa son attention sur le terrain, à la recherche de la petite balle dorée.

Lucius marqua un huitième but et de nombreux applaudissements - venant exclusivement des Serpentards - acclamèrent cette nouvelle prouesse.

Dans un bref éclat doré, Harry aperçut le vif d'or et, sans plus réfléchir, il plongea pour l'attraper.

Il sentit un léger courant d'air derrière lui qui lui apprit que Kach s'était aussitôt mis à sa poursuite.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se coucha complètement sur le manche de son balai pour augmenter sa vitesse et il arriva ainsi à plus ou moins distancer son adversaire.

La subite envie de se retourner et de lui tirer la langue le prit.

Le vif d'or était maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui, il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour l'attraper.

Ce qu'il fit sans plus hésiter.

Ses doigts effleurèrent les légères ailes de la petite balle.

Il referma alors la main sur le vif d'or, sentant la satisfaction de la victoire...

Avant qu'une vive douleur n'envahisse toute sa main, puis son bras, le plongeant dans l'incapacité de le bouger.

C'était à peine supportable et il dut se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne laisser aucun cri franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il baissa alors la tête et son regard tomba sur sa main ou plutôt sur le trou qui l'ornait désormais.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement sous le choc, la balle avait *traversé* sa main. Le sang coulait à flots de sa blessure et on pouvait clairement voir à travers main.

Dans une sorte de fascination morbide, il suivit du regard quelques gouttes de sang tomber jusqu'à atteindre le sol et s'écraser contre l'herbe verte.

Secouant légèrement la tête, il murmura un sort pour stopper l'hémorragie, faisant en quelque sorte que sa main soit figé.

Un vertige le prit soudain et il serra le manche de son balai de toutes ses forces pour ne simplement pas tomber, une chute d'une vingtaine de mètres n'était jamais bon pour la santé.

Cela n'ayant duré que quelques dizaines secondes, le vif d'or n'avait pas eu le temps de trop s'éloigner et il repartit à sa poursuite.

Il devait vraiment être maso.

Harry jura silencieusement, Kach s'approchait dangereusement de la balle! S'il l'attrapait, il risquait de se faire trouer!

Harry se mit en travers de la route du Serdaigle qui dut ralentir son allure, n'ayant d'autre choix s'il ne voulait lui rentrer dedans.

Le nouveau Serpentard se remit aussitôt en route, son balai tremblant 'légèrement' pour protester de la vive accélération qu'il venait de lui faire subir.

Il devait attraper ce vif d'or avant qu'il ne fasse des dégâts!!!

Il contourna rapidement Dryas - qui freina brusquement en le voyant débouler et ne dut sa survie qu'à ses réflexes qui le firent rattraper le manche de son balai avant de tomber - et se précipita vers les anneaux de son équipe, d'où Flint l'observait, et où la petite balle dorée le narguait.

Il murmura rapidement un sort pour éviter que sa seconde main ne subisse le même traitement que la première et accéléra de nouveau sa vitesse, son balai tremblant dangereusement.

Alors qu'il allait attraper le vif d'or, il vit la petite balle dorée tournait brusquement et passait agilement à travers un des cerceaux pour lui échapper.

A la vitesse où il allait et aux vues de la maniabilité de beaucoup inférieure aux balais du futur - les progrès effectués étaient hallucinants!! - il sut sans aucuns doutes qu'il n'arriverait pas à attraper le vif d'or ainsi.

Et, d'une impulsion qui faisait de lui la personne la plus imprévisible - et la plus stupide - au monde, selon Hermione, il s'accroupit rapidement sur le manche de son balai et bondit dans les airs.

Il sentit sa main se refermer sur le vif d'or et quelques-uns de ses os craquer sous la force que développait la petite balle.

Un autre problème s'imposa alors à lui: il se retrouvait à une quinzaine de mètres du sol, sans balai, et entamant une chute libre.

D'un foutu réflexe, il s'accrocha à l'un des anneaux qui composaient les buts au Quidditch de sa main libre, c'est-à-dire celle qui le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Un cri franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir et, d'un autre réflexe stupide, mêlé cette fois-ci à la douleur, il lâcha le cerceau, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de chuter.

Hé bien, c'était également devenu une habitude qu'il finisse ainsi sa recherche du vif d'or.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution.

Les yeux clos, tentant de se concentrer, il visualisa les deux puissantes ailes argentées de sa forme animagus, espérant qu'elles arriveraient à le porter sous sa forme humaine.

Sa peau sembla se déchirer, son dos brûler comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à y enfoncer mille aiguilles chauffées et, enfin, il sentit ses ailes se matérialiser, devenant de plus en plus grandes.

Elles claquèrent bruyamment dans le vent et il échappa, à quelques secondes près, à une collision plutôt douloureuse avec le sol.

Il se posa doucement - tout du moins plus délicatement que s'il n'avait pas ralenti sa chute, l'attérissage n'étant pas son point fort - et rétracta ses ailes, les faisant finalement disparaître.

Enfin, il sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la main, laissant le vif-d'or s'échapper. D'un geste rapide il lança un puissant 'finite incantatem' et la petite balle dorée tomba mollement dans l'herbe.

La douleur, anesthésiée durant sa course, revint en force et le força à se mordre la lèvre.

Il se força à penser à autre chose et vit avec soulagement Lucius se diriger rapidement vers lui.

Avant que le blond n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander comment il allait, Léïn lui murmura, de manière à ce que seul lui puisse l'entendre:

- Tu peux m'emmener à l'infirmerie?

Malefoy nota brièvement la pâleur du jeune homme devant lui et acquiesça sans rien dire, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

Harry lui envoya un regard noir mais, Lucius, loin de se laisser démonter, lui sourit.

- Je peux t'aider Léïn, c'est normal entre amis.

Alors, l'Attrapeur se tut, troublé par les paroles de son ami même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

Aussi étrange que cela était, il pouvait presque dire que Lucius était son meilleur ami.

*             *             *

- Mr Aurum, ne pourriez-vous donc pas faire un peu plus attention?! protesta Mrs Pomfresh en le voyant entrer une énième fois depuis la rentrée dans son infirmerie.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules et s'assit sur un des lits, finalement reconnaissant à Lucius. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu faire le chemin seul.

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle alors, l'inquiétude clairement audible dans sa voix.

- Le vif d'or était ensorcelé, expliqua neutralement Harry en montrant sa main la moins endommagée, incapable de bouger son autre bras.

Les yeux de l'infirmière s'écarquillèrent légèrement, la forme de la main était... bizarre, les os cassés ressortant horriblement sous la peau pâle de son patient.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant passer Sev'.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil et réussit à garder une expression neutre en sentant la colère émanant de son amant.

Pomfresh sembla - enfin - sortir de son état d'ébahissement et s'activa autour de son patient, lui faisant avaler, avant de commencer à le soigner, une potion anti-douleur.

Lucius se déplaça silencieusement, se retrouvant aux côtés de Severus.

- Comment il va? murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, son regard ne lâchant pas les moindres mouvements de Léïn.

- Il est au bord de l'évanouissement, répondit alors Lucius, surveillant les faits et gestes de l'infirmière. Evite de trop lui crier dessus.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de jeter un regard noir à Malefoy qui sourit avec amusement.

Harry promena un regard flou autour de lui, groggy.

Son esprit logique lui signala que c'était l'un des effets secondaires de la Potion anti-douleur et, effectivement, la souffrance s'apesait petit à petit.

Mrs Pomfresh finit de bander les mains de Léïn. Si elle avait été choquée par l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa première paume, elle avait été terrifiée par l'état de la deuxième. Elle n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment le jeune homme avait fait pour ne pas s'évanouir.

- Vous avez également fait une étrange chute, je vais vous examiner, prévint l'infirmière en sortant sa baguette.

Elle avait vite compris que même s'il souffrait, Mr Aurum ne se confierait pas facilement.

Harry entendit Mrs Pomfresh dire quelque chose mais ne parvint pas à comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il réagissait bizarrement aux anti-douleurs ou aux anesthésiants...

Alors que l'infirmière se penchait vers lui pour l'examiner, d'autres souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et un autre visage se superposa à celui, inquiet, de Mrs Pomfresh.

Il vit cette personne exécrée sortir sa baguette, exactement comme cela s'était passé avant, et la brandir vers lui.

Il regarda autour de lui, recherchant frénétiquement sa baguette.

L'infirmière stoppa, étonné par la réaction de son patient.

- Non, murmura Harry, ses yeux reflétant sa peur.

Il s'agita sur le lit et essaya de reculer, totalement perdu dans ses souvenirs, dans *cette* nuit où il avait été drogué et qu'il avait, de nouveau, failli perdre la vie.

Severus, appuyé contre le mur, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il observait Léïn, se redressa soudainement lorsqu'une lueur de peur traversa le regard de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? murmura Lucius en redressant lui aussi.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'avança vers le lit.

L'infirmière, les sourcils froncés, leva sa baguette pour lancer un sort d'apaisement sur le jeune homme, afin qu'elle puisse l'examiner correctement.

Elle eut à peine le temps de prononcer la première syllabe de son sort qu'elle se retrouva projetée en arrière sur plusieurs mètres.

- Léïn!!! appela Sev' en pressant le pas.

Il fut près de son amant en un temps record et le regard totalement terrifié de l'Attrapeur le figea brièvement.

L'infirmière se releva et, après un dernier regard désolé à son patient, s'éclipsa rapidement, rejoignant son bureau. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire pour ce patient...

Severus se secoua et s'assit à côté de Léïn, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirant contre lui rapidement pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Il passa alors sa main dans le dos de son amant, le caressant tendrement sans desserrer sa prise.

- Léïn, c'est Severus, calme-toi, c'est fini maintenant.

- Il...

Le maître en Potions remarqua à quel point la voix de l'Attrapeur était faible et incertaine, fragile.

Une vague de protection l'envahit et il l'invita doucement à continuer, remarquant que Lucius s'était placé derrière lui, inquiet lui aussi.

- J'avais cru qu'il voulait de nouveau me tuer. Il m'avait drogué et... et je n'ai rien pu faire. Je... tout recommençait, encore, tout recommence toujours.

La voix était brisée maintenant.

- Il n'est plus là, murmura doucement Sev', se demandant qui était le 'il' et ayant la terrible envie d'essayer le doloris sur lui. Il n'est plus là maintenant, je te protègerai, je te le promets Léïn.

- Tu veux en parler? proposa Lucius en faisant le tour du lit et en se plaçant à son tour à côté de son ami.

- C'est... un peu compliqué, murmura Harry en réponse. Vous vous souvenez de la personne qui est obsédée par ma mort?

Lucius et Severus acquiescèrent vaguement, attendant la suite avec impatience et un peu de crainte. C'était la première fois que Léïn se confiait réellement sur son passé.

- Il a... des adeptes... qui ont décidé de me tuer également. Un a tenté, un sale petit rat! Et a failli réussir. Il m'avait drogué et avait réussi à s'introduire dans ma chambre.

Le Survivant se tut, les mâchoires serrées au souvenir, rien moins que joyeux.

- Il... Il n'était pas seul et l'autre voulait... Il voulait me...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs retint les frissonnements de colère qui le parcouraient. Comment quelqu'un avait-il osé s'en prendre ainsi à son Léïn?!

Harry s'accrocha à Sev', se serrant contre lui et l'intensité de la voix descendit encore un peu.

- Je ne pouvais rien faire, je... j'étais sous doloris, complètement drogué et...

Severus se rendit compte, avec un choc, que c'était la raison pour laquelle Léïn était effrayé lorsqu'il le réveillait, que c'était pour ça qu'il y avait de nombreux sortilèges défensifs sur son lit.

- Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, en se souvenant la joie qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Pattenrond avait tenté d'entrer dans son lit, après avoir été chassé du dortoir des filles car il effrayait les jeunes chatons qui venaient de naître. Le chat avait alors fait un tel bruit que les Gryffondors partageant son dortoir s'étaient enfin réveillés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Léïn, murmura Sev' à son oreille, je te protègerai maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive.

Harry leva un regard totalement déconnecté et à moitié endormi vers son amant.

- Maintenant, oui mais tu finiras par me détester Sev'.

Et, posant sa tête sur la poitrine du Serpentard, il s'endormit, vaincu par la potion anti-douleur.

à suivre!!!!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur: Hé valà!!!! Fini ^___^ Je serais restée longtemps sur ce chapitre ^^;;; La grosse engueulade (heu, façon de parler ^^) sera finalement pour le prochain chapitre!!!!_

Pour ceux qui lisent mes notes au début,  J'AI ECRIT UN LEMON, si vous voulez le lire, envoyez-moi un mail ou donnez-moi votre adresse, je vous l'enverrai sans problèmes !!! Non, je le publierai pas.

_Shannara__ Slytherin : JOYEUX NOEL !!!!! Merchiiiiii pour ta review !!!! Je sais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai po updaté, mais toi non plus, hein !!! Le truc, harcelage par e-mail, ça marche toujours ? *sourire innocent* Veux la suite de ta fic euh !!! Mwa je suis en seconde, soit ma troisième année avant le bac, 'fin j'ai 14 ans (mais j'ai sauté une classe) bon, c'est compliqué aussi ^^ Ouais, trois fois par an, on a des compos, 8 heures d'exam par jour pendant 3 jours, c'est vraiment la misère T-T Les prochaines c'est pour le mois de février, juuuuuuuste avant les vacs T-T (le pire c'est que c'est décisif pour le passage dans la classe au-dessus) Fin bref, malheureusement, bien que j'ai envie de passer au futur, il doit encore se passer pleins de trucs dans le passé ^^ Pour te dire à quel point j'ai envie, j'ai rêvé de ça y'a pas longtemps ^______^ Sev' qui invite Harry à danser sans savoir qui c'est dans… ah zut, peux po te raconter T-T Ca dit ce qui va se passer dans la prochaine partie ^^ Ouaip, on aura bien sûr la réaction de Lucius quand il saura pour Harry, il va même être un des premiers à le savoir ^_________^ Par contre, pour Sev' ^^ lol. Au fait, je sais pas si t'as vu – maintenant oui je suppose – j'avais updaté deux chaps la dernière fois ^___^ Voldy est revenu en force dans ce chapitre, c'est un méchant, hein ? ^______^ lol. Owen, c'est Lestrange, le mec qui est dans la même année que Harry, Sev', Lucius et Auguste ^^ Voui, le couple Harry/Sev' va connaître des hauts et des bas ^^ lol. Nan, en fait, c'est surtout pour la deuxième partie que je dis ça T-T Valà, je te laisse sur ces derniers mots : La suite de ta fic euh !!!!_

_Miya__ Black : Coucou !!! Vi, j'ai lu ton nouveau chapitre mais j'ai pas encore laissé de reviews, potapé toplé !!! En tout cas, il est super ^____^ Alors, tu l'as lu le Alice 19th 3 ? Je veux un Frey heu !!! lol. T'as vu que j'avais updaté deux chaps la dernière fois ? ^^ Merciiiiiiii pour ta review et joyeux noël !!!!!_

_Crystal-yuy__ : Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été aussi longue à updater ^^ J'arrivais vraiment pas à écrire le lemon T-T Merciiiiiiii pour ta review et joyeux noël !!!!_

_Celine__.s : Voilà le chapitre 24 ^___^ Avec bocoup de retard ^^ Voldy va, bien sûr, être au courant de la relation Harry/Sev' et va l'exploiter mais on en saura plus après ^____^ Finalement, t'as réussi à lire les chaps dans l'ordre ? lol. C'est normal que t'ais pas compris les petites phrases avant, c'est parce qu'il faut la suite pour les comprendre ^^ Mais c'est vrai que j'ai été étonnée qu'y en a qui les ont pas relevés ^___^ En tout cas, merci pour ta deuxième review, elle m'a vraiment fait super plaisir ^________^Et puis joyeux noël ^_______^_

_4rine :_ Heureusement que j'avais mis deux chapitres au dernier pour compenser un pitit peu le retard ^^ Gomeeeeeeeennnnnn !!!!!!!!! Va y avoir une ch'tite embrouille entre les Maraudeurs et Harry mah, t'inquiète, ce sera un 'happy end', lol. J'en dis pas plus pour pas pêter le suspens !!! Pour une fois que j'arrive à en faire ^^ lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^_____^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et joyeux noël !!!!!!

_Loumiolla__ : … Rassure-moi, tu t'es pas frappée la tête sur tout ce qui était à portée de main… ou tête ? lol. Je suis vraiment désolée de pas avoir updaté plus tôt, j'ai aucune excuse T-T La meilleure fic que t'as jamais lue ? ###_### T'exagère un peu là, beaucoup de fics sont meilleures que la mienne !!! En tout cas, je suis vraiment super super contente que ma fic te plaise !!!! ^___________^ Je te fais pleins de bisous aussi et je te remercie pour ta review ! Ca me fait vraiment super plaisir !!! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et joyeux noël heu !!!!_

_Angelle__ : Coucou !! alors là, je crois que j'ai aucune excuse pour t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps ^^ Wow !!! Tu vérifies si j'ai po updaté tous les jours ? … Je sais plus quoi dire, ça me fait culpabiliser encore plus ^^ merci, vraiment, je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise ^____^ Je pense que je vais pas être loin de pleurer moi aussi quand Harry rentrera chez lui… surtout que je suis presque sûre de pleurer quand je vais devoir faire mourir certains de mes persos T-T Normalement, la fic devrait plus ou moins être un 'happy end' ^___^ Moi aussi j'adore Tilhus, 'le trouve trop trognon ^_______^ Merci pour ta review pis joyeux noël heu !!!!!_

_Lily of the valley :_ Copienuh-de-mwa !!! Comment ke ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est po écrit !!! Je sais, c'est de ma fauteuh !!! Gomeeeeeeen, je t'ai envoyé un mail hier ^^ Chuis contente que t'as aimé les deux derniers chaps ^___^ Voui, ils ont passé le pas, roooooh, faut pas être gêné Sevy *regarde le cartable se rapprocher dangereusement de sa tête* Heu….. lol. Mon non plus j'aime pas écrire les textes argumentatifs, ça me prend la tête pas possible T-T Et la prof qui en rajoute 'mais siiiiii, vous allez m'en faire un de plus, c'est un bon entraînement !!!' T-T Voui, je veux le dessin que t'as fait de Harry-chouchou !!! lol. Mwa j'en ai fait un de lui avec Daeg, je te l'enverrai dès que j'aurai récupéré mon scanner !!! Mais heu !!! Mwa je veux de la neige et y'en a po T-T Je veux faire une batailleuh !!!!! Nan Daeg, pas se rouler dans la neige en… *rougit* c'est un gros pervers !!! Hein ? Comment ça c'est mwa qui l'ai créé comme ça ? Mah j'en suis fière ^________^ lol. Le brevet c'est un examen officiel que tu passes, c'est un peu comme le bac (chais pas, tu connais le bac ?) c'est des trucs qui faut avoir pour continuer tes études (en très gros, c'est ça ^___^) Mwa là ça va faire le *compte sur ses doigts* 7ème jour que je suis en congé ^___^ Nan, nous c'est 36 heures de cours par semaine et on a quasiment tout le temps des semaines pleines T-T c'est la misère ! Ah, je vais pit-être bientôt pouvoir télécharger les épisodes de Naruto !!! Chuis trop contenteuh !!! Tu vois, j'avais ramené quelques-uns de mes mangas à l'école pour une copine et ils sont en train de faire le tour de la classe ^^ J'espère juste que je vais les récupérer un jour ^^ lol. J'ai eu un nouvel ordi pour noël, il est franchement trop bien, tu vois tout de suite la différence !! En plus, l'écran est un pitit peu plus grand ! lol. Au fait, pourquoi ke tout le monde veux noyer Joël ? Ok, c'est stupide je sais ^^ Désolée, je reste pas trop longtemps pace que je voudrais updater mon chap avant de partir et y reste plus beaucoup de temps !! Je t'adore copineuh-de-mwa et je te demande encore pardon de pas avoir répondu à tes mails avant T-T Gros gros bisoooooooouuuuuuuuuusss !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Pimousses__ fraise : MDR !!! C'est vrai que le mot kawai est mignon ! lol. Chuis contente que tu ais aimé les chaps ^____^ Ca me fait super plaisir !!!  Merci pour ta review pis joyeux noël !!!!_

_Misslulu__ : Tu as ta réponse, les Serpentards ont battu les Serdaigles ^___^ lol. Voui, je sais que je suis pas très rapide mais là, pour une fois, c'est pas parce que mon chapitre était po écrit ^^ Je suis désolée de plus te laisser de reviews pour la fic que tu traduis mais j'aime toujours autant !!! Dès que j'ai le temps de lire les quelques chaps que j'ai de retard, je t'en laisse une ^___^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir ^___^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap et joyeux noël ^_________^_

_Phantme__ : Voilà la suite, avec très très beaucoup de retard, et je m'excuse pour ça ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !! Joyeux noël !!!!_

_Nono :_ Contente que mes deux chapitres t'aient fait plaisir !! Heu… Heu…… Heu……… J'avoue, c'est de ma faute (sans blagues ^^ ), tout ce retard, j'aurais dû updater plus tôt !!! Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dis, tu me pardonnes encore une fois ? Je suis horrible, je sais T-T Piscou ? C'est qui piscou ? Ce serait pas plutôt Picsou ? lol. Hé ben moi, je sais pas quoi dire non plus ^^ Je suis zémue que ma fic te plaise !! lol. Non, sérieusement, chuis trop contente que ça ta plaît ^_______^ Pis tes reviews me font trop plaisir, à chaque fois je suis super énervée, je rigole comme une conne devant mon écran pis je souris pendant trois heures ('Marie, qu'est-ce que t'as, t'es bizarre ?' lol, c'est ma mère ça ^^) Bah c'est comme tu veux, c'est toi qui vois si tu veux en parler ou bien pas. En fait, si tu veux m'envoyer un mail, même pour raconter n'importe quoi je serais contente ^____^ lol. Ah vi, le lemon est écrit, si tu veux que je te l'envoie, donne-moi ton adresse ou envoie-mwa un mail, y'a pas de probs ^____^ Merci encore pour ta review, z'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !!! Pis joyeux noël heu !!!!!

_Alexiel__ : Merci pour ta review ^____^ Pour le moment, moi aussi j'envie Harry mais après… lol. Je veux un copain !!!! lol. C'est vrai que Tilhus et Viadis sont super mignons ^___^ Voilà, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^___^ Pis joyeux noël !!!!!_

_Mangafana__ : Michiiiiiiiii pour ta review !!! je suis trop contente que mes chaps t'aient plus ^___^ Pis je m'excuse pour le retard dans l'update T-T Moi aussi j'adore Sev' jaloux, d'ailleurs y va y avoir une scène, à cause de Daeg (vi, je sais ki c'est ? C'est mon chouchou heu !!!!! Mamour n'à mwa que Su-chan t'as pas intêret à y toucher !!! lol. Su-chan, c'est ma cousine, elle a tous mes chaps en avant première et connaît une grande partie de mon scénar, enfin bref elle adore Daeg et elle essaie de me le piquer ! lol) Bah, si Harry a un ulcère à force de réfléchir, Sevy lui fera une tite potion pour le soigner ^___^ lol. Je suis trop contente que t'ais aimé la bataille entre le serpent et Léïn pace que j'ai jamais été très douée pour écrire les scènes de bataille (au début, je préférais même pas en écrire tout court ^^) Tommy est déjà au courant des ancêtres de Harry ^____^ Il sait pour Silver mais t'inquiète, tout sera expliqué à la fin de la partie 1 ^___^ Ouaip, j'adore ce couple aussi !!! D'ailleurs, j'ai commencé une autre fic (vi ! Une autre !!) avec pour couple principal Harry et Sevy pour ma cousine mais je la publierai pas avant un loooong moment, le temps que j'ai un certain nombre de chaps d'avance ^^ lol. Ouais, c'est bien Silver qui a commandé le repas pour Harry et Sev' dans le chapitre 23 ^___^ C'est clair, j'ai super de la chance que ma cousine soit autant à fond de moi dans les fics slash HP, même si au début elle aimait pas trop HP, d'ailleurs, chais pas trop si ça t'intéresse, elle a écrit des fics, sous le pseudo de Su-chan (elle est dans mes auteurs préférés) et ses fics sont franchement supers ^___^ Ouais, j'ai initié mes deux meilleures amies aux fic yaoi sur HP mais bon… Une est à fond dans les fics de Lychee ^^ Sinon, elles aiment po mes fics T-T'fin, elles m'en parlent jamais T-T Fais lire une fic bien gore à ton entourage sur HP, ils verront que c'est pas que pour les gamins ! lol. Comment Sev' va apprendre que Harry est Léïn ? En fait, si je suis ma première idée, il va pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour penser à la nouvelle ^^ MDR !!! Lucius qui rougit devant Voldy pace qu'il a joui en plein milieu d'une soirée officielle !!! C'est quand même pas mal trouvé ! Chuis deg, ma cousine m'avait dit qu'y avait une rumeur comme quoi un nouveau chap du miroir de peut-être avait été updaté mais c'est pas vrai T-T Chuis trop deg. Pour ta fic, si t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour corriger les fautes d'orthographe, je peux t'aider, y'a pas de problèmes, c'est toi qui vois ^___^ Ben faut dire que Réléna m'a un peu dégoûté du rose (déjà que j'aimais po beaucoup cette couleur avant) nan mais tu te rends compte, une limousine _rose_ !!! Beurk !!! Je suis tout à fait adhérente du fan-club anti Réléna !!!! lol_

_Dumati__ : Chuis contente que ma fic te plaise, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !!! A chaque fois que quelqu'un me dit ça, je bondis de joie ^^ lol. Merciiii pour ta review, et je m'excuse du retard, ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas updaté T-T En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre pis joyeux noël heu !!!!_

_Clem__ : C'est la misère, j'ai pas de teeeemmmpps !!!! Je vais essayer de lire ta fic ce soir mais je sais pas si j'aurai le temps, chuis désolée !!!! En tout cas, le chap 27 est prêt, je te l'envoie juste après ^____^ Tes reviews me font super plaisir et j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt sur hotmail !!! Je t'adore la puce ! Pis joyeux noël !!!!!_

_Athéna :_ Tout d'abord, tu m'embêtes pas, ta review m'a fait super plaisir !!! Merciiiii !!!! Pis après, je m'excuuuuse !!!! Ca fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas updaté T-T Honte à mwa !! Il reste une dizaine de chapitres avant la fin de la partie 1, pleins de trucs doivent encore se passer mais je vais essayer d'updater plus souvent, je veux _vraiment écrire la partie 2 ! lol. Ok, je suis mal barrée pour le moment ^^ Lucius va être un des premiers à apprendre pour Harry et Léïn mais j'en dis pas plus ^____^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et puis joyeux noël !!!!_

_Shinia__ Marina : Vi, ils ont eu le temps avant le match parce qu'il commençait que quelques heures plus tard ^^ lol. Merci, faut être maso pour relire ma fic, dis tout de suite que c'est une torture !!! Vi, c'est le cas je sais _ looool. Faut dire que dans les chaps, j'ai écrit des trucs qui peuvent être compris que plus tard, grâce aux chapitres après, genre le truc super intelligent ^^ Merci encore pour le dessin, ça m'a fait troooooooop plaisir ^___^ j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et puis, joyeux noël !!!!_

_Siria__ Potter : Coucou !!! Merci pour tes reviews !!! ^____^ Bah vi, quand Harry va retourner dans le futur, il sera plus avec Sev' (pour un moment ^^) et Harry est obligé de retourner dans le futur… même s'il en a pas très envie ^^ D'acc avec toi, je préfère les Harry plus dark, j'aime pas trop quand il est naïf ^^ Une Potter qui tient pour les Serpentards ? lol. Valà, les Serpentards ont gagné, j'espère que ça te fait plaisir ^____^ Je suis désolée pour le retard, ça fait super longtemps que j'ai po updaté T-T J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre, pis joyeux noël !!!!!!_

_Ituko195 :_ Gomeeeeeeen pour le retard !!! Tout est de ma faute T-T En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews, elle m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ^____^ Faut dire que pour mes chapitres, la moitié c'est le texte et l'autre moitié les réponses aux reviews ^^ Faut dire que mes chaps sont pas super longs T-T ###^_^#### Fan de cette fic ? Michiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!! Voilà, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre pis joyeux noël !!!!!

_Vivi__ Malefoy : Ben siiii, finalement y'a un lemon ^^ Si tu veux, donne-moi ton adresse ou envoie-moi un mail, je te le renverrai !!! Sinon, michiiii pour tes reviews et désolée pour le retard T-T Je mériterais de me faire taper là ^^ lol. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre pis joyeux noël !!!!_

_Su-chan__ : Voilà, t'as eu la suite de Aurum et tu m'as même po envoyé un mess pour me dire ce que t'en penses T-T C'est si horrible que ça ? Je veux savoir heu !!!! Pis DAEG EST A MWA, RIEN QU'A MWA ALORS PAS TOUCHEUH !!!!! lol. Pis je suis sa maîtresse !!! Vi, dans les deux sens ! lol. Je suis à ma 4ème page pour les réponses aux reviews, je finirai jamais T-T'fin bref, c'est vrai ça, avec toutes les fois où tu m'as tuée, je dois posséder le pouvoir de régénération… ah, nan, c'est twa ^^ lol. Je sais, po marrant T-T O_o T'as inondé l'immeuble entier ? Rien qu'avec un pitit extrait ? Misère, je veux pas savoir ce que ce sera dans la partie 2 quand Daeg sera plus présent (O_o le sous-entendu ^______^) Michi encore pour les dessins cousine-adoré-de-mwa ^___^_

_Phénix20 : Wooow !!! Chuis contente que ma tic te plaise, surtout si t'aimes pas trop les slash d'hab, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^____^ La suite a été longue à venir (Mais heu, c'est po ma faute… ok, un pitit peu quand même… d'accooord, c'est entièrement ma faute T-T) mais j'espère que tu as quand même aimé ce chapitre ^____^ Merci encore pour ta review, pis joyeux noël !!!! ^_____^_

_Fandjo__ : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir ^____^ (à chaque fois que je reçois une review, je sautille toute seule sur place dans ma chambre ^^ Vi, je sais je suis bizarre ^^ ) la suite est (enfin) arrivée ^___^ Sinon, bien sûr qu'il y aura des changements constatés sur le corps de Harry au présent mais Dumbledore va en parler directement à Harry dans la deuxième partie, quand il sera revenu ^___^ Voilà, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et je te souhaite un joyeux noël ^_____^_

_Celinette__ : Coucou !!! Wow !! T'as réussi à survivre en lisant ma fic d'un seul coup ? lol. Je suis vraiment contente que tu m'ais laissé une review, elle m'a fait super plaisir ^_____^ J'ai trop galéré pour réussir à soutenir le rythme de l'action (un rythme, quel rythme ? O_o) tout en faisant évoluer la relation de Harry et Sev', et chuis trop contente que ça t'ait plu la façon dont je l'ai fait ^____^ Moi aussi j'adore Harry et Sev', faut dire que j'ai un pitit faible pour ce couple ^^ lol. Je n'ai fait que mettre Lucius comme moi je l'imaginais, (je le trouve trognon en grand frère surprotectif ^^ lol), pis chuis contente d'avoir réussi à faire passer l'image que j'ai de lui ^___^ Valà, merciiiii pis j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre !!! Joyeux noël !!!!!_

_Ptite__ Elfe : *pique un gros fard* Michiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!! Je suis trop trop contente que ma fic te plaise ^_____^ Ca m'arrive souvent de pas réussir à décrocher d'une fic et d'aller me coucher tard… enfin tôt, mais quelqu'un le fasse pour ma fic ^^ Wooow !!! Je sais pas quoi dire !!! lol. Enfin, valà la suite, j'espère que tu as aimé ^____^ Et puis je te souhaite un joyeux noël !!!!_

_Kalika__ : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir !!!! Pour Serpens, valà son grand retour !! lol. En fait, les combats contre Tilhus et Viadis ne s'étalent que sur quelques jours mais comme je les détaille beaucoup… Pour la forme animagus de Harry, tu veux vraiment savoir ? De toute façon, je crois que c'est assez apparent ^^ lol. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre pis joyeux noël !!!!!_

_Artémis : Merciiiiiiiiii pour ta review, tu peux pas savoir à quelle point elle m'a fait plaisir ^___^ Ca me remonte vraiment le moral et je vais essayer d'écrire un nouveau chapitre de Viridis avant la fin des vacs (même si ça va être dur vu que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps ^^ ) En tout cas, voilà la suite d'Aurum et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^___^ Et puis, joyeux noël !!!!!_

Dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Review pliiiiiiiiiz é_è

Et on finit joyeusement par un extrait :

_Harry se dirigeait vers les cuisines, hésitant, il n'avait finalement pas tellement faim. A vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir avaler quelque chose._

_Sev__' l'avait repoussé._

C'est sadique, je saaaaaaiiiiiis !!!!!!!!


	25. I, 25 Disputes

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre

Je suis désolée, je répondrais à tous vos reviews dès que j'aurai me temps (bientôt j'espère) mais elles m'ont tous fait énormément plaisir ^___^ (ON A PASSE LES 400 REVIEWS !!!! *effectue une petite danse de la vistoire. hum, délire personnel ^^*) et je mettrai tout ce chap bien en page.

Je voulais attendre d'avoir répondu à tous vos mails (qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir) mais ça aurait reporté l'update alors. voilà le chapitre ^^

Sinon, je n'ai pas pu updater avant parce que j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes avec des amis et ma famille (tout est plus ou moins arrangé ^__^) et j'ai une panne d'internet (oui, ENCORE ! T-T)

Enfin valà, marci, mais vraiment un big merci, à tout le monde, du fond du c½ur ^___^

**_Aurum_****__**

_PARTIE 1:__ Dans le passé___

_Chapitre 25:_

Owen et Auguste entrèrent dans l'infirmerie quelques heures plus tard, inquiets et en colère.

L'infirmière leur jeta un regard intrigué avant de leur indiquer le seul lit dont les rideaux étaient tirés.

- Faites attention, prévint-elle, il a subi un gros choc psychologique et essayez de ne pas le réveiller.

Les deux Serpentards acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué sans plus attendre.

Ils se faufilèrent entre les rideaux et rencontrèrent aussitôt le regard bleu acier de Lucius, curieux et celui, noir d'encre, de Severus, totalement impassible.

Owen jeta un coup d'oeil à Léïn, dont la tête était posée sur les genoux de Rogue, profondément endormi et apparemment plongé dans un cauchemar.

- Comment va-t-il? murmura Lestrange, de façon à ne pas réveiller son ami.

Il s'avança et s'assit lui aussi sur le lit, à côté de Lucius, pendant que Auguste restait debout.

- Plus ou moins bien, répondit Malefoy en haussant les épaules, n'apportant pas plus de précisions.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venus plus tôt? reprit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Il y a eu la remise de la coupe, pour les Gryffondors et le banquet. Nous n'avons pas pu partir avant, expliqua Owen.

- Que s'est-il passé? questionna alors Auguste.

- Il semblerait qu'on ait de nouveau tenté de le tuer, répondit Severus, sans quitter des yeux le visage de son amant.

- Vous savez qui? murmura Owen.

- Toujours pas.

Le silence s'installa entre les amis, chacun profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

Au bout d'un temps, personne ne sut dire exactement combien, Léïn bougea légèrement dans les bras de Sev', et l'attention de tout le monde fut immédiatement attirée sur l'Attrapeur.

Le Survivant s'immobilisa de nouveau et, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était totalement réveillé.

Il cligna une fois des paupières en voyant quatre personnes autour de lui et se redressa légèrement, continuant à s'appuyer contre le torse de Sev', il avait un mal de crâne horrible!

Il croisa soudain le regard de Lucius et se rendit compte qu'il lui avait raconté, à lui et à Sev'!!!!

Il se décala aussitôt et s'assit, seul, au milieu du lit.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il alors en baissant la tête.

- De quoi? demanda doucement Lucius, fronçant les sourcils devant le comportement de son ami.

- De vous avoir embêtés avec ça, précisa alors Harry, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux, cachant ainsi son regard.

- Tu ne nous as pas embêtés Léïn, répondit alors Malefoy, je suis même content que tu nous fasses assez confiance pour nous confier ça.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te repousser, reprit Severus en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Léïn pour l'attirer contre lui.

Le regard d'Owen passa de Rogue à Aurum et vice versa plusieurs fois avant qu'un grand sourire n'étire ses lèvres en comprenant ce que sous-entendait le comportement de ses deux amis. Le regard que Lucius lui adressa se fit aussitôt amusé.

- Ca fait longtemps que t'es au courant? questionna alors Lestrange, s'attirant quelques regards perplexes et un haussement d'épaules de Lucius.

- Au fait Léïn, lança Severus sans se laisser décontenancer par la réplique d'Owen, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de te jeter sur le vif d'or, à quinze mètres du sol?

La voix, d'apparence neutre, laissait pour ceux qui connaissaient Rogue, transparaître toute sa colère, ce qui n'était vraiment pas un bon signe.

- Le vif d'or était ensorcelé Sev'! répliqua durement Léïn, quiconque l'aurait attrapé se serait retrouvé la main broyée! Ce n'était plus seulement une question d'honneur mais une question de vie! Et pense aux dégâts que cela aurait pu créer sur les autres joueurs!

- Et quand as-tu pensé à toi là-dedans!?

Lucius remarqua que la voix de Severus avait légèrement augmentée, presque imperceptiblement et ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

Mais Rogue sentit toute sa colère disparaître devant le regard perdu que Léïn posa sur lui, lui révélant ainsi ses sentiments.

- Mais, reprit au bout de quelques instants Harry, ce n'est pas important.

- Pardon?!

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Léïn ne pouvait simplement PAS avoir dit ça!!!!

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ta vie n'est pas importante? murmura Owen, tout aussi choqué que les autres. Il n'enviait vraiment pas l'enfance que devait avoir eue leur Attrapeur.

- C'est ce que l'on m'a fait comprendre, répondit le Survivant et il ne voulut rien ajouter d'autre.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, il leva la tête vers Sev' et lui demanda, hésitant:

- Tu m'en veux?

- Oui.

Un autre instant de silence, inconfortable cette fois-ci, s'installa entre eux.

Léïn releva soudainement la tête, fixant un point, à travers les rideaux, que seul lui pouvait voir.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit au même moment et une personne entra.

Lucius se demanda brièvement qui cela pouvait bien être car, vu que les rideaux du lit de Léïn étaient fermés, il ne pouvait rien voir. Par contre, remarqua-t-il, l'Attrapeur semblait savoir sans aucuns doutes qui cela était.

Quelques mots furent échangés avec l'infirmière et les pas se dirigèrent vers le lit.

Quelqu'un tira les rideaux et... le professeur de Potions apparut.

- Comment vas-tu Léïn? demanda-t-il alors, appuyant bien sur le prénom de son élève, un étrange sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. Je me demandais comment tu allais après cette partie... des plus mouvementées.

Harry se retint de lever la tête pour répliquer, ce qui le ferait obligatoirement tomber dans les pommes.

- Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait eu aucun dégât irrémédiable, répondit froidement le Survivant, la tête baissée.

- Très impressionants les ailes, reprit Voldemort, ignorant délibéremment la réplique de Potter.

Sans que personne n'ait pu voir ce qui se passait, un serpent de plusieurs mètres de haut s'interposa entre Harry et Voldemort.

- Oh, je vois que tu as réussi à... l'apprivoiser, remarqua Voldemort, d'un ton tout à fait ironique.

Harry serra le poing, rouvrant sa plaie, pas encore tout à fait guérie et fixa le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les yeux, le défiant du regard tout en tentant d'ignorer sa cicatrice qui le faisait atrocement souffrir, se concentrant sur la douleur émanant de sa main.

- La peur et la douleur n'ont jamais fait partie de mes méthodes... d'apprivoisement, répliqua le Survivant, répétant délibéremment l'hésitation que Voldemort avait commise avant de prononcer son dernier mot.

- Nous verrons bien quelle méthode est la plus... persuasive.

Après cette dernière réplique, son actuel professeur de Potions lui tourna le dos, quittant l'infirmerie d'un pas conquérant et sûr de lui, étrangement félin.

Harry se sentit frissonner. Il était sûr que sa réplique n'était pas tout à fait innocente. De toute façon, 'Voldemort' et 'innocent' étaient deux mots impossibles à associer dans la même phrase.

Viadis rétrécit soudain, ne mesurant plus que quelques dizaines de centimètres.

Harry se pencha alors, lui présentant son bras pour qu'il puisse y monter et lui siffla doucement un 'merci' en fourchelangue.

Le Survivant se retint de sursauter lorsque Sev' lui prit la main, fronçant les sourcils en voyant le pansement trempé de sang.

- C'est lui, n'est-ce pas? murmura Lucius, ses yeux encore posés sur la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Je vais aux cuisines, lança Harry en se levant, ignorant délibérément la question.

Severus regarda son amant sortir, impassible.

*             *             *

Harry se dirigeait vers les cuisines, hésitant, il n'avait finalement pas tellement faim. A vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir avaler quelque chose.

Sev' l'avait repoussé.

Et ce n'était qu'un avant goût de ce qui se passerait dans le futur. Présent, se corigea-t-il, il était actuellement dans le passé, ce n'était pas son époque!

Pourtant il se sentait beaucoup plus à sa place ici. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas craint de se faire rejeter par ses camarades? Combien de fois s'était-il *fait* rejeter par ses camarades?! Même Ron...

Quelque chose tirant sur le bas de son pantalon le fit baisser la tête et un léger sourire ourla ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua Tilhus, mordillant affectueusement ses vêtements.

Il s'agenouilla à côté du petit lion et lui caressa la tête, le faisant ronronner.

Viadis se redressa sur le bras de son maître, sentant tout aussi bien que Tilhus que Harry était troublé.

- Cela te dirait-il un petit combat? proposa alors le serpent. Il ne connaissait rien de mieux pour se changer les idées.

- Pourquoi pas, sourit le jeune homme.

*             *             *

- Déjà fatigué? railla Viadis, narguant Harry du haut de l'arbre sur lequel il était monté.

Ayant décidé que les couloirs de Poudlard n'étaient pas vraiment 'l'endroit approprié' pour se battre, ils étaient donc allés dans la Forêt Interdite, où les deux animaux n'avaient pas tardé à attaquer leur maître.

- C'est ce que tu vas voir! répliqua le Survivant en levant le bras droit, appelant rapidement un sort de gel pour prendre au piège le serpent.

Celui-ci, extrêmement rapide, réussit à l'éviter et, alors que Harry faisait appel à un second sort, se concentrant, Tilhus lui sauta dessus, faisant tomber le jeune sorcier par terre.

Se maudissant d'avoir baissé sa garde, il roula rapidement sur lui-même et fit face au lion, érigeant une rapide protection pour éviter de voir les crocs de Tilhus de trop près.

- Sans magie? siffla soudainement le serpent, près de son oreille, pendu à une branche plus haute.

- A condition que je puisse l'utiliser sur moi.

- Ca marche.

Harry aurait presque pu affirmer que Viadis souriait, si cela n'aurait pas paru bizarre venant d'un serpent. Mais, après tout, il était dans le monde sorcier.

Le Survivant se lança donc rapidement un sort augmentant sa force et ses réflexes. Tilhus et Viadis n'allaient vraiment pas de main morte...

A peine eut-il le temps de formuler cette pensée qu'une branche d'arbre se dirigea à toute allure vers lui, prêt à le frapper.

Il put seulement sauter en arrière, se retrouvant accroupi un peu plus loin, la branche le frolant dangereusement mais sans plus de dégâts.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se reposer que Tilhus se jetait sur lui.

Les yeux ronds, il posa ses mains par terre et, d'une poussée magique, se projeta dans les airs, effectuant une rapide pirouette pour se retrouver un peu plus loin.

Il était de justesse, vraiment.

Harry se laissa tomber par terre, crevé.

Depuis combien de temps était-il en train de se battre avec Tilhus et Viadis? Trois, quatre heures? Plus? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il sentit un corps chaud se coller contre lui et ouvrit brièvement les yeux pour apercevoir Tilhus qui venait de poser son museau sur son torse et de se coucher.

- Merci, leur murmura-t-il, sachant très bien qu'ils lui avaient proposé ça pour lui changer les idées.

Viadis reprit sa petite forme et s'enroula autour du bras de son maître, lui aussi à bout de forces.

*             *             *

Lucius lança un énième regard aux portes de la Grande Salle, pestant contre Léïn bien qu'il s'inquiétait plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué pour son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à votre avis? lança alors Owen, retenant un soupir inquiet.

Les quatre Serpentards avaient déjà fini de manger et les premiers élèves commençaient à quitter la Grande Salle sans que, pourtant, Léïn n'ait mis un pied dans la pièce pour manger.

- Je vais voir les Maraudeurs! grogna Malefoy en se levant, absolument pas enchanté à l'idée de parler avec un Gryffondor - qui plus est Potter ou Black - mais son inquiétude l'emportait.

- Je viens avec toi! lança Lestrange d'un ton tout autant joyeux.

Severus et Auguste finirent par imiter leurs deux amis et les rejoignirent devant la table des Gryffondors.

- Oh, Malefoy! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence? railla James en lançant un regard noir au Serpentard.

- La ferme Potter! Je veux seulement savoir si tu as vu Léïn?

- Pourquoi? Il a subitement eu marre de traîner avec des imbéciles comme vous, remarque, je le comprends! lança Black en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Rémus, coupant tous les effets de la réplique de Sirius, qui aurait certainement entraîné un échange de piques.

- Il a disparu! grogna Owen, son inquiétude clairement visible.

Severus releva vivement la tête, surpris. Il arrivait à sentir la présence des autres, comme par exemple, dans les dortoirs, il savait quand ses amis étaient dans leur lit ou non, mais là, ça ne lui était simplement jamais arrivé.

Il 'sentait' Léïn, sachant exactement où il pouvait le trouver malgré la distance les séparant. Effectivement, son amant était... dans la Forêt Interdite?!

A peine eut-il pensé à ça qu'il s'éloigna rapidement de ses amis et des Gryffondors, quittant la Grande Salle.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils en voyant Severus s'éloigner, il savait que son ami était autant sinon plus inquiet pour Léïn qu'eux tous, aussi était-il extrêmement surprenant qu'il s'en aille.

Délaissant les autres, il imita Rogue et quitta la Grande Salle, entendant Owen et Auguste faire la même chose et, après un moment de retard, les Maraudeurs le suivirent également.

La peur qu'il était arrivé quelque chose devint trop présente et Severus se mit à courir, traversant les couloirs et les escalieres à toute vitesse. Il parvint enfin à une porte de sortie et la franchit sans même ralentir, se dirigeant sans hésiter vers la Forêt Interdite.

Il savait où était son amant, même s'il ne se l'expliquait pas. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi près de quelqu'un. Enfin, ce n'était pas important.

Il entra dans la forêt et dut ralentir son allure, devant faire attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les racines ou les plantes par terre, ainsi qu'aux bosses et trous du sol. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et empoigna fermement sa baguette, prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque. La forêt n'était pas sûre, et encore moins maintenant, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Enfin, il se remit à marcher en apercevant Léïn, à quelques mètres de lui, allongé contre un arbre, les yeux dans le vague et en apparence profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

Severus posa sa main contre le tronc d'un arbre, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, observant simplement Léïn, redessinant des yeux son corps puis son visage.

Il s'avança alors, parcourant rapidement la distance le séparant de son amant pour finir par s'accroupir à côté de lui.

Ce mouvement sembla enfin tirer Léïn de ses pensées qui releva la tête, intrigué, pour se plonger dans les yeux noir d'encre de Sev'.

Ce dernier leva la main et la posa sur la joue de son amant avant de se pencher et d'effleurer doucement de ses lèvres celles de Léïn.

- Je suis désolé, murmura alors l'Attrapeur.

- Moi aussi, chuchota le Serpentard avant de re-capturer les lèvres de son amant.

*             *             *

- On est perdu! railla Sirius alors que les autres regardaient autour d'eux, cherchant par où Rogue avait pu passer.

- Si vous n'aviez pas traîné autant à nous suivre, on n'aurait pas perdu Severus de vue! répliqua Owen froidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?! s'exclama Black en plongeant la main dans sa poche, à la recherche de sa baguette.

- Calmez-vous tous les deux! ordonna sèchement Rémus, trop inquiet pour, pour une fois, faire preuve de tact ou simplement laisser faire.

James acquiesça, d'accord avec le loup-garou, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura rapidement un sort de repérage pointant Severus Rogue.

Ce sort était pratique mais peu utilisé car la personne recherchée ne devait pas se trouver à plus de dix mètres.

Le bout de sa baguette brilla doucement avant qu'un fin trait bleu n'en sorte et file à travers les arbres, ayant repéré sa cible. Les sept apprentis sorciers s'élancèrent alors.

Les Maraudeurs se figèrent en apercevant enfin Rogue... qui avait d'ailleurs retrouvé Léïn.

Lucius et Owen sourirent en les voyant, en train de s'embrasser, inconscients du monde qui les entourait et Auguste avait les yeux écarquillés, trop surpris pour réagir.

- LEIN! s'exclama soudain Black, une fois le choc passé.

Léïn s'éloigna alors de son amant, lui souriant légèrement en lui murmurant un 'merci' que seul lui put entendre avant de se tourner vers Tilhus et de réveiller le lion couché contre lui pour pouvoir se lever.

Le félin 'rétrécit' et étira ses petites pattes d'un air ensommeillé.

Harry se mit debout et se tourna vers Severus qui l'imita avant de se tourner vers les Maraudeurs qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé, encore sous le choc.

- Quoi? questionna-t-il alors, peut-être plus froidement que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

- Tu... Tu... Tu... embrassais Rogue?!?!?!?!?! finit par demander James, les yeux ronds.

- Tu es vraiment perspicace, ironisa Harry, son visage complètement neutre ne reflétant pas ses sentiments.

Il avait pensé que son père aurait accepté sa relation, quoiqu'il se passe, parce qu'il avait confiance en lui. Et le voir le rejeter...

- Comment tu peux...? Avec ce... ce machin tout gluant!! s'exclama Sirius avant d'avoir réfléchi.

Il sut qu'il avait gaffé lorsque Léïn lui adressa un regard glacial.

- Ce machin est mon amant et je vous interdis de parler de lui ainsi! Maintenant, si vous ne l'acceptez pas, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble.

- Léïn, tenta d'intervenir Rémus mais Harry secoua simplement la tête et se retourna, attendant les autres Serpentards pour regagner le château.

à suivreuh!!!!!!!

_Re-pitite__ note de l'auteur:_ Bon, normalement ça devait arriver plus tard mah je trouvais que la dispute Maraudeurs/Harry s'intégrait bien ici alors valà ^___^ Sinon, y se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre T-T

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, sivouplait?


	26. I, 26 pleine lune

Updated: 02-09-04

Ohlalalala, ça fait deux ans que j'ai pas updaté, honte à mwa! Je sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire comme excuse, il s'est passé beaucoup – et plus que ça – de choses et le temps a passé à une vitesse pas possible. Et, dans un soudain élan de courage, me voilà. Goooooomeeen, je ne suis inexcusable, désoléééééée!

J'avoue qu'à chaque fois que je relis la première partie d'Aurum, histoire de m'y remettre, je me rends compte de tout ce qui va pas dans cette histoire et j'ai envie de tout réécrire et... 'fin valà quoi... Je vais essayer de me motiver, promis, juré, craché (heu... non, p't'être pas )

jette un regard aux lecteurs pas les tomates, pas les tomates, pitiiiiiiiéé!

Si ça peut vous rassurer, la première partie d'Aurum est finie et je dois être au chapitre 3 ou 4 de la deuxième partie (à retravailler mais bon, y'a l'esquisse ;;;) Pour mes autres fics, il n'y a malheureusement pas beaucoup d'avance T-T J'ai un début de chapitre de Viridis qui doit traîner quelque part Ha oui, et j'ai dû commencer quatre nouvelles fics Harry Potter qui ont deux-trois chapitres chacune ;;; ça vous intéresse?

Encore désolée, là je sais pas quoi vous dire de plus, je m'excuse, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, j'espère que ça se reproduira plus jamais ;;

Merci à tous d'avoir continué à me reviewer, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir. Si vous aviez pas été là, je sais pas si j'aurai continué à updater

Je suis désolée de pas répondre à toutes vos reviews, je m'excuse vraiment vraiment beaucoup mais je pense que si je l'avais fait, vous auriez jamais eu ce chapitre. Si vous avez des questions, posez-les moi, promis juré je répondrai cette fois!

TRUC IMPORTANT: Caramail a officiellement décidé de me lâcher T-T Je m'excuse mais est-ce que les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des mails pourraient les renvoyer sur mon adresse hotmail sivouplait? éè

_**Aurum**_

_PARTIE 1: Dans le passé_

_Chapitre 26:_

Le mois d'avril touchait déjà à sa fin et, encore une fois, Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il n'avait toujours pas reparlé aux Maraudeurs, excepté Rémus qui lui avait présenté ses excuses de nombreuses fois pour le comportement de ses amis.

Il fallait dire également que le Survivant n'était pas sûr de pouvoir pardonner à son père et à son parrain d'avoir dénigré son amant, et une seule réflexion de leur part lui ferait inévitablement invoquer un sort.

On pouvait dire qu'il était devenu accroc à Sev'...

Il soupira et pencha la tête en arrière, coupant le contact visuel qu'il avait sur le feu de sa salle commune.

Quelqu'un s'arrêta devant lui et il ouvrit les yeux, repoussant dans un coin de son esprit une des formules d'attaque qu'il s'était remémoré par réflexe.

Il se détendit complètement en apercevant deux yeux noirs d'encre.

- Tu penses encore à eux, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

'eux' désignait sans aucun doute les Maraudeurs, ce n'était même la peine qu'il pose la question.

- Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit Léïn, se répétant pour la énième fois.

Severus retint l'envie d'embrasser l'Attrapeur - ce n'était pas une merveilleuse idée vu qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la Salle Commune - et lui adressa à la place un bref sourire.

Harry lui sourit en retour puis jeta un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre, remarquant que la luminosité du soleil commençait à sérieusement diminuer.

- Je dois y aller, murmura-t-il alors en se levant.

Le Survivant lança un coup d'oeil à son amant, qui était extrêmement curieux, et répondit simplement qu'il allait aider un copain.

Severus acquiesça, un peu sèchement tout de même, montrant qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'accord, et Harry lui lança un dernier regard avant de quitter la salle commune des Serpentards.

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers une des portes secondaires et sortit dans les jardins de l'école, se dirigeant vers le Saule Cogneur.

Il se figea brièvement en s'apercevant que les Maraudeurs étaient là, Sirius et James sous leur forme humaine et Peter, en rat, appuyant sur une des racines pour stopper les mouvements violents de l'arbre.

Sans un bruit, il s'engagea dans le passage derrière James - qui était le dernier à passer - et juste avant que les branches de l'arbre ne recommencent à s'agiter dans tous les sens.

Les trois Maraudeurs se retournèrent vers lui dans un bel ensemble, se recevant aussitôt un regard glacial du nouveau Serpentard.

- Que fais-tu ici? questionna James, étonné, sans pourtant laisser transparaître de l'animosité ou quelque autre sentiment semblable.

- Rémus est mon ami, je ne suis là que pour lui, répliqua Harry avec froideur, sans faire attention au regard peiné que lui adressa son futur père.

- Si vous voulez rester planté ici, lança le Survivant au bout de quelques instants, passant devant eux pour rejoindre rapidement la cabane hurlante.

Les trois Gryffondors lui emboîtèrent aussitôt le pas et ils cheminèrent en silence - une chose extrêmement rare en présence de Sirius et James - jusqu'à la porte donnant sur la cabane hurlante.

- Tu ferais mieux de prendre ta forme animagus, conseilla James.

Et, sans ajouter un mot, il se transforma en cerf.

Harry lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de fermer les paupières, l'image de sa forme animale s'imposant presque d'elle-même.

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, se trouvait, à la place de l'adolescent de 16 ans, une magnifique licorne, imposante par sa seule présente.

Sirius et Peter interrompirent leur transformation, regardant l'animal qui avait pris la place de leur (ex?) ami.

- Bon dieu, fut la seule remarque que put produire le cerveau choqué de Black.

La robe de la licorne était d'un blanc immaculé, rendant le corps de l'animal presque _brillant_. La corne torsadée présente sur son front était d'une couleur indéterminable, oscillant entre un jaune dont les tons étaient étrangement chauds et une couleur transparente avec de faibles reflets dorés. Sa crinière et sa queue étaient d'un noir ébène profond et, le plus surprenant chez une licorne, deux ailes argentées lui sortaient du dos, pour le moment pliées de chaque côté du corps de l'équidé - qui ne pouvait les étendre dans un espace si restreint. Mais même ainsi, les ailes étaient majestueuses, l'armature, légèrement plus foncée que le reste, faisait ressortir les fines plumes aux éclats délicats.

Harry fit claquer son sabot par terre d'un geste impatient, sortant les deux Maraudeurs de leur contemplation.

Quelques secondes plus tard, transformés tous les quatre, ils pénétrèrent dans la cabane hurlante, prêts à passer une nuit de franche rigolade avec un loup qui était rapidement devenu leur ami.

Vers les six heures du matin, l'influence de la lune ne fut plus suffisante et le loup-garou reprit rapidement sa forme humaine, épuisé par une longue nuit à chasser, à courir et à se dépenser dans la Forêt Interdite.

Rémus récupéra donc son corps, trop fatigué pour prêter attention à la sourde douleur qu'irridiait ses membres endoloris.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs reprirent leur vraie apparence une fois qu'ils furent sûrs que le loup s'était totalement rendormi - jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune - ayant une fois eu la désagréable surprise de remarquer que tant que Rémus n'avait pas totalement récupéré son corps, le loup restait dangereux pour les humains.

Harry, ayant rapidement imité les trois Gryffondors, regarda Sirius aller chercher une couverture chaude et l'entourer autour du loup-garou qui frissonnait dans le froid mordant.

- Vous devriez aller, chuchota Rémus d'une voix faible, luttant contre le sommeil qui engourdissait rapidement son corps, l'infirmière ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Harry sourit doucement à son ami qui lui adressa en retour un faible hochement de tête et fut le premier à quitter la cabane hurlante.

Il entendit le pas des trois Maraudeurs qui n'avaient pas tardé à partir eux aussi mais n'y prêta guère d'attention, regagnant son dortoir pour se reposer quelques heures avant la sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Harry rejoignit ses camarades vers neuf heures, dans la salle commune où ils étaient en train de parler avec Akina, Marina et Naïla.

Il les salua d'un signe de tête et s'assit à côté de Sev' qui lui envoya un coup d'oeil surpris.

- Longue nuit? questionna Owen avec amusement, sous-entendant clairement qu'il l'avait passée avec Severus.

- Ce n'est absolument pas tes affaires! répliqua Harry d'un ton polaire.

Lestrange lui lança un coup d'oeil perplexe avant de retourner à la conversation, Léïn lui ayant clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler.

Sev' le dévisagea et bougea les lèvres, de sorte qu'il puisse lire dessus.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?'

_Les Maraudeurs m'énervent_, répondit-il mentalement, sans même activer le sort et sans s'en rendre compte. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus besoin.

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres de Sev' alors qu'il se retenait de faire un commentaire.

- Je sais, tu aurais pu me le dire, soupira Harry en penchant la tête en arrière, s'appuyant sur son fauteuil.

- Tu étais avec hier? questionna Severus, sachant très bien que seul Léïn comprendrait de quoi il parlait.

Le Survivant acquiesça simplement, sans ajouter un mot.

Le maître en Potions écrasa avec soin la jalousie qui l'étouffait, il était clair que Léïn ne supportait plus les Maraudeurs, il n'allait pas en plus faire une scène! Il devenait pire que ces stupides étudiantes... (ndla: HEEE!)

- Faudrait y aller, remarqua Owen après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

- Salut les gars! lança Justin Avery en arrivant, s'appuyant sur le dossier du fauteuil de Lucius après leur avoir adressé un court signe de tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? questionna aussitôt le blond, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Avery lança un coup d'oeil significatif à Aurum et Malefoy haussa les épaules, lui montrant ainsi qu'il pouvait parler sans problèmes.

- Il veut qu'on se réunisse au lieu-dit à 16 heures cette après-midi. Il a demandé que tu préviennes les autres.

Lucius acquiesça en regardant discrètement Léïn, dont le visage était impassible. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun doute qu'il avait compris...

- On y va? lança alors Lestrange, faisant passer l'annonce de Justin comme «normale», sans s'appesantir ainsi dessus.

Harry et Severus avaient faussé compagnie aux trois autres Serpentards et étaient tranquillement installés dans l'herbe, près de la Cabane Hurlante. L'endroit était toujours désert vu qu'une fois par mois, à la pleine lune, d'horribles cris s'élevaient de la bâtisse.

- Tu n'es pas venu à Poudlard par hasard, n'est-ce pas? questionna soudain Sev', brisant le silence paisible qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Non, répondit Harry, au bout d'un moment de silence, avec sincérité. Je suis rattaché à Poudlard, comme tu l'as vu... A vrai dire, un des éléments de ma survie se trouve ici. Je suis là pour empêcher Tom de s'en emparer...

Sev' passa ses bras autour des épaules de son amant, qui s'appuya aussitôt contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse.

- Tu vas rencontrer Voldemort aussi, remarqua alors Harry, ne sachant pas très bien comment il devait réagir face à cette nouvelle.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà été au courant, ce n'était pas une surprise. Mais cela faisait tout de même un choc...

- Oui.

- Et tu es d'accord avec ses principes, le sang pur et tout ça?

Il pensait, sincèrement, que Sev' était au-dessus de tout cela. Enfin, il le serait - dans le futur - mais maintenant...

- Non.

La discussion se termina là, Harry sachant que son amant se confierait à lui dès qu'il le voudrait.

Harry retint un soupir et se dirigea vers les Trois Balais. Severus était parti rejoindre Lucius et les autres pour une réunion spéciale avec plusieurs mangemorts.

Il se demanda brièvement de quoi ils parleraient avant de hausser mentalement les épaules, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

Le temps qu'il passait avec Sev' s'écoulait toujours trop rapidement, c'était quelque chose de franchement bizarre qu'il ne saurait expliquer, car il ne l'avait jamais ressenti avant...

Après avoir pénétré dans le pub, il jeta un regard à ses occupants avant de prendre place sur une table seule, dans un coin, pour être tranquille.

Le regard de Rémus resta un moment sur lui sans qu'il ne tourne la tête vers le loup-garou - qui l'inviterait probablement à se joindre à eux - avant de finalement s'éloigner, abandonnant.

La serveuse lui ramena à ce moment sa commande qu'il commença à siroter doucement, dans ses pensées.

Il fallait être sincère, il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans son temps. Et tant que Voldemort serait ici, ses amis étaient en sécurité. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne partirait certainement pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Mais voilà, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que 'Tom' pouvait bien vouloir!

S'il avait vraiment voulu tuer ses parents, cela serait fait. Alors il y avait vraiment de quoi se poser des questions...

Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune envie de quitter Sev'.

Le bruit de pas s'arrêtant juste à côté de lui le tira de ses pensées et il leva les yeux vers l'inconnu qui le dévisageait en souriant.

- Je peux m'asseoir? Il n'y a pas d'autres places libres?

Harry balaya rapidement la salle du regard - effectivement, elle était bondée - et acquiesça simplement, se déplaçant pour lui laisser plus de place.

- Tu es à Poudlard?

Harry réalisa qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas retourner à ses pensées - il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non - et dévisagea rapidement l'homme.

Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, assez séduisant - bel euphémisme! - ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, si sombres qu'on ne distinguait la pupille de l'iris, ses traits bien dessinés lui donnaient un air aristocrate et ses cheveux étaient d'un étrange bleu nuit avec des reflets plus clairs. Des mèches plus courtes lui tombaient devant les yeux tandis que les plus longues cascadaient sur sa nuque de manière tout à fait non organisée.

- Oui, je suis en 6ème année. Léïn Aurum.

- Daeg. Hum... Gryffondor?

- Serpentard, rectifia Harry en souriant.

- Oh, j'étais pourtant sûr que tu en étais un, soupira l'homme en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Tu sais que je devrais normalement être mortellement vexé que tu me prennes pour un Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi ne l'es-tu pas alors?

- Je suis nouveau, la 'rivalité' intra-maison ne m'a pas encore atteinte, expliqua-t-il, omettant le fait qu'il était, certes nouveau, mais qu'il était tout de même arrivé depuis plusieurs mois. Et pourquoi es-tu si sûr que je ne suis pas à Serpentard?

- Chais pas. Tu sonnes comme un Gryffondor.

Harry haussa un sourcil, montrant sa perplexité et Daeg se pencha soudain vers lui, de sorte qu'il puisse lui murmurer à l'oreille:

- Bien que tu es beaucoup plus sombre que ce que tu parais.

- Et tu sais ça comme ça, juste en me regardant? questionna Harry en s'éloignant, mal à l'aise sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Daeg haussa les épaules et répondit en souriant de façon mystérieuse:

- La magie est la magie, cela t'étonne qu'il y ait des choses bizarres?

- Plus vraiment non. Je crois que, de toute façon, ma vie peut se résumer à ce mot...

A sa grande surprise, cela allait bientôt faire une heure qu'il discutait avec Daeg. Ce dernier se leva soudain et lui demanda en souriant:

- On va faire un tour dehors? A moins que tu ne doives rejoindre quelqu'un?

- Non, personne pour le moment, acquiesça Harry en se levant, le suivant sans hésiter.

Une fois à l'air libre, Harry sentit le regard de l'homme sur lui, le détailler lentement. Il resta impassible, retenant un soupir agacé, il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le dévisage.

D'un geste vif, et avant qu'il ne réagisse, Daeg lui enleva son élastique, libérant ainsi ses cheveux qui volèrent aussitôt dans ses yeux.

- Hey! protesta Harry en tendant la main pour qu'il lui rende la corde.

- Tu es plus mignon comme ça! lança l'homme avec un clin d'oeil. Viens chercher ton élastique si tu le veux!

Et de nouveau, à sa plus grande surprise, il se laissa embarquer dans une course poursuite dans une grande partie de Pré-au-lard.

Dix minutes plus tard, il parvint enfin à coincer Daeg dans un coin entre deux maisons (ndla: OO j'devais pure et innocente à l'époque où j'ai écrit ça, j'ai même pas vu le sous-entendu, lol) - dont l'une semblait déserte - et, avec un grand sourire innocent, exigea qu'il lui rende son élastique.

Daeg ouvrit la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres et laissa tomber la corde, qui prit subitement feu.

- Que je suis maladroit, s'exclama Daeg, tu sais la magie est difficilement contrôlable.

- C'est sûr, acquieça Harry alors qu'une légère flammèche s'allumait sous le pied de l'homme.

- Aieuh! protesta celui-ci en se décalant.

Puis il regarda le Survivant et leva les mains en signe de paix.

- OK, je m'avoue vaincu, c'est toi le plus fort!

- Et tu vas me repayer un élastique.

- Quoi? ... Oh, bien suuuuuuuur!

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire après avoir échangés un coup d'oeil.

Discrètement, Daeg s'approcha d'Harry sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Le nouveau Serpentard s'appuya contre le mur de la maison abandonnée, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants.

Daeg posa aussitôt ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, le dominant soudainement.

à suiiiiiiiiiiiiiivre!

_Re-pitite note de l'auteur:_ Voili voilou, le chapitre 26 est fini Je sais, c'est deg' à l'endroit où je coupe, mwa j'ai la suiiiiiiiiiiteuh Sinon, Daeg est apparu heu

J'attends vos commentaires en espérant que vous ayez pas oublié cette histoire... (j'ai honteuh! court se cacher)


	27. I, 27 Daeg

_Pitite note de l'auteur:_ personnellement, je pense que ce chapitre doit être mon préféré ;;; DAAAEEEG!

Machi beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir machiiiiii!

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

_lylah_: merci beaucoup pour ta review mon style? rougiiit ça fait super plaisir! (même si je sais qu'y'a encore beaucoup beaucoup de boulot!) j'espère en tout cas que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Encore michiii!

_Fanli_: valà la suite! Alors, tu verras si tes suppositions sont bonnes merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me rassure et ça me fait super trop plaisir! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Au fait, pourquoi Sev' devrait empêcher Daeg d'embrasser Harry? Mwa je trouve qu'ils forment un joli couple! grand sourire innocent bisoooouuuus!

_Kim:_ la valà la suite je sais, je suis pas très rapide mah je fais ce que je peux ;;; marchi beaucoup pour ta review!

_jenni944_: ouuuuaaais, vas-y Sev'! lol. Sev' à la rescousse en costume de super héros? ... mauvaise image mentale! en tout cas, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review!

_Lywen_: valà la suie! Et ça fait même pas deux ans lool. Merci pour ta review!

_Eowyn_: marchi beaucoup! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu es encore là j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi!

_Neverland_: et non, je suis de retoouuur! lol. En tout cas, marchi beaucoup pour ta review!

_NEPHERIA_: marchi beaucoup! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi

_Dia_: marchi pour ta review promis, j'essaierai de plus jamais attendre aussi longtemps ;;; j'ai décidé de laisser la première partie telle qu'elle était, même si ça m'embête beaucoup! C'est vrai que si je commence à la changer, j'en aurai jamais fini... ou bien faudrait que je réécrive tout mais je pense pas que j'ai assez de courage OO encore merci

_Austral_: merci beaucoup pour cette review je préférerai que tu me tutoies si ça te dérange pas (par contre, si tu préfères que je te vouvoie, dis-le moi ) J'espère que cette suite de te décevra pas. Encore merci!

_Gaïa_: marchi beaucoup pour ta review. Ca me touche beaucoup, surtout si t'as pas l'habitude d'en laisser. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

_Meriem_: merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très très très plaisir! rougit Chuis vraiment désolée pour le long délai, j'culpabilise là mwa j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre mah pareil, Sev' pas trop. Mais bon, c'est plus drôle si on les martyrise, nan? lool

_Disclaimer:_ Vous croyez VRAIMENT qu'ils puissent m'appartenir? ... Bien c'que j'me disais --Hé non! Ysont pô à moi!

_**Aurum**_

_PARTIE 1: Dans le passé_

_Chapitre 27:_

Harry eut à peine conscience du bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre à côté de lui, hypnotisé par les yeux noir d'ombre.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, étouffant le hoquet de surprise qu'il émit lorsque Daeg glissa sa cuisse entre ses jambes de façon... hum... suggestive.

Une langue caressa ses lèvres, impatiemment et profita de sa surprise pour se faufiler dans sa bouche, joueuse et atrocement sensuelle.

Hypnotisant.

Une main baladeuse se faufila sous son t-shirt, glissant sur ses flancs. Il dut se retenir de gémir tant la caresse était chaude.

Il sentit une présence chaudement familière et deux yeux d'un noir profond eux aussi brillèrent derrière ses paupières closes. Il tenta alors de détourner la tête, poussant Daeg pour l'éloigner de lui.

L'homme ne l'entendit pas de cette façon et attrapa ses poignets, appuyant un peu plus son corps contre le sien, le retenant totalement prisonnier.

Harry commença à se débattre de manière un peu désordonnée, paniquant. Cela ressemblait trop à un de ses souvenirs pour qu'il puisse réfléchir calmement et trouver une solution évidente.

- Lâche-le! ordonna une voix glaciale, la colère de son propriétaire clairement palpable dans l'air.

- Tu ferais mieux d'obéir rapidement, ajouta une seconde, tout aussi froide.

Daeg rompit le baiser, gardant sa prise sur l'étudiant et l'étudia un moment. Il avait les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise et tentait de se débattre, sans grand succès. Son attitude montrait clairement qu'il avait déjà été abusé.

Encore un peu et il se serait presque senti coupable!

Il se pencha de nouveau vers le jeune homme, prenant à peine conscience des sorts qui rebondissaient sur le bouclier invisible qui les entourait et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Calme-toi Harry! C'est fini.

Le Survivant stoppa aussitôt de se débattre, étonné de le voir utiliser son vrai prénom et se figea. Daeg lui mordilla alors la clavicule droite, apparente après la course-poursuite, de façon joueuse et disparut aussitôt.

Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur, la tête dans les mains, complètement désorienté.

Severus - qui avait été le premier à parler - fut aussitôt à ses côtés et s'agenouilla devant Léïn, l'attirant contre lui.

Harry se relaxa dans l'étreinte serrée de son amant et posa ses mains tremblantes sur le dos de Sev'.

- Merci, souffla-t-il, posant son front contre l'épaule du Serpentard.

Sev' se releva alors et aida Léïn à faire de même.

Pendant le reste de la sortie à Pré-au-lard, le maître en Potions ne s'éloigna jamais de son amant de plus de quinze centimètres, remarqua Lucius - qui avait été le deuxième à ordonner à Daeg de lâcher Léïn - avec amusement.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans une des calèches qui allaient les ramener à Poudlard et Sev' fixait son amant, le dévorant des yeux.

Il se pencha alors en avant pour l'embrasser puis le prendre dans ses bras quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Les deux apprentis sorciers se reculèrent d'un même mouvement et Dryas, un des Batteurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle, les dévisagea.

- Désolé, je pensais qu'elle était vide. Au fait Aurum, c'est qui le type avec qui t'étais tout à l'heure? vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre…

- Dégage, le coupa Severus d'une voix froide, se mettant sur ses pieds et prêt à claquer la porte au nez du Serdaigle.

Ce dernier le dévisagea quelques secondes avec surprise avant de lever les mains en signe de paix.

- Désolé, je voulais pas déranger.

Et Dryas ferma la porte de lui-même après avoir adressé un hochement de tête à Léïn en guise d'au revoir.

Severus se rassit avant de se tourner vers Léïn et de le regarder, attendant une réponse et, malgré tous ses efforts, mort de jalousie.

- Je suis désolé Sev', murmura alors le nouveau Serpentard, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être touché par la jalousie de son amant. J'ai juste parlé avec lui pendant une heure, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait m'embrasser.

Le Survivant soupira et prit de nouveau sa tête dans ses mains, fermant les paupières, se sentant _très_ fatigué.

- Léïn, murmura son amant en changeant de place, s'asseyant ainsi à côté de lui.

- Harry, répondit doucement celui-ci sans changer de position, mon vrai prénom est Harry.

Sev' l'accepta sans poser de questions et l'entoura simplement de ses bras, l'attirant contre lui.

L'incident fut vite oublié et les cours reprirent à Poudlard. Pourtant, le mardi soir, le Directeur invita tous les élèves à se rendre rapidement dans la Grande Salle pour leur annoncer une 'bonne nouvelle'.

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'inspire pas confiance, soupira Owen en entrant dans la salle et en rejoignant avec les autres 6ème année la table des Serpentards.

- Vous savez quelque chose? questionna alors Harry aux trois filles déjà présentes.

- Non, répondit Akina, personne ne sait rien, même certains professeurs ne semblent pas au courant.

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil à la table où était présent Dumbledore - qui les observait tous avec amusement - et où même certains professeurs étaient perplexes.

Ils durent attendre quinze minutes encore avant que le Directeur ne juge qu'ils étaient tous présents.

Le vieux sorcier se leva alors et leur sourit à tous.

- Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée. Mais vous êtes certainement curieux de savoir pourquoi vous êtes là. Tout d'abord, je voulais vous annoncer que vous n'aurez pas cours demain.

Des exclamations fusèrent aussitôt et Dumbledore leva les mains pour les apaiser. Il ne reprit qu'une fois le calme revenu:

- Les cours seront annulés car des épreuves sont organisées demain. En effet, les élèves de 5e, 6e et 7e année se battront en duel pour décider qui sera le plus fort. Le gagnant recevra 50 points pour sa maison.

Malgré la perplexité régnant dans la salle, les élèves applaudirent poliment le Directeur.

- Bien sûr, seuls ceux qui le veulent y participeront. Rendez-vous demain à 9 heures sur le terrain de Quidditch où le reste des informations vous sera fournis.

- Allez! Dépêchez-vous! s'exclama Akina en se dirigeant vers les cinq 6ème année encore assis dans la Salle Commune. On va être en retard au terrain de Quidditch.

- Tu as l'air motivée, remarqua Léïn en haussant un sourcil.

- Il y a 50 points à la clé et si vous n'aviez pas remarqué, les quatre maisons ont environ le même nombre de points. Ce serait le bon moyen pour vaincre les Gryffondors!

- Dans ce cas-là, je me demande pourquoi ce vieux fou de Dumbledore l'a organisé, remarqua Lucius. Après tout, cela ne va qu'attiser les rivalités intra-maisons alors qu'il nous demande de 'sympathiser'.

- Il va ouvrir un club de Duel, répondit Naïla en haussant une épaule, c'est juste pour le lancer, et donner envie aux plus jeunes de le rejoindre.

- Bon, on y va alors! soupira Akina en devenant de plus en plus impatiente.

Une minute plus tard, les 6ème année se dirigeaient vers le stade de Quidditch.

- Je demande à ceux qui veulent participer - et _seulement_ les 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année - de me rejoindre sur le terrain de Quidditch et de former des équipes de deux.

Seuls six élèves ne rejoignirent pas leurs compagnons et plusieurs dizaines de petites équipes furent vite mises en place.

- Magnifique! acquiesça Dumbledore, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît!

Les élèves gagnèrent les vestiaires de Quidditch par maison et seul le Directeur resta au milieu du terrain.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et commença par transformer la surface du stade de Quidditch. Les six anneaux disparurent, ainsi que la pelouse, laissant place à une étendue poussiéreuse et à de nombreux cailloux mesurant jusqu'à plus de six mètres de haut.

Une fois cela fini, ce fut le panneau d'affichage des scores qui changea et, pendant que Albus rejoignait la tribune des professeurs, le nom des quatre premiers duellistes furent donnés.

Intimidés, les élèves appelés quittèrent les vestiaires et la surprise fut clairement visible sur leur visage.

Dumbledore, après s'être lancé un sonorus, expliqua les règles fondamentales avant de lancer le départ. Le duel pouvait commencer.

James détourna le sort fonçant droit sur Lily avec qui il était en équipe.

Peter avait décidé de ne pas participer, aussi Sirius et Rémus s'étaient-ils mis à deux et il s'était retrouvé avec sa préféte adorée, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

La rousse lui adressa un bref sourire qui se transforma en grimace lorsqu'elle vit foncer vers James un expelliarmus.

Celui-ci releva aussitôt sa baguette et lança un sort compliqué qu'il avait appris pendant les vacances de noël - c'était fou tout ce qu'il y avait dans la bibliothèque de son père - et l'expelliarmus retourna vers son lanceur, doublé de puissance. Celui-ci décolla alors mais ne se releva pas, sonné.

Au même moment, Lily réussit enfin à stupéfixer le deuxième Serdaigle, leur accordant ainsi la victoire.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent aussitôt, l'idée de Dumbledore faisant finalement l'unanimité.

- Trop cool! s'exclama Sirius lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint les vestiaires des Gryffondors, ou plutôt l'entrée car ils s'y étaient tous installés pour pouvoir assister aux Duels. On est tous les quatre qualifiés pour le deuxième tour!

- Regardez! s'exclama Rémus, c'est au tour de Leïn, il est avec Rogue.

- Que c'est surprenant! lança Sirius d'une voix ironique.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin contre Léïn! Il vous en veut et vous ne faites rien pour vous faire pardonner!

- Tu veux vraiment savoir? grogna Black en se tournant vers la préféte, impassible.

Celle-ci acquiesça d'un air déterminé et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que, commença Rémus, ayant l'impression de trahir la confiance de Léïn.

- Il sort avec Rogue, lança James en haussant les épaules, se concentrant sur le Duel.

Lily resta quelques secondes sans bouger, complètement figée avant de cligner des yeux, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu.

Une fois qu'elle eut résolu que oui, c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, elle questionna:

- Et alors? Pourquoi vous en veut-il!

- On a... un peu mal réagi à la nouvelle, confia Sirius, mal à l'aise face à son propre comportement.

- Malheureusement, ça ne m'étonne pas de vous. Par contre, je suis surprise que vous ne vous êtes pas encore excusés, conclut-elle.

Le silence s'installa entre les quatres Gryffondors dont l'attention se focalisa alors sur le duel.

- Ils se battent contre Edouard Londubat et Marion, remarqua soudain Sirius en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Vous croyez qu'il arrivera à les battre? questionna alors Lily, anxieuse.

Effectivement, Edouard et sa petite amie étaient extrêmement brillants, il paraissait même qu'ils étaient déjà acceptés comme apprenti auror alors qu'ils ne passeraient leurs ASPICs que dans quelques mois.

Léïn fit un pas sur le côté, évitant ainsi le sort que lui avait lancé Marine, qui était derrière lui, comme s'il l'avait vu.

James émit un sifflement surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire, complètement concentré sur le combat.

Rogue leva sa baguette et lança un stupefix sur la Gryffondor qui riposta par un sopor (sort un sommeil). Les sorts se rencontrèrent et se combattirent, les deux lanceurs tentant d'avoir l'avantage.

Edouard, profitant du fait que l'attention de Rogue était fixée sur son sort, lança un expelliarmus. Le serpentard fut projeté en avant et tomba par terre, à genoux, sa baguette à quelques mètres de lui.

Lily frissonna lorsque son regard se posa sur Léïn, même de là où elle était, elle avait l'impression que ses yeux flamboyaient de rage.

Les deux Gryffondors décollèrent alors, comme soufflés par une explosion qui n'avait pourtant pas eu lieu, et planèrent ainsi sur une quinzaine de mètres.

Léïn fut aussitôt à côté de son amant et la baguette de Severus sauta dans sa main sans qu'il ne l'ait ne serait-ce que regarder. Il la rendit aussitôt à son propriétaire qui lui sourit en signe de remerciement.

Dumbledore déclara les deux Serpentards vainqueurs et les élèves se mirent alors à applaudir, incrédules.

Ce fut le cri d'horreur d'une Serdaigle de deuxième année qui fit brusquement tomber le silence sur tout le stade, irréel et effrayé.

De nombreuses, très nombreuses silhouettes noires se dirigeaient vers eux, portant tous un masque et accompagnés par des Détraqueurs, beaucoup.

à suivre

_Re-pitite note de l'auteur:_ voilaaaaaaaa, prochain chapitre, il risque d'y avoir de l'action Daeg a frappé fort pour une première apparition que toux ceux qui veulent le tuer lèvent la main! lol

Sivouplait, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, vraiment, reviiiieeeww!


	28. I, 28 mangemorts

_Pairings:_ Sev'/Harry, profitons-en pendant qu'ils sont encore ensemble T-T

_Pitite note de l'auteur:_ I'm back! Ayé, les examens sont finis, et chuis désormais étudiante

'fin bref, merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Je vous adooooreuh!

Réponse à ceux qui se sont pas login-nés:

_LYLAH1_: merci pour ta review voilà (enfin) la suite, même si elle est plutôt longue à venir

_Lywen_: merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu m'as bien fait rire en tout cas, ça me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies ma fic! Mwarf, mwa aussi j'aime bien les fins sadiques (surtout quand mwa je connais la suite!). Et je crois que tu apprécieras aussi la fin de ce chapitre dans ce cas là! grand sourire angélique t'inquiète, ta review était super, et des comme ça, j'en veux bien tout le temps! je pense avoir retrouvé le chemin qui mène jusque même si cela a été extrêmement périlleux et que j'ai dû affronter mille dangers et me battre jusqu'au bout! Du coup, le chemin est écrit sur un post-it maintenant! MDR. Encore merci!

_jenni944_: hé, hé, je vois que Daeg est _grandement_ "apprécié". Du coup, il est maintenant bien en sécurité dans ma chambre, lol. La suite est longue à venir mais elle est – enfin – là.

_aiedail_: hmm.. heu... coucou se planque précautionneusement derrière le mur ça va mieux tes envies de torture? ;; lol. Pas très rassurant tout ça. En tout cas, michi beaucoup pour ta review... 'fin je crois... loool. Merci, ça m'a bien fait rire! court comême se planquer parce que je peux déjà sentir les envies de meurtre de certaines personnes (;;) à la fin de ce chapitre

_Eowyn_: merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, elle m'a fait très très beaucoup plaisir! Quant à Daeg... disons juste que c'est dur de dire de quelle époque il vient _réellement_ . En tout cas, j'adore tes théories! Mais bon, je vais te laisser découvrir la vraie vérité donc je ne dirai pas si tu as trouvé la bonne solution ou pas C'est vrai que Ryry est très possessif dès que quelqu'un s'en prend à SON Sev'! lol

_Gaïa_: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et ça ne me dérange pas du tout si tu t'abonnes aux reviews lool. La suite a été longue à venir, je sais dsl! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre

_Mangafana_: je t'ai envoyé un – très – long mail pour répondre à ta superbe review si tu ne l'as pas reçu, préviens-mwa! Encore michi beaucoup pour ta review, je t'adore ma puce!

_Eloïn_: merci pour ta review Ca me fait très très très beaucoup plaisir d'être dans tes favoris merci beaucoup! en fait, ce sont de vieux chapitres que je me suis (enfin) décidée à publier. Les nouveaux vont commencer avec l'arrivée de la deuxième partie (qui approche de plus en plus là ) Enfin, j'espère être de retour pour de bon cette fois! Encore marchi!

_lilou_: merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir en tout cas, j'attends ta "plus longue review" avec impatience! Niveau frère, je connais, j'en ai un de cinq ans de plus que mwa alors heureusement qu'il y a plusieurs ordis à la maison, sinon je crois qu'on se taperait toujours l'un sur l'autre encore michi pour ta review! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre

_sousou_: La valà j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite! En tout cas, michi beaucoup pour ta review!

_Hawainne_: ce chapitre va répondre à ta question quant au patronus! michi beaucoup pour ta review!

_Narcissss_: oki, je rajoute un nom à la désormais longue liste de ceux qui en veulent à Daeg il a eu beaucoup de succès dis donc! lol. Et puis, je suis sadique et fière de l'être! lool. Voilà enfin la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire! En tout cas, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review!

Je pense pas avoir oublié qui que ce soit, mah si c'est le cas, gomeeen! C'est pas fait expres, promis! lol.

_Disclaimer:_ Vous croyez VRAIMENT qu'ils puissent m'appartenir? ... Bien c'que j'me disais -- Hé non! Ysont pô à moi!

_**Aurum**_

_PARTIE 1: Dans le passé_

_Chapitre 28:_

- Une attaque, murmura Severus en observant les silhouettes se diriger vers eux, dans le silence précédant le lancé des premiers sortilèges.

- Il faut les repousser! s'exclama Harry après s'être remis de sa stupeur, appelant à lui par ces quelques mots ses deux compagnons.

- Léïn... Harry, prends ça, ça repousse les Détraqueurs.

Le Survivant regarda le pendentif que lui tendait son amant, entouré de fumée noire et dégageant une forte impression de magie au repos.

Il en déduisit aussitôt le but de la réunion des aspirants mangemorts du dernier week-end.

Severus était donc au courant de l'attaque, il était donc totalement d'accord avec Voldemort.

Serrant la mâchoire pour ne rien dire - et se traitant d'imbécile au passage - il se détourna brusquement sans un regard envers Severus et se dirigea vers le premier front de la bataille, prêt à aider les professeurs.

- Mr Aurum, vous devriez rejoindre vos camarades derrière, conseilla le Directeur d'une voix douce, dans laquelle pointaient sa détermination et sa fureur.

- Je sais me battre, répondit simplement Harry en sortant sa baguette et cherchant un souvenir heureux sur lequel se concentrer.

Déjà, la voix de ses parents suppliant Voldemort de le laisser en vie commençait à retentir dans sa tête, en écho avec toutes les insultes et sarcasmes que lui avaient lancés son professeur de Potions au cours de ses années à Poudlard.

Il se fixa sur la première fois que lui et Sev' s'étaient unis, dans les appartements de Silver et un sourire étira ses lèvres, inévitablement.  
D'une voix claire, il lança la formule 'SPERO PATRONUM' et vit Cornedrue se former, brillant dans les ténèbres qu'avaient provoqué l'arrivée des Détraqueurs.

Il suivit l'évolution de son père chassant les créatures qui disparaissaient en fumée chaque fois que les cornes du cerf les touchaient.

Puis, soudain, il réalisa avec horreur qu'un des Détraqueurs se penchait vers sa mère, prêt à lui donner son baiser.

- CORNEDRUE! cria Harry en montrant au cerf qui s'était détourné la forme recroquevillée de sa mère.

James, de son côté, observait la scène, bouche bée depuis qu'il avait vu le patronus du Serpentard: lui, sous sa forme animagus et il n'y avait aucuns doutes possibles là-dessus!

- LEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN! retentit une voix qu'il connaissait... Akina!

Harry se retourna vers elle, et ne remarqua qu'au moment où il finissait son sort 'Avada Kedavra' le mangemort qui pointait sa baguette vers lui.

La lueur verte fusa vers lui et Harry récita mentalement la formule du bouclier, espérant qu'elle résisterait à un sort aussi puissant que celui de la mort.

Mais l'Avada Kedavra ne l'atteignit pas.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste, une personne s'était placée devant lui, juste sur le trajet du sortilège.

Comme au ralenti, il vit un corps sans vie tomber à terre, sans un bruit, à peine un léger bruissement lorsqu'il atteignit le sol.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN! cria-t-il en réalisant à peine ce qui s'était passé.

Une personne, encore une personne, s'était sacrifiée pour lui!

- AKKKIIIIIIIINNNNAAAAAAAA!

Le mangemort qui avait lancé le sort fut propulsé dans les airs, atterrissant durement une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, s'évanouissant sous le choc.

Harry se dirigea alors vers le corps sans vie de son amie, irradiant détresse et fureur.

Sous la force de ses émotions combinées, toute personne se trouvant dans un champ de dix mètres autour de lui se retrouva pétrifiée sur place, ami comme ennemi.

- Akina, murmura-t-il plus doucement en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle, priant mentalement bien qu'il savait cela vain.

_Pas une, pas une de plus, s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, pas elle!_

Il se répétait ces mots telle une litanie, incapable de penser à autre chose, son esprit complètement bloqué.

Mais lorsqu'il toucha sa main, lentement, comme si le moindre geste pouvait la faire exploser, son corps était déjà froid.

Tout sembla alors s'effondrer autour de lui...

Severus serra le médaillon dans sa main lorsque Léïn se détourna, ne cherchant même pas à le retenir.

Il ouvrit soudain la main et le pendentif tomba par terre sans un bruit, se brisant au passage.

Il sortit alors sa baguette et se dirigea vers les mangemorts pour combattre après avoir rabattu sa capuche. Il préférait rester éloigné des Détraqueurs le plus possible, le souvenir de la dernière fois où il les avait rencontrés ne le laissait pas impassible.

Il se retrouva bientôt, à son plus grand malheur, au milieu d'un groupe de Gryffondors dans lequel se trouvaient Black et Lupin.

Retenant un grognement, il lança un expelliarmus suivi d'un stupefix sur les quelques mangemorts qui s'approchaient un peu trop à son goût.

- Merci vieux! souffla Sirius, sans se douter le moins du monde de qui il était.

Il entendit le nom de son amant crié, puis celui d'Akina, mais ils se trouvaient tous les deux trop loin pour qu'il puisse voir de quoi il en retournait.

Il se re-concentra alors sur le combat, sa vie était tout de même en jeu. Il esquiva un sort - qui alla frapper la personne derrière lui - et se reçut un doloris en pleine poitrine.

Il grimaça et serra les dents, tentant de retenir à tout prix un hurlement.

Ne jamais crier, c'était ce qu'_il_ voulait, il ne fallait surtout pas _le_ satisfaire, il devait _le_ défier.

Un rugissement suivi d'un cri de douleur - du mangemort - mirent fin à son agonie.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était par terre.

Levant la tête, il aperçut Tilhus grognant férocement puis plus loin, Viadis se déplaçant dans les ombres, paralysant les ennemis par sa morsure.

Severus se dirigea vers son amant et le mit debout sans que celui-ci n'oppose une quelconque résistance.

Un professeur ensorcela Akina pour la ramener à l'infirmerie, là où le corps serait nettoyé avant d'être rendu à ses parents.

Le Serpentard s'interdit de la regarder, il ne supporterait pas de croiser une deuxième fois son regard vide, sans vie...

Harry était déconnecté de la réalite, ne pouvant, ne _voulant_ pas penser. C'était sa faute, tout était sa faute, tout comme avec Cédric, ou Fred et Georges, ou encore Colin Crivey, cela ne servait pas à grand chose d'approfondir...

Une baffe le ramena à la réalité et il leva lentement une main pour la poser sur sa joue rougie, son cerveau embrumé revenant difficilement à la raison.

Alors, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

Severus le prit enfin dans ses bras, s'interdisant de pleurer lui aussi et murmura des paroles réconfortantes à son amant, le berçant doucement.

- Comment va-t-il? questionna Lucius en désignant Léïn, allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie et dormant suite à la prise d'une potion de Sommeil.

- Sous le choc, répondit Severus en caressant les cheveux de son amant.

Les rideaux autour du lit étaient fermés, aussi pouvait-il se le permettre.

- Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé? questionna alors le maître en Potions, brisant le silence qui s'était installé pendant quelques minutes.

- Akina s'est interposée pour sauver Léïn, elle a pris l'avada kedavra à sa place...

Severus comprenait mieux la réaction de son amant...

Les rideaux bougèrent soudain, laissant passer... Potter et Black!

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? demanda Lucius en leur adressant un regard noir.

- Comment va-t-il? questionna James en tenant son épaule blessée, l'inquiétude lisible dans son regard.

- Bien... physiquement, répondit simplement Severus, sans même leur adresser un regard.

Sirius acquiesça, inconfortable. Puis, jetant un coup d'oeil à son vieil ennemi, lança:

- Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh Rogue.

Et il se détourna et sortit, bientôt suivi de son meilleur ami. Ils voulaient bien faire des efforts et se montrer polis envers des Serpentards (surtout _ces_ Serpentards) mais il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Harry se réveilla peu après que l'heure du souper soit passée.

Sans bouger, il fixa le plafond, l'esprit vide... pour quelques instants seulement.

Ce ne fut qu'une question de secondes avant que des flashs, plus ou moins récents ne s'imposent à lui, le laissant faible et incapable d'y résister...

/Deux mains saisissant en même temps la coupe/

/La sensation caractéristique du portoloin, ses pieds quittèrent le sol/

/Il ressentit brusquement une douleur si insoutenable qu'il eut l'impression que sa cicatrice explosait/

/_Tue l'autre_... Deux mots qui retentirent dans sa tête avant que le sort, ce sort haï, ne fut prononcé/

/L'avada kedavra partit et le fil d'une vie se rompit, par ces deux simples mots prononcés froidement, presque calmement/

/Les bras en croix, Cédric était étendu sur le sol à côté de lui. Mort/

/Des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre partout dans la rue, dans toute la ville sorcier même! L'ambiance était à la fête et même les patrons des magasins se prêtaient volontiers à l'ambiance. Voldemort semblait être oublié pour une fois... Pas pour longtemps malheureusement./

/Des cris retentirent et Harry porta la main à sa cicatrice, ayant brusquement l'impression que sa tête se déchirait en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Bientôt, tout fut confondu autour de lui: les sons, les cris, les couleurs, les personnes, les senteurs. Tout n'était plus qu'un tourbillon flou et étrange où la douleur y régnait en maître.../

/Ce fut bizarrement le cri d'Hermione qui le ramena à la raison et il s'obligea à se focaliser sur elle et sur rien d'autre. Faisant appel à des forces dont il ignorait jusqu'à même l'existence, des formes étranges se dessinèrent sous ses yeux. Suivant son intuition, il lança des sorts sur ceux qui, il en était sûr, étaient des mangemorts./

/La bataille tournait inévitablement à leur défaveur. Les professeurs et les aurors ne pourraient pas arriver jusqu'à eux, aux prises avec d'autres mangemorts moins profondément dans la ville. Ils n'étaient que six élèves inexpérimentés, Fred, Georges, Lee, Ron, Hermione et lui, contre une quinzaine de sorciers formés.../

/Des cris retentissaient autour de lui, il ne les comprenait pas. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose: protéger ses compagnons. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient blessés! Surtout pas/

/Les aurors arrivaient enfin! Il baissa alors sa garde, sûr qu'ils allaient s'en sortir! Ce fut malheureusement une erreur fatale.../

/Il n'entendit que lorsqu'il fut trop tard le sortilège de la mort. La lumière verte fonça alors vers lui. Le garçon qui avait survécu allait finalement mourir.../

/Il était finalement encore vivant.../

/NOOOONNNNNN! Les jumeaux ne pouvaient pas mourir! ILS NE POUVAIENT PAS! Ils méritaient de vivre! Ils apportaient de la gaieté à tous! Ce n'était pas juste! PAS EUX! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, lui, mourir une bonne fois pour toute/

/Il ne comprenait pas cette incessante obsession qu'avait Colin Crivey à rester près de lui! Tous les Gryffondors n'étaient devenus que de simples connaissances maintenant... Seuls Hermione et Ron restaient proches de lui. Il ne voulait plus que quelqu'un perde la vie pour lui. Il ne voulait plus voir cette lumière verte qui lui était malheureusement si familière./

/Tout s'accélérait autour de lui, il ne comprenait pas... Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer? Il se trouvait dans une cellule à peine éclairée, les seules choses qu'il apercevait étaient un lit ressemblant plus à un amassement de tissus et... des chaînes sanglantes pendant du mur d'en face. Il avala difficilement sa salive.../

/Sa mémoire re-fonctionnait par moments, il se rappelait du professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal... Un espion finalement... il l'avait livré à Lord Voldemort en personne/

/Le pire fléau de tous les temps entra dans sa misérable cellule dans laquelle il croupissait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, avec quelques gouttes d'eau croupie seulement. Mais la faim et la peur par lesquelles il était passé semblaient presque des souvenirs heureux par rapport à la douleur qu'il ressentait maintenant. Sa cicatrice était sur le point de faire éclater sa tête et l'endoloris auquel il était soumis était à deux doigts de le faire sombrer dans la folie.../

/Il se réveilla lentement, attaché contre le mur par des menottes qui lui lacérait douloureusement les poignets. Des cris le sortirent totalement de l'état de léthargie dans lequel il était. C'était... Cette voix... Elle appartenait à.../

/COLIIIIIIIIINNNNN! NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN/

/Il ne savait même plus de qui provenait les sons qu'il percevait. Lui qui suppliait les bourreaux de laisser le pauvre Colin tranquille? Ou alors Colin lui-même qui criait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales? Ou peut-être le son du rire des mangemorts/

/Il sut qu'il était trop tard lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Colin... Un regard de folie.../

- Léïn! Léïn! LEIN! Reviens!

à suivreuh!

_Re-pitite note de l'auteur:_ Hé ben... Chuis dans une période sadique mwa en ce moment ;;; En tout cas c'est triiiiiiisteuh!

Pour ceux que ça intéresse – chais pas si y'en a beaucoup, lol – j'ai eu mon bac – YATTA! – avec mention très bien – double YATTAh! lol.

Sinon, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais il y a eu des illustrations de ma fic (michi beaucoup aux concernés!) donc, si vous voulez les adresses, tout est dans mon profil! Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par la tête qu'a Daeg (selon ma cousine )

Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez vous?


	29. I, 29 happy birthday

Cadeau (miracle ??) de Noël. Joyeux noyel à tout le monde !!!!

Je répondrai aux reviews dans la semaine, aujourd'hui je manque de temps

_**Aurum**_

_PARTIE 1:_ _Dans le passé_

_Chapitre 29:_

Mrs Pomfresh ouvrit brusquement le rideau entourant le lit de son "habituel" patient, inquiète après avoir perçu le désespoir pointant dans la voix habituellement impassible de Severus Rogue.

Elle ne fut pas la seule attirée par ces cris et James, Sirius et Rémus furent bientôt à ses côtés.

Elle se figea de stupeur en percevant le regard de Léïn, _totalement vide_. En fait, vide était loin d'être exact, il était empli de tellement de choses... ses yeux étaient perdus, résolus, renfermant mille souffrances et piégés dans des souvenirs dont ils ne pouvaient s'en défaire...

La copie conforme de Léïn, en plus âgé et avec les cheveux un peu plus courts, apparut devant les élèves et l'infirmière réunis, faisant flotter pendant quelques secondes un silence surpris et incrédule.

- Silver, murmura Severus alors qu'un léger - mais vraiment microscopique - sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- Je vous emprunte ces deux élèves, ils seront mieux seuls, dit simplement l'apparition d'une voix irréelle et faible.

Léïn et Severus disparurent alors et les personnes présentes trouvèrent cela tout à fait normal, retournant à leur préoccupation en allant même jusqu'à oublier que ces deux personnes se trouvaient un peu plus tôt ici.

oOo

_Severus regarda autour de lui, se demandant où il pouvait bien se trouver._

_Il semblait être dans une maison tout à fait ordinaire et même parfaitement entretenue. Un escalier donnait à l'étage supérieur sur sa droite et il était entouré par des portes sur les trois autres murs. Des bruits semblaient provenir de sous l'escalier mais il savait que s'il n'avait pas été sur ses gardes, il ne les aurait pas entendus._

_Il tendit donc la main pour tourner la poignée de la porte donnant sur la pièce dont les sons semblaient provenir mais son bras passa à travers du bois, aussi se retrouva-t-il dans le petit placard._

_Là, recroquevillé dans un coin sur un matelas méritant à peine cette appellation, un petit garçon de six ou sept ans se balançait d'avant en arrière, ne laissant voir de lui que des cheveux noirs en bataille et un t-shirt déchiré, délavé et trois fois trop grand pour lui._

_Il s'agenouilla à côté de l'enfant sans un mot et posa sa main sur son épaule pour tenter de le rassurer mais aussi de comprendre un peu plus._

_Son corps se brouilla, comme s'il allait disparaître, mais ce fut ce qui l'entourait qui changea._

_Des meurtres se succédèrent devant ses yeux ébahis et il comprit que le petit garçon était, en fait, le spectateur impuissant de tous ces morts._

_Et qu'il était, sans aucun doute Léïn._

_Mais également la copie conforme de James Potter..._

_- Sev'? murmura une petite voix incertaine derrière lui._

_Il se retourna et aperçut fugitivement deux yeux d'un vert profond avant que le petit garçon ne baisse la tête, n'osant croiser le regard de son amant._

_- Harry, il faut que tu reviennes, je..._

_Le Survivant ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et essaya de le propulser hors de son esprit mais... les images changèrent à la place, se brouillant avant que d'autres souvenirs ne prennent leur place._

_Mais ce furent ceux de Severus cette fois._

_Petit Harry leva la tête, surpris et regarda, sans comprendre, le petit garçon de quatre ans aux yeux abîme recroquevillé sur lui-même, incapable de bouger._

_Devant lui, deux adultes se battaient contre plusieurs sorciers du ministère, des aurors._

_Au plus les minutes s'écoulaient, au plus l'homme et la femme se trouvaient acculés._

_Le petit garçon serra alors très fort ses paupières et la scène se brouilla._

_Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit un coup de pieds dans ses côtes._

_Alors, il les vit..._

_Deux cadavres par terre._

_Cette vision endormit toute la douleur de son corps pour ne laisser que celle de son coeur._

_Ses parents étaient morts..._

oOo

Severus continuait à se débattre, tout mais pas revivre ces souvenirs! Progressivement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus enfermé quelque part dans l'esprit de son amant, mais bel et bien dans la réalité, dans un lit ou plutôt par terre et qu'il était tombé à force de se débattre.

Il se figea aussitôt et prit plusieurs longues inspirations afin de se calmer.

Une fois qu'il eût retrouvé tout son calme, il se leva - se demandant brièvement comment il était arrivé dans les appartements de Silver - et sentit la présence de son amant, aussi déstabilisé que lui.

Il avait au moins repris conscience de la réalité...

- Harry? appela doucement Severus en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui, lui laissant le temps de se repérer un tant soit peu.

- Je suppose que tu veux des explications, murmura le Survivant, agenouillé sur les couvertures, la tête baissée.

Severus se rapprocha de lui et souleva délicatement son menton de deux doigts fins dans le but de croiser son regard, avant de lui sourire légèrement.

- Seulement si tu te sens prêt à en parler. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je suis curieux, mais je ne veux pas te forcer.

Harry acquiesça, confiant et vint se réfugier dans les bras de son amant, se sentant beaucoup mieux. Lui n'avait pas la force de repousser ses souvenirs mais il semblait que Sev' l'avait...

- Toi aussi tu n'as pas eu une enfance tranquille, murmura-t-il plusieurs minutes plus tard, brisant le silence confortable qui s'était peu à peu installé.

- Je...

- Ne te sens pas obligé toi non plus.

- Je crois que... je veux t'en parler.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et commença alors à parler.

- Je ne suis pas pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je veux dire... les Sangs de Bourbe m'indiffèrent, comme une bonne partie du monde. Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, tant qu'on ne m'embête pas... Je... J'aimais vraiment mes parents et j'avais une vie "normale" jusqu'à mes quatre ans... Tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Lors de mes huit ans, des gens du ministère sont venus me voir et se sont excusés quant à la "méprise" qu'ils avaient faites... mes parents étaient innocents.

Severus fit une pause et ferma les paupières, tentant de repousser la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

Le récit de Severus était... tout le contraire de ce qu'il était, non organisé, bafouillant. Mais extrêmement touchant. Harry sentait que c'était le _vrai_ Severus qui se livrait et cela lui faisait... vraiment bizarre. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'il était touché, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été par les paroles de quelqu'un.

- J'ai été placé sous la tutelle de mon oncle dès mes quatre ans... Celui-ci ne pouvait pas me voir. Comme tu peux t'en douter, ça s'est très mal passé... il n'hésitait pas à me battre dès qu'il trouvait mon comportement incorrect... Je passe maintenant mes étés chez Lucius mais... j'en veux au gouvernement, j'en veux aux aurors, j'en veux à mon oncle... je m'en veux...

Harry se libéra doucement de l'étreinte de son amant. Qui aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient à ce point semblables? Ce fut lui qui le prit dans ses bras et il se mit alors à lui raconter son enfance, partageant à son tour ses souvenirs.

- Je suis effectivement un Potter, conclut Harry. James est en danger par ma faute, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris une autre identité. J'ai peur que tu me rejettes pour ce que je suis...

Severus ne répondit rien, fixant son amant silencieusement.

Après tout, sa rancune pour Potter était tenace mais... son père était bien un guérisseur, qui l'avait sauvé l'année dernière lors d'une attaque sur le chemin de traverse pendant les vacances. Tous les Potter n'étaient, après tout, pas à maudire...

D'un autre côté, Léïn - Harry - lui avait menti pendant un moment, et c'était cela qui le bloquait le plus... Mais il pouvait tout à fait comprendre pourquoi...

- Du moment que tu ne me demandes pas de partager une conversation civilisée avec Potter - James - je pense que ça pourrait aller. Je t'en veux un peu pour ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant mais... je le comprends.

Pour montrer à son amant qu'il ne lui en voulait vraiment pas, Severus l'embrassa, tout d'abord doucement puis beaucoup plus sensuellement.

Cette nuit, ils firent l'amour lentement et avec passion, pour se prouver que l'autre était bien vivant, pour se soutenir mutuellement, pour être _ensemble_.

oOo

Silver ferma son esprit à la chambre de ses appartements et se permit un sourire satisfait.

Il n'aurait pas dû intervenir mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester sans rien faire...

Il bailla soudain et se décida à dormir un peu dans son portrait, histoire de récupérer un peu l'énergie qu'il avait dépensée.

o0O0o

Le mois de juin était arrivé à son tour, indifférent au sort d'Akina et les Serpentards de 6ème année se remettaient peu à peu.

Lucius avait remarqué que Léïn et Severus ne se quittaient presque plus, l'un semblant soutenir l'autre et vice versa.

Il jalousait un peu le lien que partageaient ses deux amis et avait décidé de passer un peu plus de temps avec sa future femme. Narcissa, bien que surprise de cette hausse d'attention, était loin de s'en plaindre et commençait même à apprécier l'idée d'un mariage arrangé...

La jeune femme se dirigeait ce matin-là vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il était vrai qu'il était encore tôt mais c'était à ces moments qu'il y avait le moins de bruits - et de personnes.

Elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, remarquant au passage que seule une quinzaine de personnes étaient présentes.

Elle salua alors Léïn et Severus et s'assit sur les genoux de Lucius, lui volant un léger baiser en guise de bonjour.

- Vu que demain c'est ton anniversaire Severus, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller à quatre à Pré-au-Lard au soir et prendre notre repas là-bas.

Le maître en Potions la regarda impassiblement avant de hausser une épaule.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on le fête.

- Je suis content d'être au courant que c'était ton anniversaire, remarqua Léïn avec ironie.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, c'est un jour comme un autre! répliqua Severus, les sourcils froncés.

Léïn ne répondit rien à cela mais Narcissa perçut parfaitement sa mâchoire se contracter.

Severus, faisant bien attention que personne ne les voie (à part Lucius et Narcissa, qui étaient déjà au courant), posa sa main sur la cuisse de son amant et lui adressa un léger sourire, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il s'excusait.

- Donc c'est arrangé, on sort demain!!! s'exclama Narcissa, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Severus allait répliquer mais Léïn ne lui en laissa pas le temps et acquiesça. Le maître des Potions soupira d'agacement mais n'ajouta rien d'autres.

- Je vais tout réserver.

Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire et partit après avoir attrapée un fruit au passage.

oOo

- Tu n'aurais pas une idée? questionna Harry au bout d'un moment, se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé.

Silver, de son portrait, haussa un sourcil et questionna avec un sourire:

- Pour?

- L'anniversaire de Sev', c'est demain et je sais pas trop quoi lui offrir. Un truc de Potions l'intéresserait sûrement mais je trouve ça... pas assez personnel...

Silver écouta son successeur, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était bien une des premières fois qu'il le voyait se préoccuper pour des petits détails dans ce genre... cela montrait à quel point il tenait à Severus.

Son sourire se fana aussitôt alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'ils allaient subir.

- Alors? questionna de nouveau Harry, inquiet.

oOo

Au soir, Severus, Lucius, Owen et Auguste étaient en train de manger tranquillement lorsque Léïn les rejoignit.

Il avait été absent une bonne partie de la journée et Severus fut soulagé de le voir arriver, aussi stupide cela soit-il.

- Où t'étais? demanda Lucius, ayant été lui aussi inquiet.

- Tilhus et Viadis m'ont emmené dans la forêt pour m'entraîner, répondit le Survivant avec un léger sourire, amusé - et touché - de l'inquiétude de ses amis.

C'était la meilleure excuse qu'il avait trouvée, de plus, il était _réellement_ allé dans la Forêt Interdite - et Tilhus l'avait accompagné.

Il s'assit à côté de Sev' et, au même moment, un aigle se posa devant lui, dans son assiette encore vide.

Harry haussa un sourcil avant de remarquer le message accroché à la patte de l'oiseau - qui se servait tranquillement dans le plat en face de lui.

- C'est celui de Black, lâcha Owen au bout d'un moment. Il s'est éclaté à le dresser il y a deux ans.

Harry était à deux doigts de renvoyer le volatile sans prendre le bout de parchemin puis soupira et le détacha, le mettant dans sa poche sans le regarder.

L'aigle lui mordilla alors gentiment le doigt avant de repartir, quittant la Grande Salle.

Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils, il ressentait sans peine la joie de son amant mais il ne parvenait pas à découvrir pourquoi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? finit-il par questionner.

Léïn leva vers lui un regard vibrant d'innocence qui fut vite remplacé par un sourire amusé.

_Tu verras ce soir_, lui transmit-il mentalement.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux en train de monter les escaliers menant aux appartements de Silver - leur appartenant plus ou moins désormais.

En les voyant entrer dans le salon, le fils de Godric et Salazar leur adressa un sourire avant de disparaître du tableau.

Harry attrapa la main de Severus et l'emmena sur le divan disposé en face d'une table basse, elle-même à côté du feu.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux et Léïn lui donna une coupe de champagne pour qu'ils puissent trinquer à deux.

- Ce n'est que demain mon anniversaire, lança Severus, amusé par le comportement "possessif" de son amant.

- Je veux être le premier à te le souhaiter demain, murmura Harry, un léger sourire en coin aux lèvres.

oOo

Le Survivant se réveilla, les paupières lourdes.

Les cours commençaient dans trois quarts d'heures - on était lundi - et il avait dû dormir deux heures maximum cette nuit.

Mais il était loin de regretter ce peu de sommeil.

Il se leva sur un coude et embrassa les lèvres tentantes de Sev', sa main dessinant des motifs quelconques sur son torse.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encore vivre sans lui...

Son amant ouvrit les yeux et lui offrit un sourire éclatant (Severus était souvent de bonne humeur le matin, aussi adorait-il se réveiller à ses côtés) avant de l'embrasser, posant une de ses mains sur sa nuque pour accentuer le baiser et l'autre sur sa hanche.

Harry se sépara de son amant, les joues rougies et les yeux pétillants.

- On n'a pas le temps, souffla-t-il, on a cours aujourd'hui!

Severus grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se mit à embrasser sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule.

- Continue comme ça et je ne réponds plus de rien, murmura Harry en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Et alors, Sev' _rit_!!! Doucement, presque tendrement, il remit une des mèches de cheveux de Léïn derrière son oreille.

Un énorme sourire étira les lèvres du Survivant devant ce son encore si inhabituel.

- Au fait, joyeux anniversaire!!! lança l'ancien Gryffondor avant de marmonner quelque chose, faisant apparaître un cadeau entre ses mains.

Il le tendit alors à Severus qui le prit lentement, comme hésitant.

- Ca risque pas de m'exploser à la figure?

- Fais-moi un petit peu confiance!!!

Il eut un regard légèrement sceptique avant de déballer son cadeau. Il en sortit alors un magnifique médaillon, représentant un 'H' et un 'S' finement entrelacés.

Harry lui prit la chaîne des mains et l'accrocha autour de son cou.

- Il te protégera. Je veillerai toujours un petit peu sur toi comme ça!

Severus attira son amant contre lui, appréciant le contact soyeux du bijou sur sa peau, et respira l'odeur de Léïn.

- Merci, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

oOo

Harry se dirigeait vers le 'repère des Maraudeurs', adressant un sourire amusé à la licorne qui le laissa passer sans même qu'il n'eut à donner le mot de passe.

En plein milieu du repas ce midi, il avait percuté que le parchemin de Sirius était toujours dans la poche de son uniforme. Il fallait dire qu'il avait eu la tête... légèrement ailleurs.

Bref, les Maraudeurs lui demandaient de venir après les cours, qu'ils devaient absolument lui parler.

Sirius lui adressa un grand sourire en voyant qu'il était bel et bien venu.

Il lui répondit par un bref hochement de tête, ainsi qu'à James, sourit par contre à Rémus et embrassa Lily, qui s'était levée pour lui dire bonjour, sur la joue.

Heureusement, Pettigrew n'était pas là.

- Alors? questionna-t-il sans plus attendre.

- Voilà Harry, on voulait vraiment s'excuser, pour notre réaction, commença Sirius.

- Même si on ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tu as choisi Rogue - James se reçut un double regard noir de Rémus et Lily - bref, c'est ton choix et du moment que tu es heureux... nous l'acceptons.

Harry ne prit vraiment conscience de toute la douleur qu'avait engendrée le refus de son père qu'à ce moment et sa gorge se serra sous l'émotion.

- Je...

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que James le prenait dans ses bras, le serrant affectueusement.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Harry!!!

Le Survivant prit un moment avant de réagir puis répondit soudainement à l'étreinte de son père, sentant à peine les larmes commencer à couler le long de ses joues.

- Papa...

Ce nom n'aurait jamais dû franchir ses lèvres mais pourtant... pendant un moment, il avait cru qu'il pouvait se laisser aller, une fois...

Il se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte de James et lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis déjà au courant!

Et, devant le regard incrédule d'Harry, il ajouta:

- Cornedrue, j'ai été très surpris de me voir dans ton animagus et aussi le fait que Rémus, sous sa forme de loup-garou, a reconnu mon odeur dans la tienne - et il n'en s'est souvenu qu'au moment où je lui ai parlé de ton patronus.

oOo

Au bout de plus d'une heure, il avait fini par quitter ses futurs parents, parrain et Rémus, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout était pour le mieux.

Il rejoignit Lucius et Narcissa, près de la statue de la sorcière borgne, prêts tous les deux pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard.

Il murmura rapidement une formule et son uniforme se transforma en une magnifique robe de bal bleu sombre ombrée de nuances plus claires.

- Sev' est pas encore là? questionna soudainement Léïn, un étrange pressentiment lui retournant l'estomac.

Lucius secoua simplement la tête et un sifflement continu particulièrement désagréable résonna dans la tête d'Harry.

Ses parents!!!!

Voldemort s'en prenait à ses parents!!!!

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, sa cicatrice le brûla atrocement et une horrible douleur s'empara de tout son corps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait de nouveau appel à la magie noire.

Il s'appuya sur le mur à côté de lui et d'étranges bruits emplirent alors le couloir.

Un sifflement totalement différent du premier retentit et son sang se glaça.

Voldemort avait envoyé le basilic le prévenir qu'il détenait prisonniers ses parents et son amant dans la Chambre des Secrets...

à suivreuh!!!!

_Re-pitite note de l'auteur:_ Woow!! Ce chapitre est plutôt long!! Mais bon, je voulais absolument le finir à cet endroit-là Surtt que le prochain chap est le dernier de la première partie...


	30. I, 30 Confrontation

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que vous continuez à lire cette fic !!

Voilà le dernier chapitre de la première partie. Avant de me tuer, gardez en tête qu'il y aura une deuxième partie ! lol.

Au fait, si vous voulez avoir de mes nouvelles, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon livejournal (dont l'adresse se trouve dans mon profil).

_**Aurum**_

_PARTIE 1:_ _Dans le passé_

_Chapitre 30:_

- Léïn? Léïn, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Harry fixa Lucius sans le voir. Bien sûr, Voldemort devait passer à l'action, étant ce qu'il était!! Et il avait stupidement mis Sev' en danger!

Serrant les dents, il s'éloigna du mur, ne faisant aucunement attention à la douleur qui envahissait peu à peu tout son corps, sa haine lui donnant une source de volonté incroyable.

- Léïn, tu vas t'expliquer à la fin!!!!!

Le ton de Lucius était cette fois énervé.

- Tom. Il a capturé James, Lily et Severus. Ils sont dans la chambre des secrets.

- La chambre des secrets? questionna Narcissa, perdue alors que les yeux de Malefoy s'élargissaient légèrement sous le choc.

- Tu sais où elle se trouve? lança-t-il en ce qui n'était pas tout à fait une question.

Léïn acquiesça et, sans un mot de plus, endormit Narcissa qui s'effondra dans ses bras. Il l'allongea délicatement par terre et se tourna vers Lucius.

- Je t'accompagne!! Tu ne vas certainement pas aller seul là-bas!

Harry ne fit que hausser une épaule et rejoignit rapidement les toilettes des filles.

- C'est ici? La voix était perplexe.

Au même moment, un lion et un serpent, sous leur forme 'adulte', arrivèrent.

- Je ne suis pas seul, murmura alors le Survivant en se tournant vers celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère. Je suis désolé Lucius.

Celui-ci allait se protéger mais n'en eut pas le temps, il tomba endormi par terre.

Le Survivant prit une profonde inspiration et fixa le serpent sculpté, parlant en fourchelangue pour faire apparaître l'entrée. Il s'engagea dans le tunnel sans attendre et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé devant les grandes portes.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et posa sa main sur la poignée. Il n'avait, de toute façon, pas le choix...

Alors, il entra.

La beauté de l'architecture de la pièce aux dimensions exceptionnelles dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer ne l'atteignait même pas. La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était Lord Voldemort, Lily et James encordés à genoux à côté de lui, et Severus, évanoui, un peu plus loin. Il pâlit mortellement alors qu'il apercevait la forme immobile de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? murmura-t-il, n'ayant pas la force de crier.

- Rien d'irrémédiable... pour le moment!

- Tu sais très bien que si tu tues l'un des trois, tu changeras le futur, y amenant même peut-être le chaos!

- Tu n'as pas compris, le chaos est ce que je souhaite, et j'en serai le maître!!!

Harry serra la mâchoire, ainsi que les poings, déchirant la peau de ses mains sans même qu'il ne le réalise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir?

Le Survivant se doutait de la réponse mais tant qu'il parlait, Voldemort laissait tranquille ses parents et Sev'.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne répondit pas tout de suite, il se pencha vers Lily et releva son menton d'un doigt, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal pour une Sang-de-bourbe, lança-t-il méchamment, un sourire étirant ses lèvres alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur froide.

- Je ne comprends pas, professeur...

Voldemort éclata de rire et se releva, mettant négligemment James sous Doloris. Celui-ci se tordit de douleur, tentant de ne pas crier, mordant profondément sa lèvre inférieure pour cela. Du sang commença à couler le long de son menton alors qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps.

- Tu sais que tu m'as surpris Harry. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais un côté si... Serpentard. De plus, ta puissance a grandi durant cette année...

Voldemort laissa sa phrase en suspens et les cris de James emplirent la salle, résonnant dans les hauts plafonds. Durant quelques dizaines de secondes qui parurent des heures, on n'entendit plus que cela.

Harry tentait bien d'aider son père mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses trois prisonniers étaient entourés d'une barrière de magie infranchissable.

Il entendait à peine Tilhus rugir furieusement.

Le sort fut enfin enlevé et seuls les liens qui maintenaient James l'empêchèrent de s'effondrer sur le sol.

- Tu voulais savoir ce que je voulais, n'est-ce pas? questionna Voldemort sans changer l'expression de son visage.

Le survivant acquiesça, incapable de faire autre chose. Voldemort était trop puissant pour lui!!!! Et il ne pouvait tout simplement rien faire.

- Je me suis demandé pourquoi tu couchais avec un de mes serviteurs, continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, imperturbable.

Harry était à deux doigts de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Il passait d'une chose à l'autre sans parler de ce qui l'intéressait. Et le Survivant savait qu'il le faisait exprès!!!

- Et je me suis rendu compte que vous aviez eu une enfance et une adolescence très semblables. Si je n'avais pas tué tes parents, tu aurais pu devenir un de mes plus puissants mangemorts.

Lily et James ouvrirent grands les yeux sous la révélation mais une question ne pouvait quitter leur esprit, même sous le choc: qui était cet homme?

Harry, quant à lui, était sauté aux conclusions, qui lui paraissaient évidentes désormais, mais il se refusait d'y croire.

Severus reprit conscience à ce moment-là et regarda autour de lui, interdit. Un affreux mal de tête lui vrillait les tympans et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Inévitablement, il fronça les sourcils, froncement qui s'accrut lorsqu'il aperçut les personnes présentes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Voldemort adressa un sourire, ressemblant plus à un rictus, à son ennemi et s'approcha de Severus.

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas? murmura-t-il alors qu'il levait la main, redessinant les traits de son futur serviteur d'un doigt.

Harry ne répondit pas, la gorge serrée, incapable de parler. Il se demanda même comment il arrivait à rester debout.

- N'est-ce pas? répéta le Seigneur des Ténèbres un peu plus fort, sa main descendant jusqu'au cou de Severus.

Le Survivant trouva la force d'acquiescer, il ne savait trop comment.

Ses deux mains s'étaient posées contre le mur de magie l'empêchant de passer, sans prêter attention aux petites étincelles qui lui brûlaient les paumes.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage du professeur de Potions, un peu loufoque certes, mais qu'aucun élève n'aurait suspecté d'être qui – ce qu' – il était. Alors, subitement, il plaça également sa deuxième main sur le cou fragile de Severus, serrant quelque peu, cependant pas assez pour le tuer. Le maître en Potions garda un visage impassible alors qu'il était totalement paniqué intérieurement, un quelconque sortilège l'empêchait de bouger et il était sans défenses devant le pire ennemi de son amant.

- Arrête, chuchota Harry, la voix étranglée et incertaine alors que des larmes d'impuissance coulaient le long de ses joues. S'il te plaît...

Les yeux de Voldemort brillèrent brièvement de victoire.

- Je te propose un marché. Je ne toucherai à aucune des personnes que tu aimes ou apprécies...

Il resserra soudain sa prise, faisant suffoquer la personne qu'il tenait, la vision de Severus commençant à se tinter de noir.

- Et? murmura Harry, s'appuyant contre la barrière.

Il desserra sa prise et répondit d'une voix totalement neutre:

- Tu deviendras un mangemort fidèle. Tu ne devras en parler à personne et, surtout, ne pas donner les informations que tu apprendras... ou je ne pourrai peut-être plus assurer la protection de tes _amis_.

Il mit fin aux inspirations sifflantes de Severus en resserrant de nouveau ses mains autour du cou.

Les yeux d'Harry s'étaient ouverts sous le choc. Lui, un mangemort? Il s'y était attendu mais...

Sev' ne tiendrait plus longtemps, réalisa-t-il.

- Je... J'accepte...

- Mais encore? continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, desserrant à peine sa prise.

- Moi, Harry Potter, accepte de devenir mangemort au service de Lord Voldemort, répéta-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Seule lui importait pour le moment la vie de son amant. Il était incapable de penser à autre chose.

Satisfait, Tom se leva, libérant Severus du sort qu'il lui avait lancé. Il n'était plus en état de lui nuire.

- Bien, sourit-il, sache que je t'empêcherai de faillir à ta parole. Si tu le fais, tu le regretteras, et je le saurai... je le saurai...

Voldemort lança rapidement un sortilège empêchant les personnes présentes de parler à quiconque de ce qui s'était passé. Maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il était venu à désirer, il n'allait pas laisser un détail aussi trivial que celui-ci lui barrer le chemin.

Il se tourna alors vers son nouveau serviteur.

- Je te laisse jusque demain pour faire tes adieux à tout le monde. Je t'attendrai dans le présent.

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparut, retournant sans un mot de plus dans son époque.

Alors la protection magique s'évanouit à son tour et Harry s'effondra par terre, incapable de tenir.

Le reste fut passé sous un voile noir, il ne sut comment ils furent tous les quatre transportés à l'infirmerie bien qu'il suspecta - à raisons - Tilhus et Viadis...

oOo

Harry fut le dernier à se relever le lendemain matin, les autres avaient déjà quitté l'infirmerie.

Il empêcha ses larmes de couler lorsqu'il pensa à ce qui allait suivre. Il devait garder l'esprit clair: il se devait de prendre certaines mesures avant de partir. Il avait déjà pensé à ce qu'il devrait faire dans une telle situation, mais ne s'était jamais imaginé en train de réellement agir ainsi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il rejoignit les appartements de Silver pour mettre son plan à exécution.

oOo

Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, profitant de la main jouant dans ses cheveux, du bras l'encerclant et du torse contre le sien.

D'habitude, cette présence était associée à des souvenirs merveilleux baignant dans son esprit encore confus... mais là, c'était le trou noir...

Il se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux, doucement, le temps de s'habituer à la semi luminosité ambiante.

Deux yeux noirs d'encre le bercèrent alors d'affection, mais aussi... d'inquiétude? de terreur?

Et alors, les souvenirs lui revinrent. L'entrevue avec Voldemort, son marché, il... il devait partir!!!!

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il se serra contre Severus, qui répondit à son étreinte, si fort... il avait presque l'impression à ce moment que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer... belle ironie.

Sa main glissa le long du ventre de Sev', remontant lentement avant qu'il n'atteigne le médaillon qu'il lui avait offert.

Alors, il lança le même sortilège que celui qu'il avait exécuté un peu plus tôt sur tout Poudlard.

Ainsi, personne ne pourrait faire le rapprochement entre Léïn Aurum et Harry Potter, entre le Serpentard et le Gryffondor... entre l'amant aimé et le "sale gosse pourri gâté".

Sa prise se relâcha et le médaillon s'échappa de ses mains. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

- Je t'aime Léïn, Harry... Je... tu ne peux pas me quitter...

- Je t'aime Sev', répondit doucement le Survivant.

Sa prise se resserra encore sur le corps de Léïn.

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

- Je t'aime, murmura Harry, embrassant doucement la peau de son amant, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Il endormit son amant, sa magie le faisant alors qu'il y pensait à peine, le berçant de sa voix.

Il dut prendre quelques minutes avant d'avoir le courage de s'écarter de ce corps aimé... de s'éloigner, de partir... à jamais.

Sans un regard en arrière, il quitta les appartements de Silver, rejoignant son dortoir pour récupérer ses affaires. Et enterrant son cœur pour toujours.

Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi que la carte des Maraudeurs, les rétrécissant pour les faire entrer dans ses poches. Il y ajouta quelques photos et d'autres petits souvenirs de cette époque... révolue...

Lucius entra à ce moment dans la pièce, semblant avoir couru, les joues rougies et les cheveux ébouriffés.

- Je pourrais avoir des explications? exigea-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Je dois partir, murmura Harry d'une voix éteinte, je dois... partir...

- Pourquoi? Comment? Quand?

- Maintenant, ici, et si je ne le fais pas... il va vous tuer.

- On sait se défendre Léïn, chuchota Lucius en venant se positionner à côté de son "p'tit frère".

- Pas contre lui, il est infiniment plus puissant que moi, que nous...

Un instant de silence s'installa entre eux et Malefoy ne fit que le prendre dans ses bras, tout simplement.

- On se reverra, j'en suis sûr.

Harry n'avait pas le courage de démentir ses paroles. Peut-être parce que, au fond de lui, il avait l'espoir de les revoir dans le futur, comme ici...

Il sentit alors Lucius lui glisser un bracelet autour du poignet.

- Ceci est signe de mon amitié. Si un jour tu as besoin d'un service, montre-le à n'importe quel Malefoy et il t'aidera.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui glissa une bague autour du doigt.

- C'est ce que Severus voulait t'offrir. Elle appartenait à sa mère, je pense que c'est la chose à laquelle il tient le plus. Il avait l'intention de te la donner hier soir.

Alors, sans un mot de plus, Lucius s'écarta, laissant assez de place à Harry pour effectuer son sortilège, laissant Léïn partir, convaincu en lui-même qu'il le reverrait un jour.

- Est-ce que tu pourras prévenir les autres? questionna doucement le Survivant.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse. Tilhus et Viadis le rejoignirent, l'un s'enroulant autour de son bras et l'autre s'accrochant au bas de son pantalon. Il était temps.

Des mots furent murmurés, renfermant en eux-mêmes un pouvoir que peu de personnes comprenaient, formant un sortilège et même plus que cela, renfermant la destinée d'un jeune sorcier ballotté entre deux époques, deux identités.

FIINNNN!!!!!

_Re-pitite note de l'auteur:_ et ainsi se clôture la première partie d'Aurum. Je peux donc vous annoncer le nom de la deuxième: Mangemort. Pôv'Harry T-T

S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est pour me faire part de vos envies de meurtre (et n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon livejournal, lol)

Et puis, et surtout, bonne année à tout le monde !!!!


	31. To part II

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord, rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas un mot pour dire que j'abandonne, mais plutôt pour vous prévenir que j'avais décidé de créer une nouvelle histoire pour la partie 2, ainsi si vous voulez la lire (comme je l'espère!), il suffit de cliquer sur mon nom pour accéder à mon profil et vous trouverez là AURUM – PART 2 (si vous préférez, l'id de l'histoire est 4819816).

Ensuite, et c'est tout aussi important, un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, vos commentaires et vos encouragements. Je pense que cette histoire aurait été abandonnée - ou aurait au moins continué à prendre la poussière - sans vous. Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre personnellement à toutes vos reviews, mais certaines datent d'un an et je ne suis même pas sûre que vous vous souveniez encore de moi.

Cependant, j'ai pris comme résolution de la nouvelle année - entre autres - de répondre à toutes les reviews que je recevrais assez rapidement, alors j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus.

Particulièrement un énorme énorme énorme MERCI à Demented Skylark pour m'avoir refait découvrir le fandom Harry Potter et à Blilou pour m'avoir donné envie d'écrire la suite de Aurum.

Quant à vos questions: Daeg apparaît dans la seconde partie, tout comme le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Severus, Lucius, Sirius, Rémus.

Pour Owen, j'avoue, je comptais le tuer, mais certaines d'entre vous ont l'air de l'apprécier. Vous voulez que je le garde en vie...?


End file.
